L'étalon de sang
by Sylphideland
Summary: Le roi Dragon, ivre de vengeance, rêve de reconquérir la Grèce, royaume des Canidés. Le problème, c'est que l'Epire, pays des Ours, et la Thessalie, territoire des Félidés, se dressent sur son chemin. Aucun des peuples thérianthropes ne sortira indemne de cette guerre terrible qui se prépare. Crossover Saint Seiya/Love Pistols. /!\ YAOI /!\ RESUME EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Prologue

**Titre :** L'étalon de sang

**Résumé :** Il y a sept ans, lors de ce que les thérianthropes appellent aujourd'hui la grande vague de "Purification", les Canidés bannirent les peuples Crocodiles, Cétacés et Serpents hors de leurs côtes du sud vers le nord, provoquant des centaines de morts. Après tant d'années de silence, le roi Dragon décide de prendre sa revanche et mène ses Dragons de Guerre droit sur la Grèce, royaume du roi Loup et de son peuple. La Thessalie, territoire des Félidés et des Agharians ; et l'Epire, pays des Ours, se trouvent malheureusement sur son chemin. Mais Rhadamanthe n'aura aucun scrupule à les plonger eux aussi dans cette guerre qu'il désire.

Shun, jeune Félidé, est un des deux fils bâtard du roi Kido, transformé en androgynus lorsqu'il était très jeune. Son père, Intendant au trône de Larissa, prévoit de le donner en mariage au roi Griffon du Mont Olympe, souverain des Seigneurs du Ciel, afin de consolider avec lui une alliance militaire pour faire face à l'invasion Serpent. Impuissant face à cette décision, le jeune Shun ne peut que se soumettre à la volonté paternelle. Mais la guerre prendra bientôt une autre tournure et transformera totalement son destin, faisant de lui un atout de force inespéré dans cette sanglante tragédie.

Lorsque le bien et le mal n'existent pas, seuls restent les choix ; et ceux qui étaient destinés à être écrasés par les plus forts sortiront enfin de l'ombre pour prendre les bonnes décisions et sauver l'avenir du peuple grec thérianthrope.

**Rating :** M _/!\ Attention Yaoi /!\_

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure/Romance/Violence et ATTENTION !SEXE!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Nombre de chapitres prévus :** 20

* * *

**Prologue**

**Une page de l'Histoire**

_Mont Olympe, bordure sud de la Macédoine, début de l'été de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

Depuis bien des années – en fait depuis que les Canidés, par la seule force de leur armée, parvinrent à repousser le peuple des Serpents hors de la Grèce – la paix régnait entre les trois plus grandes puissances du royaume grec. Mais, comme dans chaque recoin sombre de l'Histoire, la colère sourdait.

Bouté hors de la Grèce Royale près de sept années plus tôt par la Meute, Rhadamanthe, Roi Dragon des Serpents, gagna la Macédoine à contrecœur, forcé de se réfugier chez ses cousins les Crocodiles. Depuis lors, dans son cœur et son âme se forgea l'idée solide de la vengeance et il prépara soigneusement sa contrattaque avec l'aide de celui qui se faisait appeler Masque de Mort, chef désigné des Crocodiles.

Mais Rhadamanthe, bien décidé à soigneusement préparer sa riposte, savait qu'il lui faudrait davantage d'alliés pour pouvoir faire face à la Meute puissante des Canidés. Aussi se rendit-il, en cette journée d'été ensoleillée, au Mont Olympe, repère du peuple des Seigneurs du Ciel.

- Si je refuse ? demanda le roi Griffon assit en face de lui. Vous attaquez le Sanctuaire pour faire de nous vos alliés par la force ?

Rhadamanthe sourit. Il avait entendu dire que Minos, souverain illégitime des Seigneurs du Ciel qui accéda au trône en tuant la famille royale légitime – ne gardant pour lui qu'une princesse qu'il épousa sans lui laisser le choix – était un mâle hybride particulièrement intelligent. Et il en avait la confirmation aujourd'hui. Seulement, il préparait sa revanche depuis bien longtemps et s'était paré à toutes éventualités.

- C'est une option, répondit-il de sa voix grave.

- Je vois, répliqua Minos en se laissant allé confortablement contre le dossier de son haut siège, mais, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi désirer une telle alliance militaire entre nos deux peuples ? Je veux dire, la Force de Frappe du Sanctuaire est bien moins puissante que les Dragons de Guerre malgré son avantage aérien. Et notez que je le reconnais sans honte. Alors pourquoi perdre votre temps à vous allier à quelqu'un de plus faible ?

Une nouvelle fois, celui qui se faisait surnommer le Roi Dragon sourit, puis il tourna la tête vers la droite, laissant ses yeux couleur d'or parcourir l'horizon qui se dessinait derrière la fenêtre. Le Sanctuaire, nom donné au Palais Royal du Mont Olympe, était niché au plus haut sommet accessible de la montagne et ainsi la vue depuis cette pièce était tout bonnement magnifique. Au loin, le soleil rouge déclinait dans le ciel, peignant les nuages d'orange, d'or et de bleu mêlé de vert. La Macédoine, surnommée pays des déchus et des bannis, s'étendait loin devant lui, belle et vulnérable, comme sur le point de se briser. Mais, malgré sa beauté, ce pays n'était pas le sien. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Rhadamanthe se désintéressa du soleil couchant, fronçant ses épais sourcils blond sur son regard qui avait viré au cuivre chaud.

- Parce que je connais votre haine pour les Félidés, répondit-il tout simplement, sans trace d'ironie aucune dans la voix.

Minos encaissa cette vérité en restant incroyablement silencieux, mais dans ses yeux d'argent liquide coulait la haine la plus pure. Oui, Rhadamanthe le Dragon s'était bien préparé et longtemps renseigné sur ses futurs alliés, au point de connaitre leurs sentiments les plus profonds. Avec une lenteur intimidante, le roi Griffon quitta le fond de son siège et se pencha vers lui. Son étonnante parure faite de soie noire et de fins fils d'argent teinta dans les lumières du soleil couchant. Voyant ce qui luisait dans son regard gris, Rhadamanthe sourit. Il savait déjà qu'il avait réussi.

- Ces maudits Félidés m'ont banni de Larissa simplement parce que je suis né différent ! cracha Minos avec hargne. Un hybride comme moi, mi-félidé mi-seigneur du ciel, n'avait aucune chance d'être accepté dans cette bonne société embourgeoisée ! Je les exècre ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de trancher la gorge de toute la famille royale de ma propre épée avant de leur dévorer le cœur et de m'assoir sur ce trône si précieux !

Le Roi Dragon jubilait. Il avait réussi. A voir la lumière de haine et de cruauté qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de Minos, il sut que ce dernier ne pourrait plus rien lui refuser.

- Considérez donc que je vous en donne l'occasion, dit-il d'un air magnanime, Larissa sera à vous, ainsi que son trône d'obsidienne.

Quelques secondes, Minos le Griffon resta silencieux, puis il se recula légèrement, un sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres fines. Durant le temps que dura sa réflexion, Rhadamanthe prit le temps de l'observer. Tout en lui respirait l'assurance crâne d'un Félidé mêlée à la délicate finesse d'un Seigneur du Ciel. Il était le résultat parfait du mélange entre ces deux races que tout opposait et qui s'étaient longtemps fait la guerre. C'était une chance pour lui, car les deux peuples étaient si différents que la plupart des enfants nés de cette union contre-nature n'étaient pas viables, nés extrêmement difformes. Rares étaient ceux qui, comme ce Minos, survivaient jusqu'à devenir une créature incroyablement puissante et fière : un Griffon.

- Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? demanda brusquement ce dernier, tirant Rhadamanthe de ses pensées.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua celui-ci sur le même ton suspicieux.

- Où est l'intérêt pour vous d'envahir la Thessalie si ce n'est pas pour faire tomber les Félidés et prendre Larissa ?

- L'envahir ? Quand ais-je dis que je désirais l'envahir ? Non, mon cher roi Griffon, je ne désire pas l'envahir. Je veux la traverser.

Minos fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir de nouveau. Pourtant il était clair qu'il avait immédiatement compris l'allusion faite par son interlocuteur.

- La traverser ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Vous voulez dire qu'en réalité, c'est à la Grèce que vous vous attaquez ?!

Ce fut au tour de Rhadamanthe de se pencher légèrement face à lui, et dans ses yeux brilla la lueur de la joie et de la haine.

- Exactement ! lança-t-il dans un grand sourire. Ça n'est pas Larissa que je veux, c'est Athènes !

- Mais c'est folie ! répliqua aussitôt le roi Griffon. Même avec la Force de Frappe du Sanctuaire en renfort, vos Dragons de Guerre ne parviendront jamais à vaincre le Loup et sa Meute, surtout si ce dernier s'allie de nouveau à la Horde des Félidés !

Le Roi Dragon encaissa cette vérité avec un calme stoïque incroyable, puis il se redressa, prit une profonde inspiration et répondit d'un calme glacial :

- C'est juste.

Minos resta silencieux, attentif. Ses longs cheveux d'argent se nimbèrent de la lumière brûlante du soleil couchant. Tout en le fixant intensément dans les yeux, Rhadamanthe, d'un simple signe de la main, donna un ordre à son garde du corps, resté en retrait. Celui-ci sortit alors de l'ombre avec une rapidité stupéfiante, prenant de court les gardes personnels du roi Griffon qui s'avancèrent, une main sur la poignée de leurs épées. Le Serpent se mit dos au soleil, plongeant la pièce dans une demi-obscurité très certainement souhaitée. Ses longs cheveux bleus nuits brillèrent et ses yeux myosotis se détachèrent de l'ombre lorsqu'il tendit un rouleau de parchemin à Minos.

Lentement, celui-ci s'en empara, sans quitter le garde du corps des yeux. Une fois qu'il eut l'objet en main, celui-ci retourna derrière son roi, immobile et invisible tel la lune attendant que le soleil se couche. Sans se presser, Minos déroula la bande de tissu rêche qui maintenait le parchemin et le déroula. Il lut avec soin, intrigué. D'abord, les lettres dansèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les comprendre, trop abasourdi, puis les mots prirent violemment tout leur sens.

- Les Crocodiles ?! lança-t-il, fortement surpris.

- Oui, répondit Rhadamanthe en se retenant tout juste de sourire, ainsi que les Cétacés, comme vous pouvez le voir. Tous deux étaient déjà alliés lorsque moi et les miens avons été forcés de nous enfuir en Macédoine et, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas eu à bien insister pour les convaincre.

Muet d'étonnement, Minos retourna au parchemin. Bien évidemment, comme tout bon monarque qui se respectait dans ce monde de guerre et de subtilité thérianthrope, il connaissait l'histoire de ces deux peuples des mers, chassés des chaudes eaux du sud par les Canidés environ quinze années plus tôt, avant que ce ne fusse le tour des Serpents. Jamais le roi Griffon ne se serait douté de ça : la haine, créée par l'Histoire, avait perduré, et le peuple de Grèce verrait bientôt se retourner contre lui les autres peuples qu'il avait malmenés et chassés de leur terre.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là, reprit le Roi Dragon non sans une certaine vanité, si vous acceptez cette alliance tout comme les Crocodiles et les Cétacés avant vous, je me dirigerais ensuite vers l'Epire.

- Les Ours !? s'exclama Minos avant de soupirer. Mais vous êtes fou ! Vous avez l'intention de retourner tous les peuples du monde thérianthrope contre les Canidés ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion ?!

- Ce n'est pas une illusion.

- Et pourquoi les Ours accepteront-ils dites-moi ? Ioannina est une cité pacifique, les Ours ne sont absolument pas agressifs et ils n'ont jamais eu de différents avec les Canidés, alors comment comptez-vous les convaincre ?

- Par la force.

- Que voilà une riche idée !

- Ecoutez. Je vous aiderais à faire tomber Larissa et le roi Kido, la Thessalie sera bientôt à vous. Mais en échange, les soldats ailés de la Force de Frappe devront me prêter main forte afin de faire plier l'Epire, et à fortiori, faire tomber Athènes !

- Vous êtes fou …

- J'ai besoin de votre appui aérien.

Mais Rhadamanthe savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister. Minos rechignait pour la forme, pour ne pas lui faire croire qu'il lui était soumis, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il avait déjà accepté, lorsque le Roi Dragon lui avait certifié que le trône d'obsidienne de Larissa serait à lui. Cependant, il prit encore la peine de réfléchir, avant de dire :

- Bien, c'est d'accord. Mais la Thessalie m'appartiendra à moi seul !

- Bien évidemment, acquiesça Rhadamanthe.

Après quelques minutes passées à trouver des accords commerciaux et militaires, le sceau du Griffon fut apposé sur le parchemin rêche, aux côtés de ceux des Crocodiles et des Cétacés, et les deux monarques se serrèrent la main.

Minos jubilait de bientôt pouvoir humilier les Félidés comme ils l'avaient humilié.

Rhadamanthe quant à lui, rêvait déjà de voir Athènes brûler dans la nuit.

Une nouvelle page de l'Histoire venait d'être tournée, et les mots qui la recouvriront bientôt s'écriront en lettre de sang.

* * *

Bienvenus à tous et à toutes sur ma nouvelle fic !

Comme promis, je reprend mon crossover Saint Seiya/Love Pistols ! Je vous préviens, cette version n'a pas grand chose à voir avec mes deux précédents essais hormis les races attitrées à chacun des Chevaliers entre Canidés, Félidés, Serpents et autres, vous serez donc peu dépaysés. J'ai écris une dizaine de chapitres déjà, l'histoire tient la route, donc je pense tenir le bon bout cette fois.

Pour l'instant je ne vous présente que ce prologue, en espérant qu'il vous tienne en haleine. Le chapitre 1 ce sera pour dimanche prochain =) Bisous tout le monde !


	2. 1 Dans l'ombre d'une mère

**1**

**Dans l'ombre d'une mère**

_"Il existe, derrière l'Histoire originelle, une histoire bien différente. Celle de races d'hommes descendant d'animaux sauvages et puissants, appelés thérianthropes._

_Durant l'évolution, les gênes d'autres animaux se mêlèrent aux gênes de certains singes, créant ainsi cette race mêlée d'une grande diversité d'espèce. Malheureusement, le temps passant, certaines de ces espèces vinrent à s'éteindre, n'en laissant aujourd'hui que sept différentes en plus de celle des Hommes dits hommes-singes. Ceux-ci semblent d'ailleurs totalement ignorer l'existence de cette race si semblable à la leur ; ils ne la voient pas, ne la sentent pas, semblent totalement aveugles et sourds – ce qui aura sans aucun doute permis d'éviter de nombreux conflits._

_Beaucoup d'Historiens tels que moi pensent que le berceau de la race thérianthrope se trouve en Grèce, le seul pays où toutes les espèces survivantes de la race-mêlée semblent se concentrer. Est-ce la vérité ? Le saurons-nous seulement jamais ?_

_Mais cela explique sans doute pourquoi ce grand pays est constamment la proie de rivalités incessantes et de guerres sanglantes."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Larissa, capitale de la Thessalie, fin de l'été de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

Lestement, lentement, il banda son arc en prenant une grande inspiration, puis resta immobile en fixant sa cible. Il aimait cette sensation de force et de tiraillement qui retenait ses bras et faisait travailler les muscles de ses épaules ; il aimait ne voir que le drap sur le ballot de paille qui flottait au loin ; il aimait n'entendre que le vent autour de lui et sa respiration qui lui répondait. Dans ces rares instants de liberté qu'il parvenait à octroyer au temps, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la destination que devait avoir sa flèche. Toute autre pensée s'évaporait miraculeusement de son esprit, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il aimait tant ces quelques moments d'intimité qu'il avait avec lui-même où une route et une seule apparaissait alors devant ses yeux : celle de son arc et de sa flèche.

Sentant que la corde rêche commençait vraiment à tirer sur ses bras, il relâcha sa respiration et tira. La penne en bois frôla sa joue, n'y laissant qu'une très fine cicatrice rosée, avant de se planter un peu à droite du centre de la cible, non loin du point d'impact de la précédente. Il sourit, les épaules douloureuses. En restant si longtemps sans s'entraîner, il avait eu peur de perdre ses capacités mais il ne lui avait suffi que de deux ou trois après-midis pour les retrouver, soulagé.

Il plongeait tout juste sa main vers le carquois qui pendait à sa taille pour y attraper une nouvelle flèche, lorsqu'une voix derrière lui l'interpela :

- Shun ! Ton frère et le roi arrivent !

Le jeune félidé sursauta, le cœur affolé et le souffle coupé, avant de se retourner. Une jeune fille courait dans sa direction, ses longs cheveux blonds entouraient son visage inquiet et sa toge virevoltaient entre ses jambes.

- Dépêches-toi ! dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ils ont déjà franchi la grande porte.

Shun défit le ceinturon qui retenait le carquois autour de sa taille et le tendit à la jeune femelle qui s'en empara vivement, et l'arc avec.

- Vite ! réitéra-t-elle en courant vers la réserve d'arme du Palais.

Le jeune félidé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut de l'autre côté, vers la porte de service qui donnait sur cette cours d'entraînement, et pénétra ainsi dans l'arrière cuisine. La chaleur était encore plus lourde ici qu'à l'extérieur, entre ces quatre murs, derrière les fourneaux des cuisinières, mais il ignora la sueur qui lui montait au front et courut à travers la pièce sous les regards amusés et agacés des cuisinières. D'habitude, il prenait garde à ne pas se faire voir afin que ni son frère ni son père ne soient mis au courant de ses aller-retour fréquents entre cette cour et ses appartements, hors à présent, cela lui était égal. Il lui fallait se dépêcher et peu importe que quelqu'un le voit. Il devait profiter de la lenteur du roi et de la distance qui le séparait d'eux pour se faire présentable et espérer qu'aucun des deux ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres et pas moins de deux escaliers, il entra dans son immense chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, emporté par sa propre vigueur. Il se rua vers la bassine de porcelaine qui contenait déjà de l'eau propre, s'y lava le visage avant de s'essuyer et de plonger dans son armoire, à la recherche d'une tenue plus présentable. La toge couleur sable qu'il portait était certes de bonne facture, mais présentait aussi des signes d'usure évidents. Un vêtement qui lui rappelait la simplicité de sa vie d'antan, avant que tout cela n'arrive ; un vêtement qu'il était obligé de cacher du regard de son frère aîné et du roi s'il voulait le garder. A peine se fut-il emparé d'une toge légère d'un blanc immaculé que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de peur, mais ça n'était que la jeune femelle blonde qui, essoufflée, venait lui prêter main forte.

- Vite ! répéta-t-elle en l'aidant à ôter sa vieille tenue trop courte.

Shun se retrouva vite en sous-vêtement, son vieux vêtement jeté dans l'armoire sans ménagement.

- Ils ne devaient revenir que dans deux jours ! lança-t-il alors que sa lingère le forçait à se pencher en avant.

Elle lui fit passer la toge par la tête et il se redressa, le souffle court, en enfilant les manches.

- C'est bon ou mauvais ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Tout dépend, répondit la femelle blonde en s'emparant de la brosse à cheveux, soit notre roi s'est retrouvé indisposé et a dû interrompre cette réunion, soit les négociations ont contenté tout le monde et se sont très bien passées, ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse.

Shun ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter de nouer sa ceinture brodée d'or et de vert, mais il ruminait. Et s'il s'agissait de la troisième option ? Si les choses s'étaient mal déroulées ? Après tout, le Griffon avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas faciliter la tâche au roi des Félidés. Il tenta d'arranger le retombé des fils d'or de sa longue ceinture, mais ses mains étaient trop fébriles et ses doigts tremblaient. Derrière lui, sa lingère peinait à brosser ses longs cheveux d'émeraude qui, indisciplinés, tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses cuisses, emmêlés.

- Tu aurais quand même pu t'en occuper davantage ! se permit-elle de dire, fâchée.

- Pourquoi ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je les ferais couper, grogna Shun, de mauvaise foi.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ce que veut ton frère.

Le jeune félidé grogna mais ne répondit rien. Il ne servait à rien de tenter d'expliquer son point de vue à une femelle qui avait été habituée, dès son plus jeune âge, à obéir aux mâles.

- Bon, ça ira comme ça, soupira la jeune félidée, désabusée. Tes sandales !

Shun se baissa dans l'armoire, désordonnant sa coiffure, ce qui provoqua un nouveau soupir de la part de sa lingère. Elle lutta ensuite quelques minutes pour nouer les lanières en cuir autour de ses chevilles menues, et tenta d'arranger sa chevelure alors que lui-même se nouait un collier d'or blanc et d'émeraude autour du cou.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux et s'entreregardèrent, essoufflés, cherchant mentalement ce qu'ils auraient bien pu oublier. Shun détestait ces moments de panique où le retour de son frère et de son père l'effrayait. Mais sa vie était ainsi, désormais.

- Ça ira ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femelle, entre deux souffles.

- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle, apparemment soulagée. Prends le temps de te calmer un petit peu et vas-y.

Shun ne fit pas un mouvement. Son cœur cognait très fort dans sa poitrine étroite. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, sa lingère lui sourit et reprit avec douceur :

- Je ne serais pas loin. Vas-y.

Le jeune félidé prit trois grandes inspirations puis se décida à sortir de ses appartements. Avec un peu de chance, s'il n'avait pas trop tardé, il parviendrait à intercepter son aîné et le roi avant qu'ils ne traversent le grand salon vers leurs appartements respectifs. A plusieurs pas derrière lui, il entendit la porte se refermer délicatement, signe que la femelle le suivait, comme elle l'avait promis. Il avait peur, mais ses pas le portèrent très vite jusqu'à sa destination.

Il entra dans le grand salon – utilisé normalement pour recevoir la bourgeoisie félidée – alors que le roi Kido, son grand frère et toute la garde royale s'y trouvaient déjà. Le petit félidé s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement de son père, qui lui adressa un regard profond d'un bleu perçant avant de s'arrêter à son tour.

Le cœur douloureux et les bras tremblant de panique, Shun s'inclina légèrement. Ses longs cheveux glissèrent délicatement sur ses épaules pour encadrer son visage, qu'il releva vers le monarque et dit, d'une voix tremblante :

- Bonjour père.

Il osa un coup d'œil vers son aîné et en eut le souffle momentanément coupé. Le regard d'Ikki, gris anthracite, était accusateur et aussi dur que la pierre.

- N'aurais-tu pas dû nous accueillir à l'entrée du Palais, Shun ? lui demanda le roi Kido d'une voix grave.

- Je … suis désolé, répondit le jeune félidé, j'étais dans les jardins … à l'arrière du Palais et …

Son père eut un sourire en coin à la fois amusé et attendri et s'avança. Son corps massif était droit et solide, à peine courbé malgré son âge avancé de soixante-trois ans. Il stoppa juste devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et dit :

- Ta mère aussi avait du mal avec l'étiquette. Elle allait où elle voulait, et quand elle voulait.

Lentement, il leva sa main droite et caressa doucement la joue de son fils, qui sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ikki, toujours derrière le roi, ne détourna pas les yeux mais serra les poings.

- Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, reprit le monarque, à mesure que le temps passe.

Shun était incapable de parler. Quelque chose d'étrange dans son esprit et son corps lui disait de faire attention. Chaque fibre de son être désirait que ce contact rugueux et tiède sur sa joue cesse.

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, le roi Kido mit fin à la caresse et s'en fut en direction de ses appartements, la démarche lourde mais pleine de prestance. Avant qu'il ne soit définitivement sorti, son premier fils se tourna vers les Chevaliers de la garde royal et leur donna l'ordre de suivre leur souverain. Ceux-ci obéirent et disparurent derrière la porte, qui se referma lourdement derrière eux.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux frères. Nerveux, Shun triturait sa robe blanche et soyeuse de ses mains moites, soulevant le tissu et dévoilant légèrement ses fines chevilles. La mâchoire d'Ikki se contracta, signe qu'il était très en colère.

- Alors, tenta son petit frère dans un sourire inquiet, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune Capitaine de la garde royale, encore engoncé dans son armure et ses vêtements de voyage, fatigué de la négociation avec le Griffon et de la chevauchée, prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de répondre à son cadet avec dureté :

- Tu as oublié ta flèche dans la cible.

Le sourire de Shun tomba instantanément et, voyant que son aîné faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas exploser de colère, il poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux, l'air coupable.

- Et si père l'avait vu ! éructa Ikki en faisant un pas lourd dans sa direction, son armure cliquetant dans le mouvement. Quand vas-tu arrêté de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ?!

Le cadet ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et détourna les yeux, se triturant les mains. Oui, et si le roi l'avait vu ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Qu'aurait-il dit ? Il lui aurait une fois de plus parlé de sa défunte mère magnifique avant de lui caresser la joue, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Shun frissonna.

- Je te croyais suffisamment responsable maintenant pour te laisser sans surveillance au moins trois jours, reprit son grand frère, mais de toute évidence je me trompais.

- Tout ça pour quelques entraînements au tir, murmura Shun sans oser regarder Ikki.

- Oui ! explosa celui-ci en faisant un pas supplémentaire. La prochaine fois j'ordonnerais à l'un de mes hommes de rester ici pour te surveiller et t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, comme avec les enfants !

- Et bien quand j'étais enfant, j'avais le droit de le manier cet arc !

Les deux frères se fixèrent intensément. Shun n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer, car dans son cœur somnolait la colère et la honte. Et parfois, toutes deux se réveillaient sans qu'il y consente. Malgré cela, dans les yeux d'Ikki, le calme semblait être revenu subitement.

- Tu n'es plus un enfant désormais, reprit-il doucement mais durement, et tu n'es plus un mâle non plus.

Shun baissa les yeux, mais ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à lui faire mal. La honte. De ce que son corps était devenu. La honte. De ce que son propre père lui avait fait subir. La honte. De s'entendre dire qu'il ressemblait chaque jour davantage à cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

- Shun tu as eu quinze ans, continua Ikki en s'efforçant de ne pas voir le trouble dans les yeux de son cadet, et bientôt tu seras une véritable femelle, alors il faudra cesser tout ça et grandir.

Le jeune félidé détourna le regard en prenant une grande inspiration pour ne pas que sa colère fasse naître les larmes. Tout comme son aîné venait de le dire, il n'était plus un mâle mais sans être encore tout à fait une femelle. Alors qu'était-il ? Une chose créée par la vanité et le chagrin d'un vieux roi subitement gagné par la nostalgie d'un amour perdu.

- Les négociations avec le Griffon se sont bien déroulées, reprit Ikki sans quitter Shun des yeux, il nous apportera un soutien militaire si besoin est.

Les yeux toujours larmoyant de colère contenue, Shun se tourna et fixa son frère, étonné. Jamais Ikki ne lui avait fait part de quoi que ce soit en ce qui concernait le gouvernement du royaume félidé depuis qu'il était devenu le Capitaine de la garde royale, ainsi que le seul et unique héritier mâle du roi Kido.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Ikki prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

- Si les Serpents envahissent bel et bien l'Epire comme nos espions nous l'ont rapporté, il se peut très bien qu'ils descendent ensuite en Thessalie et si tel est le cas, nous aurons besoin de l'appui aérien de la Force de Frappe pour les repousser.

- Mais … je ne comprends pas …

Pourquoi Ikki se mettrait-il tout à coup à partager tout ceci avec lui ?

- Shun, reprit ce dernier non sans dureté, si tout ceci se produit, nous serons de nouveau en guerre contre les Serpents, et il se peut que le Griffon ne se contente pas d'une simple alliance militaire et d'une promesse. Il pourrait exiger un mariage en échange de son soutien.

Encore une fois, le souffle de Shun se coupa dans sa poitrine, l'emplissant d'une douleur aiguë et vicieuse. Le jeune félidé ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire, aussi se contenta-t-il de fixer son aîné de ses yeux d'émeraude scintillant, hésitant entre exploser de rage ou s'enfuir en courant.

- Un mariage ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tu es la dernière femelle de notre lignée Shun, déclara Ikki avec froideur.

Le jeune félidé recula d'un pas, incapable de parler et même de respirer. Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche en tentant de dire :

- Non … je … je ne suis pas …

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder ! répliqua brutalement Ikki.

Shun sursauta. Sans qu'il le veuille, de l'un de ses yeux coula une larme, ce qui n'échappa pas à son grand frère. Celui-ci redevint plus doux, touché par la détresse de son cadet, et fit un pas dans sa direction mais un mâle de la garde entra dans le grand salon avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot.

- Capitaine le roi vous fait mander dans ses appartements.

Ikki se retourna, le visage dur et le regard flamboyant, vers son sergent qui ne broncha pas. Shun profita de cette diversion pour lui échapper et fila rapidement par la porte en courant, laissant son grand frère derrière lui qui ne fit pas un pas pour le rattraper. C'était inutile. Il était préférable de le laisser seul avec lui-même. Alors il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la chambre du roi Kido, son père.

Shun courait à travers le Palais, le souffle court. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il les avait arrêtées grâce à tout le courage et la volonté dont il était capable, les laissant se déverser à l'intérieur de lui, dans son âme. Mais toute la détresse qu'il emprisonnait dans son cœur exploserait bien un jour ou l'autre, il en était certain. Un jour prochain. Bientôt. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas être faible, pas maintenant.

Il sortit dans le jardin, essoufflé, et s'arrêta au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs rouge et jaune, baignées du soleil ocre de cette soirée de fin d'été, pour reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine étroite aux muscles fins et tendus se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Presque sept années maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie, depuis que le fils légitime du roi, sans femme et sans enfant, avait trouvé la mort dans une bataille sanglante contre les Serpents, en Grèce. Ce dernier affrontement avait vu la fin du soulèvement du roi Dragon et de son peuple grâce à l'alliance de la Meute, armée du peuple Canidé, et de la Horde, armée du peuple Félidé. Mais cette joie de courte-durée cachait un drame qui avait ébranlé la Thessalie : la mort de l'héritier du trône, laissant le roi Kido sans descendance, et le peuple pratiquement sans espoir.

Le roi Kido, trop âgé pour avoir une nouvelle descendance, s'était alors tourné vers le plus grand de ses deux fils illégitimes : Ikki, pour le désigner comme son seul et unique héritier. Depuis lors, la vie de ces deux frères, cachés aux yeux du peuple et du roi depuis bon nombre d'année, avait totalement basculé.

Shun ferma les yeux, tout entier tourné vers les souvenirs de ces jours heureux où lui et son grand frère, deux bâtards royaux, vivaient paisiblement à l'abri des regards. Ces jours où le danger était loin – rien qu'un murmure à peine audible, une rumeur sans force péniblement portée par le vent – et où aucun d'eux ne se doutaient de ce que le destin leur réservait. L'humiliation. La séparation.

Se détournant du soleil, il baissa la tête et rouvrit les yeux, fixant les fleurs et l'herbe sèche. A cette époque, il était encore un mâle et son avenir était tout tracé : rejoindre la Horde en tant qu'archer et seconder son grand frère qui serait alors rapidement monté en grade ; mais leur père en avait décidé tout autrement.

Derrière lui, des pas étouffés lui firent relever la tête. L'odeur discrète et douce lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait non pas de son frère, mais de sa lingère.

- Shun ? appela-t-elle délicatement.

Celui-ci renifla bruyamment et se tourna vers elle, les yeux rougis par les larmes contenus. Il eut un sourire triste, et demanda :

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui, répondit la femelle d'un air désolé.

Aucun des deux ne parla plus. Shun baissa de nouveau la tête, fixant ses pieds blancs perdus dans les fleurs. Il avait huit ans lorsque sa vie avait pris fin ; huit ans lorsqu'il avait rencontré son père pour la première fois ; huit ans lorsqu'il avait dû dire adieu à sa condition de mâle, et à son frère aîné tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

Le visage de sa jeune lingère était ravagé par la tristesse. Elle savait depuis sa naissance qu'être née femelle dans cette société félidée était synonyme de servitude et de sacrifice. Mais la condition d'androgynus était pire encore.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors.

Car, au fond, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

...

_Au même moment, dans les appartements du roi …_

Immobile, la tête haute et l'expression sévère, Mitsumasa Kido, souverain des Félidés, regardait son fils cadet par l'immense double porte fenêtre qui éclairait ses appartements privés, à l'étage, et donnait sur le petit jardin arrière. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit soudainement lorsqu'un rayon de soleil, plus doré que les autres, éclaira la toge de Shun, l'illuminant. Comme sa mère lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré voilà près de vingt ans. Elle était si belle dans le soleil couchant, si mystérieuse, si sauvage, qu'il l'avait immédiatement obligé à rejoindre son harem, elle qui n'était qu'une fille de bucheron. Elle lui était longtemps restée inaccessible, magnifique et farouche, avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à l'honorer. Mais ses souvenirs-là étaient toujours inévitablement accompagnés de ceux, bien plus tragique, de sa mort. Quinze années plus tôt, Shun était venu au monde et la lui avait prise.

Ayant perdu la seule femelle qu'il eut jamais aimé et qu'il n'avait gardé près de lui que cinq années, fou de chagrin, il avait refusé de reconnaître Ikki et Shun comme étant ses enfants. Les deux petits mâles avaient alors été adoptés par un Temple qui recueillait les orphelins, destinés à devenir des Chevaliers anonymes de la Horde. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Privé d'héritier légitime, le roi Kido avait été forcé de se tourner vers cette progéniture qu'il avait jadis reniée.

En découvrant Ikki, âgé de dix années, il avait été stupéfait de voir à quel point ce dernier lui ressemblait. Copie presque conforme du mâle qu'il était étant enfant, il sut alors que le peuple n'aurait aucun mal à l'accepter comme souverain légitime. Puis, en voyant Shun, il crut pleurer. L'enfant semblait être la réincarnation de sa mère et possédait les mêmes traits fins, la même blancheur de peau, la même couleur de cheveux et cette même intensité lumineuse dans les yeux, indomptable et pourtant si douce. A peine l'eut-il vu qu'il l'aima.

Cependant, selon l'une des plus anciennes traditions félidées, il était impossible pour le roi d'avoir deux fils. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul héritier au trône, aucun fils cadet de roi n'avait survécu depuis des générations. Shun devait mourir.

Incapable de voir disparaître pour la deuxième fois celle qu'il avait aimée, le roi Kido avait rapidement pris une décision dont le peuple avait longuement parlé. Shun était très jeune à cette époque. Bien trop jeune. Cependant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il regardait encore son fils cadet depuis cette hauteur, éclairé par la lumière chaude et dorée du crépuscule, il ne regrettait rien.

Il entendit frapper trois coups à la porte et se retourna lentement. Dans son dos, l'obscurité du soir gagnait déjà le fond de ses appartements privés. Sentant la lourdeur de son vêtement sur ses épaules, il réalisa alors qu'il ne s'était pas dévêtu et portait toujours sa tunique de voyage pleine de la poussière des routes de son pays. D'une voix rauque, il autorisa Ikki à entrer.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda ce dernier en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Lui as-tu parlé ? rétorqua le roi Kido en reprenant son observation.

Le jeune capitaine de la garde n'hésita qu'un instant et répondit :

- Oui Majesté.

- Nous avions pourtant convenu de ne le faire que lorsque le Griffon lui-même évoquerait cette possibilité.

- Oui, mais …

- Tu as bien fait.

Ikki resta sans voix, immobile. Dans le jardin, le souverain vit Shun repousser brusquement l'étreinte rassurante de sa jeune lingère, et l'éclat de sa voix lui parvint malgré la haute distance. Il se rebellait, comme il s'en était douté ; il se rebellait courageusement tout comme sa mère l'aurait fait.

- Il n'a pas conscience de sa valeur, murmura le roi Kido en quittant son poste d'observation pour se tourner entièrement vers son fils aîné.

Il le détailla des pieds à la tête. Malheureusement, plus Ikki grandissait et moins il lui ressemblait, et le peuple commençait à douter de sa légitimité. Il avait bien grandi, depuis ses dix ans. Mais bien malgré lui, le monarque en ressentait une certaine fierté. Ikki était un lion, une race dite royale depuis la construction de Larissa, mais qui n'était plus reparue dans la famille depuis le bannissement d'Ilias, prince Lion par excellence qui avait préféré fuir la capitale et sa famille plutôt que de participer à une guerre. C'était il y a si longtemps.

Le roi Kido soupira et retira son lourd vêtement de voyage empoussiéré, dénudant ses bras sous sa toge noire et légère, serrée à sa taille par une ceinture jaune. Plus il vieillissait et plus il se perdait dans ces souvenirs venus d'un autre temps. A plus de soixante ans, les hommes, mais aussi les thérianthropes, avaient tendance à se réfugier dans le passé pour se défaire de ce présent qu'ils ne comprenaient plus.

Hors le souverain de la Thessalie ne pouvait se permettre cela, et certainement pas avec cette menace qui grondait au nord. Alors il soupira et demanda à Ikki de voir avec lui les différentes stratégies qu'ils pourraient adopter avec la Horde si jamais le roi Dragon descendait de la Macédoine avec une armée de Serpents prêts à se venger. Et dire que la précédente guerre était terminée depuis moins de dix ans. Mitsumasa Kido se sentait vieux et las. Cette guerre, quelle qu'elle soit, serait sans doute sa dernière.

...

_Au même moment, sur la mer Ionienne …_

Le bras tendu vers la mer, immobile et patient, il attendait. Son regard affuté et habitué à scruter les cieux ne perdait pas le rapace des yeux alors que celui-ci s'approchait à grands battements d'ailes réguliers dans l'air marin. La mer sous la coque de l'énorme navire n'était qu'une étendue d'eau calme fendillée d'innombrables vaguelettes et, parfois, de quelques dauphins curieux qui venaient percer sa surface pour leur jeter des coups d'œil intrigués. Saga, Capitaine de l'Ordre des Dragons de Guerre aux ordres du roi Dragon, n'aimait pas particulièrement voyager en bateau. Il était un Serpent, un cobra royal venimeux plus précisément, et de ce fait n'était pas très à l'aise sur l'eau – les températures basses étant dangereuses pour lui – contrairement à son frère jumeau qui lui, était un anaconda, ou eunecte, un serpent aquatique constricteur et non venimeux. Avec ceci, il était aussi craintif envers les oiseaux, le Serpent en lui refaisant surface parfois lorsqu'un rapace s'approchait ainsi de lui, serres en avant. Aussi, lorsque le messager ailé vira légèrement à droite pour foncer droit sur lui et tendre ses deux pattes jaunes en avant, il se recroquevilla contre sa volonté et laissa l'animal se poser sur son bras tendu.

C'était un aigle à ventre roux, l'un des plus petits aigles de Grèce, docile, rapide et intelligent. Le petit oiseau de proie se laissa manipuler calmement alors que Saga détachait de l'une de ses pattes la petite lanière de cuir renfermant le message ; puis, une fois fait, il donna un morceau de viande crue à l'animal qui le goba tout rond et caressa son petit poitrail frétillant de l'index. Sans un regard pour l'horizon voilé de brume blanche, il se détourna des côtes invisibles du Péloponnèse et parcourut le pont à grandes enjambées. Il descendit dans les entrailles puantes du navire, fronçant le nez sous l'odeur de l'eau croupie et du poisson. Arrivé au bout du couloir sombre, il frappa à une fine cloison de bois moitié pourri et gorgé d'eau, puis entra sans attendre de réponse.

Le roi Dragon Rhadamanthe lui fit face. Il se tenait debout au milieu de sa cabine, devant l'étroite et unique fenêtre mal isolée qui diffusait une lumière terne dans la petite pièce. Une bougie solitaire posée sur une table basse ne produisait qu'une très faible chaleur ; les cheveux dorés du souverain des Serpents reflétaient quelques éclats orangés des flammes. Le Serpent s'inclina devant son roi.

- Majesté, dit-il courtoisement, un message du Masque de Mort.

Sans un mot, Rhadamanthe posa le parchemin rêche qu'il lisait sur la table puis tendit la main. Son Capitaine lui remit le mot encore enroulé dans sa lanière de cuir, puis tendit légèrement le bras vers la droite ; saisissant le signification de ce geste avec une rapidité étonnante, le petit aigle s'envola pour se poser gracieusement sur un petit présentoir qui tangua dangereusement, puis se stabilisa. Pendant ce temps, le roi Dragon lu le message avant de le présenter à la flamme de sa bougie.

- Il se tient prêt, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave alors que le papier brûlait difficilement, il faudra lui renvoyer un message lorsque nous accosterons en Epire.

- Bien, acquiesça Saga.

Il espérait du fond de son cœur que ce jour où il verrait enfin les plages des côtes ouest du pays des Ours ne tarderait pas ; non seulement il ne se sentait pas en sécurité en mer, mais en plus les navires Crocodiles que le Masque de Mort leur avait si aimablement prêté pour ce voyage n'avaient pas été conçus pour une si grande traversée : c'étaient des bateaux de pêche reconvertis expressément en navire de guerre et ils n'étaient pas très stable dans les hauts fonds. Le bois de leur coque, rongé par l'eau grandement salée du sud du pays, commençait à pourrir et ils avaient déjà perdus deux navires sur quinze depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Macédoine par la mer Egée plus de deux mois plus tôt. Mais il y avait aussi la température : l'été finissait sur les terres, mais il était déjà loin en pleine mer et les Serpents supportaient mal le froid.

Mais tout ceci ne perturbait aucunement le roi Dragon ; il semblait avoir le pied aussi marin que n'importe quel matelot Crocodile ou Cétacé travaillant à bord, tout comme il était à l'aise dans le ciel, lorsque sa forme animale gigantesque le propulsait dans les airs. Saga n'avait vu le dragon qu'une seule fois mais il se souvenait parfaitement de son aspect effrayant, de ses écailles de couleur terreuse, de ses yeux rouge sang, de ses crocs luisant et surtout, de son odeur d'huile et de cuir chaud. La force de Rhadamanthe avait longtemps été crainte par beaucoup, y compris des Félidés et des Seigneurs du Ciel, qui préféraient se faire la guerre plutôt que de se préoccuper des Serpents. Il avait longtemps inspiré la peur, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des Canidés, qui bouleversèrent l'ordre établi.

Cet ordre, le roi Dragon voulait justement le faire renaître ; un pays qui lui appartenait sept années auparavant lui avait été volé, et il ne désirait qu'une chose, le récupérer. Saga était loyal à son souverain et ce depuis très longtemps, ils avaient vécu cette guerre ensemble et s'apprêtaient à en vivre une autre. Mais comparé à Rhadamanthe, il n'avait pas envie de revivre cette violence et cette peur constante ; Saga exécrait ce désir immonde de violence mais qui était-il pour se dresser face à son souverain ? Il avait bien tenté de le raisonner, et croyait même que ces sept années de bannissement forcé l'aurait changé, mais c'était rêvé. Le roi Dragon se fichait éperdument du trouble et du voile de violence qu'il s'apprêtait à lever. Il y aurait des morts innombrables. Cette guerre, il la voulait, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de se venger dans le sang et la brutalité, et le peuple Canidé tout entier allait payer pour ses fautes.

Bientôt, ils accosteraient sur les plages de l'Epire, et la première bataille de cette guerre terrible commencerait.

* * *

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 ! J'essaie d'installer un petit voile mystérieux sans trop en dire, j'espère que ça marche ... le chapitre 1, c'est toujours fatidique et jamais simple ! J'espère que ça vous plait ! En tout cas moi j'en suis relativement contente.

A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 2 ! Et rassurez-vous, je ne pense pas prendre de retard pour cette fic, car j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance =) J'ai bien préparé mon coup cette fois-ci !

Bisous tout le monde !


	3. 2 La cicatrice du passé

**2**

**La cicatrice du passé**

_"Certaines de ces espèces sont très semblables et d'autres, très différentes. Parmi celles dont la culture et l'Histoire sont très liées, il y a bien évidemment les Serpents et les Crocodiles. Ces deux peuples n'ayant un système d'écriture que depuis très peu de temps – la plupart de leurs légendes se sont transmises oralement durant des siècles – nous ignorons, nous Historiens, si ces suppositions sont vraies._

_Nous sommes cependant nombreux à émettre l'hypothèse que ces deux espèces descendent en réalité d'une seule et même branche très rare de la race thérianthrope : celle des Dragons, aujourd'hui pratiquement éteinte. Un seul point important parmi tous ceux que j'ai noté après des années d'observation me conforte moi-même dans cette idée : les Serpents, autant que les Crocodiles, sont des thérianthrope de sang-froid contrairement aux Canidés, Félidés, Ours et Seigneurs du Ciel qui sont eux, issus de mammifères à sang chaud – j'ai noté quelques individus de sang-froid parmi les Cétacés également, mais nous y reviendrons … Ce point important me fut relaté par mon confrère et ami Sage, ethnologue du peuple des Crocodiles, qui apporta la preuve que les Dragons eux-mêmes étaient des thérianthropes de sang-froid._

_Cette particularité non négligeable explique à elle seule toutes les différences qui existent entre les sang-froid et les sang-chaud. Les Serpents et les Crocodiles ont en effet une moins grande résistance au froid à cause de leur température corporelle qui atteint au maximum les trente-trois degrés, ce qui prouve qu'ils ont effectivement besoin de plus de chaleur pour stabiliser cette basse température corporelle, et que les pays du sud leur conviennent beaucoup mieux que les pays du nord. Cela explique également leur faible taux de natalité : les femelles Serpents et Crocodiles ont plus de difficultés à concevoir que les femelles Canidés, réputées meilleures génitrices de la Grèce, bien que leurs fœtus n'aient besoin que de sept mois maximum pour arriver à maturité, là où les autres vont avoir besoin de neuf mois entiers, parfois dix pour un bébé Canidé. _

_Cependant il y a un point que tout ceci n'explique pas et que j'aimerais pourtant comprendre, en ce qui concerne l'androgynéité chez les Serpents et les Crocodiles. C'est une pratique encore très peu répandue chez eux, mais dont le nombre va s'accroissant depuis quelques temps. Ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que cette pratique dangereuse provoque beaucoup moins de mort chez eux que chez les espèces thérianthrope à sang-chaud. Là où près de soixante pourcent des jeunes androgynus Félidés meurent durant les premiers jours de leur transformation, seuls un peu moins de vingt pourcent des androgynus Serpents ont perdu la vie – sans oublier l'incroyable taux de réussite de cent pourcent chez les Crocodiles. A quoi cela est-il dû ?_

_Ce dernier point prouve à lui seul l'énorme différence qu'il existe entre les thérianthropes à sang-froid, et les thérianthropes à sang-chaud ; ce qui tendrait à expliquer pourquoi les Serpents et les Canidés, deux espèces bien différentes, sont toujours à couteaux tirés …" _

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Athènes, capitale de la Grèce, fin de l'été de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur le fit sourire et il leva les bras vers ses longs cheveux parme pour les nouer, dégageant sa nuque blanche perlée de sueur. Le plus fort de la chaude saison était désormais passé mais la chaleur n'avait que très peu baissée, signe qu'ils auraient sans doute un hiver doux mais très humide comme c'était souvent le cas, comparé aux régions du nord, beaucoup plus froides. La proximité de la mer rendait la vie ici plus clémente, mais aussi plus dangereuse car beaucoup d'autres espèces thérianthropes jalousaient leur oisiveté.

Il termina de nouer la cordelette dans sa chevelure, retint sa respiration lorsque son estomac fit une nouvelle embardée, sourit et replongea ses mains dans la terre humide et fraîche. Son tuteur l'avait plusieurs fois reprit sur ce sujet, arguant qu'avoir les ongles noirs de boue n'était pas très présentable quand on occupait une place aussi importante que la sienne au sein de la famille royale, mais c'était plus fort que lui, le jardinage avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser – l'odeur de la terre mouillée, celle des plans tout juste sorti, ou encore celle des fleurs éclos par ses soins. C'était comme voir naître un enfant.

A cette pensée, son sourire se fit plus grand encore et Mû passa une main sur son ventre rond, encore caché par la largeur de sa toge, laissant quelques grains de terre noire sur son vêtement en coton léger. Un miracle qu'il n'espérait plus et qui grandissait en ce moment en lui, l'emplissant d'une joie immense. Un petit être à qui il donnerait bientôt naissance.

- Tu vas prendre un coup de soleil, lui dit une voix dans son dos.

Mû se retourna en affichant un grand sourire, croisant par la même le regard bleu outremer de celui qui avait changé le cours de sa vie. Cette scène de tous les jours, somme toute banale, fit cependant ressurgir en lui un souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, sauvegardé précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire. C'était un jour comme celui-ci, chaud et odorant …

...

_Jardins royaux, quatre ans plus tôt …_

_Il sentait la lourdeur et l'agressivité du soleil frappant violemment son dos, mouillant son corps d'une fine couche de sueur, mais continuait malgré tout. Il aurait pu désherber ailleurs, à l'ombre, et revenir par ici une fois que l'astre brûlant aurait décliné à l'ouest, mais cette chaleur douloureuse cachait en réalité une autre douleur, bien plus vicieuse, qui assaillait le creux de son ventre depuis quelques jours._

_Une nouvelle grimace déforma son visage lorsqu'une crampe contracta son ventre jusqu'à l'aine, et il manqua la racine de pissenlit qu'il tentait d'extraire. Il eut un claquement de langue agacé et creusa la terre à la recherche des tubercules qu'il avait manqué, persuadé que s'il ne le faisait pas, l'indésirable reviendrait très vite. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son nez et tomba dans la terre._

- _Tu vas prendre un coup de soleil, lui dit une voix dans son dos._

_Il se retourna, campé à quatre pattes sur le sol, en tunique sale. Camus le dévisageait, un sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres. La toge brune brodée de soie noire qu'il portait d'ordinaire avait été remplacée par une tunique d'un blanc éclatant bariolée d'or étincelant. Ses longs cheveux bleu-vert étaient ornés d'une lourde couronne en or blanc. Il était lumineux._

_D'abord surpris, Mû se contenta de le regarder, bouche-bée, avant que la bienséance ne se rappelle à lui et, gêné, il se redressa vivement sur ses jambes pour s'incliner gauchement devant son vis-à-vis en disant :_

- _Majesté !_

_A sa grande surprise, Camus éclata de rire. Derrière lui, à quelques pas, deux mâles de la garde royale suivaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes._

- _Tu verrais ta tête, lança le jeune roi d'un air ravi._

- _Oh ça va, répliqua Mû, arrêtes de te moquer._

- _Je ne me moque pas, je rigole._

_Il sourit à son tour, ravi de voir son ami si joyeux. Camus n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement expansif, au contraire il se repliait facilement sur lui-même et parlait généralement très peu. Le voir si détendu et gai était rare, mais cela ne le surpris pas. Agé désormais de dix-huit ans, Camus venait enfin d'hériter du trône de Grèce, devenant ainsi le nouveau roi Loup des Canidés après plus de quinze années d'attente. Ses parents, morts très jeune, l'avaient laissé orphelin sous le joug d'un Conseil désigné comme Intendant au trône. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses changeaient enfin._

- _Félicitation pour ton intronisation, déclara Mû dans un sourire._

_Camus chassa ce sujet d'un geste de la main, de nouveau distant et autoritaire. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, n'avait jamais aimé ça même étant enfant._

- _On savait tous que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, lança-t-il avec désinvolture, ce qui était moins sûr, c'était ta propre désignation. C'est à moi de te féliciter._

_Mû, un peu gêné, le remercia d'un signe de tête alors qu'une nouvelle crampe douloureuse contractait son ventre. Il tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître._

- _Je suis Erudit maintenant, dit-il non sans fierté, et je n'arrive pas à savoir qui de moi ou de Sion est le plus heureux._

- _On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, répondit Camus dans un petit sourire amusé, après tout tu es son fils adoré._

- _Arrêtes avec ça. Comment l'as-tu appris ? rétorqua vivement Mû en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front._

- _En fait, on m'a informé de ta transformation il y a quelques jours. J'en ai déduis que tu avais été désigné._

_Une nouvelle crampe. Cette fois, une petite grimace de douleur déforma les traits de son visage, aussi baissa-t-il la tête pour que Camus ne le remarque pas. _

- _Tu as mal ? lui demanda cependant ce dernier._

- _Non, répondit aussitôt Mû dans un demi-sourire, avant de frotter ses mais les unes contre les autres pour les débarrasser de la terre qui les maculaient._

_Au même moment, une autre crampe le coupa presque en deux. Sion l'avait pourtant prévenu que la transformation serait douloureuse mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Voyant le regard accusateur de Camus, le jeune Canidé sourit._

- _Oui j'ai mal, reprit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux collée à sa clavicule par la sueur, mais ça ne durera que quelques jours._

_Camus ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête vers l'horizon, là où la mer se dessinait difficilement dans le bleu turquoise du ciel. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire toute la joie et l'inquiétude d'un jeune roi tout juste assaillit par les responsabilités._

- _Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Mû, plein de sollicitude._

_Le roi Loup prit une grande inspiration mais ne répondit rien. Son vis-à-vis resta lui aussi silencieux, attendant patiemment qu'il lui réponde. De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune Erudit y lu une gravité qui l'alarma._

- _Camus ? questionna-t-il, inquiet. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a._

- _Je suis sur le trône depuis trois jours seulement, et le Conseil me pousse déjà à trouver une femelle le plus vite possible._

_Sous le soulagement, Mû éclata de rire._

- _Tu m'as fait peur ! lança-t-il._

- _Ne rigole pas, c'est très sérieux._

- _Oui j'en doute. Mais comprends-les, ton père est mort alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, il était âgé lorsque tu es venu au monde, et notre peuple est alors longtemps resté sans roi. Tes Conseillers ne veulent pas courir le risque de voir ce drame se reproduire, tout simplement._

- _Peut-être, mais je déteste qu'on me force la main._

- _Nous détestons tous ça._

_Le regard de Camus se fit plus grave et plus intense. Mû frissonna. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais il ne l'avait regardé de cette façon._

- _Et, demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, as-tu déjà choisi celle qui aura la joie de te donner des enfants ?_

_Camus sourit. Un sourire tendre et amusé que Mû ne lui avait jamais vu. Il ouvrit la bouche, étonné, mais ne sut que dire face à ce regard si bleu et ne put qu'écouter, tremblant, le mâle qu'il avait toujours aimé lui révéler simplement :_

- _Oui. Toi._

...

Mû se sentit heureux rien qu'en se remémorant ce souvenir précieux. Il se souvenait de chaque instant et de chaque mot prononcé lors de cette journée qui avait changé sa vie, quatre ans plus tôt.

Suite à cette déclaration incongrue, il avait bien évidemment longtemps hésité avant d'accepter. Certes, Camus était celui qu'il aimait depuis qu'il avait découvert la signification de ce mot, mais il était aussi le roi ; et lui, qui était-il pour prétendre siéger à ses côtés ?

Oui, il avait été transformé en androgynus pour devenir Erudit, tout comme Sion avant lui et comme beaucoup d'autres encore, mais finalement, cela ne valait aucun poids face à une princesse de sang pur. L'érudition était réservée à ceux du peuple Canidé qui avaient su se distinguer des autres par leur intelligence et leur esprit visionnaire, cela n'avait aucun lien avec la pureté de la lignée à laquelle ils appartenaient. Les Erudits étaient en réalité le deuxième ordre établi au sein du Palais, derrière le Conseil qui se situait lui-même derrière le roi, mais étaient davantage connu du peuple que l'autre ordre, plus secret et privé.

Cependant, ça n'était pas vraiment sa classe sociale le plus gênant. Mû était un androgynus – c'est-à-dire un mâle transformé en femelle grâce à l'ingestion d'hormone thérianthrope – et n'était pas aussi fécond qu'une véritable femelle, ce qui pouvait devenir véritablement inconvenant s'il ne parvenait pas très vite à donner un héritier au roi. Si être androgynus était vu à Athènes comme un privilège de distinction, le fait qu'il ait une chance sur deux d'être stérile avait très vite posé problème au Conseil, qui s'était de ce fait dressé contre cette décision. De plus, transformé à l'âge de dix-huit ans, il ne ressemblait en rien aux femelles canidés, sauf dans l'intimité. Pour qu'un mâle ait des traits féminins, il fallait le transformer avant sa puberté. Le Conseil s'était servi de cet argument pour longtemps réfuter cette décision, arguant qu'un roi marié à un mâle ne ferait pas très présentable.

Seule la persévérance de Camus les avait fait changer d'avis, aussi bien eux que Mû lui-même. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants car, lorsqu'il devint orphelin, le petit louveteau futur roi de Grèce avait été recueilli par Sion lui-même, tuteur de Mû. Les deux enfants avaient donc grandi ensemble dès l'âge de six ans, et ne s'étaient depuis que rarement quittés. De ce fait, ils avaient une parfaite connaissance de l'autre et n'avaient pas toujours besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ; mais malgré cela, jamais Mû n'avait remarqué les sentiments que Camus éprouvaient pour lui, alors que lui-même s'était aperçu très jeune de son attirance pour le jeune héritier du trône. Ainsi, le roi Loup l'avait bien surpris lorsque, quatre ans plus tôt, il l'avait ni plus ni moins demandé en mariage alors que sa transformation en androgynus, encore douloureuse, n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Mais depuis, et ce malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, leur couple était solide et aimé par le peuple. Surtout depuis la nouvelle de la grossesse de Mû.

- Cette réunion a duré bien plus longtemps que la dernière, dit ce dernier en voyant son roi approcher, de quoi avez-vous parlé cette fois ?

Camus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une fois par mois – parfois plus souvent, tout dépendait de la situation – le roi Loup convoquait le Conseil pour une réunion qui pouvait porter sur divers sujet : l'économie de la capitale ou celle du pays ; la consultation des rapports d'espionnage en Thessalie, en Epire et en Macédoine ; et bien d'autres choses encore. Mû quant à lui n'y participait jamais car, bien qu'ils soient mariés, il était avant tout resté un Erudit, et sa science lui prenait beaucoup de son temps : il était ethnologue, et ses rapports venaient souvent agrémenter ceux des espions du roi. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui cachait rien ; chaque fois que quelque chose le taraudait, ils en parlaient ensemble et ainsi, Mû était toujours au courant des choses importantes qui se déroulaient en Grèce.

Le roi Loup s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres mais l'expression indéchiffrable, et déposa son regard outremer sur la petite table de jardin ornée de pots de fleur en préparation avant de la contourner lentement. Quelques particules de terre mouillée, plus ou moins grosses, gisaient ça et là. Il leva la main et caressa la matière rugueuse des pots en terre cuite, sans mot dire. Mû fronça les sourcils en suivant son mouvement. Camus n'avait jamais été très loquace mais il était capable de voir lorsque quelque chose le chiffonnait vraiment, et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Cependant, il ne le questionna pas davantage, c'était inutile. Il attendit, patiemment, et au bout de quelques minutes, Camus déclara d'une voix calme et posée :

- Nous avons surtout parlé des Serpents aujourd'hui.

Mû sentit un frisson de colère mêlé de crainte parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas et, en réponse à cette vague de stress, l'enfant donna une ruade. Inconsciemment, il porta une main à son ventre dont la rondeur se dessina plus précisément sous son vêtement dans un geste naturel et maternel de protection.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Que se passe-t-il ?

Camus tira vers lui la chaise en fer blanc cachée sous la table de jardin et s'y assit. Son visage n'avait rien perdu de son flegme.

- Des mouvements en Epire, répondit-il en le fixant dans les yeux, les Serpents ont été aperçus là-bas, parmi les Ours.

- Mais qu'y font-ils ? Ces deux races n'ont jamais été très proches.

- Elles n'ont jamais été ennemies non plus.

Mû se tut, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Au vu des réponses toutes prêtes de Camus, ce sujet avait effectivement été sérieusement abordé avec les Conseillers.

- Ils sont nombreux ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Non, les espions nous font état de quelques petits groupes seulement, répondit Camus en lui faisant signe d'approcher, pas assez nombreux pour une invasion.

L'androgynus fit quelques pas, assez pour que son roi lui prenne les mains et les presse dans les siennes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il d'une voix plus chaude, le roi Dragon a sans doute simplement envoyé des ambassadeurs à Ioannina pour demander aux Ours s'il pouvait séjourner quelques temps chez eux, peut-être que la cohabitation avec les Crocodiles en Macédoine s'est mal passée.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, répondit derechef Mû, tendu. Ces deux races sont très proches, autant par leur Histoire que par leur culture.

- Tout comme nous et les Félidés, mais pourtant tu sais bien comment cela se passe entre nous.

Mû soupira mais ne répondit rien. Camus eut un sourire amusé, lâcha ses mains et entoura ses hanches avant de caresser son ventre. Le bébé ne bougeait plus.

- Détends-toi, lui murmura le roi Loup, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

- Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle guerre, lança brutalement l'androgynus.

Son mâle ne répondit rien mais baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains courir sur le ventre rond. Lui non plus, bien sûr, ne voulait pas que les horreurs perpétrées par cette guerre qui avait commencé quinze années plus tôt et durer pendant huit ans se reproduisent de nouveau. Une guerre sanglante et terrible qui avait laissé de grandes cicatrices, autant physiques que morales, et en particulier sur Mû.

- Moi non plus, dit-il finalement, mais si les Serpents nous attaquent pour prendre leur revanche, aurons-nous le choix ? Nous nous défendrons.

- Oui bien sûr, je suis du même avis, rétorqua vivement Mû. Mais tout ce qu'il s'est passé était de la faute des Conseillers, ne pouvons-nous tout simplement pas le leur expliquer ?!

- J'essaierais … mais je doute que cela les intéresse.

Mû sentit l'inquiétude le gagner malgré les tentatives de Camus pour le rassurer. Lorsqu'ils avaient pris le pouvoir à la mort du roi et de sa femme, les Conseillers avaient lancé une grande vague de « Purification » dans toute la Grèce. Les Crocodiles et les Cétacés avaient été chassés des côtes chaudes sans aucune retenue ; seuls les Serpents avaient longtemps résistés à ce joug terrible, transformant cette rafle en guerre sanglante qui avait opposé les deux peuples pendant huit ans. Afin d'être sûr que la Meute ne se retourne pas contre eux par la suite, les Félidés leur avait prêté main forte et la Horde s'était mêlée aux Canidés afin de repousser les Dragons de Guerre hors de leur territoire. Les Serpents avaient ainsi perdus la guerre, devenant des bannis, un peuple qui avait certes encore un roi, mais qui n'avait plus de pays.

Malheureusement, ces longues années de bataille avaient causé de nombreuses morts et même si Mû et Camus étaient encore trop jeune aux moments des faits pour y avoir joués un rôle déterminant, ils avaient eux aussi soufferts de voir disparaître des êtres chers.

En repensant à tout ça, Mû sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux, comme c'était chaque fois le cas, et ce malgré les années écoulées depuis ce drame.

- Mû, reprit doucement le roi Loup, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Les Félidés sont au courant eux aussi et le roi Kido nous a demandé notre avis. Ils ont déjà pris des dispositions et se sont alliés avec le Griffon pour se préparer en cas d'attaque des Serpents. Nous devons nous tenir prêt, tout comme eux.

Mû acquiesça sans pouvoir parler, pris à la gorge par l'émotion et la remémoration de ses plus noirs souvenirs. Une époque qu'il avait pourtant tenté d'oublier, mais ça n'était pas simple de refermer le passé derrière soi lorsqu'il avait laissé une aussi grande cicatrice dans le cœur et l'âme.

...

_Au même moment, Pella, capitale de la Macédoine …_

**/!\ YAOI! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR MERCI ! /!\**

Il avait honte. Honte d'aimer sentir ce corps puissant au-dessus du sien ; sentir ses bras musclés le saisir pour ne plus le lâcher et le maintenir sur le lit ; sentir ce membre brûlant qui allait et venait en lui, faisant naître de par la même ces vagues de plaisir intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il avait honte, mais cela lui était égal.

Parce qu'il était un Dragon, une espèce très rare, Rhadamanthe l'avait désigné comme étant sa femelle, le seul selon lui qui puisse lui donner des héritiers de sang pur. Depuis, il aimait lui infliger de la douleur et le malmener chaque fois qu'il le prenait, et le jeune Dragon avait appris à ne plus se soucier de cette honte. Rhadamanthe était un être profondément cruel qui ne pouvait atteindre le plaisir s'il ne lui infligeait pas d'abord de multiples sévices.

Il referma ses bras tremblants autour des fortes épaules de son amant et poussa un soupir plus fort que les autres lorsque ce dernier s'enfonça plus profondément en lui tout en poussant un grognement. Ils n'auraient jamais dû, c'était une faute, une faute très grave qui les mènerait tous deux à la mort si Rhadamanthe le découvrait mais ça, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. La mort, il la voyait comme une délivrance.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'un spasme de plaisir intense le submergea des pieds à la tête et que l'orgasme lui fasse perdre la raison. Il poussa un cri alors que sa conscience se muait en un épais brouillard blanc brûlant et la seule chose qu'il ressentit durant les minutes qui suivirent fut ce corps essoufflé allongé sur le sien. Il ne rouvrit les paupières que lorsque ce dernier se détacha de lui, se portant sur ses deux bras pour le regarder.

Autant essoufflé et en sueur l'un que l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux, incapables de parler, mais ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais avancé l'évidence de la faute qu'ils commettaient en se donnant ainsi l'un à l'autre, et désiraient ne pas y penser lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient. Cependant, ils s'évertuaient à le garder secret bien que la résidence royal de Pella soin désormais pratiquement vide. Pour se rendre en Epire le roi Dragon avait emmené avec lui trois des quatre bataillons des Dragons de Guerre, laissant son androgynus seul. Seul avec le Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecailles, chef incontesté des Crocodiles.

Ce dernier bougea légèrement, faisant glisser son bras droit pour attraper une longue mèche de cheveux noirs du jeune homme toujours étendu sous lui. Son biceps se contracta, gonfla et fit luire la pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait la peau. L'androgynus prit une grande inspiration, sentant sa raison lui revenir, et sourit lorsqu'il réalisa que le sexe de son amant était toujours en lui. Ils avaient jouis ensemble deux fois de suite, collés l'un à l'autre, mais il savait qu'ils pourraient recommencer encore et encore tant qu'il n'aurait pas quitté son corps.

Il leva doucement les bras, frissonnant encore d'un résidu orgasmique, et caressa langoureusement la peau moite et sucrée de son amant. Mais le visage de ce dernier resta étonnamment grave.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il alors entre deux souffles.

Le Capitaine attendit que sa respiration se fasse un peu plus calme, caressant machinalement la mèche de cheveux ébène qu'il tenait entre l'index et le majeur alors que son jeune amant passait inlassablement ses mains douces sur ses bras.

- J'ai reçu un message du roi Dragon la veille, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le jeune androgynus sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que ses lèvres se contractaient autour du sexe de son compagnon. Cependant, le reste de son corps ne fit plus un seul mouvement. Même ses caresses cessèrent.

- Que disait-il ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Que tout se déroulait comme prévu, reprit le Capitaine sans plus bouger que son amant, les Félidés ont passé un accord militaire avec le roi Griffon, comme il l'avait prédit, et le piège ne va pas tarder à se refermer sur eux.

- Tout va selon ses plans alors.

- Oui. Je ne devrais pas tarder à partir avec l'Armée d'Ecaille et le dernier bataillon des Dragons de Guerre, et d'ici la fin de l'hiver qui vient, ce sera la guerre avec les Canidés.

Court silence entre les deux amants. Lentement, l'androgynus se redressa sur les coudes et se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu veux vraiment de cette guerre ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Pour toute réponse, le Crocodile fronça les sourcils et s'approcha à son tour, donnant un coup de rein dans le mouvement. Le jeune Dragon sentit le sexe de son amant bouger en lui et un frisson délicieux se propagea dans tout son corps, le forçant à se rallonger doucement dans un gémissement.

- Angelo, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

- Oui Shiryu, je veux de cette guerre, répliqua ce dernier en commençant de profonds mouvements de va-et-vient.

Le jeune Dragon gémit plus fort et referma ses bras autour des épaules larges du Crocodile au-dessus de lui, qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'allonger sur son corps et enfouir le visage contre son cou, replongeant dans son odeur et sa chaleur.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait de cette guerre, car les Canidés avaient tué sa famille quinze années plus tôt lors de la grande vague de « Purification » en Grèce, les chassant impitoyablement de leur terre et les forçant à se réfugier au nord, là où le temps était trop froid pour eux. Depuis, lentement, les Crocodiles et les Cétacés mourraient. Les enfants n'étaient plus assez forts pour résister à la température extérieure qui finissait toujours par les tuer, et les femelles n'arrivaient plus à procréer, car pour cela, elles avaient besoin de chaleur.

Mais pour l'instant, Angelo, Capitaine des Chevaliers d'Ecailles Crocodiles, celui que tous surnommaient le Masque de Mort, remisa tout ceci au fond de sa mémoire et de sa raison. Il faisait l'amour à la seule personne qu'il était capable d'aimer désormais. Et c'était la femelle du roi Dragon.

* * *

Nouveaux perso! J'essaie de les amener dans l'histoire l'un après l'autre sans trop vous embrouiller ^^" Désolé pour celles qui attendaient du Mû/Saga et du Camus/Milo, mais je suis tombée amoureuse du Mû/Camus dans "Six jours, sept nuits" XD Par contre c'est la première fois que je tente le Shiryu/DM, j'espère que ça va tenir la route 0o

Dans le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous serez heureuses de voir arriver Aiolia =)

Petites précisions que j'aurais du vous donner dès le chapitre 1 : je fais aussi succinctement apparaître quelques personnages de "The Lost Canvas", notamment : Sage, nommé en début de chapitre comme étant un ethnologue Crocodile, et qui est en fait Pope du Cancer dans le manga ; Ilias est lui-même le père de Regulus du Lion dans le manga, il apparait très vite et très brièvement, mais je l'ai relativement bien aimé alors j'ai voulu l'utiliser de façon récurrente sans qu'il devienne trop important =)

Voilà ! Dès que d'autres apparaitront je vous le préciserais ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par Mû ... je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur de ce que vous pourrez penser de ce personnage 0o

Bisous à toutes et merci d'être là ! A dimanche prochain !


	4. 3 Au coeur de la Forêt Profonde

**3**

**Au cœur de la Forêt Profonde**

_"Les Canidés et les Félidés, à l'inverse des Serpents et des Crocodiles, sont très dissemblables bien que ces deux espèces soient à sang-chaud et possèdent quelques points communs._

_Le premier point important qui les sépare – et qui explique les grandes qualités reproductrices des Canidés – concerne les gabarits. Notons tout d'abord qu'un thérianthrope, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle, est rangé dans une catégorie de gabarit en fonction de sa taille et de son poids dès qu'il atteint l'âge adulte. Il existe trois gabarits : les petits, les moyens et les gros. Plus un gabarit est grand et plus il aura du mal à assurer sa descendance car plus la force est grande et plus la fécondité est faible ; la solution pour un gros gabarit est alors de s'accoupler avec un petit gabarit – mais il est rare qu'un gabarit moyen naisse de cette union. Les gros gabarits de l'espèce Canidé sont très rares, les seuls qui existent font parties de la famille royale et sont tous des loups depuis une dizaine de génération, ce qui explique la grande prolifération de cette espèce en Grèce : ils représentent à eux seuls presque quarante pourcent de la population thérianthrope du pays, alliant à cela des femelles dociles et fécondes qui peuvent se reproduire très jeune et peuvent parfois porter jusqu'à quatre petits._

_A l'inverse, les Félidés possèdent, tout comme les Serpents, les Crocodiles et les Seigneurs du Ciel, les trois types de catégories – bien que le gabarit moyen soit rare chez cette espèce. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs femelles ne sont pas aussi dociles que les femelles Canidés et ont plutôt tendance à être agressives bien qu'elles possèdent les mêmes qualités reproductrices. Les mâles aussi sont particulièrement indomptables – après tout, avez-vous déjà essayé de dresser un chat ? – et sont facilement violents, surtout envers des mâles de leur propre espèce, bien qu'ils puissent aussi facilement agresser des Canidés ou des Seigneurs du Ciel. Les Félidés sont d'ailleurs les seuls de toute la race thérianthrope à se faire la guerre entre eux : l'espèce est divisée en deux peuples dont les Larissiens, qui vivent à la capitale, et les Agharians, qui vivent au sud de la Thessalie, dans la Forêt Profonde, et ont su resté sauvage._

_Le second point important se situe donc ici, sur la sociabilité. Les Canidés sont parmi les plus sociables de toute la race thérianthrope et forment un peuple unis et obéissant, très loyal à la famille royale, et sont tout à fait capable de partager leur terre avec d'autres espèces, choses que les Félidés sont totalement incapable de faire. Leur force réside donc dans cette fidélité indestructible, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi la Meute est aussi redoutable. Contrairement à elle, la Horde, l'armée Félidée, est très indisciplinée._

_Malgré cela, les Canidés et les Félidés ont su trouver un terrain d'entente : il n'est pas rare que ces deux forces armées s'unissent pour faire face à un ennemi commun, grâce à un pacte politique et militaire signé voilà quelques années."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

_..._

_Trois semaines plus tard, Ioannina, capitale de l'Epire, automne de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

Le roi Rasgado Taurus, souverain des Ours, soupira et se frotta les paupières, las de scruter des parchemins et des cartes depuis des jours. Face à lui, le Sergent Aldébaran du bataillon ouest de la ville fronça les sourcils, une missive courte en main qu'un messager venait de lui apporter : le rapport d'un espion basé au nord-est de l'Epire, à la frontière Macédonienne.

- Que dit-il ? demanda le roi.

- Leur nombre n'a pas augmenté Majesté, répondit Aldébaran de sa voix profonde, ils ne sont qu'un petit groupe et semblent de simples paysans, mâles femelles et enfants, pas armés. Peut-être ont-ils fuit la Macédoine parce que le climat ne leur plaisait pas.

- Non, ils seraient plus nombreux dans ce cas.

- Que se passe-t-il alors à votre avis ?

- Je l'ignore.

Les trois autres Sergent des bataillons nord, sud et est, s'entreregardèrent, aussi perdus que leur souverain l'était. L'intrusion de quelques Serpents sur leur terre les avait d'abord surpris, puis inquiété. Les Ours n'avaient jamais causé de problèmes aux autres peuples thérianthropes, et n'avaient jamais pris part à aucune guerre – hormis contre les Félidés, mais c'était à une époque tellement reculée qu'il n'existait aucune trace écrite de cette histoire lointaine. De ce fait, les autres espèces les laissaient en paix, sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'eux.

Les Ours étaient par nature pacifique mais ils savaient qu'en ces temps de haine il était nécessaire de savoir se défendre en cas d'attaque, aussi les mâles recevaient-ils, très jeunes, une stricte éducation militaire. Ils étaient disciplinés et bien organisé, mais ignorait tout de ce à quoi ressemblait un champ de bataille ; aussi ceux présents dans cette pièce en ce moment-même savaient-ils que si les Serpents prévoyaient une invasion, ils seraient forcément en position de faiblesse. Cette ostracisme dont ils étaient si fiers les mettait aujourd'hui dans une situation délicate et ils ignoraient totalement si les Félidés, et à fortiori les Canidés, leurs viendraient en aide en cas d'attaque.

- Peut-être n'est-ce rien, reprit le roi Rasgado avec gravité, peut-être le roi Dragon a-t-il banni certains des siens qui ne lui auraient pas obéi, nous connaissons tous sa nature cruelle.

- Pourquoi avoir gagné nos frontières dans ce cas ? demanda le plus jeune des Sergents.

- Parce que les Serpents ne peuvent gagner le sud, les Canidés les ont boutés hors de la Grèce avec l'aide des Félidés. Hormis la Macédoine et l'Epire ils n'ont nulle part où aller.

- La cruauté du Conseil royal d'Athènes est en train de nous retomber dessus, grogna Aldébaran, bougon.

- Peut-être devrions-nous le leur faire remarquer ? s'écria le jeune Sergent. Cette responsabilité est la leur non ?

- Ce serait lâche de notre part, rétorqua le roi avec autorité, cessez donc de parler si c'est pour dire des âneries !

L'Ours baissa les yeux, honteux.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, reprit calmement Aldébaran, peut-être pourrions-nous envoyer un message au roi Loup.

Rasgado Taurus fixa son Sergent avec gravité, avant d'acquiescer lentement, presque à contrecœur. Etant souverain comme son père avant lui, et son père encore avant lui, il savait qu'un roi ne devait certainement pas être redevable à un autre ; c'était ainsi que les Ours fonctionnaient depuis des générations. La peur d'être dépendant de la force d'un autre peuple les contraignait à l'indépendance, que d'autres associeraient à tort à de la placidité.

- Oui, sans doute, dit-il avant de se redresser dans son siège, et qu'en est-il des Félidés ? Ont-ils pris des dispositions ?

- Mes espions personnels en ont aperçus aux pieds du Mont Olympe, répondit le Sergent du bataillon nord. Apparemment, ils ont rendu visite aux Seigneurs du Ciel.

- Voilà qui n'est pas idiot, ils se sont assuré l'appui aérien de la Force de Frappe en cas de problème avec les Serpents.

- Peut-être devrions-nous en faire autant ? suggéra Aldébaran.

- Non, répondit derechef son souverain, je n'ai pas confiance en ce roi Griffon il est bien trop fourbe. La façon dont il s'est octroyé le trône ne me plait pas, je n'ai pas envie de lui être redevable.

Un silence compréhensif accueillit ses paroles et le roi Rasgado mit fin à cette réunion en ces termes :

- En attendant il est inutile de créer un mouvement de panique parmi le peuple, la présence de ces quelques Serpents isolés suffit à inquiéter la populace. Positionnez des troupes non loin de la frontière Macédonienne et surveillez-les, si jamais les Serpents veulent nous envahir ils passeront forcément par là. Que tous nos regards soient portés vers le nord, nous devons les garder à l'œil et les tenir à distance.

- Bien Majesté, répondirent en cœur les quatre Sergents.

Le roi des Ours se leva et tous en firent autant. La séance fut levée, mais avant qu'Aldébaran ne sorte, son souverain l'interpella.

- Vous êtes le plus diplomate d'entre nous, lui dit Rasgado Taurus, à vous de rédiger ce message à destination d'Athènes.

- Vous en êtes certain ? rétorqua le Sergent, surpris. Je veux dire, je suis ravis de la confiance que vous m'accordez mais vous avez des scribes pour ça et …

- Le roi Loup doit comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Un gratte-papier ne pourra retranscrire l'inquiétude qui nous ronge, nous, militaire. Je vous fais confiance pour ça.

- Bien, je le ferais. Une fois terminé, je vous le ferais lire avant de l'envoyer.

- Bien sûr. Vous pouvez disposer.

Aldébaran s'inclina puis sortit à son tour, laissant son roi seul derrière lui. Une fois que tous furent sortis, celui-ci se laissa tomber dans son siège. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et sa tête était douloureuse. Par chance, tout ceci n'était certainement que le fruit de leur paranoïa collective ; après tout, les Serpents vouaient une haine profonde aux Canidés, l'Epire ne les intéressait pas. Mais son rôle de souverain était de protéger son peuple et il ne pouvait négliger l'intrusion de quelques Serpents sur son territoire, fussent-ils nombreux ou non.

Le roi Rasgado Taurus tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était sans doute rien, que les événements survenues dans le sud du pays les avaient tous rendus un peu tendus et craintifs, trop alertes peut-être, incapable de faire confiance à quiconque. Mais au fond de lui, une voix lui disait de rester concentrer et de faire attention. Son instinct animal sentait qu'un danger arrivait.

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, sud de la Thessalie, dans la Forêt Profonde …_

La belle et chaude saison n'était plus sur les différents royaumes du monde grec thérianthrope. En moins d'un mois, la chaleur de l'été finissant avait disparu pour laisser sa place au ciel gris, apportant avec lui des pluies qui ne tardèrent pas à rafraîchir la terre et celle-ci se gorgea de ces eaux froides ; la nature se colora de brun, de rouge et d'orange, abandonnant ses couleurs d'étés pour se draper de celles de l'automne.

Debout sur la crête qui surplombait une bonne partie de la forêt, il releva la tête sous une brise froide et huma le vent, à la recherche d'une odeur nouvelle. Il avait commencé sa chasse au sanglier la veille, et la bête lui échappait toujours ; mais il savait que ce ne serait pas évident sans ses compagnons. Il était rare de croiser un Sauvage seul dans la Forêt Profonde, une immense langue de terre boisée qui recouvrait tout le sud de la Thessalie, mais Aiolia aimait les chasses en solitaire bien qu'elles soient parfois infructueuses, tout comme aujourd'hui. Avec l'approche de l'hiver, il en avait beaucoup moins l'occasion mais savait en profiter doublement lorsque cela se présentait.

Dans son dos, son étalon renâcla et le poussa d'un coup de tête brutal. Aiolia leva la main gauche sans se retourner et l'animal vint y nicher ses naseaux frémissant, exhalant un souffle brûlant. Loin hors de la lisière de la forêt, Larissa se dressait devant l'horizon est, fière et majestueuse dans le soleil déclinant. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait depuis cette distance mais il voyait nettement les volutes de fumées de la capitale s'élever jusqu'au ciel gris et les murs se teinter de l'ocre crépusculaire. Sa monture se désintéressa brusquement de sa main ouverte – qui n'avait visiblement rien à offrir – et le poussa de nouveau, plus brutalement cette fois. Aiolia sourit et se retourna, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, tournant le dos à la civilisation. Il flatta l'encolure puissante de l'animal d'une claque et attrapa les rênes pour s'en retourner vers le sud, vers Agharia, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la Tribu – autre nom donné à Agharia depuis sa destruction une dizaine d'année plus tôt – cheminant à travers bois en tirant son étalon par les rênes. A l'approche de la saison froide, les bruits de la Forêt se faisaient plus ténus, plus secrets ; les oiseaux pépiaient à peine et les belettes et autres ratons allaient d'un pas discrets parmi les feuilles mortes. Aiolia aimait cette époque de l'année, pas seulement l'automne mais aussi l'hiver. Durant ces quelques mois de froid, les femelles devenaient fécondes, prêtes à la reproduction, et elles étaient plus dangereuses que jamais – hormis lorsqu'elles protégeaient leurs petits, bien évidemment – et Aiolia n'aimait pas lorsque c'était trop simple ; mais c'était également la période des grands feux et de la chaleur familiale : pour se tenir chaud, les Agharians se réunissaient dans une grande tente au milieu d'un feu central.

Bien avant qu'il n'atteigne la première tente de fourrure, l'odeur de la viande grillée et les bruits de la vie lui parvinrent : il entendait les quelques enfants de la Tribu rire et jouer alors que leurs mères les exhortaient à rester calme. Il sortit d'un fourré et dans son dos, son étalon pressa le pas ; il sentait qu'il rentrait chez lui après plus d'une journée d'errance dans la Forêt Profonde à suivre les traces d'un sanglier. Aiolia accéléra lui aussi pour ne pas le contrarier et s'arrêta près d'un petit enclos ouvert ou quelques autres chevaux se reposaient et broutaient tranquillement. Là, il commença à bouchonner sa monture, retirant de son dos l'épaisse couverture laineuse qui servait de selle avant de lui retirer de la bouche la lanière de cuir centrale et de faire passer au-dessus de ses oreilles dressées les deux cordes rêches qui constituaient les rênes. L'animal s'ébroua puis piaffa de contentement, cherchant déjà dans son auge. Aiolia sourit puis s'éloigna de quelques pas pour s'approcher d'un ballot de paille humide ; il en saisit une bonne poignée et retourna près de sa monture pour la débarrasser de la crasse qui collait ses poils, mélange de poussière et de gouttelette d'humidité.

Il frottait déjà le dos de son étalon depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres le fit se retourner. Une jeune femelle se disputait apparemment avec d'autres plus âgées assises autour du grand feu de camp où grillaient les restes du cerf chassé deux jours auparavant. Elles se disputèrent violemment quelques minutes avant que la plus jeune finisse malgré tout par obéir aux ordres inflexibles des plus vieilles : elle empoigna rageusement un grand sceau vide puis fit volte-face. Aiolia la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle sortait des limites du campement de la Tribu d'un pas vif et agressif. Il sourit. Cette femelle-ci était tout à fait à son goût : impétueuse. Il laissa tomber sa poignée de paille sale et les quelques fétus s'éparpillèrent dans le sol boueux, puis il fit un pas sur le côté, prêt à la suivre, lorsque la voix de son frère aîné lui parvint :

- Te voilà !

Il se retourna. Aioros darda sur lui un regard plein de reproche. Il avait mis sur ses épaules une longue fourrure épaisse d'un brun si foncé qu'il en était presque noir, et ses bottes larges étaient crottées de boue séchée.

- Où étais-tu depuis deux jours ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne me suis pas absenté deux jours, répondit Aiolia, de mauvaise foi. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- Tu es encore parti chasser seul ?

Le cadet haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé : la jeune femelle était en train de lui échapper, peut-être se trouvait-elle déjà à la rivière en train de remplir son sceau. Aioros soupira et reprit :

- Tu as ramené quelque chose au moins ? demanda-t-il agacé.

De nouveau, son petit frère haussa les épaules.

- Bon, reprit Aioros, le cerf est presque prêt, viens t'assoir avec nous.

- Dans une minute, j'allais justement …

- Non Aiolia, coupa brutalement l'aîné, maintenant.

L'ordre était sec et sans appel. Le petit frère se tut. Dans les yeux d'Aioros, il pouvait y lire la déception mêlée d'un peu de colère ; il savait ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire avec cette femelle et il désapprouvait. Alors Aiolia obéit et rejoignit sa famille et les matriarches de la Tribu qui le fixèrent, pour certaines, avec un certain désappointement. Depuis qu'il était âgé de quinze ans, il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'accoupler hors saison avec les jeunes femelles, les forçant presque, dans le simple but de se procurer un peu de plaisir, et non en pensant à une future potentielle progéniture. Et pour ces matriarches très âgées, c'était pêché : l'accouplement ne devait être pratiqué que dans le but de concevoir et pour rien d'autre. Pour elles, Aiolia était un mâle trop sauvage pour mériter une génitrice de leur clan.

Un généreux morceau de cerf lui fut servi, cuit à point, mais la viande avait perdu de sa saveur graisseuse et était un peu sèche à son goût – l'animal avait tout de même été tué deux jours plus tôt. Autour de lui, les conversations reprirent sur la clémence de ce début d'automne, qui paraissait bien moins rigoureux que celui de l'année précédente. Sans le vouloir, Aiolia croisa le regard de la femelle de son frère, Marine. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il détourna les yeux.

Entre temps, la jeune femelle qu'il s'était apprêté à suivre un peu plus tôt revint de la rivière avec un sceau plein à ras-bord d'une eau froide et limpide, qu'elle déposa près du feu avant de disparaître à grands pas sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite nièce d'Aiolia âgée de presque deux ans vint gambader à ses pieds et s'amusa à jouer avec l'un des cordons de ses bottes fourrées. Il sourit en voyant les petites oreilles rondes, chacune agrémentées d'une belle tâche blanche sur le dessus, se dresser sur sa tête aux longs cheveux roux. Ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un beau bleu foncé, hérité de son père, se colorèrent d'un jeune d'or lumineux et ses pupilles se fendirent à la verticale. Les Félidés, parmi toutes les espèces thérianthropes de Grèce et, à fortiori, du monde, avaient tendance à très facilement laisser ressortir leur forme animale, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. A l'inverse, les Canidés possédaient une très grande maitrise de leur aspect originel. Aiolia sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les fines griffes de la petite Oncille s'enfoncer dans ses mollets, et il constata qu'elle avait également sortit les crocs alors qu'elle s'évertuait à mâchonner le cordon de cuir. A sa droite, la plus vieille des matriarches sourit, attendrie.

- Kali ça suffit, la réprimanda son père en attrapant son petit corps potelé.

La petite Félidée poussa un miaulement d'indignation et se secoua dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à Aioros, qui la déposa alors avec une douceur infinie dans les bras de sa mère qui s'empressa de lui présenter un morceau de viande qu'elle avait fait mariné dans son lait pour l'attendrir.

- C'est ça qu'il faut manger, sourit Marine alors que sa fille engloutissait son met avec avidité.

Aiolia mâchait sa dernière part de viande et s'apprêtait à se servir un peu d'eau lorsque son frère déclara sans autre préambule :

- La grande sœur de Seiya a eu sa première saignée au printemps dernier.

Le cadet sentit son geste ralentir bien malgré lui, l'oreille aux aguets alors que les voix se faisaient plus discrètes autour d'eux ; mais il continua, fit semblant que cela ne l'atteignait pas et plongea son gobelet de terre cuite dans le sceau d'eau froide.

- Aiolia tu entends ce que je te dis ? lui demanda son aîné avec impatience et, aussi, un peu d'agressivité.

- Oui, répondit le cadet avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau et de demander, l'air de rien : et alors ?

- Et alors elle sera très certainement féconde cet hiver, et elle est d'une bonne lignée.

- Ah. C'est bien.

- Trop bonne lignée ! éructa l'une des matriarches d'un air outré. Il est hors de question que ma petite fille fasse des petits à ce …

- A mon frère, coupa brutalement Aioros, et je suis le mâle dominant ici il me semble.

La vieille femelle se tut mais, de toute évidence, elle était outrée ; et malgré lui, Aiolia eut un sourire en coin moqueur. Cependant, cette discussion ne l'amusait pas du tout et Aioros non plus, d'autant que l'intervention de la matriarche semblait l'avoir passablement énervé.

- Aiolia il serait temps pour toi que tu ais une femelle et que tu fondes une famille, tu ne crois pas ?! lança-t-il brutalement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda son cadet d'un air effronté.

Les yeux de son frère lancèrent des éclairs, et toute gentillesse, toute tolérance, déserta son regard. Les traits de son visage se firent graves et sa mâchoire se serra. Aiolia savait qu'il allait trop loin ; qu'il n'était pas obligé d'agir ainsi et que son aîné avait raison : il avait l'âge d'avoir une progéniture, et plus que l'âge d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas pardonné, il ne pouvait pas, pas encore, pas tout de suite ; et avant tout ça il n'avait pas conscience d'être aussi rancunier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! éructa Aioros avec colère. Prendre de l'âge et ne pas avoir d'enfant avant trente ans, comme moi ? Ce n'est pas la solution.

- Sois sans crainte, je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre tes traces, marmonna Aiolia en sentant la chaleur gagner son torse et sa tête.

Aioros, trop occupé à chercher des arguments et moduler sa colère, n'entendit pas sa réflexion alors que Marine, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement, relevait la tête vers les deux frères. Sa fille en profita pour lui échapper et s'en alla jouer avec l'une des matriarches qui fit mine de se désintéresser de la conversation ; mais bien évidemment, elle ne perdait pas une miette de ce que les deux frères se disaient.

- Ecoute, reprit Aioros avec autorité, il y a beaucoup de jeunes femelles fécondes cette année et bon nombre d'entre elles seraient ravies de te donner des enfants, tu n'as plus qu'à en choisir une !

- J'en avais choisi une mais tu as décidé qu'elle t'appartiendrait, grogna Aiolia d'une voix sourde où on entendait rouler un grognement menaçant.

Son grand frère en resta sans voix et Marine baissa les yeux en soupirant. Aucune des matriarches ne faisaient plus semblant, elles avaient toutes les yeux tournés vers eux, ébahies. Aiolia se leva brusquement, tout son corps crispé irradiant de colère et de rancœur, et s'en fut d'un pas pesant, sans se retourner. Il quitta les limites d'Agharia et s'enfonça dans les sous-bois froids, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la terre spongieuse avec un affreux bruit de succion qui rythma sa marche quelques minutes. Bêtement essoufflé, les bras tremblant de colère, il finit par s'arrêter et s'assoir sur un rocher plat, au bord d'un mince filet d'eau clair. Son regard plongea dans le lit de cette petite rivière et fut englouti par les remous des petites vaguelettes léchant les bords de la berge.

C'était idiot, il le savait bien. Trois années que son frère était devenu le mâle dominant de la Tribu après avoir évincé le précédent, avant de conquérir la belle Marine et de lui faire un enfant : Kali était le fruit de leur amour, et une source de tristesse pour son oncle. Car Aiolia avait toujours aimé Marine, depuis qu'il était adolescent, et il pensait que c'était réciproque. Il s'était trompé. Depuis, il vivait dans la rancune et son amour pour son frère aîné, auparavant si puissant et plein d'une belle confiance mutuelle, n'était plus rien dans son cœur qu'une tâche de noire colère.

Il eut à peine le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions que des pas légers se firent entendre et il se figea, attentif et immobile. Les pieds frôlaient la terre, dérangeant à peine les feuilles mortes, et il reconnut tout de suite cette marche mesurée. Marine apparut bientôt, les sourcils froncés d'agacement. Il s'en serait douté.

- Tu es injuste ! lança-t-elle derechef.

Aiolia soupira et détourna la tête alors qu'elle s'arrêtait en face de lui, menaçante, les poings sur les hanches.

- Laisses-moi tranquille, grogna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle, véhémente. Pour que tu boudes tout seul dans ton coin ? Aiolia tu n'as plus quinze ans !

- Fiches-moi la paix.

Marine tenta une autre approche : elle prit une grande inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme et s'accroupit face à lui. Mais Aiolia s'entêta à ne pas la regarder.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie lorsque je me suis retrouvée orpheline, dit-elle avec douceur, et dès cet instant je t'ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère.

Aiolia fit mine de se gratter le front pour cacher la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Mais c'est déloyal d'en vouloir à Aioros, tu sais bien qu'il n'y est pour rien, reprit Marine avec plus de verve, c'est moi qui l'ais choisi !

- Il savait que je te voulais ! répliqua Aiolia avec colère.

- Mais moi je ne te voulais pas.

Silence. Aiolia détourna les yeux. Sa jambe tressautait de nervosité. Il était sur le point de pleurer mais les larmes restèrent aux portes de ses yeux.

- Je l'ai choisi parce que je l'aimais et il a bien voulu de moi, reprit Marine, je suis très heureuse avec lui mais te voir ainsi me rend triste.

Elle déposa sa main sur le genou d'Aiolia pour arrêter le tressautement et il tourna la tête vers elle, croisant enfin son regard, troublé par ce contact. Son cœur manqua un battement. Evidemment, elle avait raison ; Aiolia n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi rancunier, son frère n'était absolument pas fautif de la tristesse qui encerclait désormais son cœur, mais il était incapable d'en vouloir à Marine ; il l'aimait sans doute trop pour ça. Il baissa les yeux.

- Aiolia, reprit doucement Marine, un jour une femelle te choisira à ton tour, et pas seulement parce que tu es un lion très vigoureux.

Bien malgré lui, Aiolia pouffa de rire et sa belle-sœur lui sourit.

- En attendant, reprit-elle avec une certaine autorité, n'écoute pas ton frère. Il a peur que tu sois seul comme il a eu peur de l'être avant que Kali ne vienne au monde. Mais il a tort de te forcer. Tu ne dois pas te précipiter.

Aiolia releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Marine, qui continua :

- Quelque part il y en a une faite pour toi, il suffit juste que tu sois patient.

- Je m'en fiche moi, répliqua le lion, de mauvaise foi. C'est Aioros qui veut que je trouve une femelle et que j'ai des enfants, pas moi !

- Tu ne te sens pas prêt ?

- Rien à voir, j'ai pas envie c'est tout. Avec toi, j'en aurais bien voulu …

- Alors un jour tu le voudras, coupa brutalement Marine. Lorsque tu rencontreras celle qui saura te faire changer d'avis.

Le lion soupira et se tut. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire ça et il comprenait. En réalité, jamais elle ne lui avait fait croire qu'un amour existait entre eux ; elle avait toujours agis envers lui comme une sœur cadette envers son frère aîné, c'était lui qui s'était fait des idées. Mais il n'avait pas supporté cette vérité. Soudain, elle se redressa et lui dit gravement :

- La prochaine fois ne sape pas l'autorité de ton frère comme ça, tu sais ce qui nous arrivera à moi et Kali si jamais d'autres mâles suivent ton exemple et l'évincent dans un combat.

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais ne sut quoi dire. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça et sentit la honte voûter ses épaules.

- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? répéta l'autoritaire femelle qui lui faisait face.

Il acquiesça.

- Aioros doit rester le mâle dominant, conclu Marine, c'est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à Agharia.

Elle lui sourit et fit volteface, retournant vers la Tribu pour retrouver son mâle et son enfant. Aiolia la regarda partir, étonné de sa propre stupidité. Et si un autre mâle l'avait vu désobéir à son frère, au mâle dominant ? Et si Kaiser l'avait vu ? Elle avait raison, après la destruction d'Agharia dix ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés livrés à eux-mêmes et bon nombre d'entre eux n'avaient même plus de toit pour se protéger de l'hiver. Le mâle qui s'était autoproclamé mâle dominant suite à cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses – il profitait de sa force et de son autorité pour repousser les autres mâles et s'approprier les jeunes femelles. Puis Aioros l'avait défié voilà trois années, l'avait vaincu et avait fait en sorte que les Sauvages de la Forêt Profonde se relèvent du massacre dont ils avaient été victimes. Agharia était revenue à la vie, bien moins impressionnante que jadis, certes, mais les Agharians avaient repris courage. Grâce à son frère.

En colère contre lui-même et sa jalousie, en colère contre son destin, Aiolia se leva, les poings serrés, et retourna lui aussi vers les siens.

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Athènes, Capitale de la Grèce …_

Plusieurs semaines plus tôt, Camus avait tenté de rassurer son androgynus à propos des Serpents, usant des seuls arguments en sa possession. Mais en recevant ce message ce matin-même de l'Epire, le doute commença à s'installer en lui. Et si Mû avait raison ? Et si tout cela cachait quelque chose de plus dangereux que ce qu'ils croyaient tous ?

Les Serpents étaient, parmi toutes les espèces de la race thérianthrope, les plus fourbes et les plus vicieux. Ils étaient capables de vous faire croire qu'ils étaient aussi inoffensifs que des chiots avant de vous sauter au cou pour planter leurs crochets venimeux dans votre chaire ou enrouler leur corps puissant autour du votre pour vous étouffer ; et c'était pour cette raison que la « Purification » lancée par les Conseillers royaux Intendants au trône d'Athènes s'était éternisée pour devenir l'une des guerre les plus sanglante et les plus longue que la Grèce ait connu. Quinze années plus tôt, les Conseillers avaient bouté les Crocodiles et les Cétacés hors des côtes du sud, faisant d'innombrables victimes innocentes – mais Camus, n'étant âgé que de sept ans à cette époque, ne s'en souvenait pas. Les Serpents ne s'étaient pas laissé faire aussi facilement et les batailles pour la domination du pays s'étaient succédé durant huit ans jusqu'à ce que, sept ans plus tôt, le roi Dragon soit fait prisonnier après que la Horde se soit jointe à la Meute. La colère et la violence des Serpents redoubla durant cette courte période où Rhadamanthe était aux mains des Conseillers royaux, et ceux-ci parvinrent alors à un accord avec lui : sa liberté contre le pays. Pour être libéré des geôles d'Athènes, le roi Dragon accepta de quitter la Grèce et de partir pour la Macédoine ; une défaite qui, comme pouvait aisément le deviner Camus, lui avait très certainement laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Rhadamanthe devait très certainement se sentir coupable de cette humiliation infligée à son peuple. Sa haine et son désir de vengeance n'en devaient être que plus puissante.

Le roi Loup laissa le message tamponné du sceau du roi Ours sur son large bureau et se leva lestement dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Il s'approcha de l'immense porte fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le large balcon et sortit pour se plonger dans la lumière du soleil doré. Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon et il ne pouvait croire que les Serpents fassent de nouveau parler d'eux sans que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les pousser à se faire remarquer au nord de l'Epire ? Que cherchaient-ils à faire ou à prouver ? Une légère bise tiède souffla dans ses longs cheveux bleu-vert et sa tunique brune et or. Un début d'automne clément pour le sud de la Grèce, mais très certainement plus rude pour le nord du pays ; peut-être les Ours et les Félidés s'étaient-ils déjà préparés en vue de l'hiver à venir.

Ses yeux bleus parcoururent la mer qui s'étendait devant lui, venant presque lécher l'enceinte de la capitale. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la balustrade du balcon et il s'y appuya, comme pour lui léguer, quelques secondes durant seulement, tout le fardeau qui reposait sur ses épaules. Le désastre causé par les Conseillers royaux et leur « Purification » pesait sur son règne comme une honte et, désormais, une menace. Il ne pouvait ignorer la colère du roi Dragon, une rage qui s'abattrait sur toutes les autres espèces thérianthrope de la Grèce si elles osaient se dresser sur son chemin. Durant ses premières années sur le trône d'Athènes, Camus avait tenté d'ignorer ce danger qui rôdait, murmure d'une peur sans nom. Mais désormais, c'était impossible. Les Serpents étaient sur le point de prendre leur revanche, c'était certain, et bien qu'il ait assuré Mû du contraire, il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Mais il ne tenait pas à inquiéter son androgynus, alors enceint de sept mois désormais. Les grossesses canidés étaient rarement dangereuses pour la mère et très peu de petits mouraient à la naissance ; mais ça n'était pas le cas des androgynus, notamment des androgynus âgés de plus de vingt ans. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un malheur arrive à Mû. Il l'aimait, profondément, et ce depuis qu'il était âgé d'environ quinze ans. Il avait cependant tenu à attendre son couronnement avant de lui déclarer ses sentiments, bien que conscient que les Conseillers se serviraient certainement de son nouveau statut pour refuser cette union. Mais il avait craint qu'ils ne se servent d'une possible relation entre lui et le jeune Erudit pour refuser son accès à la couronne canidé, ils en étaient tout à fait capables. Il avait joué le tout pour le tout et préféré attendre d'être roi. Une bonne décision, assurément, car ils étaient mariés depuis quatre années désormais et attendaient même un heureux événement – de quoi clouer le bec aux Conseillers royaux une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n'en attendait pas moins de Mû. Doux, intelligent, mais aussi entêté et fort, il connaissait ce Canidé depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et savait qu'il lui ferait honneur. L'annonce de cette grossesse avait été une immense source de bonheur pour lui et pour le peuple grec tout entier, et il était pressé de voir ce petit être, mélange de lui et de celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, venir au monde. Mais aujourd'hui, il en était effrayé. Si une guerre se préparait comme il le craignait contre les Serpents, alors son androgynus et son enfant à naître seraient en grand danger. En danger de mort. Et ça, il ne le permettrait jamais ; il était hors de question que les erreurs passées des Conseillers mettent la vie de sa famille en jeu et si le roi Dragon voulait la guerre, il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire face pour protéger Mû, son enfant, et son peuple.

La guerre n'était pas la solution, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Mû avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il parviendrait peut-être à faire entendre raison aux Serpents en leur expliquant que seul le Conseil royal était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur Intendance, mais ce serait alors se décharger de ses responsabilités. En acceptant de devenir roi, il avait pris sur lui de s'occuper de tout ce dont le Conseil avait eu la charge jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge d'être couronné, et leurs responsabilités étaient devenues les siennes. Il était hors de question pour lui de faire preuve de lâcheté et il savait que si les Serpents osaient s'en prendre aux Ours ou aux Félidés pour l'atteindre, sa colère n'écouterait plus aucune raison.

Le roi Loup se redressa et retourna à son bureau en accordant un dernier regard au soleil ; puis il se concentra, durant plusieurs minutes, à rédiger une missive à destination d'Ioannina où il assurait son aide au roi Ours : si celui-ci se retrouvait à devoir faire face aux Dragons de Guerre de Rhadamanthe, il lui suffirait alors d'envoyer un message urgent à Athènes pour que la Meute se mette en route vers le nord pour leur prêter main forte. C'était une responsabilité qu'il était prêt à porter, et ce même s'il avait promis à Mû de tout faire pour éviter la guerre.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour !

Comment ça va ? Pas trop froid ? ^^

Voici enfin Aiolia qui pointe le bout de son nez ! Au bout du troisième chapitre, oui, je sais, c'est une honte alors que c'est mon personnage préféré XD Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel rôle va-t-il bien pouvoir jouer dans cette histoire ? Et les Agharians alors ?

J'ai quand même voulu faire intervenir les Ours, un petit peu, bien que, je vous le dis tout de suite, ils ne joueront pas un grand rôle en fait ... D'ailleurs, pour les fins connaisseurs, Rasgado c'est le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau dans "The Lost Canvas" =) Un petit crochet par Camus qui se pose des questions.

Chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine : une plongée intime dans les pensées de Mû et l'histoire d'Athènes ! J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Bisous et à dimanche ! Et merci pour vos reviews, je les adore, et désolé de ne pas pouvoir y répondre dans l'immédiat ^^"


	5. 4 Liés par la mort

**4**

**Liés par la mort**

_"Hormis les Serpents et les Crocodiles, très liés par leur culture et leur aspect ; et les Canidés et les Félidés, unis militairement mais toujours méfiant l'un envers l'autre, il existe d'autres espèces thérianthropes beaucoup moins connues : certaines parce qu'elles ont su resté discrètes, d'autres parce qu'elles sont en voie d'extinction._

_La première d'entre elle est l'espèce des Cétacés. Leur problème de fécondité est dû à leur gabarit : ils n'en ont qu'une, le gros. Nous avons constaté que les Canidés étaient très féconds car ils sont presque uniquement constitués de moyens et petits gabarits, hors les Cétacés n'ont pas cette chance. Le gros gabarit, très peu fécond, et parfois même complètement stérile, compose à cent pourcent cette espèce – en tout cas pour ma part, je n'ai jamais croisé de Cétacés de moyen ou petit gabarit, ce qui est le cas de tous les autres Historiens ou Ethnologues que je connaisse. Malgré cela, il est intéressant de noter que les Cétacés sont à la fois composés de sang-chaud et de sang-froid, ce qui explique qu'ils n'aient pas encore totalement disparu – à long terme, il est plus facile de se débarrasser d'un sang-froid que d'un sang-chaud. Leur culture est très proche de celle des Crocodiles et il n'est pas rare de voir que ces deux espèces peuvent vivre en parfaite harmonie dans une seule et même ville, comme c'est le cas au sud de la Grèce. Ce fait peut aussi expliquer pourquoi ils ne se sont pas éteints et pourquoi certains sont de sang-froid : il se peut que les deux espèces se soient mélangées par certains accouplements, mais je n'ai pas pu le vérifier par moi-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est de plus en plus rare de croiser des Cétacés, même sur les côtes, et cela m'étonnerait que cette espèce survive encore plus d'une centaine d'année. Encore une trace de notre Histoire qui, malheureusement, s'apprête à s'éteindre sans que nous puissions y faire quoi que ce soit._

_La seconde est l'espèce des Ours. Comparée à l'espèce des Cétacés, celle-ci est bien loin de s'éteindre et a même encore de belles années devant elle bien que les gabarits qui la composent soient uniquement des moyens et des gros – il n'existe pas, là non plus, de petits gabarits. Alors comment expliquer leur si grande prolifération malgré ce désavantage ? Cette espèce est l'une des plus anciennes du monde thérianthrope et aurait même côtoyé, d'après certains Historiens, l'espèce légendaire des Dragons ; de plus, elle est dotée d'une grande adaptabilité : elle peut très bien évoluée en terrain plat, montagnard ou neigeux, qu'il fasse chaud ou froid elle s'accommode à tout, ce qui la rend très résistante, et il semblerait que leurs femelles puissent procréer dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Un autre point important pourrait l'expliquer : bien que leur organisation militaire soit l'une des plus solides du monde Grec, ils sont totalement pacifiques et ont su resté hors des nombreux conflits qui ont opposé les autres espèces – bien que les Félidés aient tenté de leur chercher querelle de nombreuses années plus tôt, mais les Ours ont su resté silencieux et n'ont pas répondu par l'offensive ; depuis, les deux espèces s'ignorent. A mon sens cependant, cet ostracisme pourrait un jour se retourner contre eux ; cette placidité les a certes tenu éloigné des guerres qui ont ébranlé les autres pays, mais elle les a aussi empêché de conclure le moindre pacte d'alliance : à ce jour, les Ours sont seuls._

_La troisième espèce est certainement l'une des plus mystérieuses du monde thérianthrope : l'espèce des Seigneurs du Ciel. A l'instar des Dragons, ils sont considérés comme étant légendaires bien qu'ils soient encore vivants, car seuls désormais capables d'évoluer dans les airs. Tout comme les Ours cependant, ils se sont totalement refermés sur eux-mêmes et n'entretiennent aucun lien d'une quelconque nature avec les autres espèces, hormis avec celle des Félidés avec qui ils ne s'entendent absolument pas – mais après tout, les Félidés ne s'entendent avec personne ou presque – et il n'est pas rare que ces deux espèces s'affrontent dans des batailles brèves mais non moins impressionnantes. D'après le peu d'information que nous possédons sur eux, ils possèderaient les trois types de gabarits : petits, moyens et gros, et ne rencontreraient pas de problème particulier pour se reproduire bien que leur nombre me fasse penser le contraire – leur espèce est la moins prolifique du monde thérianthrope et ils sont très peu nombreux. Ils vivent depuis toujours au sommet du Mont Olympe qui se situe tout juste sur la frontière Thessalo-Macédonienne, ce qui explique que les rapports entre eux et les Félidés soient si violents : le peuple de la Thessalie essaie depuis de nombreuses années d'inclure cette montagne dans ses provinces du nord afin d'élargir ses frontières, mais les Seigneurs du Ciel, bien que trois fois moins nombreux, ont toujours su les repousser efficacement. Cette puissance offensive n'est cependant pas surprenante : ils sont désormais les seuls capables de voler et leur armée, nommée la Force de Frappe, est l'une des plus redoutables de par son avantage aérien. Quiconque s'en approprie la puissance devient un ennemi, à mon avis, impossible à abattre. Bénissons le ciel que ses Seigneurs ne soient pas avides de territoires."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Deux semaines plus tard, Athènes, capitale de la Grèce, automne de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

Particulièrement énervé, Mû évita efficacement les couloirs gardés du Palais et sortit par une porte dérobée des laveries ; les lavandières étaient occupées dans les chambres à regrouper les draps et les vêtements à laver, aussi les lieux étaient-ils déserts. Il sortit et prit aussitôt vers la droite, en direction de la cour d'entraînement des soldats de la Meute, toujours occupée par les fantassins dans l'après-midi. Après quelques pas, l'odeur des écuries non loin fit remonter en lui une foule de souvenirs d'enfances, car c'était souvent ici que lui et ses frères adoptifs venaient jouer lorsqu'ils parvenaient à échapper à la vigilance de leur tuteur, Sion. Un petit vent froid chargé d'humidité souffla du nord et ses cheveux dansèrent dans son dos ; Mû referma les pans de sa cape entour de son corps, cachant son ventre rond des bourrasques. Maintenant qu'il était enceint de huit mois depuis la veille, il faisait extrêmement attention à ne pas se fatiguer et tentait de se cacher le plus possible du froid. Non pas que son enfant ait à craindre quelque chose, mais il voulait être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien à l'héritier du roi. Seulement aujourd'hui il était trop en colère pour rester calme.

Mû avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Camus. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Hors, depuis quelques jours maintenant, le jeune Erudit savait que le roi Loup lui cachait quelque chose. Bien évidemment, étant roi, Camus avait tout à fait le droit d'avoir des secrets ; peut-être voulait-il éviter que quelque chose ne s'ébruite ou avait-il promis au Conseil royal de ne rien lui dire – car c'était déjà arrivé – et dans ces cas-là Mû n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Mais si par malheur Camus avait décidé de le tenir à l'écart de quelque chose d'important simplement pour le préserver ou le protéger, là Mû était capable de très mal le prendre.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, l'androgynus sentit la colère crisper sa mâchoire. Il était calme et sage de nature, et sa grossesse y était sans doute pour beaucoup dans cet accès de fierté : les hormones qui chamboulaient son corps en avaient aussi après son esprit, il le savait, mais dans ces moments-là il était incapable de faire la part des choses. Aussi aujourd'hui décida-t-il de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait été recueilli par le cousin de sa défunte mère : Sion, un Erudit respecté et Médecin de la cour. A ce moment-là, ce très respectable Canidé était déjà le tuteur d'un jeune mâle de son âge : Shaka, qu'il avait trouvé après qu'il eut été abandonné sur une plage du sud, et lui et Mû s'étaient immédiatement très bien entendus. Quelques jours après l'arrivée de Mû, Camus, l'héritier du trône, avait rejoint la fratrie. Sion aimait les enfants et il avait été un père remarquable pour ces jeunes mâles, et ce malgré la guerre qui avait ébranlé la Grèce quelques années plus tard. Durant l'une des premières batailles, le grand ami de Sion – et prétendument amant – El Cid, était mort, laissant derrière lui un jeune fils orphelin : Shura. Evidemment, Sion l'avait recueilli.

Ces quatre enfants étaient devenus de très grands amis et plus tard, Mû avait décidé de devenir Erudit alors que Shura, qui était plus âgé que lui et avait beaucoup de souvenir de son père, avait décidé de devenir soldat de la Meute pour suivre les honorables traces laissées par le Capitaine El Cid. Bien évidemment, ça n'était pas au goût de Sion, qui préférait le pacifisme aux armes, mais il avait respecté le choix du jeune mâle et l'avait même aidé à accomplir son rêve, lui trouvant une place d'écuyer en faisant appel à ses connaissances parmi l'armée. Quant à Camus, il n'avait évidemment pas eu le choix, son avenir étant tout tracé bien avant sa naissance.

Mû était devenu Erudit après avoir présenté un rapport ethnologique qui traitait de la place des androgynus dans les différentes espèces thérianthropes de Grèce aux plus grands professeurs de la Chambre d'Erudition, qui avaient été éblouis par son étude. Suite à cela, il avait été transformé en androgynus, un honneur réservé seulement aux Canidés détenteurs du titre d'Erudit. De son côté Shura avait très rapidement démontré des aptitudes étonnantes aux combats à l'épée, aussi bien en tant que fantassin ou sur un destrier, se montrait très obéissant, alerte et intelligent, et particulièrement bon pour la traque : c'était un Braque de Weimar à poil court, une race de chien d'arrêt particulièrement puissant à l'odorat très développé, exceptionnellement endurant et bon pour trouver et indiquer la position d'un ennemi, qu'il fut soldat, éclaireur ou messager. Lorsqu'il laissait sa forme animale prendre le dessus ses cheveux et yeux noirs laissaient la place à une robe gris argenté et des yeux ambre clair qui avaient toujours fasciné Mû. Ce dernier était un golden retriever, un cousin du labrador mais au poil long, doux et affectueux, au pelage beige et aux yeux marrons ; autant dire qu'il s'était toujours sentit très inférieur face à Shura, de race noble ; et Camus, qui n'était autre qu'un loup de Sibérie – l'une des races de loup les plus grandes du monde, plus grande même que le Loup gris – à la fourrure d'un gris si clair qu'elle en paraissait blanche et aux yeux d'un bleu pâle étonnant.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été aussi étonné lorsque Camus lui avait fait sa demande en mariage : il existait de nombreuses femelles à Athènes issues de la plus haute noblesse, et pourtant le roi Loup l'avait choisi lui, sous-espèce de sous-classe, sans aucune trace de sang noble. En se disant ça, Mû se sentit brutalement nerveux et honteux. Lorsque Sion avait confirmé sa grossesse, Camus lui avait expressément demandé de ne plus descendre au quartier militaire, chose qu'il faisait souvent pour rendre visite à Shura ; Mû avait promis de ne plus le faire, bien que cela l'ait souvent démangé depuis. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se sentait particulièrement délaissé par son mâle et grandement inquiet depuis que les Serpents avaient été aperçus en Epire, il rompait sa promesse. Bien évidemment, il ne craignait rien de dangereux, mais un accident était vite arrivé à un androgynus enceint. Alors il ravala la bouffée de honte qui l'avait envahi et repris son chemin. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé devant les écuries, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Il contourna le grand bâtiment chaud d'où quelques hennissement et raclements s'élevaient et se dirigea vers la cour. De là, il perçut le bruit des combats : des épées de bois lourdes qui s'entrechoquaient, du sifflement des arcs qui crachaient leurs flèches et des halètements des mâles en train de lutter à main nues. C'était un endroit qui n'avait jamais tenté Mû, la vie de soldat n'étant pas faite pour lui et il s'en était très vite aperçu ; seulement son ami le plus cher avait choisi cette voie et il était bien décidé à ne pas l'ignorer. Avant qu'il n'entre dans la cour d'entraînement, il croisa un groupe de soldats en tunique de cuir usée qui se reposaient ; certains le reconnurent derechef et le saluèrent avec respect, alors que deux autres le regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds, manifestement trop nouveaux pour savoir qu'il arrivait parfois à l'androgynus du roi de descendre ici. Il pénétra dans la cour d'un pas vif et nerveux mais ralentit le temps d'identifier la personne qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'il le vit, il avança vers lui à pas plus mesuré.

- Capitaine, dit-il en s'arrêtant près d'une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos.

Ledit Capitaine se retourna, quittant un combat des yeux, et fit face à Mû. Les sourcils froncé, il cligna des yeux le temps de se rendre compte de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, puis sourit et s'inclina brièvement.

- Majesté, dit-il d'un ton légèrement amusé, vous m'avez surpris.

- Désolé de vous déranger, répliqua l'androgynus en serrant davantage sa cape autour de son ventre.

Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, il était gêné et un peu apeuré du fait que ces mâles tout autour de lui voient sa grossesse. Certainement son instinct de protection maternel qui parlait, où les réminiscences de sa fierté de mâle. Cependant, et pour cela il lui en fut reconnaissant, le Capitaine de la Horde n'eut pas un seul regard pour son ventre rond et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Brièvement, Mû eut l'impression de contempler le regard de Camus plus vieux de vingt ans.

- Voilà un moment que nous ne vous avons vu Majesté, reprit le Capitaine de sa voix calme et posée, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, c'est même un honneur. Dites-moi, comment se porte mon neveu ?

Mû sourit. Dégel le Chien-Loup, Capitaine de la Horde d'Athènes, n'était autre que le frère aîné du père de Camus. Il n'avait pas hérité du trône malgré son droit d'aînesse à cause de son hybridation : lorsqu'un loup s'accouplait à une femelle qui n'était pas une louve, l'enfant à naître avait une chance sur deux d'être un loup ; mais dans de très rares cas, il arrivait que les deux sangs se mélangent pour créer un hybride : on les appelait chien-loup. L'aspect de leur forme animale était un mélange parfait entre le chien et le loup, mais leurs capacités physiques et sensorielles étaient grandement améliorées et ils étaient particulièrement recherchés par les nobles qui souhaitaient ajouter un peu de sang royal à leur lignée en leur proposant des accouplements avec leur fille. Depuis que les Loups étaient la fierté de la famille royale d'Athènes, seuls deux mâles héritiers étaient nés chien-loup : le premier avait vécu plus de cinq générations plus tôt, et le deuxième était Dégel, oncle du roi Camus.

Lorsque le roi et sa femelle étaient morts dans des circonstances tragiques lors d'une chasse à courre, beaucoup à Athènes avaient cru que Dégel, frère aîné du défunt souverain, réclameraient le trône, évinçant ainsi le jeune Camus. Mais alors qu'il n'était que Sergent à cette époque, il avait simplement été demandé à Sion, le Médecin royal qu'il connaissait intimement, de prendre le petit louveteau en charge afin qu'il ne tombe pas entre les griffes des Conseillers royaux, alors avides de pouvoir. Puis il était retourné dans l'ombre. Mû ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais il était persuadé que lorsque Camus était devenu adolescent, Dégel, alors devenu Capitaine, l'avait pris sous son aile pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir avant de devenir roi. Voilà pourquoi Camus ne faisait pas confiance au Conseil royal : son oncle lui avait appris à ne pas entièrement se fier à leur décision. C'était un mâle qui avait choisi de rester seul et de repousser toutes les demandes d'accouplement des nobles, afin de ne pas prendre de risque : il n'était pas impossible que des gênes de loup purs dorment en lui, et il ne voulait pas risquer de voir des louveteaux naître d'accouplements fortuits. Une sagesse que Mû respectait ; que beaucoup respectait. Dégel était apprécié, et Camus lui-même le tenait en haute estime.

- Il est préoccupé, répondit l'androgynus avec gravité, depuis que des Serpents vadrouillent en Epire.

- Oui il m'en a parlé, répondit Dégel de sa voix douce, une situation qu'il est préférable d'avoir à l'œil en effet.

- Selon le Conseil, il n'y a rien à redouter.

- Les paroles du Conseil sont à redouter.

Mû sourit, mais l'inquiétude fit battre son cœur plus vite et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son ventre.

- Vous pensez que le roi Dragon prépare quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.

- Oui, répondit franchement le Capitaine.

Sa franchise était à la fois rassurante et inquiétante et Mû en vint à penser que c'était une discussion que Camus et Dégel avaient déjà eu ; seulement Camus ne le lui avait pas mentionné. La rancune de Mû s'accrut.

- Le roi Dragon a conduit son peuple à la honte et au bannissement, reprit Dégel avec calme, sept ans c'est largement suffisant pour qu'une armée se reconstruise et qu'un peuple se remette de sa chute. Le fait que Rhadamanthe s'y prenne si sournoisement nous dit une chose : il est décidé.

- J'avoue que vous me faites peur, répliqua brusquement Mû.

Le Capitaine sourit, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux.

- Désolé, dit-il respectueusement, je suis militaire depuis trop longtemps, ces choses-là ont tendance à me laisser froid. Voulez-vous que je fasse appeler Shura ?

- Oui … c'est effectivement lui que je venais voir.

Dégel s'inclina puis partit en direction du côté opposé de la cour d'entraînement : Shura s'entraînait au tir à l'arc avec certains de ses camarades, un art de la guerre qu'il ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait dû. Mû le suivit du regard, perdu dans ses réflexions et ses pensées. Si Camus et son oncle avaient discuté du même sujet, comme il le pensait, alors Camus avait préféré lui taire ses inquiétudes et ruminer tout seul dans son coin. Il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion.

Dégel laissa son jeune Sergent ranger son arc et son carquois et partit vers les bretteurs pour jouer son rôle de professeur. L'androgynus regarda son ami approcher d'un pas sec et nerveux et sourit. Il était rassurant de voir que Shura était resté fidèle à lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son ventre rond. S'il t'arrive quelque chose Camus me laissera la vie sauve rien que pour le plaisir de me voir le regretter pour le restant de mes jours !

Mû ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et sentit ses joues se colorer. Shura n'était pas doué du même tact que Dégel : il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil affolés à son ventre, comme s'il savait ce qu'il voyait mais n'osait y croire.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit-il dans un sourire un peu crispé, et tu voudrais déjà que je parte ?

- Non bien sûr ! répliqua vivement Shura. Mais viens au moins te mettre au chaud.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les écuries sous les regards curieux des soldats tout autour d'eux et pénétrèrent dans le grand bâtiment. L'odeur de paille fraîche, d'avoine, de crottins et de chaleur équine envahit les narines de Mû, qui prit une grande et joyeuse inspiration. Tant de souvenir l'habitait, ici. De son côté, Shura se dirigea vers son destrier qui l'accueillit en frappant la porte de son box.

- Du calme, lui murmura le soldat en chatouillant ses lèvres.

- Ça fait du bien de revenir ici, commenta Mû en s'approchant.

Shura lui sourit et répliqua :

- C'est sûr que maintenant que tu es toujours plongé dans tes parchemins, je ne te vois plus beaucoup.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, Sion veut que j'évite de marcher trop longtemps c'est tout …

- Ah.

Encore une fois, Shura jeta un regard à son ventre mais ne dit rien. Mû sourit un peu tristement, baissa les yeux sur ses bottes et dit :

- Tu es au courant pour les Serpents ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Bien sûr on ne parle plus que de ça ! rétorqua vivement Shura.

L'androgynus releva brusquement la tête, étonné.

- Notre bon roi nous a demandé de nous tenir prêt en cas d'appel, apparemment les Ours pourraient …

Le jeune Sergent s'arrêta, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Mû. L'étonnement déforma ses traits quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ose lui demander :

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Mû.

- C'est embêtant …

- Embêtant oui.

- Camus ne t'a rien dit ?

- Absolument rien. Mais termine donc ta phrase : les Ours pourraient ?

- Les Ours pourraient … avoir besoin de notre appui militaire. Apparemment, ils sont inquiets et … mais ça m'étonne que Camus ne t'ait rien dit de tout ça ! Il nous a informés de ça il y a deux semaines maintenant.

L'androgynus prit une grande inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme.

- Ça m'étonne autant que toi, dit-il gravement.

- Non pas que ça me regarde, reprit Shura avec hésitation, mais est-ce que tout va bien entre vous deux ?

- Jusqu'à il y a deux minutes oui, tout allait bien.

- Ah … si tu pouvais éviter de dire à Camus que j'y suis pour quelque chose, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour ma carrière dans l'armée.

Malgré lui, Mû eut un sourire amusé. Shura sourit à son tour et reprit :

- Il est inquiet et il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes à ton tour, je le comprends.

- Ne fais pas semblant de prendre sa défense, renchérit l'androgynus, tu ne l'as jamais supporté.

- C'est mon côté rustique, j'ai du mal avec les nobles.

Encore une fois, Mû sourit, plus franchement cette fois. Shura eut un sourire en coin et se tourna de nouveau vers sa monture, le regard grave. Mû sentit plus qu'il ne vit la tristesse vouter les épaules du soldat et son cœur s'alourdit. Il savait à quoi il pensait ; ou plutôt, à qui. Mais l'androgynus n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas envie de se souvenir. Parce qu'il en pleurerait, il le savait ; peut-être pas physiquement, certes, mon son âme s'effondrerait de tristesse.

- Pour moi, reprit gravement Shura, revenir ici est douloureux … chaque fois.

Mû sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux, comme il l'avait craint.

- Il adorait venir ici, continua Shura sans s'en apercevoir, pour lui c'était un endroit propice à la réflexion … il me manque.

Mû avala un sanglot et parvint à répondre :

- A moi aussi.

- Il me manque beaucoup, répéta le soldat en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

- Je sais.

- Je l'aimais.

- Je sais, je suis désolé !

Comme il l'avait pensé, ses larmes ne coulèrent pas. Vicieuses, elles se contentèrent de rester derrière ses yeux, les faisant briller.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? lui demanda Shura dans un sourire charmé et triste à la fois.

- C'est de ma faute s'il est mort, répondit Mû d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, il a choisi de mourir pour toi, c'est différent.

Mû ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa gorge trop serrée ne laissa passer aucun son. Alors il joint ses lèvres et se tut, honteux et triste, et ferma les paupières. Devant ses yeux dansa alors le souvenir flou mais encore bien vivant de la mort de Shaka …

...

_Temple d'Athéna, sept ans plus tôt …_

_Construit au sein du sanctuaire d'Athéna, en haut d'un bastion, sur le flanc sud de la rampe d'accès à l'acropole d'Athènes, le Temple d'Athéna, érigé en l'honneur de la Déesse de la Justice et de la Victoire, se dressait tel un phare lumineux. Contrairement à la capitale, qui était entouré de murailles, le temple était ouvert et les Canidés pouvaient y accéder à tout moment de la journée. Bien évidemment, l'endroit était constamment protégé par des gardes et des soldats de la Horde afin de dissuader les pillards – le temple renfermait de nombreux trésors et la statue de la Déesse Athéna elle-même était faite d'or et d'ivoire. _

_Le sanctuaire ne faisait pas parti de la capitale à proprement parlé, mais se trouvait aux pieds du grand escalier sud et donc accessible depuis le cœur de la ville. Malheureusement, il se trouvait aussi hors de ses murs protecteurs et donc vulnérable en cas d'attaque, mais jamais aucune armée ennemie n'était parvenue jusque-là, car jusqu'à présent la Meute était toujours parvenu à garder Athènes et ses temples de la guerre. Aussi, lorsque les jeunes Canidés se rendaient en pèlerinage au Temple d'Athéna, c'était en toute confiance._

_Sion, en plus d'être Erudit et Médecin de la cour du Palais, était aussi très croyant. Ainsi, les quatre mâles qu'il avait recueillis et élevés grandirent en vouant un profond respect aux dieux et héros grecs des premiers âges, et notamment à la Déesse Athéna. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas tous aussi assidus que Mû et Shaka, et aujourd'hui Shura avait préféré resté avec ses camarades fantassins, suivi par Camus, que Mû soupçonnait vouloir rendre visite à son oncle Dégel._

- _Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'intention de devenir Erudit._

_Mû se tourna vers Shaka, abandonnant l'immense statue d'Athéna des yeux. Les cheveux de son ami, aussi blond et doré que des épis de blé, tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et ses yeux, d'un bleu cyan remarquable, brillaient malgré la pénombre rassurante et intime de la première chambre du Temple._

- _Sion n'a pas cessé de me répéter depuis que je sais lire que je le deviendrais très certainement, déclara Mû dans un sourire, non sans une certaine vanité. Alors j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée._

- _Il a certainement dû voir que tu deviendrais très intelligent, répliqua son ami, et il ne s'est pas trompé._

_Le jeune Mû, alors âgé de seize ans, rit sous cape pour ne pas faire trop de bruit dans le Temple, et dit :_

- _Arrêtes, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un projet. Je ne sais même pas sur quoi je vais fonder mon sujet d'étude._

- _Moi je crois savoir, renchérit Shaka, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres._

_Mû garda le silence quelques instants, le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au visage d'ivoire de la Déesse, puis de baisser la tête pour regarder ses pieds._

- _Je suis tellement fasciné par les Agharians, avoua-t-il tout bas._

- _Je sais, répondit l'autre sur le même ton._

- _Tu crois que je serais pris au sérieux à la Chambre d'Erudition si je leur présentais une étude sur les Agharians ?_

- _Assurément non._

- _C'est bien ce que je craignais._

_D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes Canidés lancèrent des épices et du sel sur la carcasse sanglante d'une jeune génisse brûlante qui avait été sacrifiée sur l'autel de la Déesse Athéna par le prêtre, quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis ils laissèrent leur place à ceux qui attendaient derrière eux. Mû savait très bien que les Canidés et les Félidés ne s'entendaient pas, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'unir militairement pour faire face à un ennemi commun ; mais en dehors de ça, les Canidés exécraient profondément les Félidés et vice-versa : aucun ne comprenait la façon de vivre de l'autre, alors que leurs sociétés respectives semblaient avoir été bâties sur les mêmes bases. Tant de chose les liait assurément, et pourtant ils se haïssaient. Une chose que Mû n'avait jamais comprise, et qu'il trouvait décevante._

- _Je ne t'apprends rien si je te dis que lorsque tu seras accepté par les Erudits de la Chambre, tu seras transformé en androgynus ? lui demanda tout à coup Shaka._

- _Non, répondit Mû dans un sourire amusé, je ne suis pas sans savoir que Sion n'est plus véritablement un mâle depuis longtemps._

- _Et cela ne t'empêche pas de vouloir devenir Erudit quand même ?_

- _Bien sûr que non ! L'androgynéité est une marque de distinction chez nous, de respect et d'intelligence. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?_

- _Moi c'est au contraire la seule chose qui m'a décidé à ne pas tenter ma chance en tant qu'Erudit._

- _Mais ! Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé !_

_Amusé, Shaka se tourna vers son frère d'adoption et planta ses yeux étonnants dans les siens. Lorsque Mû avait été adopté par Sion, il avait cinq ans ; Shaka, quant à lui, vivait déjà avec l'Erudit depuis trois ans. Etant du même âge, les deux enfants s'étaient très vite bien entendus et se considéraient aujourd'hui comme de véritables frères, d'autant que leurs formes animales étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, et même cousines : un golden retriever et un labrador. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Shaka d'être très secret. Naturellement, c'était quelqu'un de doux et de calme, mais aussi de solitaire._

- _Je n'avais pas de raison de te le dire, rétorqua celui-ci._

- _Tu sais que je serais tout à fait capable de mal le prendre ? répliqua Mû en feignant de bouder._

_Shaka rit doucement. L'écho de sa voix se répercuta contre les murs du Temple alors qu'ils quittaient l'autel pour la seconde chambre, et l'un des prêtres leur jeta un regard accusateur._

- _Encore nous serions Félidés je comprendrais, les androgynus sont traités là-bas avec encore moins de respect que des femelles de joie de bas étage, reprit Mû sans tenir compte du rappel à l'ordre, mais là je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cela t'arrête-t-il ?_

- _Je ne veux pas perdre ma condition de mâle voilà tout, répondit simplement son comparse._

- _On ne perd rien lorsque l'on devient androgynus, on y gagne._

- _Ah ! Je l'attendais celle-là ! Ne serait-ce pas la phrase que Sion nous répète depuis que nous sommes enfants ?_

_Cette fois Mû bouda réellement et ne répondit rien, sous le regard amusé de Shaka._

- _Ne t'énerve pas ! dit-il dans un sourire. Tu as fait ton choix et j'ai fait le mien._

- _Je ne m'énerve pas, rétorqua Mû de mauvaise foi, je trouve ça dommage c'est tout._

- _Dommage pourquoi ?_

- _Ne fait pas semblant. Tu es aussi intelligent que moi et tu le sais, tu aurais beaucoup à apporter à Athènes si tu devenais Erudit._

- _Tout comme toi._

- _Je ne crois pas non._

- _La fausse modestie ne te sied pas, Mû._

_Encore une fois, vexé, Mû ne répondit pas. Ils traversèrent la seconde chambre, noire de monde, jusqu'au fond de la pièce où ils se tinrent prêt pour la prière. D'autres continuaient de venir de l'autel._

- _Et que comptes-tu faire alors ? demanda finalement le jeune Canidé après plusieurs minutes de silence._

- _Sion m'a accepté pour le seconder, répondit Shaka avec douceur, l'Erudition ne m'intéresse pas, mais je dois dire que la médecine est passionnante._

- _Tu pourrais devenir Médecin si tu devenais Erudit._

- _Arrêtes Mû, je ne deviendrais pas androgynus, un point c'est tout._

- _Mais pourquoi ?! Tu passes peut-être à côté d'une formidable carrière, tu le sais ça ?_

- _Parce que tu en seras déjà un._

_Lentement, la seconde chambre continuait de se remplir. Bientôt, il ne serait plus possible à personne d'y entrer et la prière pourrait commencer. Mû sentit la chaleur augmenter, jusqu'à couvrir sa peau d'une très fine couche de sueur._

- _Quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

- _Tu sais sur quoi j'aurais aimé faire mon sujet d'étude ? demanda brusquement Shaka, éludant assez maladroitement la question._

- _Et bien … non._

- _Les androgynus._

- _Je te demande pardon ?_

_De nouveau, Shaka rit, mais sa voix se perdit dans le tumulte de toute celle qui raisonnait doucement autour d'eux ; la chambre de prière étant fermé, le moindre bruit se répercutait en échos sur ses murs de pierre et tous les chuchotements des Canidés les entourant devenaient un brouhaha bourdonnant._

- _Pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il autant ? demanda-t-il, amusé._

- _Tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas en devenir un ! rétorqua Mû, agacé._

- _Ce n'est pas parce que je veux en faire un sujet d'étude que je veux forcément devenir un androgynus._

- _Non soit, mais tout de même. Et pourquoi t'intéressent-t-ils ?_

- _Ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que la pratique de l'androgynéité est la seule qui relie toutes les espèces entre elles ; chaque société thérianthrope possède son propre pourcentage d'androgynus, plus ou moins haut. Mais je constate aussi qu'elles ont toutes une façon bien différente de traiter les androgynus ; les Félidés par exemple, comme tu l'as si habilement fait remarquer, trouvent cette pratique hautement dégradante._

- _Et alors ? J'ai constaté ça depuis longtemps et ça ne m'a jamais intrigué de la sorte. D'ailleurs tu te trompes, toutes les sociétés thérianthropes n'ont pas forcément d'androgynus._

- _Ah non ?_

- _Non. Les Agharians n'en ont pas._

- _Oui, les Agharians … et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?_

- _Je … je le sais c'est tout._

_Mû détourna le regard, faisant mine de scruter le visage des prêtres d'Athéna qui commençaient à se rassembler. En réalité, il n'en savait rien, il avait juste voulu contrer son camarade et avait sauté sur la première idée venue. Personne ne savait rien sur les Agharians, ils étaient bien trop sauvages et il était difficile de les approcher. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient si fascinants à ses yeux._

- _Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intrigue le plus, reprit soudainement Shaka en se penchant vers lui, ce que je trouve intéressant, c'est que personne ne semble savoir comment, pourquoi et par qui a été créé le premier androgynus._

_Fronçant les sourcils, Mû se concentra quelques secondes sur la question et dû rapidement admettre que son camarade n'avait pas tort. Autour d'eux, le silence commençait à se faire alors que les prêtres attendaient sur l'estrade._

- _C'est vrai, admit-il dans un chuchotement._

- _Tu veux savoir à quelle conclusion j'en suis arrivé ? continua Shaka sur le même ton._

- _Eclaire-moi._

- _Je ne sais pas et personne ne le sait ; mais m'est d'avis que c'est quelque chose de très honteux, tellement que les Historiens de l'époque n'ont pas voulu sauvegarder cette vérité. Et aujourd'hui nous transformons de jeunes mâles en femelles avec désinvolture._

- _Ça m'a tout l'air d'être de la fiction pour moi, tu affabules._

- _Cela va de soi._

_Son agacement le quitta rapidement et Mû sourit. Il avait tendance à rapidement bouder dans son coin – trait de caractère qu'il avait gardé de sa prime jeunesse – mais Shaka avait ce don de toujours le faire sourire, le plus souvent sans le vouloir. Quant à Shura, sa désinvolture et sa force de caractère le rendait plus fort ; alors que le simple fait de croiser Camus le rendait fébrile et tremblant. Il ne s'était rendu compte de ses véritables sentiments pour l'héritier du trône que peu de temps auparavant, mais c'était un état de fait qu'il acceptait sereinement, même s'il était certain qu'une fois devenu roi, Camus se choisirait une femelle noble et racée avant de l'oublier._

_Le silence s'était fait dans la chambre de prière et les prêtres commencèrent à chanter. Assidus, Shaka et Mû arrêtèrent immédiatement leur discussion et se joignirent au chant, aussi pieux que les jeunes gens pouvaient l'être en ces temps de guerre. Les deux jeunes Canidés n'étaient pas sans ignorer les batailles qui ravageaient le sud du pays alors que les Serpents résistaient aux attaques répétées de la Meute qui, sous les ordres du Conseil royal, tentait de les pousser hors de leur frontière. Mais, qu'ils aient choisi ou non la voie militaire, ils étaient trop jeunes pour prendre part au combat, la société Canidé ayant conscience que des gabarits moyens et petits ne devenaient véritablement dangereux qu'après dix-huit ans. Bien évidemment, et ce malgré qu'il soit de gros gabarit, Camus n'avait jamais pris part à la bataille car il était impensable de risquer la vie de l'héritier royal et le Conseil lui avait ordonné de rester derrière les murs d'Athènes, ce qui commençait à le rendre fébrile et impatient._

_Cependant, depuis un peu plus d'un an, le peuple du roi Dragon se faisait discret, devenait plus faible ; les Canidés avaient remporté toutes les batailles, affaiblissant toujours plus leurs ennemis, les repoussant toujours plus loin. Depuis peu, Mû était persuadé que la guerre touchait à sa fin, que la Meute était sur le point de vaincre les Dragons de Guerre et le roi Rhadamanthe ; après tout, une seule ligne de défense se dressait encore entre Athènes et les Serpents, car cela faisait près de douze mois que ces derniers n'avaient plus lancé aucune attaque. Alors pourquoi se méfier ?_

_Au début, les bruits ne furent que des murmures auxquels Mû refusa de prêter attention. Lui et Shaka se trouvaient près du mur du fond, qui donnait sur l'extérieur du Temple et la façade sud du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Des bruits de sabots rapides qui l'agacèrent d'abord, l'empêchant de se concentrer, puis des éclats de voix et, soudain, des bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant. Ce fut Shaka qui le sortit de ses pensées en lui attrapant doucement le bras._

- _Tu as entendu ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure._

_Mû rouvrit les yeux au moment ou un cri de douleur et de frayeur les faisait tous sursauter, suivit par de nombreux hurlements de rage, des hennissements de chevaux et bruits de métal ; tout prenait son sens._

_Cela se passa très vite : d'abord, les prêtres demandèrent aux Canidés présents dans la chambre de prière de rester calmes et concentrés, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune Athénien, resté devant l'autel parce que la pièce était pleine, pousse un cri de terreur en hurlant :_

- _Les Serpents ! Les Serpents sont là !_

_Alors ils se ruèrent tous à l'extérieur, se bousculant, les plus vieux effrayés et les plus jeunes excités. Leur nombre les empêcha de sortir rapidement, et le temps qu'ils s'extirpent du Temple, les soldats de l'armée du roi Dragon étaient devenus deux fois plus nombreux. Mû et Shaka sortirent du Temple et descendirent les quelques marches, se retrouvant plongés au milieu de la bataille. Mû était paralysé de peur alors que tous se bousculaient tout autour de lui, courant vers Athènes pour se réfugier derrière ses hauts remparts. Là, tétanisé, il devina la supercherie. Plus d'une année entière que les Serpents se faisaient discrets, faisant croire aux Canidés qu'ils étaient sur le point de remporter la guerre. Mais c'était un leurre. Sans doute une ruse instaurée par le roi Dragon afin que la Meute relâche sa vigilance et que cette mince ligne de défense ne représente rien d'autre qu'une petite barrière à franchir. A présent, ils étaient des centaines à se ruer dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna, épée au clair, à tuer les Canidés jeunes ou vieux tout autour d'eux qui ne courraient pas assez vites._

- _Viens ! hurla Shaka en le tirant par le bras._

_Mû sortit de sa torpeur, les yeux écarquillés, alors que son ami l'entraînait en courant vers la capitale et ses murs protecteurs. Le jeune Canidé courait derrière lui, l'esprit ailleurs, n'osant encore croire à l'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Où étaient les soldats de la Meute ? Les Serpents massacraient des fermiers, des éleveurs, ou des pieux venus prier ; que faisait l'armée ? Elle avait été surprise par la ruse des Dragons de guerre, pourtant réputés pour leur fourberie, qui n'hésitaient pas à attaquer dans le dos ou massacrer des femelles ou des enfants, comme en ce moment._

_Un long hurlement et Mû releva la tête. Jaillissant de la muraille d'Athènes comme une nuée de métal scintillante et tranchante, les soldats de la Meute restés à la capitale chargeaient, le Capitaine Chien-Loup à leur tête, afin de protéger les citoyens pris entre deux feux et repousser les Serpents._

- _Dépêches-toi ! hurla de nouveau Shaka, le tirant sans ménagement._

_Mû était trop abasourdi pour véritablement réaliser que des gens mourraient autour de lui et, brusquement, il chuta. Shaka lâcha sa main et fit plusieurs pas de course avant de réaliser qu'il ne tenait plus son ami et fit volteface._

- _Debout, vite ! cria-t-il, affolé._

_La cheville gauche douloureuse, Mû tenta de se redresser en jetant un regard derrière lui, et ce qu'il vit le remplit d'effroi : un cri horrible précéda la chute brutale d'un fermier qu'un Serpent à cheval venait de tuer d'un seul coup d'épée, et le sang teinta de rouge l'herbe verte. Le jeune Canidé sentit les battements de son cœur se faire désordonnés sous la panique et il peina à se remettre debout, gémissant de frayeur. Mais les chevaux du peuple Serpent étaient grands, légers et rapides, et ils furent très vite à la hauteur des deux jeunes Canidés ; voyant qu'un soldat se rapprochait à vive allure, épée levée, Shaka réagit au quart de tour. Mû le vit foncer sur le destrier puissant et prendre brusquement sa forme animale : un labrador, babine retroussée et crocs luisants, se mit alors à aboyer avec rage._

_Les chevaux du peuple Serpent avaient beaux être particulièrement rapides – les plus rapides du monde thérianthrope d'après les dires – ils n'étaient pas aussi résistants et courageux que les chevaux originaires de l'Epire ou de la Thessalie : ils s'effrayaient rapidement, en particulier parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais côtoyé de Canidés avant cette guerre. Alors le puissant destrier se cabra, les yeux révulsés de terreur, puis un autre derrière lui et encore un autre ; face aux aboiements du labrador, une dizaine de chevaux désarçonnèrent leurs cavaliers et s'enfuirent dans des directions opposées. Mû parvint à se remettre sur ses jambes, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Son frère d'adoption accomplissait un miracle pour le protéger. Malheureusement, ses réactions n'étaient pas aussi rapide que celles de Shaka, ou peut-être n'était-il pas aussi courageux ; quoi qu'il en soit, il vit l'archer mais ne réagit pas._

_Le projectile tiré par l'arc fusa dans l'air brûlant d'Athènes jusqu'à atteindre la poitrine de Shaka, faisant gicler le sang. Le jeune Canidé cligna des yeux sous le choc avant de baisser le regard sur la flèche fichée dans son corps et d'y agripper ses deux mains. Et il tomba en arrière, lentement, ses longs cheveux d'or virevoltant tout autour de lui ; il s'écroula au sol sous les yeux révulsés de Mû, qui ne put que hurler de rage avant que quelqu'un, il ne sut qui – peut-être un prêtre du Temple d'Athéna – ne l'attrape pour le tirer en arrière, et que les soldats de la Meute ne les entourent et les dépassent pour charger les Dragons de Guerre. _

_Le combat s'engagea, et le hurlement de Mû, teinté de douleur et de désespoir, raisonna longtemps sur le champ de bataille._

_ ..._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, Athènes, capitale de la Grèce, au beau milieu de la nuit …_

Mû se redressa brusquement en hurlant, couvert de sueur. A ses côtés, Camus sursauta et se tourna derechef vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. L'androgynus prit deux grandes goulées d'air, le souffle rapide et désordonné, avant qu'une ruade de l'enfant dans son ventre ne provoque une crampe terriblement douloureuse. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en criant de douleur et son mâle se pencha aussitôt sur lui, inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

- Fais appeler Sion, parvint à articuler Mû malgré sa mâchoire serrée, vite !

Le roi Loup sauta rapidement hors du lit et gagna la porte de leur chambre. Il ordonna au garde resté dans le couloir d'aller chercher le Médecin de la cour, puis revint vers Mû sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte, s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Se tenant le ventre en grognant de douleur, l'androgynus était toujours plié en deux. Très vite, la sueur perla sur son front.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! implora rapidement Camus, démuni.

- Des contractions, répondit difficilement Mû.

Camus ne répondit rien, mais l'émotion était là. Très vite, son visage devint livide et ses mains tremblèrent d'inquiétude. A huit mois de grossesse un nouveau-né Serpent, Ours ou Félidé avait des chances de survivre, mais pas un bébé Canidé. Pour des raisons inconnues, la gestation était plus longue pour leurs femelles, mais leurs enfants nés à terme, le plus souvent à dix mois complets de grossesse, étaient beaucoup plus résistants que les enfants des autres peuples. Malheureusement pas s'ils naissaient trop tôt, et Camus savait que si son héritier venait au monde cette nuit, il n'y survivrait pas.

Très vite, Sion fut présent. Camus lui laissa sa place au pied du lit et le Médecin ordonna derechef en se penchant sur son fils adoptif :

- Ne pousse pas Mû, ne pousse surtout pas !

- J'essaie, répondit l'androgynus en pleurant des larmes de douleur, mais ça fait mal !

- Attends … avale ça.

Sion lui présenta un flacon remplit d'un quart d'un liquide brun ambré et Mû l'avala rapidement en une seule gorgée. Il se tint encore le ventre quelques secondes avant que son visage ne se décrispe et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Camus sentit sa gorge se débloquer ; il put respirer de nouveau librement, soulagé. Sion aida Mû à se rallonger, dégagea son visage des mèches de cheveux parme qui s'y étaient collés par la sueur et lui essuya le front.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il avait gardé son calme de façon très efficace, bien qu'il ait été tiré du lit, et Camus en était impressionné, lui dont le cœur battait à tout rompre et dont la respiration se faisait encore désordonnée. Mû acquiesça et prit une grande inspiration derrière laquelle les deux Canidés dans la chambre purent entendre un sanglot.

- Je t'ai donné un décontractant musculaire, reprit le Médecin avec calme mais autorité, tu risques de te sentir groggy un petit moment, mais au moins tu n'as plus de contraction.

Tout en parlant, il passa une main sur le ventre rond de l'androgynus détendu et commenta :

- C'est encore dur. Je vais rester ici un petit moment pour vérifier que le travail a bien été stoppé.

Il tourna la tête vers Camus qui accepta d'un signe vif du chef.

- Les contractions avaient commencé depuis longtemps ? demanda Sion avec inquiétude.

- Non, répondit aussitôt le roi Loup, quelques minutes à peine.

- Quelques minutes peuvent suffire à malmener un bébé et provoquer l'accouchement, même prématuré. Mais apparemment, il n'a pas perdu les eaux.

Mû fit non de la tête, encore un peu essoufflé, appuyant les dires de son père adoptif ; puis tenta de se mettre dans une position plus confortable, une grimace de douleur déformant les traits de son visage.

- Que s'est-il passé Mû ? demanda Sion en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, répondit l'androgynus, la voix fatiguée. Rien …

- Seul un grand stress peut provoquer un accouchement à huit mois de grossesse. Alors je te le redemande, que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous nous sommes disputés, répondit le roi Loup, hier soir.

Sion ne répondit rien mais Mû poussa un soupir et détourna le regard, apparemment agacé.

- C'est de ma faute, reprit Camus d'un air désolé, je lui ai caché des choses que je n'aurais pas dû lui cacher.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça ! coupa brusquement l'androgynus en tentant de se redresser.

- Reste calme, lui ordonna Sion en le forçant à rester allongé, je ne te l'avais pas dit mais ton enfant est petit, à huit mois ton ventre devrait être plus gros. A mon avis tu vas avoir besoin de dix mois pour qu'il soit viable, s'il vient au monde maintenant il ne survivra pas, d'accord ?

Mû reprit profondément son souffle pour se calmer et acquiesça. Puis il tourna ses yeux verts d'eau sur Camus, qui se raidit.

Plusieurs heures plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait quitté Shura et le quartier militaire pour remonter vers le Palais, il avait immédiatement rejoint le bureau de Camus pour engager la conversation, qu'il lui explique pourquoi il avait tout tenu secret. D'après Shura, le roi Loup leur avait parlé d'un message reçu d'Ioannina ; les Ours, inquiets, avaient demandé l'appui de la Meute en cas d'attaque des Serpents, et Camus avait répondu positivement. Cependant, encore envahit par le souvenir de la mort de Shaka, en colère contre lui-même et sa lâcheté qui avait entraîné la mort de son ami, Mû était arrivé dans le bureau plus énervé qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Immédiatement, il s'était emporté et n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter les arguments de Camus, qui avait eu le mérite de rester étonnamment calme. Le couple s'était couché pour la nuit sans s'être adressé la parole de la soirée, Mû encore en colère – à la fois contre lui-même et contre son mâle – et Camus désolé et honteux de ses propres agissements.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, déclara soudainement Mû d'une voix calme, et je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

Camus ne répondit rien mais il sourit, soulagé.

- J'ai été voir Shura aujourd'hui, reprit l'androgynus d'une petite voix, et on a … évoqué Shaka.

Sion soupira alors que les yeux de Camus se voilaient de tristesse. Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Car il n'y avait rien à dire.

Le Médecin resta encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'abdomen de Mû se fasse moins dur, puis il laissa l'androgynus et son mâle seuls lorsqu'il fut certain que tout danger était écarté. Lorsque la porte se fut doucement refermée derrière lui, Camus, sans aucune brusquerie, se rallongea aux côtés de Mû. Celui-ci n'hésita pas un seul instant et se serra contre lui ; ils restèrent ainsi enlacés et silencieux, se réchauffant mutuellement, le roi Loup caressant tendrement le ventre de son androgynus. L'enfant semblait s'être calmé et ne bougeait qu'à peine.

La mort de Shaka, loin de les avoir séparé, les avait tout trois réuni et même rapproché. Quelques jours après sa mort tragique, la Horde avait rejoint la Meute et le roi Dragon fut capturé. Ensuite, lorsque les Serpents furent contraints et forcés de quitter la Grèce, le Capitaine Chien-Loup leur révéla qu'il avait été incapable d'identifier le corps de Shaka, car les innocents tués par l'armée Serpent avaient tous été piétinés par les destriers jusqu'à en devenir méconnaissables. Son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé, et peut-être fut-il déposé dans la fausse commune, brûlé avec tous les autres innocents tués en ce jour terrible. C'était ce souvenir qui faisait le plus de mal à Mû.

Peu de temps après cette tragédie, Shura avait révélé à ses deux frères adoptifs qu'il était amoureux de Shaka mais attendait que celui-ci prenne la décision de devenir Erudit pour le lui dire ; ainsi, une fois qu'il aurait été transformé en androgynus, ils auraient pu fonder une famille. Là, Mû leur avait fait part de la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec le défunt avant que les Dragons de Guerre n'attaquent le Temple, arguant que Shaka n'avait pas l'intention de devenir Erudit. Shura était resté silencieux avant de partir, le visage bas. Lorsqu'il fut loin, Camus avait révélé un secret qui resta dès lors dans la mémoire de Mû : Shaka était amoureux de lui et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu devenir Erudit, car s'il avait été transformé en androgynus comme lui, il n'aurait pas pu l'aimer. Mû se souvenait de la jalousie et de la peine qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le frère dont il se croyait le plus proche avait fait des révélations à Camus et non à lui. Shura amoureux de Shaka ; Shaka lui-même amoureux de Mû ; Mû qui préférait taire son amour pour Camus, l'héritier du trône ; et Camus qui lui avait fait sa demande en mariage trois ans après cette tragédie.

En souvenir de son frère disparu, Mû avait donc présenté à la Chambre d'Erudition une étude nouvelle sur les androgynus, amenant la question que Shaka avait soulevé : qui était donc à l'origine de la création de cette pratique, et pourquoi ? Depuis lors, il travaillait à répondre à cette question, étudiant historiquement l'androgynéité, sans toutefois parvenir à trouver ce qu'il désirait. Et chaque fois qu'il tentait de répondre à cette question, le souvenir de Shaka lui revenait comme une honte et une obsession. Il n'aurait de cesse de se sentir coupable de la mort de son frère, il le savait, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de ne pas l'oublier. Le cœur gros et l'âme triste, il ferma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre Camus, cherchant le réconfort, alors que son enfant se retournait doucement dans son ventre.

Mû, Shura et Camus ; trois Canidés malmenés par la guerre ; trois Canidés liés par la mort d'un quatrième et effrayés de voir se dessiner devant eux une nouvelle tragédie.

* * *

Hello ! Désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'ai installé mon sapin ce matin et ... ce fut une sacrée aventure 0o bref, il a quand même fallu que je relise le chapitre avant de vous le publier.

Alors, que dites-vous de cette plongée dans l'histoire d'Athènes à travers Mû ? Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolé, mais la naissance du petit louveteau ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais patience il finira par arriver =) D'autant que l'histoire se déroule sur un laps de temps assez long, donc les deux mois qui reste à Mû s'écouleront assez vite. Et oui, Shaka mort ... désolé, mais faut des morts et ce ne sera ni le seul ni le dernier !

Prochain chapitre : les Seigneur du Ciel entrent dans la danse ! Il est temps de découvrir à quoi ressemble leur civilisation au sommet du Mont Olympe non ? Et puis j'en profiterais pour faire un petit crochet par Shun, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu =)

Bisous tout le monde ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews, j'essaierai d'y répondre dans la semaine ^^

Ps : évocation de El Cid, Chevalier du Capricorne ; et apparition de Dégel, Chevalier du Verseau dans Lost Canvas, un personnage que j'ai adoré donc j'ai tenu à lui donner un rôle important =) j'en ai profité pour créer un lien de famille entre El Cid et Shura et Dégel et Camus, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ces libertés ^^

Ps2 : j'ai enfin trouvé une idée géniale pour la couverture de cette fic et j'espère en terminer la réalisation avant de vous publier le prochain chapitre pour le mettre en ligne comme avec mes autres fics !

Ps3 : j'ai oublié de vous dire : si vous avez quelques soucis pour retenir les subtilités historiques de chaque peuple dites-le-moi, je vous ferais un résumé et le publierais avec le prochain chapitre =)

Allez, bisous et à dimanche prochain !


	6. 5 Trois regards vers l'horizon

**5**

**Trois regards vers l'horizon**

_"La forme animale, aussi appelée forme originelle, est l'aspect que revêt un thérianthrope lorsqu'il est gagné par la colère, la peur, la joie ou la tristesse. Beaucoup d'entre nous l'appelle aussi « aura », bien que ce terme, jugé hérétique, ne soit que peu utilisé. Elle est en réalité ce à quoi nous ressemblerions si nous n'étions pas humain ; la forme animale est, comme son nom l'indique, la forme que le thérianthrope va emprunter à l'animal en lui durant un instant plus ou moins court._

_Cette apparence impressionnante ne va pas seulement changer l'aspect du thérianthrope, mais aussi sa force, son instinct et ses capacités. Ainsi, un Canidé, lorsqu'il prend la forme du chien ou du loup, voit son odorat et son ouïe devenir plus sensible que lorsqu'il est humain et son instinct de meute devenir bien plus fort. De même, la vue d'un Félidé deviendra plus précise et son instinct de chasse et de survie bien plus développé, ainsi que son agilité – les chats aiment se réfugier dans les arbres, c'est bien connu. Chez les Serpents, se sont leurs capacités au combat qui changent totalement : étant humains, ils ne peuvent se servir que de leurs épées ou de leurs arcs, mais en prenant l'apparence du serpent, certains peuvent devenir venimeux voire mortellement pour la plupart. Pour les Crocodiles et les Cétacés, dès que leur forme animale apparait, ils sont capables, pour certains, de plonger à des profondeurs incroyables et même de retenir leur respiration plusieurs heures ; quelques Ethnologues de ma connaissance tentent même de prouver qu'ils seraient capables de communiquer entre eux par ultrason mais comme il est de plus en plus rare d'en rencontrer aujourd'hui, cette entreprise s'annonce ardue. Pour les Seigneurs du Ciel, leur forme originelle leur permet ni plus ni moins de voler, certains plus longtemps et plus loin que d'autres ; leur vue devient aussi nettement plus précise – bien plus qu'un Félidé – et certains deviendraient même nyctalopes, mais nous en savons trop peu sur eux pour en être tout à fait certains._

_En ce qui concerne les Dragons, nous avons tous émis des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres, amenant souvent de nouvelles questions : étaient-ils capables de cracher du feu ? Avait-ils six membres – quatre pattes et deux ailes – ou seulement quatre – deux pattes et deux ailes ? Etaient-ils venimeux, tout comme les Serpents, supposés être leurs descendants directs ? Etaient-ils alors recouverts de cuir ou d'écailles ? Tant de mystères auxquels nous sommes désormais incapables de répondre, bien que des rumeurs parlent du miracle de certaine naissance Dragon au sein du peuple Crocodile – mais comme aucun Ethnologue n'a eu le droit d'étudier lesdites naissances, personne n'y croit._

_En fonction de l'espèce et de l'âge du thérianthrope, il aura plus ou moins de contrôle sur sa forme animale. Ainsi, les Canidés parviennent plus facilement à la dominer que les Félidés, qui ont tendance à très vite prendre l'apparence de l'animal qui vit en eux ; de même que les Ours qui savent très bien se contrôler, tout comme les Serpents qui ont d'ailleurs plutôt tendance à éviter la transformation : cela leur demande beaucoup d'énergie, et ils en ont besoin pour préserver leur chaleur corporelle. Pour des raisons essentiellement pratiques, les Crocodiles et les Cétacés ont souvent recourt à leur forme originelle pour se nourrir : ils deviennent bien plus efficaces à la pêche lorsqu'ils se transforment, ce qui leur permet de se sustenter plus facilement. Tout comme eux, les Seigneurs du Ciel utilisent souvent leur forme animale pour se déplacer ou se défendre bien que, en comparaison, il soit rare d'en voir – cette espèce est passé maître dans l'art de se faire discrète."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Deux semaines plus tard, Pella, capitale de la Macédoine, automne de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

Shiryu serra les poings, tout le corps tendu d'inquiétude et de honte. Rhadamanthe était parti depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié l'odeur agressive de son corps et la couleur exact de ses cheveux blonds. Mais le souvenir de la haine dans son regard doré et de la douleur qu'il aimait lui infliger était toujours là. Cinq mois que le roi Dragon avait emmené son armée conquérir la Grèce, et pourtant son fantôme continuait à le faire trembler de peur.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il vagabondait sur les terres Macédoniennes avec insouciance sous le regard protecteur de son père Crocodile, Shiryu ne s'effrayait pas facilement. En fait, il était même courageux bien que beaucoup plus calme et posé que les autres enfants de son âge. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, la dernière femelle Dragon du pays née de deux parents Crocodiles qui était morte en lui donnant la vie, et tenait de ce fait beaucoup à son père, que Rhadamanthe avait tué sans pitié lorsque ce dernier avait refusé de lui vendre son fils. De par son ascendance, Shiryu appartenait au peuple des Crocodiles bien qu'il soit un enfant Dragon, mais le roi des Serpents avait su instaurer son ordre lorsqu'il était venu du sud sept ans plus tôt. Depuis, il lui appartenait.

Les premières années, Shiryu pouvait passer des jours entiers à imaginer ce que sa vie serait devenue si Rhadamanthe ne l'avait pas trouvé au détour d'un chemin alors qu'il remontait du sud pour rejoindre Pella, où la grande sommité Crocodile l'attendait. Il serait très certainement devenu fermier, comme son père avant lui éleveur de chèvre, et aurait cultivé les terres de sa famille avec ferveur avant de trouver une douce femelle et peut-être aurait-il réussi à avoir quelques enfants – bien qu'aucun bébé Crocodile n'ait vu le jour depuis presque dix années. Il aurait eu une vie somme toute très simple, comme n'importe quel autre Macédonien avant lui. Hélas, le roi Dragon l'avait trouvé et attaché à lui alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Depuis, sa vie était un enfer quotidien.

Le visage levé vers la terre boueuse qui s'étendait devant lui sur des milliers de kilomètres, Shiryu ne frissonna pas lorsqu'une bourrasque froide s'engouffra sur le balcon sur lequel il était juché, envoyant ses longs cheveux noirs voleter dans son dos. La Macédoine était trop froide ; les Serpents et les Crocodiles – et à fortiori, les Dragons – avaient besoin d'une température ambiante bien plus élevée pour pouvoir procréer, les femelles de sang-froid n'ovulant que lorsque la température extérieure dépassait les trente degrés. Shiryu n'avait donc aucune chance de concevoir, et le roi Dragon en était conscient. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le brutaliser chaque nuit depuis près de cinq ans, depuis que sa transformation en androgynus était complète. A tout le moins, sa stérilité était la seule chose dont Shiryu pouvait être sûr. Du moins jusqu'à ce matin.

Dans son dos, il sentit un courant d'air, signe que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements, lentement et sans bruit. La présence qui se matérialisa alors, lourde et rassurante, fit battre son cœur, mais son visage ne se départit pas de cette expression calme et absorbée. Le Capitaine des Chevaliers d'Ecaille, qui n'était autre que son amant, s'arrêta à distance respectueuse de lui, respectant cette indifférence apparente qu'il se composait toujours lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Un court silence s'installa entre eux, léger, presque doucereux, avant que Shiryu ne prenne la parole d'une voix calme :

- Je n'ai jamais connu la guerre. Lorsqu'elle s'est terminée et que notre peuple a été forcé de quitter la Grèce, j'avais deux ans. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ce n'était pas une guerre, répliqua aussitôt Angelo, c'était une purge. Ils se sont attaqués à nous sans nous laisser la chance de nous défendre.

Shiryu baissa les yeux alors que son cœur envoyait des vagues rythmique de douleur dans tout son corps, et en particulier juste sous son estomac, dans un creux profond et obscur de son ventre. Il se retourna pour faire face à son amant, le visage impassible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche, pas aujourd'hui alors que les choses allaient de nouveau changer.

- Comme ce que Rhadamanthe s'apprête à faire avec les Ours ? demanda-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Angelo se contracta immédiatement, le regard aussi noir que l'onyx. Shiryu ne baissa pas les yeux. Il était plus faible physiquement que les mâles tout autour de lui, puisqu'il était devenu androgynus avant sa puberté et avait donc davantage gagné en féminité ; mais il n'avait rien perdu de la pugnacité de sa jeunesse, et il n'était pas rare qu'il tienne tête au roi Dragon lui-même – ce qui lui valait parfois plusieurs coups en réprimande. Le Crocodile en face de lui le savait, il le connaissait.

- Les Ours servent à Rhadamanthe pour installer un climat de terreur en Grèce, reprit le Capitaine d'une voix rauque, c'est triste que ça tombe sur eux, mais c'est ainsi.

- C'est triste oui, commenta simplement le jeune Dragon d'une voix sans émotion.

- Ils serviront de leurre également ; les Canidés croiront que toutes les forces des Dragons de Guerre ont été dépêchées en Epire et ne prendront pas garde à surveiller leurs côtes, comme les Ours avant eux.

- Et c'est là que les Crocodiles interviennent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Dans quelques heures. Nous longerons les côtes Thessaliennes durant la nuit pour que Larissa ne nous voie pas et nous tomberons sur la Meute lorsqu'elle s'y attendra le moins et qu'elle se déploiera vers le nord pour aller prêter main forte aux Ours.

Un léger silence s'installa. Shiryu tourna rapidement la tête vers l'extérieur, admirant de nouveau la Macédoine qui s'étendait devant lui alors qu'une légère brise soufflait, puis il revint vers son interlocuteur et reprit :

- Et si les Canidés demandent des renforts aux Félidés ?

- Les Félidés le roi Griffon en fait son affaire, répliqua rudement Angelo, qu'est-ce que tu veux Shiryu ?! Qu'essais-tu de me dire ?

Le jeune Dragon garda calmement le silence, fixant son amant droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir, qu'il voulait simplement qu'il l'aide à s'échapper d'ici et qu'ils partent ensemble, tous les deux, loin du Dragon et de sa haine ; il n'en avait pas le droit. Quoi qu'il advienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide quoi faire, le secret qu'il portait devait en rester un.

- La guerre est-elle vraiment la seule solution d'après toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton posé.

Angelo ne répondit pas tout de suite mais les muscles contractés de ses bras prouvaient sa contrariété et sa colère. Lui se souvenait du massacre de la « Purification », il avait seize ans à cette époque et n'avait pu que regarder tous les membres de sa famille mourir sous les coups de la Meute, avant d'être banni comme un paria alors que la Grèce était le pays des Crocodiles et des Serpents depuis des générations, bien avant que les Canidés n'arrivent du nord. Evidemment, il savait que Shiryu avait raison ; la guerre n'était pas la seule solution, il était probable qu'en discutant calmement avec l'actuel roi Loup, qui avait détrôné le Conseil, ils parviendraient à trouver un compromis. Mais les Crocodiles n'écoutaient désormais plus que leur rancune et leur colère, portés par la fureur du roi Dragon et de ses Serpents.

- Oui, répondit-il alors les dents serrées.

Shiryu poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, visiblement énormément déçu. Ses mains n'avaient eu de cesse de triturer les pans de laine lourde de sa toge ocre. La mâchoire serrée, Angelo sentit son corps réagir avant que son esprit ne décide quoi faire, et en quelques pas seulement il se rapprocha du jeune Dragon avant de l'empoigner par le cou. Ce dernier se laissa faire, pas le moins du monde effrayé, alors que son amant le plaquait contre le mur, apparemment contrarié. Ils s'entreregardèrent quelques instants avant que le Crocodile ne prenne la parole :

- Je ne reviendrais probablement pas … cette bataille sera terrible et je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que j'y survivrais.

Shiryu ouvrit la bouche, l'expression impassible, mais contre toute attente l'émotion lui serra la gorge et il garda le silence. Il avait appris à modeler les expressions de son visage ; avec les violences diverses que lui faisaient vivre le roi Dragon, c'était vitale pour lui de ne pas lui montrer sa peur ou sa douleur. Malheureusement, il en était arrivé à être constamment inexpressif, aussi froid et distant qu'un visage sur une toile peinte par le plus grand des artistes ; alors qu'il aurait tant voulu dire au Capitaine qui le tenait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt et qu'il ne désirait que de rester avec lui, dans ses bras, pour qu'il continue à lui faire l'amour comme il le faisait depuis des mois. Et si seul Rhadamanthe survivait à cette guerre, Shiryu savait que, en l'absence du soutien de son amant, il n'y survivrait pas.

Brusquement, Angelo se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche sans lui laisser le choix. Shiryu ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ce baiser un peu brusque mais rassurant, alors que son cœur continuait de battre douloureusement dans le creux de son ventre. Là où il détenait son secret. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes avant qu'Angelo ne rompe brutalement le baiser et se détourne de lui sans autre forme de cérémonie, l'abandonnant dans ses appartements, seul. La lourde porte se referma derrière lui. Il avait disparu comme il était venu ; comme une ombre.

Shiryu poussa un nouveau soupir et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, s'appuyant contre le mur froid. Il resta immobile un long moment avant de lever la main droite lentement, et de caresser son ventre.

Lorsqu'il avait eu sa première saignée à l'âge de douze ans, signe que sa transformation en androgynus était complète, il avait immédiatement cru qu'il serait stérile et que les accouplements répétés avec Rhadamanthe étaient inutiles. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi un Crocodile avait réussi là où un Dragon avait échoué ? Angelo était parti et, selon ses dires, ne reviendrait sans doute jamais ; mais il lui avait laissé un souvenir puissant. Shiryu portait son enfant ; deux cœurs battaient en lui désormais. Il l'avait réalisé ce matin en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas saigné, ni le mois dernier ni ce mois-ci, et ignorait quoi faire. Etait-il encore possible pour lui de s'en débarrasser ? L'hiver froid qui venait ne s'en occuperait-il pas ? Après tout, aucune femelle Crocodile, ni même Serpent, n'avait porté de grossesse à son terme depuis dix ans, et ça ne serait certainement pas différent pour lui. Il ne pouvait envisager de garder cet enfant bâtard, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer.

Il quitta le mur pour se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre et regarder devant lui, fermement campé sur ses jambes. Pour la première fois de sa vie Shiryu était perdu, mais une chose en tout cas était certaine : s'il mettait ce bébé au monde, c'était la mort assurée. Car il était la femelle du roi Dragon, mais portait l'enfant de son amant.

...

_Au même moment, Mont Olympe, bordure sud de la Macédoine …_

Usant d'une souplesse et d'une agilité hors du commun, le Seigneur du Ciel tournoya sur lui-même tout en s'élevant au-dessus du sol, ses courts cheveux d'ors voletant tout autour de son visage concentré. Face à lui, son adversaire était tellement abasourdi qu'il en oublia de lever sa garde pour parer le coup d'épée et reçu larme en plein sur l'épaule. Dans un cri de douleur, il chuta en arrière et heurta violemment le sol. Etourdi, il leva cependant la tête alors que son vis-à-vis à la souplesse inégalée retombait au sol avec grâce, sa peau dorée luisant d'une fine couche de sueur. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas déployé ses véritables ailes, il s'était contenté de sauter ; heureusement pour lui, les épées d'entraînement n'étaient faites que de bois et non de métal aiguisé, auquel cas, sans doute serait-il mort. Pour aujourd'hui, par chance, il ne s'en tirerait qu'avec une douloureuse blessure pour quelques jours. Dans un grognement, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol de pierre et gémit sous la douleur.

- Hyôga ! cria une voix depuis l'extrémité de la cour d'entraînement.

Le Seigneur du Ciel aux cheveux d'ors, encore essoufflé par la prouesse qu'il venait de réaliser, se tint droit face à celui qui venait vers lui, ses poings serrant davantage le pommeau de son épée de bois. Les phalanges de ses doigts blanchirent.

- Il me semble avoir dit pas de coups directs, grogna Eaque le Garuda, Serre d'Aigle de la Force de Frappe.

Hyôga ne répondit rien mais la lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux bleus de glace parlèrent pour lui. Les deux mâles se firent face, le soldat face au capitaine, avant que ce dernier, le regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoile, ne lui ordonne :

- Dépose ton épée et sort d'ici ; je ne veux pas d'un sous-fifre qui ne sache m'obéir.

Immédiatement, Hyôga jeta son arme aux pieds du Serre d'Aigle et fit volteface, ses larges bottes de cuir martelant le sol dur du sommet du Mont Olympe. Un vent froid souffla dans ses cheveux mais il ne frissonna pas ; depuis toujours, les Seigneurs du Ciel étaient habitués aux basses températures de la haute altitude et avaient appris à y évoluer ; de plus les courants ascendants et les fortes bourrasques aidaient à muscler les ailes des plus jeunes lorsqu'il leur fallait apprendre à voler. Le jeune soldat descendit les quelques marches et commença à descendre le flan de la montagne sans jeter un seul regard au fabuleux panorama qui s'étendait tout autour de lui.

Bien évidemment, jamais il n'aurait dû être aussi irrespectueux face au Serre d'Aigle, un titre réservé seulement au capitaine de la Force de Frappe, car il n'était qu'un soldat sans aucun grade bien qu'énormément respecté par ses pairs – sa mère avait été l'une des plus belles et des plus puissantes Oracles de son peuple avant que les Renégats ne provoquent une guerre civile et qu'elle n'y trouve la mort, et bon nombre de Seigneurs du Ciel s'en souvenaient. Mais il détestait bien trop Eaque pour faire preuve envers lui de la moindre forme de respect.

Après avoir longé la roche plusieurs minutes, allant d'un pas leste et vif alors que le vide s'ouvrait sur plusieurs milliers de mètres à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, Hyôga pénétra dans la montagne et sa chaleur. Aussitôt, le bruit de la vie des siens lui vint et le calma un peu. Très peu, en fait. Car ses bruits étaient loin d'égaler ceux de son enfance ; ici, nul enfant ne riait, nulle femelle ne discutait joyeusement avec une autre. Ici, il n'y avait que les bruits de la forge et les cris des Renégats donnant leurs ordres. Hyôga avait toujours aimé être entouré, bien que son caractère à l'apparence si taciturne face penser le contraire, il aimait les bruits de la vie et des enfants tout autour de lui. Il aimait être seul, mais détestait la solitude la plus complète. Mais ces bruits-là, il préférait de loin les éviter.

Alors il traversa cet océan de chaleur où le feu et le métal se heurtaient dans un grand bruit de bataille et se hâta de sortir de la forge. Après la mort de sa mère huit ans plus tôt, Hyôga avait été forcé de rejoindre la Force de Frappe à l'âge de neuf ans pour commencer un rigoureux entraînement, alors que ça n'était, à l'origine, absolument pas sa destinée. La place de soldat revenait aux Seigneurs du Ciel dont la forme animale représentait le plus souvent un oiseau de proie – comme l'aigle, mais ce n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autre – et étaient donc pour la plupart des gros gabarits agressifs. Mais lorsque le roi Griffon, sept ans plus tôt, tua toute la famille royale du Mont pour s'approprier le trône – ne gardant en vie qu'une princesse pour s'assurer la fidélité de ceux qui n'avaient, de prime abord, pas voulu rejoindre sa cause – il réforma entièrement les règles de l'armée des Seigneurs du Ciel.

Ainsi, tout jeune mâle devenait l'apprenti d'un soldat plus âgé dès l'âge de huit ans afin de rejoindre plus tard la Force de Frappe. De l'avis de Hyôga, cela signifiait simplement que Minos le Griffon avait de grands désirs de conquête et se préparait à lancer une offensive massive sur la Grèce. Ses doutes s'étaient malheureusement confirmés lorsque Rhadamanthe le Dragon demanda audience à Minos le Griffon au début de l'été dernier. Depuis, les entraînements avaient redoublés, l'armée se préparant chaque jour depuis près de quatre mois à attaquer la Thessalie, et Eaque du Garuda était devenu le Serre d'Aigle. C'était un mâle autoritaire et sûr de lui que Hyôga n'appréciait pas et soupçonnait même d'être personnellement responsable de la mort de sa mère, mais comme il gardait peu de souvenir de ce jour, il n'en était pas certain. Mais ça n'était pas tant ça que la façon dont Eaque le traitait.

Hyôga était un gabarit moyen – tous les Seigneur du Ciel de ce gabarit étaient les plus à l'aise en vol, mais la portée de leur bras et leur force n'égalait pas celle d'un gros gabarit. Etant l'enfant mâle de l'Oracle, sa destinée était de devenir Prieur du Temple de Zeus pour seconder sa mère, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé devenir soldat, d'autant que sa forme animale, le Cygne, ne l'y prédisposait absolument pas. Il était à des années lumières d'un oiseau de proie. Le Serre d'Aigle avait bien conscience de cela et ne cessait de le traiter comme un moins que rien tout en tentant, régulièrement, de l'attirer à lui – Hyôga sentait parfois qu'il poussait ses phéromones jusqu'à lui, mais n'étant pas un androgynus, comme beaucoup le croyait, ce genre d'odeur avait plutôt tendance à le rebuter et le rendre agressif. Malgré ce handicap certain, sa hargne au combat avait fait de lui un soldat craint par les autres et adulé par les plus jeunes. Une colère qu'il entretenait seulement par le triste souvenir de sa mère.

L'Oracle du Mont Olympe était une femelle choisi par l'Oracle précédente pour ses grandes capacités de vision et de sagesse, et avait pour devoir de servir la famille royale en leur communiquant la voix de Zeus, le Dieu des dieux. C'était une messagère. N'étant absolument pas croyant, et même dédaigneux face à cette pratique, le roi Griffon, en massacrant la famille royale, avait ordonné la mise à mort de l'Oracle. Natassia, la mère de Hyôga, avait été exécutée ce jour-là, et le jeune Seigneur du Ciel était pratiquement certain que ce fut par la main d'Eaque, le bras droit armé de Minos.

Avant que ce dernier ne passe ce pacte étrange avec le roi Dragon, personne au Mont Olympe n'avait idée de ce qu'il préparait – bien qu'ayant reformé totalement l'armée, il était évident qu'il se préparait à la guerre – mais à présent, ses projets ne faisaient aucun doute : il voulait faire tomber Larissa et le roi Kido. Hyôga n'était pas de ceux qui détestait cette espèce, il n'avait rien contre elle, mais les Seigneurs du Ciel et les Félidés étaient des ennemis naturels, c'était ainsi. Pour Minos, c'était plus que ça : il était né en Thessalie d'une mère félidée qui avait eu, sinon une liaison, du moins un accouplement contre-nature avec un Seigneur du Ciel, et jamais son peuple maternel ne l'avait accepté. La haine que le griffon entretenait pour la Thessalie était immense, et il était évident qu'il allait profiter de ce que les Serpents voulaient prendre leur revanche pour mener la sienne à bien. Mais pour se faire, il avait d'abord eu besoin de s'octroyer la puissance aérienne de la Force de Frappe.

Pour cela, il avait convaincu certains habitants, mâles et femelles du Mont Olympe, de se joindre à sa cause, arguant qu'ils étaient un peuple libre et fier et que la famille royale qui siégeait au sommet de la montagne les asservissait depuis trop longtemps. Ils s'étaient fait appeler les Renégats et avaient fomenté un coup d'état qui s'était transformé en guerre civile. Après sa victoire, afin de s'assurer la complète obéissance du reste de la Force de Frappe, Minos avait laissé en vie la princesse héritière ; Saori, et la gardait près de lui constamment, ou bien sous la surveillance de soldats tout dédié à sa cause.

Après avoir laissé la forge rouge derrière lui, Hyôga remonta un pan de montagne dans lequel un escalier avait été taillé, et pénétra dans le quartier dédié aux soldats. L'endroit, qui était auparavant ouvert sur le ciel par une grande et large trouée dans le mur de pierre, avait été fermé par les Renégats ; désormais, les Seigneurs du Ciel, auparavant si libre de leurs mouvements, n'avaient plus le droit de voler si ça n'était pas essentiel. Les entraînements au vol des plus jeunes étaient strictement contrôlés, une loi instaurée par le roi Griffon en personne, qui voulait diriger son peuple d'une main de fer. Avec tristesse, Hyôga ne pouvait donc que ce souvenir du vent dans ses plumes et de la puissance de ses ailes fines et duveteuse ; condamné à rester caché dans les entrailles de la montagne, il n'avait plus pris son envol depuis plus de cinq années. Alors, le visage crispé et les poings fermés, il s'arrêta devant le trou étroit laissé dans le mur auparavant ouvert, et regarda le ciel, ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait encore en voir. Le bleu était lumineux et profond, et les nuages blancs semblaient cotonneux et lourds de pluie. Un vent frais souffla dans les courts cheveux d'or qui encadraient son visage.

Il ne désirait pas tant aider la princesse à retrouver sa couronne de Plume d'Argent que venger la mise à mort cruelle de sa mère et arrêter toutes ces guerres. Il n'était pas un guerrier dans l'âme puisqu'il n'appartenait pas à la famille des oiseaux de proie, mais il avait conscience que si personne n'arrêtait le roi Griffon, ou encore le roi Dragon, les violences continueraient à ravager le pays des années entières et il était bien décidé à tenter sa chance pour les stopper, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il était peu probable qu'il y parvienne. Il ignorait qui aurait la force d'accomplir un tel miracle, et désespérait de le voir se réaliser un jour, mais dans son cœur grondait le début d'une rébellion et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas : beaucoup de Seigneurs du Ciel étaient en colère contre les agissements de Minos, qui avait emprisonné une femelle ailée d'une grâce sans pareil, lui interdisant à tout jamais de s'envoler. Il était décidé à prendre son mal en patience.

Le roi Griffon avait bâti sa royauté sur des fondations branlantes et fragiles, et bientôt tout s'écroulerait ; mais Hyôga ignorait quand, et encore moins grâce à qui cela s'accomplirait. Alors, ses yeux bleus fixèrent le ciel avec détermination et il se jura que, si un jour l'occasion se présenterait à lui de tout arrêter, il la saisirait sans hésiter.

...

_Au même moment, Larissa, capitale de la Thessalie …_

Le temps qui s'écoule est un allié lorsque l'avenir est incertain, car alors toute voie est possible ; mais il devient un ennemi lorsque plus aucune route n'est envisageable, et qu'une toute tracée se dessine devant nos yeux sans plus nous laisser le moindre choix.

Désormais, c'était ainsi que Shun voyait sa vie, comme un chemin qu'on l'aurait forcé à suivre sans lui demander son avis. Son père et son frère aîné avaient décidé de son destin lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué la possibilité que Minos, le roi Griffon, le demande en mariage en échange de son soutien militaire, et qu'ils leur seraient alors impossible de refuser. Durant plusieurs jours, et même plusieurs semaines, le jeune Félidé avait fui le roi et le Capitaine pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec cette décision. Par deux fois, il avait refusé de répondre à l'appel de son père lorsque ce dernier avait envoyé un garde le chercher pour qu'il l'emmène devant lui et qu'ils se parlent ; il n'avait plus non plus adressé la parole à son frère, qui le fixait désormais d'un regard courroucé, agacé de voir son cadet agir de cette façon.

Puis, voilà quelques jours, sa jeune lingère, dont la présence à ses côtés lui était désormais indispensable, lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose de primordial. Peu importe qu'il soit d'accord ou non avec cette décision, il n'avait pas le choix, tout comme son père et son frère. Si le roi Griffon désirait ce mariage, il était bien forcé d'accepter sans cela la Force de Frappe ne se joindrait pas à la Horde pour l'aider à résister à une potentielle invasion Serpent, et alors la Thessalie serait écrasée par les Dragons de Guerre en colère de Rhadamanthe. La Horde n'avait pas la présomption de croire qu'elle résisterait à une offensive pareille, car même la Meute n'avait pu défaire l'armée Serpent seule ; il lui avait fallu pour cela le soutien des Félidés. Bien sûr, le roi Kido aurait très bien pu leur demander de l'aide plutôt que de s'adresser aux Seigneurs du Ciel, grâce à ce pacte militaire bicentenaire qui existait entre les deux espèces, et Shun ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Que lui cachait-on, dans les coulisses de la vie politique du palais et du pays, auxquels il n'avait pas accès ?

Hormis le jour où il lui avait fait cette brusque révélation, Ikki ne lui parlait jamais de ce qui se disait dans les bureaux privés du roi Kido. En fait, depuis que ce dernier était venu les chercher dans le Temple quelques années plus tôt où il les avait envoyés auparavant en tant qu'orphelins, Ikki et Shun, qui étaient auparavant très liés, étaient devenus distants l'un envers l'autre, se comportant comme s'ils étaient des étrangers. Son aîné était maintenant autoritaire et froid avec lui, et cela lui faisait énormément de mal. Avec le temps, en grandissant, Shun avait fini par mettre cela sur le dos de sa transformation : devenir androgynus était une honte à Larissa.

Lorsque cette pratique était arrivée jusqu'en Thessalie, à une époque désormais oubliée de tous, le pays était en guerre contre les Seigneurs du Ciel ; une guerre sanglante et terrible d'après les livres d'histoire, et qui avait coûté la vie à bon nombre de mâles, de femelles et d'enfants. La Horde avait essuyé de nombreux échecs, car il était difficile pour une espèce thérianthrope dite « rampante » de faire face à une espèce ailée, et le moral des troupes n'était pas au plus haut, d'autant que les chevaliers félidés de la Horde avaient tendance à facilement désobéir.

Suite à toute cette violence, même les prostituées avaient fini par mourir ou quitter l'armée, effrayées, et les mâles s'étaient retrouvés face à leurs échecs, plein de tension et de violence qu'ils ne pouvaient évacuer. Le roi de cette époque, l'un des tous premiers lions prénommé Mykène, eut alors l'idée d'utiliser une pratique venue du nord, bien que cette science l'ait d'abord révulsé, qui consistait à transformer un mâle en femelle. Il avait alors pu ramener de l'ordre dans les rangs, et un nouveau type de prostituées avait ainsi vu le jour en Thessalie. Malgré cela, la Horde avait été écrasée par la Force de Frappe lors de la dernière charge, un échec cuisant que les Félidés mirent dès lors sur le compte des androgynus : ceux qui étaient devenus des femelles et qui n'en étaient pas mort – car bon nombre de transformation avaient été mortelles – avaient perdus en hargne au combat, selon les dires, et provoqués cette défaite.

Depuis cette histoire, devenir androgynus à Larissa signifiait devenir une putain des bas quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. Traités comme des objets, ces jeunes mâles malchanceux – toujours transformés avant leur puberté, et donc ressemblant étonnamment à de véritables femelles – ne bénéficiaient d'aucun droit. Un chevalier de la Horde trop violent qui abattait un androgynus du quartier des plaisirs sous le coup de la colère ? Le mâle pouvait être certain de ne craindre aucune poursuite.

Voilà pourquoi la décision du roi Kido de transformer Shun en androgynus avait énormément surpris et déçu le peuple de la Thessalie, d'autant qu'en agissant ainsi le souverain avait transgressé l'une des plus anciennes traditions félidée : aucun fils cadet royal n'avait le droit de vivre. Un rite instauré voilà près de cent ans par le père du prince Ilias le Lion quand ce dernier, en désaccord avec son frère aîné – un Lion lui aussi – avait quitté la capitale afin d'aider les Agharians à résister à une terrible guerre contre la Horde. Suite à cela ces sauvages de la Forêt avaient remporté la bataille ; Agharia avait fini par devenir une importante cité forestière et les Agharians n'avaient eu de cesse de se multiplier et de gagner en puissance. Du moins jusqu'à ce que, ragaillardi par le succès de la « Purification » qui se déroulait en Grèce sous les ordres du Conseil royal, le roi Kido ne lance une attaque plus de dix ans plus tôt sur la Forêt Profonde et ne détruise Agharia. Depuis, les sauvages s'étaient fait oubliés, et il était rare de voir de la fumée s'élever des bois denses du sud.

C'était toutes ces histoires et ces connaissances – que Shun avait grappillées au fil de ses lectures dans la bibliothèque du palais – qui l'avait persuadé de croire qu'Ikki avait désormais honte de son petit frère, il le voyait bien à l'expression de son visage et à la lueur étrange qui brillait le plus souvent dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda une voix douce dans son dos.

Shun en sursauta presque. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait oublié la présence d'Esméralda, sa lingère, qui lui brossait doucement les cheveux. Assis face à une petite coiffeuse pourvue d'un miroir ovale, le jeune androgynus releva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femelle.

- A beaucoup de chose, répondit-il alors dans un sourire triste, beaucoup trop de chose.

Esméralda sourit à son tour sans cesser son brossage. Ses gestes étaient si doux et précautionneux que Shun en arriverait presque à trouver ça agréable.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le Griffon, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

- Et comment le pourrais-je ?! rétorqua vivement Shun en fronçant les sourcils. Mon frère veut me voir marier avec lui …

Evoquer son père n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Non il ne le veut pas Shun, tu es injuste en disant ça ! Le prince Ikki n'a pas le choix, il le fait pour le peuple.

Shun ne répondit pas et pour s'extraire du regard d'Esméralda, il tourna la tête vers la droite. Par la fenêtre les rayons pâles du soleil éclairaient la cime lointaine des pins de la Forêt Profonde. Sa jeune lingère avait raison : pour le bienêtre du peuple, au cas où une guerre éclaterait vraiment avec les Serpents, il était primordial pour Larissa de s'assurer le soutien de la Force de Frappe. Brusquement, il se détourna de l'horizon lumineux et baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains aux doigts fins triturer sa toge.

- Shun, reprit doucement Esméralda, Minos a grandi ici, à Larissa, et il se peut tout à fait qu'il trouve insultant de se voir proposer un androgynus en mariage.

Fronçant les sourcils, Shun releva les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Peut-être le griffon avait-il été élevé comme tous les autres mâles félidés bien qu'il soit un hybride. Alors, rassuré, il émit son propre argument :

- D'autant que je suis peut-être stérile. J'ai été transformé à huit ans et je n'ai toujours pas saigné, alors que j'ai fêté mes quinze ans il y a presque deux mois.

- Oui, hésita Esméralda, peut-être … à ta place je n'y penserais pas trop. Nous, les femelles félidées, avons tendance à être beaucoup moins précoce que les femelles des autres espèces. Je n'ai toujours pas saigné non plus.

Les joues légèrement rouge, Shun baissa de nouveau la tête. Il n'était pas habitué à échanger des propos aussi anodins sur son intimité.

- C'est pour ça que je te conseil de ne pas trop y penser, reprit la jeune femelle avec douceur, le prince Ikki t'a parlé de ça parce qu'il a voulu te prévenir en cas d'une éventuelle décision, mais rien n'est à envisager, ne t'en fais pas.

Malgré ces quelques bonnes paroles, Shun était incapable de ne pas s'en faire. Désormais, il voyait l'avenir se dessiner devant lui comme un chemin tortueux dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Et il y avançait à l'aveuglette, poussé par une force qui n'écoutait ni ses choix ni ses décisions.

Après avoir donné à sa longue chevelure un aspect plus convenable, Esméralda le laissa seul et partit chercher de nouveaux draps de lit à la laverie. Shun se regarda dans le miroir durant quelques minutes puis, énervé par ce qu'il y voyait, il se leva de sa petite chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Sa peau était trop pâle, ses yeux trop grands et trop brillants, ses bras trop minces, ses hanches trop fines, ses lèvres trop roses ; il exécrait ce qu'il était devenu. Tout ça à cause de la vanité d'un roi devenu trop vieux. A choisir, il aurait préféré mourir comme tout cadet d'héritier royal se le devait.

D'un geste ample et vif, il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et laissa l'air frais de l'automne pénétrer dans sa chambre chauffée par un bon feu de cheminée, prenant une grande inspiration au passage. Au-dessus de sa tête, le soleil, caché par quelques nuages vaporeux, amorçait sa descente vers le couchant. Il darda son regard d'émeraude vers le nord, sur sa droite. Très loin, le Mont Olympe s'élevait majestueusement, son sommet mystérieux perdu dans de lourds nuages blancs. Minos se trouvait là-bas, en ce moment. Saisit d'un brusque frisson de peur, Shun tourna alors son regard vers la gauche, vers le sud et la Forêt Profonde, territoire des Agharians.

Un bref instant, le jeune androgynus se demanda laquelle des deux destinations il aurait choisi s'il avait eu le choix de son destin. Le roi Griffon, ou les sauvages ?

* * *

Je suis désolé de vous publier un chapitre pareil, il ne s'y passe rien et en plus c'est triste ( ça m'a brisé le cœur de séparer Shiryu et DM, je ne pensais pas m'attacher à ce couple aussi facilement ... mais bon, c'est bientôt la guerre donc, il en faut ^^" ) Hyôga et Shun apportent quelques éclaircissements, mais rien de bien intéressant et encore une fois j'en suis navré !

Mais rassurez-vous, ça va changer avec le prochain chapitre : "Ioannina tombe" ! Rhadamanthe lancera sa première offensive, Saga et Kanon vont enfin sortir de l'ombre avec un gros secret qui les unis et les désunis à la fois, Camus va prendre une décision terrible et ... il y aura des morts. Bah wouais, vous l'avais dis ^^"

Voilà ! Bisous et à dimanche ! En espérant que cette lecture vous plaise =)

Ps : Mykène n'est pas un nom que j'utilise au hasard, c'est en fait le chevalier d'or du lion dans "Saint Seiya Omega", un homme IMMONDE-PAS-BEAU-QUI-A-LUI-SEUL-DETRUIT-LE-SEX-APP EAL-DE-TOUS-LES-CHEVALIERS-DU-LION-REUNIS et qui m'a fait détesté cette série ...

Ps2 : j'ai longtemps hésité entre June et Esméralda pour le rôle de lingère, et puis comme je n'avais jamais utilisé Esméralda je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion XD

Ps3 : et voilà la couverture de cette fic ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est la première fois que je les dessine alors qu'ils se font face, pour "Rédemption" et "Un avenir passé" ils se tournaient le dos =) c'est aussi la première fois que j'habille Shun avec ce genre de couleur, d'ordinaire je lui met plutôt du bleu mais je le trouve mieux comme ça en fait ^^ l'arrière-plan n'est pas de moi, c'est d'une amie qui s'appelle Thalissa et je la remercie très fort =)


	7. 6 Ioannina tombe

**6**

**Ioannina tombe**

_"Dans la plupart des peuples thérianthropes, l'avenir de l'enfant va dépendre de la nature de sa forme animale : certaines, plus rares que d'autres, sont considérées comme des races dites « royales ». Prenons la lignée de la famille royale Canidé par exemple : depuis des générations, le trône d'Athènes revient à l'héritier mâle du roi, mais il faut que cet enfant soit un loup, comme son père, donc un gros gabarit. Quelques héritiers mâles se sont vus refuser le trône parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez racés, mais le gêne loup étant héréditaire, ils ne furent que très peu à être déshérités. La femelle choisie pour s'accoupler à l'héritier doit être, de préférence, de famille noble ou issue d'une branche secondaire de la royauté ; ainsi, les gênes du loup n'iront pas se mélanger au reste de la population._

_Cette pratique n'a pas seulement court chez les Canidés, elle est aussi connue à Larissa : depuis toujours, le trône d'obsidienne est légué d'un père à son fils, mais uniquement si ce dernier est un lion ; cette race, considérée comme la race royale des Félidés, est l'un des gros gabarits les plus puissants avec le tigre. La femelle choisie pour l'héritier devra obligatoirement être issue elle aussi de la famille royale, ce qui pausa, quelques années auparavant, quelques problèmes de consanguinité. Ces gênes sont également héréditaires mais, et ce pour une raison inconnue, il sera plus difficile pour un Lion royal d'avoir un héritier de race, comparé à un Loup royal qui pourra avoir un ou plusieurs louveteaux même si sa femelle n'est pas une louve. Ce point prouve une nouvelle fois que les Canidés sont de très bons reproducteurs, voire les meilleurs._

_Comparé à ces deux espèces, les autres familles royales se préoccupent peu de l'apparence de la forme originelle de l'héritier du moment qu'il porte le nom de la famille, transmis, pour certaines d'entre elles, depuis plusieurs générations. Ainsi, le trône de granit d'Ioannina, capitale de l'Epire, a toujours été occupé par un héritier portant le nom de Taurus ; beaucoup de races d'Ours différentes se sont succédées à la tête de ce peuple. Il semble en être de même pour les Seigneurs du Ciel, bien qu'aucun trône n'existe au Mont Olympe, la royauté étant transmise par le port d'une couronne dite de Plume d'Argent, forgée semble-t-il voilà des siècles. J'ai moi-même construit cette théorie en recueillant quelques informations sur les caractéristiques physiques des rois et des reines du peuple des airs, découvrant quelques similitudes génétiques chez eux qui me portent à croire qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Mais comme nous en savons trop peu sur eux, rien n'est sûr. Enfin, il en va de même pour les Serpents et la famille royale Wyvern qui serait, selon les Historiens de ce peuple, des descendants directs du dernier des Dragons, et qui se transmet l'autorité d'un père à son héritier._

_Pour les Crocodiles ainsi que les Cétacés, les choses sont encore différentes. Peu importe l'aspect de la forme animale ou le nom, le contrôle de ces peuples revient au plus fort d'entre les mâles. Il n'y a de ce fait aucune royauté chez ces deux espèces, d'autant qu'il n'existe plus aucun groupe de Cétacés vivant seul ; trop peu nombreux désormais, ils évoluent exclusivement dans les mêmes villes et villages que les Crocodiles et obéissent donc à la même autorité. Chez eux, elle est représentée par une armure et un grade, celui du Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille, qui aura alors tout pouvoir sur le peuple en entier – qui intègre donc les Cétacés – et c'est ce mâle qui désignera son successeur parmi ses soldats les plus forts._

_Ils ne sont pas les seuls à utiliser cette forme de passation de pouvoir. Les Agharians aussi répondent à ce genre de coutume, sauf que chez eux, il semblerait que cela soit beaucoup plus violent."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Un mois plus tard, côtes ouest de l'Epire, automne de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

A la proue du navire, se dessinant faiblement dans l'horizon voilée de brouillard matinal, les plages de l'Epire étaient là comme pour le narguer. Mais, contre toute attente, Rhadamanthe se sentait étonnamment calme. Il avait attendu sept ans pour prendre sa revanche et, bien que le peuple des Ours ne se soit jamais allié à celui des Canidés pour jeter son peuple hors de la Grèce, c'était à lui qu'il s'en prendrait en premier. Pourquoi ? Pour le jeu de pouvoir et d'alliance qu'il avait patiemment mis en place ; et bientôt, il jouerait son premier pion et abattrait Ioannina, qu'elle serve d'exemple. Suite à cela, Minos le roi Griffon ferait en sorte que Larissa tombe à son tour en dirigeant sa toute puissante Force de Frappe droit dessus, et alors Athènes n'aurait plus qu'à trembler de peur de voir ces deux espèces réunies, les Serpents et les Seigneurs du Ciel, fondre ensuite sur eux. Tout en ignorant, bien sûr, que le roi Dragon attendait patiemment de pouvoir jouer un autre pion sur l'échiquier de cette guerre, une autre armée qui attendait de recevoir ses ordres, de l'autre côté des terres, sur la mer Egée.

- L'Epire est en vue Majesté, dit une voix derrière lui.

Lentement, Rhadamanthe Wyvern se retourna pour faire face à son Capitaine, Saga, déjà revêtu de son armure aussi luisante que la peau d'un serpent. Ses longs cheveux bleus nuit dansèrent dans la brise marine, et derrière lui le pont du bateau était en effervescence : les soldats s'apprêtaient à accoster.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix grave, prépares-toi à mener ton bataillon à l'assaut de l'Epire. Moi, je mènerais le mien.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire Majesté ? demanda Saga. D'après les espions aériens de Minos, trois des quatre bataillons armés des Ours se trouvent au nord-est, à la frontière avec la Macédoine, et le dernier est resté à Ioannina. Aucune ligne de défense ne protège l'ouest du pays, je ne sais s'il est bien utile de développer toute notre offensive.

- Peu importe que les villageois soient protégés ou non, nous les exterminerons !

- Mais, Monseigneur !

- Tes dresserais-tu contre mes ordres, Saga ?

Le Capitaine se tut. Face à lui, les yeux d'or du roi Dragon brillaient de violence et de détermination. Il dit alors humblement :

- Non Majesté.

- Ne m'obliges pas à douter de toi Saga, répliqua gravement Rhadamanthe, je ne peux me permettre de faire exécuter mon Capitaine pour désobéissance alors que nous nous apprêtons à tomber sur Athènes. Et, tu sais ce qui arrivera à ton frère si tu n'es plus là ?

A l'évocation de son cadet, Saga devint livide, comme c'était chaque fois le cas. Le roi Dragon en sourit.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le garder en vie si toi tu ne l'es plus Saga, gronda-t-il avec délectation, n'oublie pas que je connais ton petit secret.

Le Capitaine des Dragons de Guerre baissa la tête en signe de soumission et dit :

- Veuillez me pardonner Majesté, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère. Obéit, maintenant.

Saga s'inclina brièvement et s'en retourna préparer son bataillon à débarquer. De son côté, plein de satisfaction et de confiance en lui, Rhadamanthe se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon et les côtés de l'Epire qui s'étendaient non loin. Il n'ignorait pas, en bon souverain qu'il était, la tragédie qui s'était déroulée dans la famille Gemini onze ans plus tôt, alors que la guerre contre les Canidés faisait rage depuis quatre longues années et que les jumeaux de cette puissante famille étaient âgés de dix-neuf ans. En réalité, il était même le seul à connaître le lourd secret qui voûtait les épaules de son Capitaine lorsque son frère était évoqué, et il en avait profité pour lui passer une laisse autour du cou : pour protéger son cadet, Saga était prêt à lui obéir aveuglément, jusqu'à participer à l'extermination de tout un peuple. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'ils avaient dû résister aux assauts répétés de la Meute durant huit années, Saga n'avait pas une seule seconde hésité à tuer pour défendre les siens contre cette injustice. Mais aujourd'hui, le roi Dragon sentait bien que c'était différent. Son Capitaine ne comprenait pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette guerre ; s'il lui avait laissé le choix, il était certain que ce dernier aurait choisi de ne pas participer et de rester en Macédoine. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Rhadamanthe le tenait dans le creux de sa main et il était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher la bride un seul instant. Il prit une grande inspiration, appréciant l'odeur de la brise marine, plus confiant en lui que jamais.

Ces quelques mois en mer, durant lesquels les navires de sa flotte contournèrent la Grèce par le sud en slalomant entre les îles des Cyclades pour ne pas se faire repérer, avaient semble-t-il mis la résistance de ses soldats à rude épreuve : beaucoup avaient eu le mal de mer. Mais lui, il avait apprécié cette traversé. Aucune surprise à cela car après tout, il était un Dragon, l'espèce thérianthrope la plus puissante et la plus rare de toute, qui ne craignait aucun ennemi naturel. Peu importe qu'il soit Canidé, Félidé, Serpent, Crocodile, Cétacé, Seigneur du Ciel ou Ours, aucun mâle, jamais, ne pourrait le défaire.

C'est avec cette conviction profondément ancré en lui et la poitrine gonflée de violence et de rage que le roi Dragon sourit, jouissant pleinement de cet instant pour lui historique : il sortait son premier pion, et s'apprêtait à jouer un coup décisif.

De son côté, Saga ordonna à ses soldats de se préparer ; tous, ils se munirent de leurs épées et chaussèrent leurs casques puis, attrapant un drapeau rouge qui reposait sur le bastingage, il l'agita dans l'air embrumé et saturé d'iode. A plusieurs mètres de distance, flouté par la brume, il distinguait faiblement la proue d'un autre navire. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il vit un drapeau rouge identique au sien lui répondre selon le même code et il sut que le message avait été correctement réceptionné. Les Dragons de guerre se préparaient.

Le Capitaine reposa son drapeau sans perdre l'autre bateau de vue. Que venait-il de faire ? Par ce simple geste, il venait de déclencher une guerre. Un peuple tout entier allait être exterminé parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort et assez courageux pour dire non au roi Dragon ; mais aussi parce que, s'il était en vie, c'était grâce à lui. A son frère. Et il n'avait pas envie de décevoir son frère. S'il trahissait Rhadamanthe, s'il empêchait son roi d'accomplir ce qui devait être accompli, il serait déçu. Son frère serait déçu.

Un jour, il y a longtemps, ce frère dont il ne se serait jamais cru aussi proche lui avait sauvé la vie, et le décevoir était bien la dernière chose qu'il se permettrait de faire, bien qu'il ne veuille absolument pas de cette guerre.

...

_Au même moment, baie de Maliakos … _

La mer, prise au piège parmi les récifs de la baie qui se trouvait juste à l'extrémité est de la frontière entre la Thessalie et la Grèce, était aussi calme qu'une marre d'huile attendant de prendre subitement feu. Pourtant, sur l'un des navires ancrés là à l'abri des regards, la bataille faisait déjà rage dans un esprit torturé et en proie aux flammes.

« _Ç'aurait dû être toi …_ »

- Non.

« _Rhadamanthe ne te fait pas confiance._ »

- Bien sûr que si !

« _Non, il ne te fait pas confiance. Il reconnait les capacités de Saga mais pas les tiennes_. »

- Arrête …

« _Ç'aurait dû être toi !_ »

- Taits-toi !

Tout en hurlant, il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main : le petit bougeoir où brûlait une bougie en fin de vie, la carte de Grèce que le Masque de Mort venait de lui remettre, et une petite assiette en bois où reposait les restes de sa dernière collation, à laquelle il avait à peine touchée d'ailleurs. Puis il se laissa tomer à genoux. Le bruit fut beaucoup moins assourdissant que ce à quoi il avait escompté, couvrant à peine les paroles de la voix qui raisonnait et ronronnait traitreusement dans sa tête.

« _Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça, Kanon …_ »

Elle était suave, belle et séduisante. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait laissé entrer dans son esprit aussi facilement, parce qu'elle l'avait séduite. Mais aujourd'hui, il le regrettait amèrement. Le dénommé Kanon, et qui n'était autre que le frère jumeau du Capitaine Saga, se prit la tête entre les mains et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec tellement de force que le goût du sang coula délicatement sur sa langue. Au sol, la bougie avait roulé sur la carte et, attisé par la cire brûlante, la flamme devint plus grande et plus rouge ; très vite, le papier rêche s'enflamma. L'odeur âcre de la fumée noire qui s'en éleva agressa ses narines et ses yeux. Il ferma les paupières.

« _Je suis la seule à croire en toi._ »

- Arrête, je veux que tu te taises ! grogna le Serpent, les dents serrées.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

- Tait-toi …

Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux, comme chaque fois qu'il savait que la voix était sur le point de gagner.

« _Tu as besoin de moi Kanon._ »

- Non.

« _Oh si tu as besoin de moi ! Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui sache ce que tu as fait ! Et tu as fait quelque chose d'horrible, Kanon._ »

Le Serpent rouvrit les yeux alors que, derrière la voix, raisonnait les hurlements de sa sœur tels qu'il les avait entendus, onze ans plus tôt. Les hurlements de sa cadette, les supplications de sa mère et les grognements d'agonie de son père ; puis la question que Saga s'était cru obligé de lui poser stupidement : pourquoi ?

« _Oui, pourquoi ?_ »

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! rugit le Serpent avec rage.

« _Pourquoi Kanon ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça_ ? »

- Je ne te le dirais pas !

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses longs cheveux et il tira et serra jusqu'à se faire mal. Au début, la douleur l'aidait à retrouver sa lucidité, à faire fuir cette voix de son esprit. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus aucun effet et, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Kanon ne put que l'entendre lui demander à nouveau :

« _Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça._ »

- Non, répondit le Serpent avec, dans la voix, beaucoup moins de conviction.

« _Dis-le-moi Kanon, dis-le-moi …_ »

Elle le suppliait. Il détestait quand elle suppliait car alors cette voix, cette voix si délicieusement horrible, ressemblait tant à celle de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne meurt ; et quand elle faisait ça, il savait qu'il avait perdu et elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Alors elle gardait le silence et attendait patiemment qu'il capitule.

La carte avait entièrement brûlée et ne restait sur le plancher humide et poisseux de sa cabine qu'un tas de cendre noir et fumant, et l'atmosphère était légèrement parfumé de l'odeur du papier brûlé. Lentement, Kanon baissa les mains, laissant ses mèches de cheveux désordonnées. Sur ses joues, ses larmes séchaient déjà.

« _Dis-le-moi._ » répéta alors la voix d'un ton mielleux. « _Dis-le-moi Kanon …_ »

- Si je l'ai fait …

« _Oui ?_ »

- Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour Saga.

« _Oui Kanon, c'est ça._ »

- Je l'ai fait pour qu'il sache …

« _C'est bien. Pour qu'il sache quoi ?_ »

Les yeux du Serpent brillèrent et se transformèrent en deux billes froides, rondes et jaunes, fendues à la verticale par une très fine ligne noire. La rage transforma alors ses traits, les figeant en un masque glacial de haine. Toute la cruauté de son enfance lui revint alors, sans plus la moindre sensation de douleur : il était le frère jumeau d'un mâle fort et en bonne santé qui avait eu la chance de naitre huit minutes avant lui et cela avait dirigé sa vie durant dix-neuf ans.

Chez le peuple Serpent la gémellité est signe de malheur et de déshonneur, hors tuer un enfant est un crime abominable aussi ses parents lui laissèrent-ils la vie sauve. Mais aucun des deux ne l'aimait, Kanon l'avait très vite senti. Là où Saga bénéficiait toujours, enfant, des bonnes intentions et de l'amour de leur mère, lui n'avait droit qu'à son dédain et son dégoût ; et lorsqu'ils grandirent, son aîné suivit l'enseignement militaire de leur père alors que lui n'avait droit qu'aux coups et à la rancœur. Son père l'avait longtemps battu, longtemps et durement, du moins jusqu'à ce que, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, Kanon ne se défende. Il avait frappé son père pour la première fois ; pour la première et dernière fois.

A ce souvenir, le Serpent sentit une vague de satisfaction et de joie l'envahir et il sourit. Toute colère l'avait quitté. Soudain, la voix reprit dans son esprit, aussi suave et séductrice qu'avant :

« _Pour qu'il sache quoi, Kanon ?_ »

- Pour qu'il sache qui je suis.

Un coup violent à la porte le fit sursauter et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleue naturelle. Dans sa tête, la voix s'était tue, discrète. Brusquement, le Masque de Mort pénétra dans sa cabine : il avait déjà revêtu son armure rutilante qui reproduisait à la perfection l'aspect écailleux de la peau d'un crocodile, et qui lui conférait toute son autorité.

Il s'arrêta, surpris de trouver le Serpent à genoux au sol devant un tas de cendre et un bougeoir renversé, et demanda de sa voix grave et profonde :

- Tout va bien Kanon ?

« _Tout va bien Kanon ?_ » répéta vicieusement la voix dans sa tête.

- J'ai bien peur d'avoir eu un petit accident, répondit le Serpent en se redressant. La carte a brûlé.

Angelo, chef de l'Armée d'Ecaille, jeta un coup d'œil au papier noir qui fumait encore sur le plancher humide du navire.

- C'était un double, dit-il sans aucune expression, j'ai la mienne avec moi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? répliqua Kanon d'un ton moqueur. Tu en sais beaucoup plus que moi sur les arts secrets et subtils de la guerre. Cette stratégie m'a l'air tout à fait au point et efficace, si avec ça les Canidés parviennent à repousser notre attaque, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup plus forts que ce qu'on croyait.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que ce plan est infaillible, c'est pour ça que je venais te demander ton avis et ton approbation.

- Et bien tu l'as.

- Soit. Rhadamanthe devrait être en train de lancer sa première attaque sur l'Epire et d'ici quelques jours, le roi Loup recevra un appel au secours du roi Ours. Par prudence, nous allons débarquer afin de nous tenir prêt.

- Comme tu le souhaites.

Le Masque de Mort fixa Kanon quelques secondes, qui le fixa en retour, puis il sortit comme il était entré : avec force et domination. Le Serpent se retrouva seul. Enfin, pas totalement. Dans son esprit, la voix demanda avec ironie :

« _Et qui es-tu Kanon ?_ »

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Athènes, capitale de la Grèce …_

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! argua Phlegyas, Chef-conseiller du Conseil royal du roi Loup. Les problèmes des Ours ne sont pas nos problèmes !

- Etant donné que ce qui leur arrive est en partie de notre faute, contra Dégel d'une voix posée, j'estime au contraire que nous devrions intervenir.

- Notre faute ?! Parce que c'est nous qui avons demandé aux Serpents d'envahir l'Epire, peut-être ?

- Non. Nous avons fait pires que ça, nous les avons chassé de leurs terres.

- Leurs terres ?!

Les quatre autres conseillers se redressèrent sur leur siège, certains avec les yeux écarquillés, d'autre avec des froncements de sourcils ostentatoire, alors que le Capitaine Chien-loup restait aussi calme que d'ordinaire. A sa droite, Camus lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet. Il avait tendance à croire que son oncle savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que les cinq conseillers qui leurs faisaient face en ce moment n'étaient autre que ceux qui avaient mis en place la « Purification » quinze ans plus tôt. Il serait donc difficile de les convaincre bien que, étant le roi, Camus pouvait très bien ne pas tenir compte de leurs avis.

- La question n'est pas de savoir à qui la Grèce appartient, déclara-t-il alors avec autorité, dirigeant vers lui les regards outrés et offusqués.

- Mais elle vous appartient, renchérit Phlegyas avec un sourire, à vous et à vous seul.

Le sourire en coin de Dégel était assez éloquent. Camus sentit une pointe de colère le gagner mais il se maitrisa. Beaucoup de Canidés en Grèce – et peut-être même tous – se sentaient redevables du Conseil royal ; après tout, les cinq mâles qui le composait avait dirigé le royaume à la mort tragique du roi et de la reine, empêchant le pays de sombrer et permettant ainsi à l'héritier légitime de revenir sur le trône. Mais beaucoup les craignait et leur en voulait également : ils avaient provoqué le chaos et la guerre. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement de cette rancœur donc Camus se méfiait ; il sentait bien que tous les cinq – et surtout Phlegyas – n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de sa part. Ils avaient régné tous ensemble pendant des années, et avaient gardé cette même soif de pouvoir. Ils lui en voulaient tous d'avoir récupéré le trône.

Alors, les sourcils froncés et la mine sévère, il se pencha sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis, et dit d'une voix glaciale mais calme :

- Je porte sur les épaules la lourde responsabilité d'un acte que je trouve abominable, et que vous avez commis. Il est hors de question que je laisse les Ours payer le prix de votre cruauté.

- Voyons Majesté ! tenta Phlegyas avec un air faussement outré sur le visage.

- Il suffit ! Pendant que j'y suis, lorsque j'arriverais là-bas et me retrouverais face au roi Dragon je tenterais de le raisonner, et pourquoi pas tenter un accord avec lui pour le peuple Serpent. La Grèce pourrait très bien les accueillir de nouveau.

- Modérez-vous mon roi je vous en prie ! tenta un conseiller d'une voix suppliante.

- Ce ne sera pas aussi facile Camus, déclara doucement Dégel, notre peuple s'est battu durant huit ans pour faire fuir les Serpents, il ne comprendrait pas les raisons de ce changement. Si tu autorises les Serpents à revenir, tu risques de te retrouver avec un soulèvement civil sur les bras.

- Tout à fait, le Capitaine a raison, sourit Phlegyas avec hypocrisie.

- Et il me semble que j'avais réussi à te convaincre de ne pas venir.

Camus se rembrunit mais fit face au six mâles se trouvant autour de lui, le dos droit. Ce matin-même, un message urgent et personnel du roi Rasgado Taurus lui était arrivé par pigeon voyageur ; l'animal avait perdu quelques plumes et semblait hagard, mais pas blessé. En le voyant, Camus sut immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en Epire, et lorsqu'il lut le message, écrit en toute hâte d'une main malhabile, il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Celui qui lui avait rédigé ce mot n'était pas entré dans les détails – peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu le temps – mais le roi Loup comprit tout de même le plus important : les Serpents étaient tombés sur eux depuis les côtes ouest. Les quelques groupes familiaux aperçus à l'est, près de la frontière macédonienne, n'étaient en fait qu'un leurre et les Ours, qui avaient déployé leurs forces d'un côté, n'avaient pas pris la peine de garder un œil vigilent sur l'autre, et ils s'étaient fait envahir. Les Serpents, aussi fourbes que dans ses souvenirs, avaient patiemment fait le tour du pays en passant par la mer Egée et la mer Ionienne, avant de leur tomber dessus. Suite à cela, il avait convoqué le Conseil royal en toute hâte et demandé à son oncle Dégel de le seconder ; après tout, cette affaire concernait aussi la Meute car Camus avait bien l'intention d'envoyer son armée pour prêter main forte aux Ours. Ce qui, apparemment, n'était pas de l'avis des conseillers.

- En réalité j'ai bien l'intention de m'y rendre également, argua-t-il avec autorité.

- Majesté, vous n'y pensez tout de même pas sérieusement ?! contra de nouveau Phlegyas.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir convaincu, répéta calmement Dégel.

- Tu as simplement évoqué la possibilité que je reste en retrait et j'y ai bien réfléchi : il en est hors de question.

- Nous ne pouvons accepter que vous mettiez votre vie en danger mon roi, lança Phlegyas, appuyé par les autres conseillers.

- Je vous l'ai dit, aujourd'hui il s'agit de ma responsabilité et je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher. Si par ma présence je peux obtenir une entrevue avec le roi Dragon et pourquoi pas trouver un compromis avec lui, alors je me déplacerais.

- Mais voyons ! Majesté vous ! Enfin !

Le Chef conseiller semblait à court de mot.

- Capitaine, dites quelques chose ! tenta-t-il en dernier recours.

- Très bien, répliqua celui-ci dans un sourire évident avant de se tourner vers le roi, j'accepte que tu viennes mais à condition que tu ne te mettes pas en première ligne au cas où l'affrontement deviendrait inévitable.

- Capitaine !

Camus croisa le regard de son oncle, les yeux pleins de gratitude. Il ne souriait pas, mais Dégel lui adressa un hochement de tête qui semblait lui dire : tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Bien, déclara le roi Loup en se levant de son siège à haut dossier, cette réunion est terminée. Capitaine, faites préparer l'armée.

- A vos ordres.

- Je suis désolé Majesté, contra Phlegyas en se levant à son tour, mais je ne peux vous donner l'aval du Conseil royal.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre bénédiction Chef conseiller, répliqua Camus d'un ton brusque, celle des Prêtres d'Athéna me suffira amplement.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle de réunion, les épaules hautes et le regard droit. Dégel le suivit sans oublier de jeter un regard glacial à Phlegyas, qui le lui rendit. D'ordinaire, Camus prenait le temps d'écouter les arguments du Conseil et, parfois, les approuvait – il ne fallait pas oublier que ces mâles avaient régné avant lui et il était tout de même sage de savoir les écouter – mais aujourd'hui les circonstances étaient différentes. Un peuple tout entier était en danger et le temps lui était déjà compter ; le pigeon voyageur avait mis deux, peut-être trois jours à parcourir la distance entre Ioannina et Athènes, et si les Serpents étaient aussi en colère qu'il le pensait, l'Epire courait un grave danger. D'autant qu'il faudrait sans doute une semaine voire dix jours à la Meute pour faire le voyage.

- Quand l'armée sera-t-elle prête ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

- Malheureusement il est déjà tard, répondit immédiatement Dégel, nous ne pourrons nous mettre en route que demain dans la journée. Du moins je l'espère.

Arrivé à un carrefour avec trois autres couloirs, Camus se retourna et darda son regard dans celui de son oncle, tout aussi ferme et sérieux que lui. Chaque fois qu'il le fixait ainsi, il avait l'impression de se regarder.

- Fais au plus vite, dit-il simplement.

- Bien sûr.

Dégel s'inclina brièvement et Camus reprit sa marche, laissant le Capitaine Chien-loup et prenant la direction de ses appartements royaux – il savait que Mû s'y trouvait toujours dans l'après-midi, à jardiner sur le balcon. Cependant, la voix de son oncle retentit dans son dos et il se tourna vers lui une seconde fois pour l'écouter lui dire gravement :

- Il est hors de question que tu prennes des risques inutiles.

Camus lui sourit, ne répondit rien et s'en fut. De son côté, Dégel soupira, accablé par un poids immense et une peur intense. Il prit la direction opposée, vers le quartier militaire. Lors de la mort de son petit frère et de sa femelle, il était présent. Cette chasse à courre était censée être comme toutes les autres : une partie de plaisir et de détente, de satisfaction aussi. Mais un éboulement avait effrayé les chevaux qui s'étaient emballés, et il n'avait pu que regarder le roi et la reine disparaître sous les rochers, incapable de leur venir en aide. Il s'en était voulu des années, et il s'en voulait toujours. Bien évidemment, il n'y était pour rien – c'était l'automne et la pluie avait rendu la terre glissante et les éboulements de terrains n'étaient pas rares – mais il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait de Camus un orphelin. Voilà pourquoi il avait tenu à prendre soin de lui, parce qu'il avait été incapable de sauver ses parents. Et aujourd'hui il avait peur de commettre la même erreur, peur de voir son neveu mourir sous ses yeux, impuissant. Mais c'était la guerre, et elle apportait toujours, en plus de la violence, son lot de mort.

De son côté, ignorant des peurs de son oncle, Camus accéléra le pas alors qu'il approchait de ses appartements privés. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et les paumes de ses mains étaient moites. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de l'Epire, Mû était à ses côtés, et quand il lui avait lu les mots à voix haute, son visage avait blêmi. Chaque fois que la guerre était évoquée, de près ou de loin, l'androgynus se souvenait de Shaka, c'était plus fort que lui. Mû craignait autant ses souvenirs que les batailles qui se préparaient et Camus ne savait laquelle de ces deux peurs étaient la plus terrible.

Un garde posté sur la gauche de la lourde porte le salua nerveusement et Camus ouvrit les lourds battant en lui répondant, avant de pénétrer dans la grande chambre. Sur le balcon immense réaménagé en jardin personnel, Mû lui tournait le dos. Contre toute attente, Camus ne le trouva pas les mains dans la terre comme il en avait l'habitude, mais les bras fermement serrés autour du corps et le visage levé vers le ciel gris. Il avait noué ses longs cheveux parme en une queue de cheval légère et portait sur le dos une cape épaisse pour se protéger du froid. Le roi Loup s'approcha à pas mesuré, le cœur serré.

L'androgynus sembla le sentir arriver plus qu'il ne l'entendit car il se retourna lentement, l'expression inquiète. Camus s'arrêta, étonné. Dans les yeux de Mû brillait une détermination et un courage qu'il n'y avait jamais lu.

- Tu pars ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Camus acquiesça doucement.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu vas tenter de négocier avec le roi Dragon n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment … ? articula le roi Loup en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te connais.

Un sourire triste orna les lèvres de Mû mais la lueur dans ses yeux n'avait pas changé. Camus s'approcha lentement et l'androgynus se laissa enlacer, déposant son front sur l'épaule de son mâle qui l'étreignit plus fort. Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps avant que le roi Loup ne l'abandonne ici sans rien dire de plus. Mû n'avait pas besoin de mot, car il comprenait tout et devinait tout par lui-même, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva seul il se sentit assailli par un froid intense.

Camus se hâta en direction de son bureau personnel. Préparer une guerre prenait du temps et il en avait très peu ; il allait devoir définir une solde mensuelle pour les soldats, un versement de dédommagement pour les familles des mâles qui tomberaient au combat et donc prévoir un nombre de perte envisageable. Avec un peu de chance, il ne perdrait qu'un tiers de ses soldats, mais il pensait bien que la rage des Serpents serait plus terrible que lors de la « Purification » et décida de se servir des rapports de cette époque pour établir un budget prévisionnel. Avec un peu de chance, les caisses d'Athènes lui suffiraient et il ne serait pas obligé d'augmenter les taxes de la population. Sauf s'il ne parvenait pas à négocier avec Rhadamanthe ; dans ce cas la guerre s'éterniserait et couterait très cher.

Le roi Loup sentit sa belle assurance vaciller alors que tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire s'imposait petit à petit à lui. L'après-midi était bien avancé, mais il allait manquer de temps, assurément, et s'il voulait être sûr de partir le lendemain, il allait très certainement devoir travailler une bonne partie de la nuit. Il prit une grande inspiration, gonfla sa poitrine et pénétra dans son petit bureau étroit empli d'étagère. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle et saisit un livre de compte avant de s'asseoir.

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Ioannina, capitale de l'Epire …_

Huit jours que le pigeon voyageur était parti de Ioannina et le roi Rasgado Taurus avait beau scruté le sud, il n'y voyait rien venir. Soit le roi Loup lui avait menti et ne lui viendrait pas en aide, soit le trajet vers Athènes était plus long que ce qu'il croyait. Quoi qu'il en soit, le roi Ours était bien décidé à faire face, avec toute la force dont il disposait, aux Dragons de guerre enragés qui envahissaient son pays et ce malgré les énormes erreurs qu'il avait commise.

Premièrement, il s'était affolé de quelques Serpents entraperçus à l'est alors qu'en réalité il ne s'agissait que d'un plan fourbe du roi Dragon, et y avait dépêché trois de ses quatre bataillons, laissant l'ouest et le centre de son pays pratiquement sans défense. Deuxièmement, lorsqu'on l'avait averti de l'invasion venue de la mer Ionienne, il avait paniqué et ordonné au sergent du quatrième bataillon – celui qui était resté à Ioannina – de se mettre en route sur le champ afin de stopper les Serpents, alors qu'en réalité il aurait été préférable de faire preuve de patience et d'attendre que les trois bataillons partis à l'est reviennent afin que l'armée des Ours soit complète. De ce fait, les cinq mille soldats partis en premiers – et qui ne représentaient qu'un quart des forces armées – se firent massacrés sous ses yeux alors que lui, le roi, partis avec eux, faisait demi-tour, effrayé. C'était il y a six jours.

Rasgado Taurus se souvenait encore parfaitement de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie ce jour-là lorsque, en pleine offensive, monté sur son destrier de guerre et entouré des cinq mille soldats confiants qui l'accompagnaient, il avait réalisé que les Serpents n'envahissaient pas son pays seuls. De toute évidence, les Crocodiles et les Cétacés les accompagnaient, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le peuple du roi Dragon l'ait envahi depuis la mer. Avaient-ils réellement fait le tour du pays sur des bateaux de pêche reconvertis, simplement pour attaquer l'Epire ? Le roi Ours avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant c'était bien le cas.

En une seule charge incroyablement violente, les Dragons de guerre et l'Armée d'Ecaille unifiés avaient massacré les soldats Ours ; à cinq mille contre environ trente mille, ils n'avaient eu aucune chance. Trois jours après, alors que les villageois fuyaient la fureur des Serpents qui ne cessaient d'avancer davantage vers la capitale, les trois autres bataillons étaient revenus de l'est et avaient chargé à leur tour. Quinze mille soldats bien décidés à se battre et à venger les innocents que les Serpents avaient abattu sans aucun scrupule. Mais quoi qu'ils fassent, et malgré le courage dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, les soldats Ours étaient toujours deux fois moins nombreux que leurs ennemis.

La bataille avait duré deux jours entiers, deux jours durant lesquels le roi Taurus s'était battu auprès de ses soldats qui avaient été des milliers à tomber sous la hargne et la violence des Serpents ; il avait perdu deux de ses Sergents, le troisième était grièvement blessé et ne survivrait sans doute pas à ses blessures et le dernier d'entre eux, le Sergent du bataillon ouest Aldébaran, avait perdu beaucoup de ses soldats. Sur un peu plus de vingt mille qui constituait la totalité de l'armée des Ours, environ neuf mille se battaient toujours alors que le nombre des Dragons de guerre ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer. Lorsque le souverain avait constaté ça, il avait ordonné la retraite de ses troupes.

Huit jours après que les Serpents aient débarqué sur le pays, Rasgado Taurus et les survivants de son peuple s'étaient réfugiés derrière les hauts murs protecteurs de Ioannina. Le roi Dragon avait mené son armée jusqu'aux pieds de ces remparts, massacrant et brûlant tout l'ouest du pays sur son passage, et tentait de les faire tomber : immédiatement, il avait utilisé les balistes, ces énormes engins de siège qui envoyaient sur la capitale des boulets ou grappes de boulets énormes qui creusaient des trous gigantesques dans les murs épais et, le temps que certains recharges ces immenses machines, d'autres Serpents attaquaient sournoisement la pierre à coups de pioche et de marteaux. Le roi Ours avait posté des arbalétriers sur les deux tours de guets qui encadraient la porte de la ville, une porte gigantesque et solide qui représentait la seule défense qui empêchait désormais les Dragons de guerre de pénétrer dans la cité, et une salve continue de flèche s'abattait sur les Serpents sans que cela ait toutefois un quelconque véritable effet. Le Sergent Aldébaran avait bien eu l'idée de jeté de l'huile bouillante sur le champ de bataille boueux en contrebas avant d'y mettre le feu, mais depuis la veille, une grosse pluie froide automnale tombait sur l'Epire, empêchant la moindre flamme de prendre. Même le temps semblait être contre eux.

Ce matin, vêtu de son armure souillée qui ne le quittait plus depuis des jours, Rasgado Taurus regardait par sa large fenêtre l'armée Serpent qui semblait prise de frénésie. Il voyait, même à cette distance, les soldats ennemis allés et venir sur ses terres, il entendait leurs voix, il sentait leur odeur froide et huileuse. Que préparaient-ils ? Il ignorait quoi faire, lui le souverain qui croyait son armée prête à résister à toute sorte d'attaque. Mais l'armée des Ours, réputée l'une des plus grande du peuple thérianthrope – juste après la Meute et un peu avant la Horde – n'avait pu résister que sept jours, une semaine seulement, avant de courir se réfugier derrière des murs qu'ils espéraient solides. Le seraient-ils ? Les Canidés viendraient-ils leur prêter main forte ? Etaient-ils seulement en route ?

Soudain, un éclat de voix commun suivit du bruit d'un impact terrible fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds et le roi Ours sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Quelques minutes de silence suivirent, tendus et effrayés. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train de se réaliser : les Serpents tiraient des coups de baliste d'une violence inouïe sur les remparts depuis que le soleil s'était levé sur cette froide journée, avaient-ils réussi à ouvrir une brèche ?

Des pas précipités dans le couloir et le Sergent Aldébaran ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau privé de son souverain en hurlant presque :

- Un tir de baliste a endommagé la porte centrale Majesté, ils ont sorti le bélier !

- Prépare les soldats, qu'ils se tiennent prêts à lancer la charge ! renchérit immédiatement Rasgado Taurus en s'emparant de son casque de métal évoquant la gueule béante d'un ours.

- La charge Majesté ? Mais … ne devrions-nous pas plutôt organiser la défense ?

- Non ! Si les Ours doivent perdre la guerre aujourd'hui, se sera en lançant une dernière offensive et non pas en se cachant derrière des murs comme des couards !

Le souverain fit face au dernier de ses Sergents, le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Il y avait longtemps réfléchis : quoi qu'il arrive le roi Dragon avait décidé, et ce pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure, d'exterminer les Ours, et qu'ils se cachent ou non rien ne l'en empêcherait.

- Majesté …

- Nous allons très certainement mourir aujourd'hui, déclara Rasgado Taurus d'un air grave, alors que ce soit l'épée au clair sur le champ de bataille !

Le Sergent Aldébaran fronça les sourcils, le regard plein de détermination. Son roi avait raison, les Serpents s'étaient alliés à l'Armée d'Ecaille qui comptait dans ses rangs autant de Crocodile que de Cétacé, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour eux. Avec la Meute, ils auraient peut-être pu résister, mais les Serpents avaient envahi l'Epire trop rapidement : en huit jours seulement, ils avaient parcouru le pays de l'ouest jusqu'à Ioannina en massacrant des innocents sur leur route, gorgeant la terre de sang. Et en attendant, le roi Loup se faisait désirer. C'était allé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Sans un mot, le roi Taurus sortit de son bureau personnel, suivit de près par le dernier de ses Sergents. Ce dernier boitait, et sa tunique était tâchée de sang séché mais il était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait du sien, de celui d'un ennemi ou d'un autre soldat Ours. Lui-même semblait l'ignorer. Dehors, un nouvel impact fit trembler la roche, suivit de millier de voix criant à l'unisson, et d'un ordre que le roi reconnut comme étant celui d'un archer tentant de motiver les troupes. Puis une salve de flèche fusa dans l'air froid, fendant la pluie comme avec rage ; certaines touchèrent quelques cibles, d'autres s'écrasèrent dans le sol boueux.

En quelques minutes, le roi et son Sergent furent dans la cour ; des milliers de soldats Ours se pressaient sur les pavés trempés de pluie froide, se mettant en ligne compacte sous les ordres de leur souverain. Les chevaux, petits, trapus et puissants, hennissaient par intermittence en piétinant sur place, comme impatients ; ils étaient moins rapides et moins grands que les chevaux du sud, mais beaucoup plus courageux. Les soldats enfilaient armures et casques, les cavaliers montaient sur leurs destriers, les fantassins s'emparaient de leurs lances ou sortaient leurs épées et, toujours juchés au sommet des tours de guets, les archers attendaient les ordres, arc bandé.

Rasgado Taurus grimpa lestement sur sa monture au large poitrail frémissant, qui renâcla et frappa les pavés de ses sabots noirs. Il trépignait. A sa droite, le Sergent Aldébaran fit de même et sortit son épée. Devant eux, l'immense porte large encaissa un nouveau coup de bélier et trembla ; derrière les murs rassurants et épais du palais de la capitale, des cris de terreur et des pleurs répondirent au choc. Les femelles et les enfants Ours, qui avaient réussi à fuir l'avancée des Serpents, tremblaient maintenant de peur, pris au piège. La rage du roi ne s'en fit que plus grande. Il leva la main, lentement, calmement, et derrière lui son armée de quelques milliers de soldats retint son souffle. Il y eut un nouveau choc puissant, puis son bras se baissa avec puissance.

- Maintenant ! hurla son Sergent avec hargne.

Son ordre fut répété sur les tours de guets et d'énormes bidons fumant se penchèrent au-dessus des remparts pour déverser un épais liquide noir sur les quelques Serpents qui se trouvaient en bas et portaient le bélier. Il y eut des cris de douleur, de colère, puis Aldébaran hurla de nouveau :

- Archers !

De nouveau, les flèches fusèrent dans l'air froid et la pluie, sauf que cette fois, elles étaient enflammées. Certes, le feu ne pouvait pas prendre par ce temps pluvieux, mais le but pour l'armée des Ours n'était pas d'allumer un brasier, seulement de provoquer une explosion et d'éloigner les quelques soldats ennemis le temps de faire une percée. Lorsque les premiers projectiles rencontrèrent la poix, la détonation fut si assourdissante que le pays lui-même sembla devenir brutalement silencieux, puis le bélier vola en éclat avec ses porteurs. Un nouvel ordre du Sergent et la large porte d'entrée de la ville s'ouvrit avec une lenteur agaçante. Voyant cela, quelques Serpents téméraires tentèrent une charge malgré les ordres contraires de leurs supérieurs et les flammes dévorantes de la déflagration, mais ils furent habilement repoussés par les archers. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le roi Taurus ordonna l'offensive en poussant un cri puissant.

Tous les chevaux s'élancèrent en même temps et le bruit de leurs sabots raisonna sur le sol pavé comme un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. Certains hennirent étrangement, comme heureux de se jeter dans la bataille, et les Ours jaillirent d'Ioannina comme un seul homme, passant les flammes déjà mourantes sous la pluie, hurlant leur douleur, leur colère et leur rancœur ; ils fendirent les Dragons de Guerre comme une lance de feu éloignant les insectes. Rasgado Taurus, l'épée à la main, hurla férocement et frappa autant qu'il put, sans vraiment prendre la peine de viser. Son arme heurta beaucoup de fer et très peu de chair. Autour de lui, ses soldats montés sur leurs chevaux luttaient avec autant de force et de détermination.

Un peu déboussolés par cette offensive surprise, les Serpents furent pris de court et reculèrent face à cette masse compacte de cuirasses, d'armures solides et d'épées aiguisées. A l'arrière, le roi Dragon serra les poings avec rage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il était persuadé que le roi Ours jouerait la carte de la sécurité et mettrait en place une ligne de défense qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à briser, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il donne la charge. Il avait sous-estimé la fierté et la rage du roi Taurus.

- Saga ! aboya-t-il férocement.

Celui-ci se matérialisa brusquement à ses côtés.

- Majesté ?

- Amène-moi mon cheval !

Le Capitaine passa l'ordre à un écuyer qui se hâta d'aller chercher l'animal.

- Il faut les empêcher de retourner vers la cité, sourit soudainement le roi Dragon, ces imbéciles croient nous surprendre, ils espèrent encore renverser la situation. Faites en sorte de leur couper leur retraite.

- A vos ordres, répondit simplement Saga.

Bientôt, ils furent tous deux sur leurs montures pour se jeter dans la bataille. Le Capitaine des Dragons de guerre avait la boule au ventre, et hésitait à sortir son épée. Et s'il tombait aujourd'hui ? Cette solution n'était-elle pas la plus simple ? Grimaçant, Saga dégaina son épée et talonna sa monture, déjà distancée par celle du roi. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à mourir, car son frère avait joué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, et s'il mourait il le laisserait entre les mains du roi Dragon. Inconcevable. Alors, lorsqu'il croisa le chemin d'un fantassin Ours, il frappa. Son épée trancha et le sang jaillit ; il sentit quelques gouttes heurter son visage mais il continua.

Le roi Taurus se retourna au moment ou un rugissement puissant montait jusqu'au ciel. Non loin de lui, le roi Dragon avait chargé avec quelques milliers de soldats à sa suite et défaisait aisément ses rangs ; les Serpents eurent tôt fait de se mêler aux Ours et ces derniers furent nombreux à tomber. La vision de Rasgado Taurus se troubla. Les Dragons de guerre commencèrent à les encercler, lui et les siens, puis se refermèrent sur eux comme les crochets venimeux d'un serpent. La surprise fut de courte durée et la lance de fer et de feu qu'il avait créée se fendillait déjà. Avec colère et désespoir, il vit plusieurs centaines de ses ennemis s'engouffrer par la porte de la ville qui était restée béante, et ce malgré les efforts persistants des archers. Le roi Dragon avait tort, ça n'était pas une tentative désespérée, en faisant cela les Ours n'avaient pas espéré gagner. Ils avaient espéré mourir avec fierté.

Dans un nouvel hurlement, le roi Ours frappa et sa lame fendit un crâne. Non loin, Aldébaran rugit lui aussi mais son cri se mua en gargouillement horrible. Immobile, la bouche ouverte, le souverain vit son dernier Sergent tomber de sa monture dans la boue, une épée gigantesque fichée en travers du corps, puis disparaître sous les sabots des destriers. Son énergie redoubla et il frappa et frappa encore.

A Ioannina, les Serpents qui étaient parvenus à entrer se heurtèrent à la rage désespérée des blessés, des femelles, des jeunes et des vieux. Ils durent lutter pour atteindre le Palais mais, lorsqu'ils y parvinrent après plusieurs minutes de massacre, ils mirent le feu aux tapisseries, aux écuries, aux chambres, aux cuisines, à toutes matières inflammables qui entraient en contact avec leur torche.

Peu après, sur le champ de bataille, le roi Dragon se redressa et huma l'air, le visage déformé par une expression horrible de bien-être et de joie. Le long de son bras, toujours planté dans le corps chaud du roi Ours, son épée frémit au bout de ses doigts. Rhadamanthe sourit. De la fumée s'élevait d'Ioannina et le ciel s'éclaircissait enfin après deux journées ininterrompus d'averses froides ; les nuages se dispersèrent et la pluie cessa de tomber, permettant aux flammes qui étaient nés dans le Palais de prendre et de s'élever vers le ciel bleu.

Le temps était avec eux.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour !

J'ai l'impression de vous publier un chapitre qui part un peu dans tous les sens, mais comme le prochain chapitre se sera aussi une bataille je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur le combat Ours/Serpents, pour ne pas vous publier toujours la même chose. Vous en pensez quoi ?

J'essai de donner un peu de profondeur aux personnages de Saga et de Kanon même si, je vous le dis, ce ne seront pas les plus importants de la fic ^^" Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Camus ce coup-ci ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, je me penche plus sur Masque de Mort, Camus et Mû reviendront, tout comme Aiolia (ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait apparaître !) et il portera le titre "Canidés contre Serpents : première bataille "

Voilà ! Merci encore et toujours de votre présence ! Je vais prendre quelques instants maintenant pour répondre à vos précédentes reviews =) bisous !

Ps : Phlegyas, le chef conseiller royal d'Athènes, est Spectre d'Hadès du Lycaon dans Saint Seiya Hadès, chapitre des Enfers ^^


	8. 7 Canidés contre Serpents

**7**

**Canidés contre Serpents : première bataille**

_"Nous ignorons, même nous Félidés, pourquoi une partie de notre peuple refusa d'évoluer. Les Agharians sont perçus par la plupart d'entre nous comme une honte pour l'espèce. Sauvages, indomptables et agressifs, se comportant parfois comme des animaux, vivant en marge de la société et refusant de sortir de leur forêt, ils constituent depuis des centaines d'années – et peut-être même un millier – les premiers ennemis à abattre pour les Félidés vivant à Larissa._

_Moi-même qui suis Ethnologue ignore quand et comment les Agharians devinrent un peuple à part entière avec leurs propres règles et leur propre langage. J'ignore également pourquoi ces deux peuples vivant en Thessalie se haïssent si profondément ; qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer cette haine et toutes ses batailles ? Depuis qu'Agharia existe, elle et Larissa n'ont eu de cesse de se confronter. Mais tout comme avec les Seigneurs du Ciel, les combats furent épisodiques, brefs et très violents._

_Les Agharians sont beaucoup moins nombreux que les Larissiens – au dernier recensement effectué quatorze ans plus tôt, ils seraient environ dix mille alors qu'on dénombre plus de trente mille Félidés vivant à la capitale – et ce pour une raison bien particulière : tous les mâles ou presque sont de gros gabarits. Il semblerait que seul un mâle sur cinq soit de gabarit moyen et le petit gabarit est même rare chez les femelles, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ont tant de mal à se reproduire. Mais cela explique aussi pourquoi ils résistent si bien aux attaques venues de Larissa, car leurs gros gabarits s'avèrent plus imposants et plus puissants que les gros gabarits Larissiens, qui sont eux, beaucoup moins nombreux – dans ce cas, nous pourrons en déduire qu'il n'existe pas qu'un seul type de gros gabarit, mais comme cette différence ne fut constaté que chez les Félidés, cette théorie ne fut pas approfondie. Voilà pourquoi les Agharians ne furent jamais exterminés par leurs cousins Larissiens : un seul mâle sauvage en vaut quatre civilisés, voire cinq._

_De par cette différence, nous pourrions en conclure que si l'envie leur en prenaient, les Agharians pourraient très bien attaquer Larissa et causer énormément de dégât ; heureusement pour nous, cela ne semble pas leur venir à l'esprit. Après plusieurs jours passés au cœur de la Forêt Profonde où je pus les approcher d'assez près sans les inquiéter, j'en suis arrivé à émettre une théorie qui n'a malheureusement pas été validée par le Généticien Larissien : en réalité, les mâles Agharians ne sont pas agressifs, pour peu qu'on les laisse tranquille. Il se trouve que tous, sans exception, sont des chasseurs : ils chassent en groupe et distribuent ensuite leur butin à toute la tribu qui s'en nourrira durant des jours. Il n'existe donc pas d'armée Agharianne à proprement parlé, et les Agharians ne semblent pas en avoir l'utilité. Ils forment une unité très soudée qui partagent tout, mais je n'ai pas pu les approcher d'assez près pour le constater véritablement. Je pense qu'en fait, ils cherchent le plus souvent à éviter les combats et donc, les guerres. Sauf en de très rares cas._

_C'est ici que j'en viens à évoquer cette corrélation troublante qu'il existe entre l'autorité suprême Crocodile et celle des Agharians : j'ai découvert qu'en réalité, cette cité forestière et sauvage était, non « gouvernée », mais protégée par un mâle que nous appellerons « l'alpha », et qui soumet tous les autres mâles par la force. Il existe une petite différence toutefois : là où le Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille Crocodile devra choisir son remplaçant parmi ses soldats les plus forts, le mâle alpha Agharian tentera par tous les moyens de conserver son titre le plus longtemps possible et repoussera les prétendants en les soumettant lors d'un combat à mort particulièrement violent. Chaque jeune mâle qui tentera de lui ravir sa suprématie se verra mis à mort s'il perd ; dans le cas contraire, s'il l'emporte, ce sera l'ancien alpha qui se verra tué ainsi que toute sa famille, les jeunes enfants y compris – le nouveau mâle dominant ne court ainsi pas le risque de voir le fils d'un alpha déchu tenté de lui ravir sa place. _

_Ce genre de combat est donc particulièrement violent et jugé barbare par les Larissiens, qui ne comprennent pas que si Agharia est une cité si forte, c'est parce que les bases sur lesquelles elle est construite le sont également. Le mâle alpha sera chaque fois plus fort que le précédent, et cette force sera toute entière mise à profit pour la tribu. Une force et une sauvagerie qui, selon moi, finira par se retourner contre nous si nous n'apprenons pas à la respecter davantage."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Au même moment, lisière sud de la Forêt Profonde, automne de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

- Les archers sont en position Masque de Mort.

Le Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille acquiesça et reprit sa vigie. Entre les épines des sapins, la route boueuse qui reliait l'Epire à la Grèce lui apparaissait nettement jusqu'à une colline, au sud, où il s'attendait à voir apparaître la Meute d'un instant à l'autre. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Des jours qu'il avait installé son armée aux abords de la Forêt Profonde, derrière les premiers arbres épineux afin que les Canidés ne les voient pas, mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir apparaître. Le roi Dragon se serait-il trompé ? Le roi Loup viendrait-il réellement en aide aux Ours ? Après tout, personne ne le connaissait ; lorsque les Serpents avaient quitté la Grèce après avoir perdu la dernière bataille sept ans plus tôt, le roi Loup n'était encore qu'un adolescent et ni lui, ni Rhadamanthe, ne savaient de quel genre de mâle il s'agissait. Prendrait-il ses responsabilités ? Considérait-il les agissements du Conseil royal comme des erreurs qu'il lui faudrait réparer ? Le roi Dragon avait basé toute sa stratégie en imaginant les réactions d'un souverain qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, et si ce dernier décidait de laisser les Ours se débrouiller avec les Serpents, alors la première partie de leur plan s'avérerait nulle et inutile.

- Ils devraient déjà être passés, argumenta un mâle Cétacé à sa droite.

- La pluie les a peut-être ralentis ? renchérit un autre quelques pas derrière eux.

- Vous avez entendu ?! s'interposa un Serpent en se redressant, nerveux.

Le silence se fit tout autour d'eux et même le Masque de Mort quitta la route des yeux pour regarder derrière lui. Il ne vit que des visages inquiets et fébriles à la fois ; son cœur cogna brusquement à grands coups dans sa poitrine alors que raisonnait, tout autour d'eux, le bruit d'infimes gouttes de pluie qui, accrochées aux arbres, tombaient des épines pour atterrir dans la terre déjà gorgée d'eau. A part cela, aucun bruit. La tension se relâcha imperceptiblement et le Capitaine se tourna de nouveau vers la route.

C'était la partie la plus risquée de son plan : attendre ici, cachés derrière les arbres de la Forêt Profonde. Certes, ils se trouvaient totalement au sud des bois, en Grèce, car les frontières de la Thessalie ne commençaient véritablement qu'au cœur de la forêt, mais ils n'ignoraient pas qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un territoire Agharian, un sol que même les Canidés évitaient de fouler. Et si les sauvages Félidés les trouvaient trop proche de leur cité, ils ne s'interdiraient sûrement pas le luxe de leur tomber dessus par surprise. Voilà pourquoi chaque Crocodile, chaque Cétacé et chaque Serpent cachés ici, attendant de voir arriver la Meute, étaient nerveux. Ils n'avaient pas peurs de la bataille inévitable qui les opposerait bientôt aux Canidés ; ils avaient peur de devoir se battre contre les Agharians.

Par chance, depuis près de six jours qu'ils attendaient ici discrètement, aucun sauvage n'avait fait son apparition. Cependant il n'était pas rare, surtout en pleine nuit, d'entendre un rugissement puissant s'élever du cœur de la Forêt Profonde pour faire trembler la terre sous leur pied et s'envoler les oiseaux. Rien qu'à entendre ce feulement royal, le Masque de Mort lui-même ne pouvait qu'imaginer la taille et la puissance du mâle qui en était responsable, et chaque fois, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le mâle Cétacé à sa droite posa brusquement sa main sur son avant-bras avant de pointer quelque chose du doigt, vers le sud.

- Les voilà ! chuchota-t-il, fébrile.

Derrière eux, les soldats se redressèrent, fiévreux, alors que leur Capitaine tentait de voir à travers les aiguilles des sapins. A plusieurs mètres de distance, montés sur leurs cheveux hauts et légers, les Canidés approchaient, le roi Loup à leur tête. Le bruit de leur procession se fit entendre crescendo : les sabots des destriers s'enfonçant dans la terre spongieuse ; le cliquetis de métal des armures des fantassins ; les voix et les hennissements. Mais la troupe n'était pas accompagnée que de bruits, il y avait aussi l'odeur.

Chaque espèce thérianthrope pouvait être identifiée par l'odeur unique qu'elle dégageait : les Serpents, les Crocodiles et les Cétacés, pour appartenir à des espèces dites de sang-froid, avaient une odeur relativement proche, froide et huileuse ; mais les Canidés, les Ours et les Félidés, bien qu'étant des espèces dites de sang-chaud, avaient des odeurs bien différentes. Celle des Ours était délicate et fruitée, à laquelle certains médecins avaient donné des vertus apaisantes. Chez les Félidés au contraire elle était très agressive et épicée, et on disait d'elle qu'elle était l'effluve mâle par excellence : le rut d'un mâle Félidé augmentait considérablement les phéromones de tout autre thérianthrope qui se trouvait à proximité, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle, Félidé ou non ; de plus, il avait été prouvé qu'elle était la seule à exercer une forte attraction sexuelle même à des kilomètres de distance – du moins était-ce le cas pour les gros gabarits les plus puissants. L'odeur des Canidés était encore différente : chaude et rassurante, elle sentait la terre et le soleil et était de très entêtante.

Une odeur qui faisait naître en chaque Serpent, Crocodile et Cétacé caché à la lisière de la Forêt Profonde, une haine infinie ; plus les Canidés se rapprochaient, plus l'odeur devenait claire, et plus leur colère augmentait. Le Masque de Mort se souvenait de cette odeur, il l'avait senti lorsque les soldats de la Meute avaient passé la porte de leur maison pour tuer sa famille et faire de lui un banni. A cause d'eux, il s'en était voulu d'avoir survécu alors que sa mère, son père et ses deux sœurs avaient été tués ; mais aujourd'hui il allait enfin prendre sa revanche et, si possible, tenter d'atteindre le roi Loup en personne.

Lentement, prenant soin à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, il se tourna et dit à son second, celui qui lui avait annoncé plus tôt que les archers étaient prêts :

- Dis-leur de ne tirer que sur mon ordre, nous devons attendre qu'ils se rapprochent. Que le porte-drapeau se tienne prêt à avertir les canonniers.

- Bien Capitaine !

Ils avaient parlé à voix basse, attentifs à ne pas inquiéter les Canidés qui continuaient d'avancer vers eux à pas cadencé. Le Masque de Mort plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le roi adverse sur son cheval blanc, et lorsqu'il put voir la couleur de ses yeux, il sentit la haine effacer sa raison.

...

_Au même moment, à quelques mètres de là …_

Sion n'était pas seulement médecin de la cour royale, en réalité il l'était devenu il y a sept ans après que les Serpents eurent quittés la Grèce et que les Conseillers royaux le récompensèrent de ses exploits : il avait été médecin sur le champ de bataille avec d'autres Erudits comme lui, avait soigné et sauvé de nombreux soldats de la Meute, non seulement en plein combat mais aussi après, lorsque la guerre fut finie. Etre médecin de la cour royale était une très haute distinction et de ce fait, Sion était très respecté par la Chambre d'Erudition – ce qui avait sans doute aidé Mû à devenir Erudit à son tour – et il aurait très bien pu rester à Athènes et laissé sa place à un médecin plus jeune. Hors ce ne fut pas le cas.

Lorsqu'il croisa Dégel cinq jours plus tôt dans les couloirs d'Athènes alors que celui-ci sortait tout juste d'une réunion avec les Conseillers et le roi, il avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'insister, le Capitaine Chien-Loup lui résuma la situation : Camus avait l'intention de mener la Meute pour prêter main forte aux Ours et ce malgré les fortes réticences du Conseil royal. Sion prit sa décision immédiatement : il était hors de question pour lui de laisser un autre médecin Erudit se jeter dans la bataille alors qu'il était encore assez fort pour y aller lui-même ; de plus, il considérait que rester auprès de Camus était son devoir. Avec le temps, cet androgynus qui n'avait pu avoir d'enfant – son androgynéité l'avait bien transformé en femelle mais il en était devenu stérile – avait fini par considérer les enfants qu'il avait pris sous son aile comme étant les siens. Le lendemain de cette rencontre avec le Capitaine, il prenait donc la route avec l'armée.

Seule la pensée de laisser Mû seul à Athènes l'effrayait : l'androgynus était entré dans son neuvième mois de grossesse et même si l'accouchement n'était pas prévu avant au moins une vingtaine de jours, il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Depuis que Mû savait que la Meute se tenait prête à intervenir en Epire, il était tendu et nerveux, ce qui avait tendance à malmener l'enfant et provoquer de brèves mais douloureuses contractions. Certes, il avait laissé les meilleurs médecins Erudits à ses côtés, mais il aurait aussi aimé être présent pour lui, son enfant adoptif qui s'apprêtait à donner la vie. Il avait été forcé de choisir, et il savait que Mû lui en aurait voulu s'il avait pris la décision de rester à ses côtés et non d'accompagner Camus. Sauf que ce dernier lui en voulait de n'être pas resté auprès de l'androgynus.

A présent, cela faisait quatre jours que la Meute avait quitté la capitale ; les soldats allaient d'un bon pas malgré le mauvais temps automnal – il avait plu deux jours de suite mais le ciel se dégageait enfin – et les nuits fraîches. Ils ne prenaient pas le temps de se reposer dans la journée malgré la fatigue des chevaux, mais Camus ordonnait toujours l'arrêt des troupes au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher, afin de ne pas épuiser ni les bêtes ni les soldats. Le but était de pouvoir aider les Ours et non d'arriver sur le champ de bataille épuisé.

Depuis le milieu de matinée, la Meute longeait la baie de Maliakos, un endroit sans cesse battu par les vents marins où la mer Egée venait se briser sur les rochers hauts. L'endroit était étroit et il était possible d'apercevoir depuis la route qu'ils empruntaient l'île d'Eubée, une immense langue de terre qui courrait tout le long du littoral est de la Grèce, depuis la frontière avec la Thessalie au nord jusqu'aux Cyclades au sud. L'endroit était pauvre et uniquement peuplé de fermiers et d'éleveurs pacifiques avec lesquels la capitale n'avait jamais eu aucun problème. Un lieu paisible d'où Sion était originaire, malheureusement il n'y était plus retourné depuis qu'il était devenu Erudit des années plus tôt.

A l'ouest, en tournant la tête, Sion admira Delphes, la deuxième cité la plus grande du pays après Athènes. Elle ne se situait pas très loin de là et paraissait imposante dans la lumière du midi, avec le ciel qui ne cessait de s'éclaircir. L'endroit était gouverné par une branche cadette de la famille royale, placée à la tête de la ville voilà cinq générations lorsque le roi Loup de l'époque constata qu'elle ne cessait de s'enrichir. Malheureusement, quinze années plus tôt, lorsque le Conseil royal d'Athènes ordonna à la ville qu'elle fournisse des soldats afin de les aider à purifier le pays, le Chancelier de Delphes, un cousin du roi récemment défunt, refusa d'obéir. Apparemment, il n'adhérait pas à la « Purification » et attira sur lui et la ville toute entière le courroux du Conseil qui ferma alors ses routes commerciales. Ainsi, pendant qu'Athènes guerroyait contre les Serpents, Delphes devait lutter contre une famine terrible.

Suite à cela, Delphes et Athènes avaient entretenus durant des années des rapports tendus, le Conseil royal tentant toujours de soumettre la ville par des menaces de guerre qui n'avaient jamais été mises à exécution. Lorsque Camus était monté sur le trône, il avait tenté de rétablir pacifiquement le contact et s'attira les bonnes grâces du nouveau Chancelier, fils de celui qui avait tenu tête au Chef-conseiller Phlegyas, en rouvrant les routes. Depuis lors, l'économie de Delphes remontait car les commerces d'Athènes et de tout l'est de la Grèce s'y rendaient de nouveau – bouchers, tanneurs, poissonniers chasseurs, éleveurs et autres vendeurs ambulants. Ainsi, avant de prendre la route avec la Meute, Camus avait envoyé un message à Delphes sous les recommandations de son oncle Dégel afin de leur demander une assistance militaire au cas où les Dragons de Guerre s'avéreraient trop dangereux. Le Chancelier avait accepté de lui fournir des soldats uniquement si les Serpents pénétraient en Grèce ; tant que le pays n'était pas directement en danger, il refusait de se mêler de cette guerre. Bien évidemment, le Conseil royal d'Athènes était en désaccord avec le roi Loup sur ce sujet : il était évident pour eux que Delphes devenait une ville trop puissante et ils auraient préféré que Camus la soumette par la force et non par la bonté. Encore un sujet qui confrontait le souverain et ses conseillers.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle le Chancelier delphique, qui était pourtant de famille royale, se heurtait à la royauté athénienne : Athéna était la Déesse protectrice d'Athènes, alors qu'un sanctuaire panhéllenique était tout entier dédié aux oracles et à la Pythie du Dieu Apollon à Delphes. D'après les mythes, les deux dieux n'étaient pas ennemis mais leur conception de la vie était bien différente : Apollon était le Dieu du chant, de la musique et de la poésie, et donc essentiellement pacifique, préférant les arts à la guerre ; à l'inverse Athéna était connue pour être la Déesse de la guerre et de la stratégie guerrière, mais aussi de la sagesse. A l'instar de ces deux déités, les delphiques et les athéniens n'avaient pas la même conception des choses. Mais grâce à Camus, les relations s'étaient arrangées entre les deux principales villes de Grèce.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sion ne vit pas immédiatement la route secondaire qu'ils étaient en train de longer et qui se dirigeait vers l'ouest. Il savait, pour avoir déjà emprunté cet accès, qu'elle remontait ensuite vers le nord et la frontière sud de l'Epire ; alors que la route qu'il suivait en ce moment montait d'abord vers le nord, droit sur la Thessalie, avant de bifurquer ensuite légèrement vers l'ouest et l'Epire. Fronçant les sourcils, il se détourna de la ville de Delphes et regarda par-dessus les têtes des fantassins devant lui. Loin devant, Camus et Dégel étaient en train de mener la Meute droit sur la Forêt Profonde. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout été convenu.

Dans un claquement de langue agacé, Sion talonna sa monture qui renâcla mais obéit et trotta énergiquement vers le roi Loup et le Capitaine.

- Majesté ! appela-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Majesté, il me semblait que nous devions emprunter la route commerciale et non celle-ci.

- Oui Sion, répondit Camus d'un air grave, mais cela nous ferait faire un détour de deux jours et on ne peut se le permettre.

Sion se pencha vers le roi Loup et baissa la voix pour que les soldats derrière eux ne l'entendent pas être si familier avec leur souverain. Il dit, un peu agacé :

- Camus je te l'ai pourtant expliqué, on ne peut pas passer par la Forêt Profonde c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Dégel, qui chevauchait à la droite de son neveu, se pencha à son tour pour regarder le médecin et dit d'un air désolé :

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre.

- Ça suffit ! reprit Camus avec une certaine autorité qui força Sion à se reculer bien malgré lui. La route commerciale nous ferait passer par l'ouest alors qu'Ioannina se trouve au nord-est de l'Epire, le détour est trop important !

- Je suis sûr que le roi Taurus et son armée résisterons aux Dragons de guerre le temps qu'il faudra, tenta tout de même Sion.

- Non ! Nous suivrons cette route un point c'est tout.

Sion se tut, à la fois surpris et agacé. Camus était quelqu'un de calme et de sage, mais également de très entêté, et il était rare qu'il use ainsi de son autorité royale ; qu'il en fasse l'usage aujourd'hui prouvait sa détermination. Mais l'Erudit savait les dangers qu'ils encouraient à pénétrer en territoire Agharian en cette saison et il était bien décidé à tenter de le faire comprendre au jeune roi. Déjà, ils longeaient les premiers arbres de la lisière des bois, et Sion sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Camus je t'en prie écoute-moi, tenta-t-il en se penchant de nouveau sur sa monture, les Agharians sont agressifs en cette période de l'année, on ne peut pas passer par cette route elle nous fait traverser la Forêt Profonde plus loin au nord, c'est dangereux !

Camus fronça les sourcils, interpelé par le ton pressé et inquiet de son père adoptif, et tourna la tête vers lui pour soutenir durement son regard. Dégel braqua sur lui un regard tout à fait identique. Imperceptiblement, le roi Loup fit ralentir sa monture.

- Que veux-tu dire par « cette période de l'année » ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Les Agharians ne sont pas seulement différents des Félidés, expliqua Sion avec patience alors que les arbres se faisaient plus nombreux, ils sont aussi différents de toutes les races thérianthropes. Comparé à nous et aux autres, ils ne se reproduisent pas toute l'année, ils ont une période de rut et c'est toujours en fin d'automne ainsi que les premières semaines de l'hiver ! Ils sont très agressifs durant cette période, on ne peut pas se permettre de traverser la Forêt Profonde avec ce danger au-dessus de nos têtes !

- Mais comment sais-tu cela ?

Sion prit une grande inspiration par les narines mais ne répondit pas. Lentement, Dégel arrêta son étalon de tête, incitant ainsi la belle jument blanche du roi à faire de même sans que celui-ci, occupé à sonder le regard du médecin, ne s'en rende compte. Derrière eux, les autres montures s'arrêtèrent, suivit par les fantassins placés au milieu de la troupe puis les archers en toute fin. La Meute s'immobilisa, surprise de cet arrêt incongru.

Caché à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, le Masque de Mort fronça les sourcils, les poings serrés. Derrière lui, les Serpents, les Crocodiles et les Cétacés s'impatientaient. Que se passait-il ?

- Réponds-moi Sion, ordonna Camus, un peu vexé que son père adoptif ait des secrets. Comment peux-tu savoir quelque chose que même le roi Kido doit certainement ignorer ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout, répondit Sion avec douceur, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais uniquement lorsque nous nous serons éloignés de la forêt ! Je t'en prie !

Son ton de plus en plus pressant et nerveux convainquit Dégel mais ne sembla pas faire fléchir Camus, qui fronça les sourcils, la mâchoire serrée.

- Nous passerons par cette route et peu importe …

Mais un rugissement puissant coupa sa tirade et fit sursauter tous les cheveux de la Meute, dont certains allèrent jusqu'à se cabrer en poussant des hennissements de frayeurs. Une nuée de corbeaux s'envola du cœur de la Forêt Profonde alors que les Canidés tournaient la tête vers la profondeur noire des arbres ; le grondement royal et sauvage ne semblait pas vouloir en finir et le roi Loup, les yeux écarquillés, sentit un frisson de peur monter le long de son dos. Le mâle qui poussait ce cri rauque devait être particulièrement puissant. Il sentit sa jument piétiner et dû raccourcir les rênes pour la maintenir alors que derrière lui des murmures inquiets s'élevaient de la Meute. Sion n'avait pas tort. Le danger était bien réel.

Le rugissement prit fin mais laissa derrière lui comme une brume opaque de frayeur qui envahit les narines de chacun des Canidés de la Meute. Sion sentit ses propres hormones femelles réagir et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent alors que naissait au creux de son ventre une chaleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années ; autour de lui, les mâles, eux, devenaient nerveux. Alors ce qu'il se disait était vrai, l'effluve mâle des Agharians était si puissant qu'il attirait les femelles et repoussait les mâles même à des kilomètres de distance. Le chasseur qui avait fait ça devait être puissant et Sion l'en remercia : à voir l'expression sur le visage de Camus, l'intervention brutale de cet Agharian l'avait convaincu.

Ce grondement n'avait pas seulement effrayé les Canidés : l'armée sous les ordres du Masque de Mort se mit à jeter des coups d'œil de tous côtés, tentant de voir à travers la fondante obscurité des arbres épineux. Le rugissement semblait si proche d'eux que même le Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille sentit la peur faire battre son cœur plus vite alors qu'il scrutait lui aussi le fond de la Forêt Profonde, comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaître deux yeux jaunes entre les arbres. Derrière lui, les visages étaient déformés d'inquiétude. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers la route pour voir ce que faisait la Meute, il sentit la rage remplacer la peur : l'armée du roi Loup faisait demi-tour. Juché sur sa jument blanche, le souverain faisait bifurquer ses soldats vers la gauche en direction de la route commerciale qui reliait Athènes à Delphes et qui s'étendait vers l'ouest. Le roi Loup lui échappait.

- Moses ! lança-t-il avec rage.

Son second s'approcha et braqua sur lui son unique œil valide alors que le gauche, entièrement blanc, restait fixe.

- Capitaine ?

- Dis aux archers de tirer dès que le flanc droit de l'armée ennemie sera entièrement exposé, et que le porte-drapeau ordonne à Kanon de tirer des coups de canon dès qu'il sera en position !

- Bien Capitaine !

Le dénommé Moses, un mâle Cétacé, s'en alla donner ses ordres alors que les fantassins regroupés derrière le Masque de Mort devenaient fébriles – certains avaient déjà sortis leurs épées.

- Nous chargerons dès que nos archers auront semés la panique dans l'armée ennemie, déclara-t-il avec autorité, mais faites bien attention à ne pas vous approcher de la falaise de la baie sinon vous serez vous aussi touchés par les canonniers.

La plupart de ses soldats, Serpents, Crocodiles et Cétacés, acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête alors que les autres restaient silencieux et immobiles, les yeux brillant d'impatience. Les minutes qui suivirent furent pour Angelo le Crocodile les plus longues de son existence et il tenta de se concentrer sur le mouvement parfaitement coordonné de la Meute non loin de lui, alors que ses muscles épais se contractaient et qu'il devait faire un effort surhumain pour reléguer au fond de sa mémoire la dernière image qu'il avait de Shiryu ; ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui, car il allait bientôt livrer sa première bataille, en espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà la dernière.

La Meute eut du mal à amorcer son demi-tour, les Canidés s'efforçant de rester derrière leur souverain tout en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de la Forêt Profonde. Manœuvrer une armée de plus de vingt mille soldats n'était pas évident mais la Meute était disciplinée et les rangs ne furent pas brisés. L'armée Canidé était la plus grande du monde thérianthrope avec plus de quarante mille soldats – fantassins, cavaliers et archers confondus – mais le roi Loup avait veillé à ne pas faire la même erreur que Rasgado Taurus : en lisant les rapports rédigés par le Capitaine de l'époque, puis de la main-même de son oncle Dégel, sur les nombreuses batailles qui eurent lieux entre Serpents et Canidés durant la « Purification », Camus savait que les Dragons de Guerre étaient environ vingt-cinq mille en tout ; il savait également, grâce aux informations que le roi Ours accepta de lui donner, que l'armée de l'Epire était composée de quatre bataillons de cinq mille soldats chacun, ce qui faisait un total de vingt mille mâles armés. Il prit donc la décision de diviser la Meute en deux et d'en laisser la moitié à Athènes pour la protéger au cas où les Dragons de Guerre auraient décidés d'utiliser la même ruse avec lui qu'avec l'Epire – il préférait que sa ville ne reste pas sans protection. Il emmenait donc en ce moment avec lui un peu plus de vingt mille soldats qui, selon lui, se mêleraient bientôt aux vingt mille soldats Ours ; ce qui ferait donc une armée de quarante mille soldats face aux Dragons de Guerre qui seraient au maximum, toujours selon les chiffres de la dernière guerre, environ vingt-cinq mille – en supposant que les pertes de la « Purification » aient été compensées, mais Camus en doutait.

Ce qu'il ignorait cependant c'était que l'Armée d'Ecaille, qui comptait dans ses rangs quinze mille Crocodiles et dix mille Cétacés, s'était jointe aux Dragons de Guerre ; ce qui faisaient d'eux l'armée la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse aujourd'hui avec pas moins de cinquante mille soldats, toutes races confondues.

Camus sentit sa jument blanche renâcler entre ses cuisses et il la talonna pour qu'elle escalade le talus trempé qui séparait la route qu'ils quittaient de la route commerciale vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Ce contretemps ne l'enchantait pas et il aurait préféré couper par la Forêt Profonde au risque de tomber sur quelques chasseurs Agharians en rut, mais d'un autre côté, Sion avait raison. Le but était d'arriver en Epire avec tous ses soldats.

Derrière lui, son armée tourna le dos à la baie, et donc à la pointe nord de l'île d'Eubée.

...

_Au même moment, baie de Maliakos …_

Debout sur le gaillard d'avant, Kanon fixait la haute falaise de calcaire que venaient lécher les vagues agressives de la mer Egée. Au loin, suivant la route vers le nord comme le Masque de Mort l'avait prédit, il voyait la Meute longer le bord de la baie à pas cadencés ; à cause de la distance, le Serpent était incapable d'identifier le roi Loup parmi tous ces Canidés et il ne voyait que de petites formes indistinctes vaguement humaines. De par ce fait, les Canidés eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqués la présence de son navire.

Kanon se fichait totalement de cette guerre, et le fait que le Conseil royal d'Athènes ait bouté son peuple hors de la Grèce lui était totalement égal ; mais prendre part à tout ça l'aiderait sans doute à prouver à tout le monde que, malgré qu'il soit le jumeau maudit d'un mâle que ses parents avaient longtemps désirés, il avait sa place dans ce monde. Peut-être même parviendrait-il à leur prouver qu'il avait plus de valeur que Saga bien que son propre père l'ait rabaissé et battu durant les premières années de sa vie, et jusque très tard. Il avait supporté les coups et les humiliations durant des années, allant parfois jusqu'à se sentir coupable de vivre, avant de laisser la rage parler pour lui. Parler avec une voix claire et séduisante.

« _C'était un sacrifice, Kanon._ »

Le Serpent ne répondit pas car à ses côtés se trouvait l'un des hommes de confiance du Masque de Mort, un Cétacé androgynus du nom d'Aphrodite qui, comme lui, surveillait la falaise et la Forêt Profonde, là où le Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille se cachait avec ses hommes. Il ne pouvait courir le risque que cet Aphrodite l'entende se parler à lui-même.

- Ils sont nombreux, commenta brusquement ce dernier d'une voix claire et sûre, plus nombreux que ce que je croyais.

- La Meute est l'armée la plus grande, plus grande encore que celle des Ours ou la Horde des Félidés. Personnellement, je pensais que le roi Loup en aurait pris plus que cela avec lui.

Le Cétacé tourna son beau visage vers lui et ses yeux bleus cyan reflétèrent sa surprise et son mécontentement.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu évoquer cela à Angelo, lança-t-il en croisant les bras, pourquoi ?

Kanon sourit et lui fit face à son tour. Aphrodite était beau, incroyablement beau. D'après ce que savait le Serpent, il était l'héritier de l'une des dernières riches familles Cétacé qui avait totalement été exterminée lors de la première année de la « Purification », mais il ne savait rien de plus. Du moins savait-il ce que les autres savaient : il y a deux ans, Aphrodite avait été l'un des seuls androgynus Cétacé à mener une grossesse à son terme, malheureusement l'enfant n'avait pas survécu à sa mise au monde et s'était tout simplement arrêté de respirer après avoir ouvert les yeux. Non pas que cette histoire l'intéressât mais beaucoup de Crocodiles et de Cétacés en avaient parlé durant des jours, non seulement parce que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'un androgynus parvenait à donner naissance à un enfant vivant – bien que celui-ci n'ait ensuite vécu que quelques minutes – mais aussi parce que personne n'ignorait l'identité du père. Depuis, plus aucune femelle ni aucun androgynus n'avait pu dépasser le cinquième mois de grossesse, et cela faisait donc deux ans qu'aucun enfant Serpent, Crocodile ou Cétacé, n'avait vu le jour.

Bien évidemment, Kanon ne se serait jamais avoué la vérité : il se sentait attiré par ce magnifique androgynus à la longue chevelure claire et soyeuse et aux yeux brillant qui avait un corps ferme mais délicat très attirant, et qui entretenait une relation avec Saga, le Capitaine des Dragons de Guerre, son propre frère. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Kanon le désirait, bien entendu.

« _Et pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas choisi toi, Kanon ?_ »

Le Serpent ouvrit la bouche pour dire à cette voix si doucereuse de se taire, mais il s'en empêcha juste à temps. Face à lui, Aphrodite fronça les sourcils.

- En as-tu parlé à Angelo ? répéta-t-il avec autorité.

- Non, répondit Kanon dans un sourire, il venait de m'exposer son plan et je n'y ai vu aucune faille. Que la Meute soit là au complet ou non, qu'elle importance ?

- Qu'elle importance ?! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dis ?

« _Parce que je te l'ai ordonné._ »

- Aphrodite ! s'écria un autre Cétacé en courant vers lui. Le porte-drapeau, regarde !

Le Cétacé se tourna vers la terre ferme et ses yeux clairs scrutèrent les falaises. Au loin, juché au sommet d'un haut sapin de la Forêt Profonde, un Serpent agitait dans leur direction de larges drapeaux rouges et bleus.

- C'est le signal, argua Aphrodite d'un ton grave. Misty, va avertir l'équipage : qu'on lève l'ancre et que les canonniers se tiennent prêts, nous ferons feu dès que nous serons alignés.

- Oui, acquiesça le dénommé Misty en courant à toute jambe vers la poupe du navire.

Puis Aphrodite reporta son regard sur les falaises et se tint droit, crispé. De son point de vu, la mort de sa famille et de son nouveau-né était de la faute des Canidés : s'ils ne les avaient pas chassé des terres chaudes du sud, l'enfant aurait survécu. Il était temps qu'il fasse payer cette mort au roi Loup et à son peuple.

De son côté, Kanon vit que la Meute semblait avoir bifurqué : elle s'éloignait du bord de la falaise, et donc de la baie.

- Nous devons faire feu avant qu'ils soient hors de portée de tir, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Angelo a tout prévu, répliqua Aphrodite alors que le navire se mettait lentement en route, ses archers ne vont pas tarder à mettre la panique dans l'armée ennemie.

« _Angelo a tout prévu. Et toi, qu'as-tu prévu Kanon ?_ »

- Je vais avertir les autres navires, lança Aphrodite avant de faire volte-face.

Kanon ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours braqué vers les terres grecques. Sa mâchoire se serra lorsque la voix dans sa tête dit d'un ton mielleux :

« _Tu n'as rien prévu Kanon, parce qu'on ne t'a rien demandé. Personne ne se soucie de ton avis Kanon, parce que tout le monde sait que tu n'es rien à côté de ton frère._ »

- Ce n'est pas vrai, grogna le Serpent, les dents serrées.

« _Oh si c'est vrai ! Tu vis dans l'ombre de ton frère depuis ta naissance et tu le sais très bien Kanon._ »

- Non …

Sa conviction faiblissait, sa colère montait ; la voix avait gagné, comme c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas.

« _Si Kanon. Oh si … Et si tu veux qu'on sache qui tu es, tu n'as pas le choix_. »

- Comment ça ? demanda le Serpent d'une voix blanche, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« _Tu le sais très bien Kanon. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire._ »

Cette fois, le Serpent ne répondit pas. Quand elle lui parlait ainsi, avec tant de force et de gentillesse à la fois, il s'avouait toujours vaincu.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

« _Il doit mourir. Saga doit mourir, Kanon. Et ainsi, ils sauront tous qui tu es._ »

...

_Au même moment, non loin de Delphes …_

Droit devant lui s'élevait Delphes mais, perdu dans ses pensées, c'est à peine si Camus la voyait. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir rétablir le contact avec le Chancelier Virgo et assez déçu de la réponse de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui avait demandé par messager personnel avant son départ pour l'Epire si l'armée delphique, qui était tout de même composée de près de dix mille soldats, voudrait bien se joindre à Athènes pour cette chevauchée. La réponse négative qu'il avait reçu quelques heures seulement après avoir envoyé son messager à cheval ne l'avait pas réellement surpris, mais étonnamment désillusionné.

Le roi Loup chassa ce souvenir décevant de ses pensées et le regretta aussitôt, car Mû s'imposa à lui. En quittant Athènes quatre jours plus tôt, il avait abandonné son androgynus et son enfant à naître derrière lui et ne cessait depuis de prier Athéna, lui demandant de veiller sur sa famille. Et si l'accouchement se déclenchait alors qu'il était loin de lui ? Le fait que Sion ait refusé de rester à la capitale et ait insisté pour prendre la route avec l'armée le rendait beaucoup plus nerveux qu'il ne le voulait : il aurait aimé que le médecin reste avec Mû.

Avant son départ, il l'avait rejoint dans leurs appartements privés après avoir travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit, et Mû l'attendait simplement en étudiant sur un bureau, éclairé d'une bougie. Il avait ressorti ses parchemins d'étude sur l'androgynéité, et écrivait sur le papier rêche avec concentration, ses cheveux toujours attachés en une ample queue de cheval. Il était seulement vêtu d'une large chemise de nuit crème qui laissait tout de même voir son ventre proéminant et avait jeté sur ses épaules un plaid en laine blanc pour se tenir chaud. En l'entendant entrer il avait levé le visage, posé sa plume, délaissé ses recherches avant de se lever et de le rejoindre en quelques enjambées. Puis ils avaient fait l'amour, simplement. Mû avait entouré sa nuque de ses bras et ne l'avait plus lâché de la nuit alors que Camus serrait son corps rond, ferme et chaud contre le sien, et respirait son odeur à plein poumon.

Aujourd'hui, il ne la sentait plus et la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts avait disparu. L'accablement le saisit. Quand pourrait-il de nouveau le toucher ? Le caresser ? L'aimer ? Le pourrait-il seulement encore ? Il s'efforça de ne pas y penser, mais cela semblait être peine perdue.

C'est alors que tout commença, et que tout prit fin à la fois. Lorsqu'il entendit les sifflements dans l'air il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se souvenir de ce que cela pouvait bien être. Où et quand avait-il déjà entendu ces sifflements étranges ? A ses côtés, alors qu'il tentait de se remémorer, son oncle Dégel se retournait déjà et sortait son épée.

- En formation ! cria-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Camus se souvint alors : ces sifflements, il les avait déjà entendus plus de dix ans auparavant, lors de la « Purification ». C'était le bruit de flèches perçant l'air et crevant la chair. Il y eut des cris de douleur et de surprise, des hennissements aussi et puis, à sa gauche, Sion qui lui disait :

- Mets-toi à l'abri !

Mais le roi Loup ignora cette injonction et imita son Capitaine : il sortit son épée et fit faire un demi-tour à sa jument qui obéit promptement, se mettant ainsi entre son père adoptif et le danger. Si Sion mourrait sur le champ de bataille, qui serait aux côtés de Mû pour l'aider durant l'accouchement ?

Ce qu'il vit alors le cloua littéralement sur place. Des flèches par centaines, et peut-être même par millier, jaillissait de la lisière de la Forêt Profonde directement sur le flanc droit découvert de son armée, et déjà, des Canidés se tordaient de douleur sur le sol boueux ou restaient immobiles, criblés de flèches. Cela, il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu.

- Boucliers ! hurla Dégel devant lui.

Camus avait construit sa stratégie en s'efforçant de ne pas commettre la même erreur que le roi Ours. Malheureusement, il en avait commis une autre : il avait divisé son armée en deux afin de ne pas laisser Athènes sans défense, et n'aurait jamais imaginé que le roi Dragon en ferait autant. Ce dernier lui avait ainsi tendu un piège en imaginant qu'elles seraient ses réactions et avait placé une grande partie de ses soldats ici, en Grèce, sur le seul territoire de son propre pays que Camus craignait : la Forêt Profonde des Agharians.

L'ordre du Capitaine Chien-Loup semblait avoir été entendu car désormais les flèches ricochaient sur les boucliers d'acier ou allaient se planter dans le corps des destriers qui se cabraient, hennissaient, mais ne tombaient pas. Les Canidés avaient trouvé la parade et construit leur défense et la petitesse des sapins épineux de la forêt dense semblait leur profiter : les Serpents n'avaient pas assez de hauteur pour que leurs projectiles passent les boucliers à cette distance. Lorsque ces derniers, après quelques minutes d'acharnement, s'en rendirent compte, ils sonnèrent la charge. Le cor ennemi retentit gravement et les Dragons de guerre chargèrent.

Camus en resta bouche bée. Ils étaient des milliers – des dizaines de milliers, au moins vingt mille – et ils attaquaient en une seule masse compacte de haine. Impossible pour lui de croire une chose pareille ; s'ils étaient si nombreux, alors comment l'autre partie de l'armée supposément en train d'envahir l'Epire s'y prendrait-elle pour faire plier l'armée des Ours, en supposant que les Dragons de Guerre se soient véritablement divisés pour lui tendre ce piège ? Où s'était-il trompé ? La première réponse qui lui vint fut de penser que Rasgado Taurus lui avait menti : l'Epire n'était pas en danger, il le lui avait fait croire depuis le début afin qu'il tombe totalement dans ce piège. La colère l'envahit ; il avait été dupé.

- En position ! cria Dégel avec l'autorité de celui qui contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Archers prêts à tirer !

Les fantassins et les cavaliers tombèrent le bouclier et sortirent leurs épées dans un même mouvement large et concentrique du bras ; à l'arrière, les archers bandaient leurs arcs alors que, derrière eux, la mer Egée de la baie de Maliakos brillait sous le soleil encore haut.

Les Serpents se rapprochaient, mais quelque chose titillait l'esprit de Camus sans qu'il sache vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Qu'avait-il loupé ? Que n'avait-il pas compris ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il se remettait à penser à Mû. Il survivrait à cette bataille ; il ne laisserait pas cette ruse ignoble l'emporter ; il ne laisserait pas Rhadamanthe le Dragon et Rasgado l'Ours le vaincre, qu'ils se soient alliés ou non ; il survivrait et il rentrerait bientôt à Athènes pour prendre son androgynus dans ses bras et voir son enfant venir au monde.

C'est alors qu'il y eut ce bruit lointain, ce sifflement dans l'air froid et marin, et l'impact. La terre trembla sous les sabots de la jument blanche royale et elle se cabra en hennissant, les yeux révulsés de terreur. Camus entendit des cris et vit des corps voler en tous sens à l'arrière de son armée : les archers avaient été soufflés par quelque chose de puissant. La falaise elle-même semblait avoir explosé.

- Des coups de canons ! s'écria Sion derrière lui.

- Eloignez-vous de la baie ! hurla de nouveau le Capitaine avec rage. Ne rompez pas les rangs !

Camus se sentait démuni alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa monture qui ne cessait de piétiner et de vouloir le désarçonner. Que faire ? Pourquoi le roi Ours l'aurait-il trahi ? Il y eut de nouveau cette explosion lointaine puis ce sifflement et la pierre de calcaire de la falaise explosa de nouveau sous l'impact. Une seconde fois, les Canidés restés à l'arrière volèrent en tous sens, projetés dans les airs comme des poupées désarticulées. Le roi Loup sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait très certainement perdu plus de la moitié de ses archers en quelques secondes. Brusquement, sa jument se cabra de nouveau et il serra les cuisses, tentant de rester en selles ; derrière lui, le cheval de Sion en faisait tout autant. Cependant, une flèche vicieuse traversa la distance entre la route et la forêt au même moment et vint se planter dans le ventre offert de l'animal qui eut un mouvement de recul en hennissant de douleur. Ses sabots arrières patinèrent, glissèrent dans la boue et elle tomba, emportant son cavalier avec elle.

- Camus ! hurla Sion alors que sa propre monture se rétablissait.

Au même moment, le navire posté dans la baie, au nord de l'île d'Eubée, tira son troisième coup de canon et la falaise explosa pour la troisième fois. Les Canidés ayant réussi à s'éloigner, ils furent peu nombreux à être touchés mais quelques-uns s'envolèrent tout de même, les membres brisés. En heurtant le sol spongieux et gorgé d'eau froide, Camus sentit la terre trembler violemment alors que le bruit d'énormes rochers tombant dans la mer couvrait momentanément celui des cris de guerre des Serpents.

Sonné, Camus parvint tout de même à se redresser alors que sa jument à ses côtés ne cessait de lutter pour se relever tout en se vidant de son sang en gros jets écarlates. Puis il trouva ce qui l'avait dérangé dès le début.

- Lances et boucliers ! ordonna Dégel en plaçant son cheval devant son roi à terre. Préparez-vous à l'impact !

Les fantassins obéirent immédiatement et quelques cavaliers mirent pied à terre – rester en selle alors qu'aucune charge ne serait donnée ne servait plus à grand-chose – et une rangée miroitante de lances d'acier et de boucliers solides se créa sur le premier rang des soldats Canidés. Le cri de guerre de leurs adversaires raisonna de nouveau alors qu'ils engloutissaient les derniers mètres et que quelques flèches persistantes sortaient des arbres par intermittence.

C'était le cri de guerre de l'Armée d'Ecaille des Crocodiles et non des Serpents ; Camus venait de le réaliser. Voilà comment le roi Dragon s'y était pris : il avait créé une alliance entre son peuple et les Crocodiles, et pour peu que les Cétacés se soient joints à eux, ils avaient en face d'eux l'armée la plus grande et la plus dangereuse de l'histoire de la race thérianthrope. Rasgado Taurus n'y était pour rien, les deux rois étaient tombés dans le même piège.

Couvert de boue et convulsé de colère face à sa propre bêtise, il appela son oncle pour tenter de lui dire, que celui-ci lui confirme au moins qu'il l'avait également compris, mais au même moment les deux armées se rencontrèrent et se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Certains Crocodiles vinrent s'empaler directement sur les lances Canidés mais la majeure partie d'entre eux percutèrent les boucliers avant de se mélanger à la Meute. Les combats commencèrent. Camus se rendit alors compte qu'il avait lâché son épée dans sa chute et se pencha pour la récupérer ; au sol, la jument avait cessé de bouger et une immense flaque rouge sombre colorait le sol sous son corps.

Lorsque le roi Loup se redressa il vit Dégel aboyer des ordres alors qu'une flèche perdue ricochait sur le plastron de son armure. Partout autour de lui, les Canidés avaient engagé la bataille. Un quatrième coup de canon retentit, le boulet heurta la falaise, la roche et les corps volèrent dans les airs. Camus en perdit l'équilibre mais ne chuta pas, et l'étalon du Capitaine poussa un hennissement mais resta les quatre pattes dans la boue. Plein de colère, Camus tenta de fondre sur un Crocodile non loin de lui qui échangeait des coups avec l'un de ses soldats, mais une lame autoritaire se mit en travers de son chemin et il se figea.

- Tu m'as promis de ne pas te mettre en danger ! rugit Dégel en lui jetant un regard glacial.

- Non ! répliqua le souverain, vexé.

- Oh que si ! Pars à l'arrière avec Sion et les médecins, je ne veux pas te savoir au milieu du champ de bataille !

Camus serra la mâchoire mais ne répondit rien. Il était inutile de discuter avec son oncle, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de lui obéir. Un cri rauque suivit d'un gargouillis horrible et le roi Loup vit son soldat tomber. Le Crocodile se tourna alors vers lui et il se mit en garde mais Dégel s'interposa et frappa le crâne de son adversaire, faisant voler son casque avec un morceau de sa tête.

- Reste en arrière ! hurla le Capitaine.

- Non ! répondit de nouveau le roi.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Maintenant que la ligne de défense de la Meute était brisée, l'Armée d'Ecaille lança une nouvelle charge et ils furent encore plusieurs milliers à s'extraire de la Forêt Profonde en hurlant. Cette fois, dans le lot, Camus reconnu quelques Serpents. Alors il avait vu juste.

A partir de ce moment-là, il mit la réflexion de côté et lutta pour sa vie. D'autres coups de canon furent tirés, peut-être trois ou quatre, avant que cela ne s'arrête ; les Serpents et les Crocodiles étaient tellement mêlés aux Canidés à présent que les boulets crachés par les navires touchaient aussi bien les uns que les autres, alors ils se turent. Camus voyait son épée danser devant ses yeux comme si elle était mue par une volonté propre et le sang giclait autour de lui avec les membres tranchés ou les bouts de corps arrachés.

Non loin de lui, le destrier de son oncle poussa un hennissement horrible puis tomba, transpercé par pas moins de trois épées. Dégel sauta de sa monture avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule et engagea le combat avec les mâles qui avaient abattu l'animal. Il les tua un par un.

Le roi Loup repoussait son énième adversaire lorsqu'un grognement guttural le fit se retourner. Un Crocodile lui faisait face et à voir son armure écailleuse tâchée de boue et de sang rouge vif, il s'agissait de celui qui se faisait appeler le Masque de Mort. Mû, cet ethnologue, lui avait un jour expliqué qu'en réalité il s'agissait plus d'un titre que d'un surnom : le Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille, chef incontesté des Crocodiles – et aujourd'hui, des Cétacés également – se faisait appeler ainsi car le casque de son armure représentait un crâne, ni plus ni moins ; un crâne humain forgé dans l'acier fin et modelé de façon à ce que la haine et la puissance déforment ses traits.

Le mâle gigantesque poussa de nouveau ce grognement animal propre à son espèce et leva son épée lourde et recourbée. Camus accepta le combat et se mit en position. Le Crocodile frappa, le Canidé para. Le choc de l'impact se répercuta dans son bras et le roi Loup grimaça tout en retenant un juron. Depuis combien de temps luttait-il ? Seulement quelques minutes ou déjà des heures ? Ses muscles étaient déjà fatigués et il lutta pour lever de nouveau son arme et parer encore. Cette fois, il sentit la puissance du coup parcourir chaque fibre de son bras puis de son corps et il poussa un cri. La force de ce mâle était titanesque, et sa rage n'avait pas d'égale.

Le bras engourdi, le roi Loup mit plus de temps cette fois à lever son épée et cela n'échappa pas à son adversaire qui frappa. Mais son bras gauche avait gardé de sa vigueur et il leva son bouclier juste à temps pour se protéger, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reculer sous l'impact ; ses pieds bottés glissèrent dans la boue mêlée de sang chaud. Le Masque de Mort frappa, frappa et frappa encore, ivre de colère, puis poussa un rugissement mécontent lorsqu'il perdit patience. Et il chargea.

Les yeux de Camus s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un mâle de gros gabarit plein de muscle et de rage se jetait littéralement sur lui mais il se borna à se protéger derrière son bouclier et ne tenta même pas d'esquiver. Le Crocodile et le Canidé se percutèrent dans un bruit atroce et Camus se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Il fut projeté en arrière et en lâcha son bouclier lorsque son crâne heurta le sol ; par chance, son casque absorba la majeure partie du choc et si quelques points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, il garda conscience. Debout face à lui, le Masque de Mort leva son épée en rugissant et Camus roula dans la terre boueuse pour l'éviter mais il heurta un corps allongé et il lui fut dès lors impossible d'aller plus loin. Persuadé que l'arme de son ennemi lui trancherait bientôt la chair, il serra les dents et attendit de ressentir une douleur atroce mais un grognement qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre et une épée légère rencontra celle, plus lourde, du Crocodile. Il se redressa.

Le Capitaine Chien-Loup repoussa difficilement le Masque de Mort puis lui jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Camus sentit l'inquiétude le gagner lorsqu'il vit qu'une partie de l'armure de son oncle, à la hanche droite, avait été arrachée par une mâchoire – on voyait nettement le dessin des crocs dans l'acier – et qu'une blessure profonde et noire déversait une quantité de sang incroyable. Un Crocodile l'avait mordu là, et avait apparemment emporté un bout de lui en même temps. Cela ne sembla pas non plus échapper à son ennemi qui profita de ce bref moment d'inattention pour frapper à cet endroit-là mais Dégel était encore assez vif malgré tout : il repoussa légèrement l'attaque, ce qui n'empêcha pas le plat de l'épée adverse de le toucher. Il chancela sous le coup et manqua tomber, dévoilant ainsi une nouvelle ouverture.

Camus se redressa à temps et reprit assez d'aplomb pour parer l'épée du Masque de Mort qui s'apprêtait à trancher la tête du Capitaine ; le Crocodile poussa un grognement et lui asséna un coup de poing violent en pleine mâchoire. De nouveau, le roi Loup chancela, sonné, et sa vue se brouilla assez longtemps pour que, cette fois, il ne puisse rien faire. L'épée tranchante du Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille passa traitreusement entre les plaques pourtant soudées de son armure, puis traversa sa cotte de maille et enfin sa chair ; ses muscles se déchirèrent lorsque l'arme transperça son épaule de part en part et le choc fut si violent et douloureux qu'il ne cria pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et il resta silencieux, incapable de reprendre son souffle, les yeux révulsés.

Face à lui, le Masque de Mort ne souriait même pas, il se contentait de le regarder froidement, ses crocs apparaissant derrière ses lèvres. Dans un grognement de colère, Dégel se redressa et frappa d'un large coup circulaire mais son arme entailla à peine la chair du bras gauche de son adversaire derrière l'épaisseur de son armure. D'un ample mouvement, le Crocodile dégagea son épée de l'épaule de Camus et la pointa directement sur l'abdomen du Capitaine Chien-Loup qui tressaillit en sentant l'acier traverser son corps à son tour. Le roi Loup tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, et leva les yeux. Le corps de son oncle, accroché au bras du Masque de Mort, convulsa brièvement avant qu'il ne lâche son épée et qu'un flot de sang ne se déverse par la blessure mortelle, puis par sa bouche.

Le Crocodile grogna et son visage se recouvrit d'écailles vertes pâles luisantes et huileuses alors que ses yeux devenaient jaunes. Il sembla devenir plus grand et plus large et, toujours agenouillé, Camus le vit attraper Dégel par le cou, serrer fort, et lui briser la nuque d'une main. Le bruit fut horrible, comme celui que ferait le petit corps d'un insecte qu'on écrase du bout de la botte.

Puis il le lâcha simplement et retira son épée de son ventre, accrochant au passage des entrailles qui ressortirent à l'air libre, et Dégel le chien-loup tomba dans la boue, inerte, les yeux grands ouverts. Camus fut incapable de le regarder, car face à lui, le Crocodile recouvert d'écailles grognait et levait son arme rouge de sang. Malgré sa blessure, le roi Loup serra avec force le pommeau de son épée.

Au même moment, un cor ami retentit dans le bruit de la bataille et, au loin, les portes de Delphes s'ouvrirent.

...

_Un peu plus tôt, au cœur de la Forêt Profonde …_

L'énorme lion doré posa une patte possessive sur le corps chaud du bœuf laineux qu'il venait d'égorger, puis leva la tête vers le ciel gris, son poitrail puissant se gonfla, et il poussa un long rugissement grave. Son cri dura longtemps et sa voix rauque et profonde parcourut toute la forêt et au-delà avant qu'il ne soit obligé de reprendre son souffle ; sa gueule ensanglantée se referma sur ses crocs aiguisés et blancs. En faisant cela, le mâle annonçait à ses congénères que cette proie était sienne, qu'il l'avait abattu seul, et qu'elle était assez grosse pour pourvoir au besoin de la Tribu.

Aiolia baissa ses yeux clairs sur le corps immobile de l'énorme animal puis s'essuya la bouche sur sa manche. Lorsqu'il devenait lion, son instinct devenait plus fort que sa raison et il tuait ses proies en les attrapant à la jugulaire, mordant leur chair et broyant leur cou jusqu'à les étouffer, puis il les laissait se vider de leur sang. Dans ces moments-là, sentir ce fluide si vital et chaud emplir sa gueule et ses narines lui procurait un immense sentiment de puissance, l'ennui c'est que lorsqu'il redevenait « humain », le goût du sang frais avait tendance à lui soulever l'estomac. Il grimaça et cracha dans la boue.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit des hennissements lointains et effrayés. Il se retourna, scrutant la forêt qui l'entourait de ses yeux bleus. Non loin, il y avait des chevaux, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de leur peur. Aiolia releva légèrement le visage et huma l'air, curieux. L'effluve entêtante et piquante de la terre empli ses narines et il grimaça. Il détestait l'odeur doucereuse des Canidés.

Des bruits de pas et il fit volte-face. Aioros, son frère et le mâle dominant d'Agharia, avançait vers lui à grands pas en compagnie d'une dizaine de chasseurs de la Tribu. Ils n'étaient pas tous là, les autres étant répartis un peu partout dans la Forêt Profonde pour un maximum d'efficacité. Aioros s'arrêta à quelques pas de son cadet et son regard grave tomba sur l'énorme bœuf dont les longs poils laineux se mélangeaient à présent au sang et à la boue. Il releva la tête et sourit.

- Bien joué, lança-t-il, enjoué. La meilleure prise depuis le début de cet automne ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Aiolia fit non de la tête, l'oreille tendue. Au loin, les chevaux des Canidés avaient cessé de hennir mais l'odeur était toujours aussi forte.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'attaquer à des proies aussi grosses tout seul, reprit Aioros dans un froncement de sourcil, c'est dangereux.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il savait pourtant que son frère avait raison : les bœufs laineux ne vivaient qu'au sud de la Forêt Profonde, sur les terres grecques, en groupes familiaux de plusieurs dizaines d'individus et n'hésitaient pas à charger et piétiner les prédateurs les plus forts, comme les lions ; mais ils étaient aussi très lents et lourds et les poils épais qui tombaient devant leurs yeux les rendaient pratiquement aveugles. Mais Agharia n'avait pas pu se nourrir correctement ces derniers jours car, l'hiver approchant, les proies se faisaient plus rares, et en voyant ce vieil animal égaré, très certainement trop âgé pour suivre la cadence du groupe familial, Aiolia n'avait pas résisté, n'écoutant que sa faim. Ce genre de bœuf était assez grand et gras pour nourrir plusieurs familles des jours durant, et son épaisse fourrure servait aussi à fabriquer des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver qui s'annonçait.

Très vite, les autres chasseurs entourèrent l'énorme animal et commencèrent à nouer des cordes solides autour de son cou épais et de ses pattes courtaudes. Il allait être trainé jusqu'à Agharia avant que les femelles ne s'occupent de le dépecer, de le vider, et de le découper pour la cuisson. Ce soir, les familles des plus vieilles matriarches mangeraient à leur faim.

- Aiolia ? questionna Aioros en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

- Tu ne sens pas ? rétorqua le lion en humant l'air de nouveau.

A côté d'eux, les mâles se figèrent ; certains reniflèrent à leur tour alors que d'autres attendaient, nerveux, en fixant Aiolia des yeux. C'était le meilleur chasseur de la Tribu et bon nombre d'entre eux avaient appris à se fier à ses puissants instincts de prédateur.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les premiers cris, le sifflement des flèches dans l'air froid et l'impact puissant des boulets de canon sur la falaise de la baie. Aiolia, surpris, sursauta, alors qu'Aioros fixait le sud d'un air grave.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'un des mâles en s'approchant d'Aiolia.

- Des Canidés, répondit simplement ce dernier.

Les bruits de la bataille leurs parvinrent très vite : armure contre bouclier, épée contre métal, et les cris des soldats qui s'égosillaient pour se donner du courage. Aiolia tressaillit.

- Allons-y, déclara simplement Aioros en se détournant du sud.

- On ne va pas voir ?

- Non Milo. Rentrons.

Le dénommé Milo haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Aiolia, qui n'avait pas quitté la lisière sud de la forêt des yeux. Les autres mâles obéirent à l'alpha et tirèrent la carcasse encore chaude du bœuf derrière eux. Ils s'étaient éloignés du cœur de la Forêt Profonde pour chercher du plus gros gibier et rentrer leur prendrait certainement plusieurs heures.

Aiolia écoutait. Des cris, des hennissements, des chocs qui ébranlaient même la terre. Contre qui les Canidés se battaient-ils ? Il huma l'air de nouveau sous l'œil attentif de Milo, mais ne perçut qu'une odeur étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas, froide et huileuse, qui resta au fond de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit le lion en se détournant finalement, retournons chasser.

- Pas la peine, on pourra manger pendant deux jours avec toute cette viande !

- Nous oui, mais pas les familles qui n'ont plus de matriarche.

Milo poussa un gémissement fatigué. Trois jours qu'ils arpentaient les bois sous la pluie et ils n'avaient réussi à attraper qu'un cochon sauvage et un jeune daim trop insouciant. Ça n'était pas assez pour nourrir toute la Tribu, Aiolia le savait, aussi se remit-il en chasse. De toute façon, mis à part traquer des proies, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ; car aucune femelle ne l'attendait, à Agharia.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour ! Comment ça va ?

Alors voilà un très long chapitre, je voulais faire apparaître les Seigneurs du Ciel en toute fin mais quand j'ai vu la longueur, j'ai transféré cette partie sur le chapitre suivant, désolé ^^" Je me suis relue, mais vu la longueur il se peut tout à fait que quelques fautes et coquilles m'aient échappé, je m'en excuse par avance !

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Désolé pour celles et ceux qui aimaient bien Dégel, moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup mais ... bah j'ai préféré le faire mourir lui plutôt que Camus XD Je me suis régalée à écrire leur affrontement commun avec Masque de Mort ! Petite apparition d'Aiolia et des siens en toute fin, parce qu'étant donné que c'est mon chouchou, bah des fois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ^^"

Prochain chapitre : "Le piège se referme" ! On retournera enfin à Larissa, et promis cette fois les Seigneurs du Ciel apparaîtront ! Grand retour de Shun, qui va prendre de plus en plus d'importance à partir de ce chapitre =) C'est au tour de la Thessalie de plonger dans la guerre ! Que deviendront le roi Kido, le prince Ikki et l'androgynus Shun ? réponse la semaine prochaine !

Bisous bisous ! Et merci encore de votre présence, je vous adore !

Ps : apparition de Moses, chevalier d'argent de la baleine dans Saint Seiya, et de Misty, chevalier d'argent du lézard =) Et bien évidemment, je me devais de faire apparaître Aphrodite =)


	9. 8 Le piège se referme

**8**

**Le piège se referme**

_"A ma connaissance, Agharia serait la seule cité thérianthrope à ne pas avoir de structure militaire. Evidemment, toutes les autres sociétés dirons-nous évoluées possèdent une armée plus ou moins grande et structurée._

_La plus grande de ces armées est celle des Canidés : environ quarante-trois mille soldats composent la Meute. Les plus efficaces sont les fantassins, qui seraient environ trente mille en tout, les cavaliers étant désavantagés par leurs chevaux qui, bien que grands et élégants, manquent de courage et de ténacité ; les archers, quant à eux, ne sont pas aussi agiles et précis que les archers Félidés, dont la très bonne vue leur donne un avantage certain. Hormis leur nombre, les soldats Canidés possèdent un autre attribut : leur obéissance. La Meute est la seule armée thérianthrope à être parfaitement structurée bien qu'elle ne soit dirigée que par un Capitaine qui fait transiter ses ordres par un Sergent. Deux formes d'autorité seulement – hormis le roi qui doit lui-même suivre une stricte éducation militaire – pour plus de quarante mille soldats, cela pourrait sembler insuffisant bien que ce ne soit en réalité pas le cas._

_Celle qui arrive en second est l'armée du peuple des Serpents, dont les soldats se font appeler les Dragons de Guerre depuis l'arrivée au trône d'un Dragon voilà près de deux cents ans. Elle est divisée en quatre bataillons sous les ordres d'un Capitaine et composée de vingt-cinq mille soldats en tout. Tout comme pour les Canidés, leurs chevaux ne font pas de bons destriers de guerre – il semblerait qu'ils soient issus de la même lignée historique que les chevaux athéniens car ils partagent quelques traits physiques communs. Ils sont donc principalement fantassins et archers, bien que leurs crochets venimeux leurs donnent un avantage certain au combat._

_En troisième vient l'armée des Ours. Sa structure semble plus solide que celle de la Meute et peut-être cette armée pourrait-elle la supplanter si seulement elle était plus grande : seuls vingt mille soldats la composent, qui sont répartis, tout comme pour les Dragons de Guerre, dans quatre bataillons. Cependant, comparé aux Serpents, chacun des bataillons est dirigé par un Sergent qui reçoit ses ordres directement du roi. Ici, les cavaliers sont plus nombreux que les fantassins et les archers car les chevaux Epirotes, petits, trapus mais puissants, sont renommés pour leur courage et leur pugnacité. Malheureusement, cette armée ne semble pas respectée par les autres sociétés car pacifique ; mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer ce que pourrait être la force des Ours. _

_Bien qu'étant composée de vingt mille soldats Félidés, tout comme l'armée des Ours, la Horde ne vient qu'en quatrième position car manque totalement de structure efficace. Les Félidés sont des fortes têtes solitaires qui ont tendance à très facilement désobéir malgré la présence d'un Capitaine désigné par le roi lui-même, ce qui pose de nombreux problèmes d'autorité. Ce sont principalement des fantassins et des archers car, bien que leurs chevaux semblent être aussi puissants et téméraires que les chevaux Epirotes – bien que leur grande taille et leur long museau soit le signe d'un croisement lointain et étranger – les Félidés ne sont pas aussi à l'aise en selle que les Ours et vont donc préférer le combat rapproché._

_Depuis que les Cétacés se sont joints au peuple des Crocodiles, l'Armée d'Ecaille a gagné en force et en nombre : dix mille Cétacés se sont joints à quinze mille Crocodiles, ce qui nous donne une armée de vingt-cinq mille soldats en tout. Les deux espèces étant très proches, cette structure ne semble souffrir d'aucun problème d'autorité quelconque. Tout comme les Serpents, les Crocodiles seront meilleurs fantassins que cavaliers ou archers, et si cette armée n'arrive qu'avant-dernière, c'est surtout à cause des Cétacés : cette espèce n'est véritablement à l'aise que sur l'eau et donc particulièrement redoutable sur des navires de guerre et non sur un champ de bataille, ce qui peut être un avantage comme un inconvénient. De plus, ce qui va distinguer les Cétacés de toutes les autres espèces, c'est la place qu'occupe chez eux les androgynus : certains, à partir du moment qu'ils savent naviguer et manier la barre ou les canons, peuvent devenir soldats._

_Malgré leur avantage aérien certains, les Seigneurs du Ciel de la Force de Frappe ne vienne qu'en dernière position à cause de leur nombre : à peine huit mille soldats, car il semblerait que seuls les gros gabarits peuvent prétendre à une place dans l'armée. Tout comme pour les trois précédentes espèces, le roi lui-même se joint à sa troupe mais nous ignorons s'il a sous ses ordres un Capitaine, un ou plusieurs Sergents ou s'il est le seul à diriger. Nous n'en savons pas assez sur eux pour émettre des hypothèses concrètes. Ils ne possèdent pas de chevaux, évidemment, car ne combattent que dans les airs : ils sont donc principalement archers, leur vue excellente les plaçant au-dessus des archers Félidés. Très peu sont fantassins, mais il n'est pas rare d'en voir certain se battre au corps à corps."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Mont Olympe, automne de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

- Je veux que les rangs soient correctement maintenus, cria le Serre d'Aigle à ses soldats, si l'un d'entre vous quitte sa place et brise la ligne, il sera sévèrement puni !

Il se tut et prit bien soin de regarder dans les yeux chacun des soldats qu'il avait en face de lui, puis il se pencha légèrement jusqu'à croiser le regard bleu glacier de Hyôga, au garde-à-vous dans le cinquième rang. Ils se fixèrent intensément plusieurs secondes avant que le Capitaine de la Force de Frappe ne se détourne pour se mettre en position d'envol. S'il avait tenté de l'avertir de quelque chose, Hyôga ne le perçut pas et de toute façon, il s'en fichait.

Peu importe pour lui qu'Ioannina ait brûlé ; peu importe que le roi Griffon ait ce matin reçu l'ordre du roi Dragon de diriger sa Force de Frappe sur Larissa ; peu importe qu'il partait aujourd'hui avec les dix mille autres mâles de l'armée des Seigneurs du Ciel pour la guerre ; peu importe la violence et les combats à venir ; Hyôga ne comprenait plus rien d'autre que ça : il allait s'envoler, enfin, après plus de cinq années enterré dans l'obscurité de cette grande montagne dont le sommet était sans cesse voilé par un brouillard dense ou des nuages cotonneux.

Dans son dos, le jeune Seigneur du Ciel sentait sa peau lui démanger depuis les omoplates jusqu'aux reins, signe que ses ailes s'impatientaient. Il allait enfin prendre son envol, sentir le vent dans ses plumes, sentir les puissants courants aériens défier ses muscles. Il sentait déjà l'ivresse de la liberté faire battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort alors que chaque fibre de son être se faisait impatiente. Les secondes s'écoulaient pour lui avec lenteur, mais c'était la coutume pour la Force de Frappe de s'élancer dans les airs derrière son roi, aussi tous étaient-ils en train d'attendre que Minos le Griffon se propulse dans le ciel.

Dès l'âge de sept ans, les jeunes Seigneurs du Ciel devaient, sous la tutelle d'un Maître des Airs, apprendre à voler par toutes sortes d'intempéries ou de contraintes. En fonction des formes animales ou des gabarits, l'enfant apprenait plus ou moins rapidement et certains devenaient plus agiles que d'autres. Hyôga était très vite devenu indépendant et savait déjà se diriger seul dans le ciel alors qu'il n'était âgé que de dix ans, et ce pour la plus grande fierté de sa mère. Malheureusement, l'arrivée au pouvoir de Minos l'avait privé de cette liberté. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait la retrouver.

Plus haut, depuis le pont d'envol des appartements royaux, un rugissement aigu et strident traversa le ciel, signe que le roi Griffon s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Hyôga leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir jaillir une masse compacte de muscles roulant sous des poils durs et des plumes duveteuses, avant que la silhouette ne s'élève si haut dans le ciel qu'elle en devint un minuscule point noir.

A la tête de la Force de Frappe, le Garuda trompeta à son tour, répondant à son souverain, et l'aigle mythique énorme déploya ses ailes avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Aussitôt, chacun des mâles de la troupe fit de même et c'est un véritable rideau de plumes aux multiples couleurs qui chuta le long du flanc de la montagne dans une vitesse vertigineuse.

Comme chaque fois que cela se produisait, Hyôga sentit une petite douleur dans son dos avant que ses ailes ne sortent et que des plumes immaculées ne recouvrent son corps, mais la caresse froide et puissante du vent l'effaça très vite. Il imita ses compagnons et siffla vers l'immensité de la voûte du ciel qui lui donna momentanément le vertige ; le chant du cygne se mêla à celui des autres.

Très loin haut-dessus de son armée, Minos le Griffon balayait le pays qui s'étendait sous lui de son regard perçant. Plusieurs mètres plus bas, la Force de Frappe commençait tout juste à remonter, alors il inclina le buste et dirigea sa queue puissante légèrement sur la gauche pour dévier, les poils de son poitrail, de son ventre et de son dos dansant dans le mouvement alors que les plumes de ses ailes, de sa gorge et de sa tête, restaient immobiles. De par son ascendance Félidée, il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'un Seigneur du Ciel et ses muscles étaient assez puissants pour l'arracher à la gravité d'un seul bon, alors que même Eaque, le Serre d'Aigle, devait se laisser tomber d'une certaine hauteur afin de gagner en force et en vitesse avant de prendre de l'altitude.

Il descendit de plusieurs mètres afin de se stabiliser au niveau de ses soldats et leur jeta un regard appréciateur. La plupart étaient des gros gabarits aux plumes foncés, brunes ou noires, luisantes sous le soleil, et même leurs becs jaunes ou rouges brillaient, aiguisés. Quelques-uns, de moyen ou petit gabarit, étaient de couleurs plus claires, voire carrément blancs. C'était une myriade de couleur éclectique qui parcourait désormais le pays, cachant des serres meurtrières.

Une bourrasque violente dans l'air l'obligea à battre des ailes plus vigoureusement et Hyôga leva les yeux en sifflant de nouveau. Le Griffon venait de les rejoindre et volait désormais devant eux, quelques mètres au-dessus. C'était la première fois que le jeune Seigneur du Ciel voyait le Griffon sous sa forme animale et un frisson de peur fit frémir les plumes de son dos. L'hybride était gigantesque, peut-être aussi grand qu'un tigre, et ses ailes avaient une envergure bien supérieur à celle d'un grand albatros, dépassant sans doute aisément les cinq mètres. De sa position, Hyôga voyait les poils tendres de son ventre offert, d'un ocre jaune clair, qui s'assombrissaient sur le ventre jusqu'à devenir noir sur l'échine. Ses pattes musclées, repliées sous son corps, étaient marron foncé et ses griffes, aussi noires que la nuit, avaient une taille inquiétante. De nouveau, le rugissement de la bête recouvrit le bruit du vent et parcourut le ciel.

Entendant cela, Hyôga sentit sa volonté fléchir. Il ne cessait de se répéter la même chose depuis des années maintenant : qui aurait la force de défaire une telle créature ? Qui pourrait arrêter le Griffon avant que ce dernier ne verse le sang sur Larissa ? Personne, et certainement pas lui avec ses plumes douces et ses pattes palmées dépourvues de griffes. Minos était impossible à arrêter, et encore moins depuis qu'il s'était allié avec le roi Dragon, mais Hyôga essaierait, il se l'était juré, il lui suffisait juste d'attendre le bon moment.

Seulement, il avait espéré en avoir la force avant que cette guerre ne commence. Mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Alors il se dirigeait droit vers la Thessalie avec les dix mille soldats de la Force de Frappe, s'apprêtant à tuer, tout en se maudissant de sa lâcheté. S'il avait tenté d'agir plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter cela.

...

_Au même moment, Athènes, capitale de la Grèce …_

Il était impuissant. Qui était-il de toute façon pour oser dire quoi que ce soit ? Il n'était que l'androgynus du roi, il était enceint, il était inutile. Alors tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était de regarder Camus partir pour livrer bataille, tout en sachant qu'il pouvait ne pas en revenir.

L'enfant dans son ventre sembla sentir son inquiétude et donna un coup sur le côté qui obligea Mû à se pencher en avant, une main sur son abdomen. Il sentit son estomac faire un bond et tenta de refouler la nausée, mais le petit ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et rua de nouveau, du côté droit cette fois, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur. La colère monta en lui, supplantant la peur. Si seulement il n'était pas dans cet état, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour Camus plutôt que de rester ici à chercher comment marcher sans tomber en avant ou s'échiner à trouver une position confortable pour dormir la nuit. Comme s'il lui en voulait, l'enfant donna un autre coup, vers le haut cette fois, et Mû eut l'impression que ses entrailles remontaient jusqu'à son cœur.

- Ça suffit, grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

Comment le petit faisait-il pour étendre ses membres vers la droite, la gauche et le haut dans un intervalle aussi court ? Lorsqu'il avait posé cette question à Sion, celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu dans un sourire que le moment de la délivrance approchait et que l'enfant s'impatientait. Mû aussi commençait à trouver le temps long, et il en voulait presque à ce petit d'être là en lui. La première fois qu'il s'était dit ça, une colère intense l'avait envahi à l'encontre du roi Dragon ; si ce dernier n'avait pas été là, cette grossesse et l'arrivée de ce bébé aurait sans aucun doute été le moment le plus beau de sa vie. Hors ça n'était pas le cas.

A présent que Camus, Sion et aussi Dégel étaient partis vers l'Epire, il se retrouvait seul. Shura était toujours là, le Capitaine Chien-Loup lui ayant donné l'ordre de commander le reste de la Meute étant resté à Athènes, mais si l'accouchement se déclenchait il ne lui serait malheureusement d'aucune utilité. Bien évidemment, Sion avait laissé avec lui des Erudits qui s'étaient spécialisés dans la médecine, que Mû connaissait également lorsqu'il lui arrivait de les croiser dans les couloirs de la Chambre d'Erudition, mais les choses étaient différentes. Il aurait voulu que son mâle soit là pour voir l'enfant venir au monde, car sans lui, où était l'intérêt ?

Il y eut un coup à la porte et Mû se redressa autant qu'il put, debout derrière son bureau alors qu'il fourrageait dans sa bibliothèque afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il rejeta les épaules en arrière alors que le poids de son ventre le portait vers l'avant, et vit le garde poster à sa porte entrer en ouvrant presque timidement.

- Majesté ? Le Chef-conseiller Phlegyas demande à vous voir. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

Mû ouvrit la bouche, surprit, puis la referma et arqua un sourcil. Depuis que Camus avait annoncé au Conseil royal qu'il avait choisi d'épouser un androgynus, les membres du Conseil ne le portaient évidemment pas dans leur cœur puisqu'il aurait été préférable que le roi Loup choisisse une noble femelle de haute lignée. Jamais aucun des cinq mâles, et encore moins Phlegyas, n'avaient pris la peine de lui adresser la parole en tête à tête – faisant preuve toutefois d'un grand respect à son égard lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en présence de Camus – aussi cette visite impromptue le prit-il au dépourvu.

- Oui, répondit-il finalement, qu'il entre.

Le garde s'écarta, laissant passer le Chef-conseiller qui pénétra dans la pièce étroite en jetant un coup d'œil étonné autour de lui. La porte se referma sans bruit derrière lui.

La seule chose qui avait effrayé Mû lorsqu'il avait accepté la demande en mariage de Camus, c'était de se voir écarté de la vie de la Chambre d'Erudition. Bien évidemment, cela n'était pas arrivé et les Erudits de la Chambre l'écoutaient même davantage depuis qu'il était marié au roi Loup, d'autant que Camus lui avait fait installé, juste en face de leurs appartements privés, un petit bureau personnel où l'androgynus pouvait entreposer tous ses livres et travailler à son étude. Jamais aucun conseiller du Conseil royal ni avait mis les pieds. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi affairé, lança Phlegyas dans un sourire froid.

Mû s'apprêta à répliquer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir un jour venir ici, mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit que son interlocuteur tenait négligemment dans sa main un petit rouleau défait dont le cachet avait été ouvert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur manquer un battement.

- C'est arrivé pour vous ce matin, répliqua Phlegyas en lui tendant le message, cela vient de Delphes.

- De Delphes ?

L'androgynus s'empara du papier rêche en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher la main du mâle en face de lui et l'ouvrit. Ses doigts tremblaient, pourtant il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre car Camus avait pris la direction de l'Epire par la Forêt Profonde et le Chancelier delphique avait refusé de mêler ses soldats à ceux de la Meute. Pourtant, il parcourut le message, fébrile et inquiet.

Lorsqu'il lut les mots qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, sa respiration se fit hachée et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Dans son ventre l'enfant s'agita brusquement, donnant des coups en tous sens, ce qui le fit sursauter et l'obligea à se plier en deux. Il s'appuya à son bureau et leva les yeux vers le Chef-conseiller qui se contentait de le regarder, immobile, n'ayant de toute évidence pas l'intention de lui venir en aide.

- Ce message est arrivé ce matin ? demanda Mû, les dents serrées, en se redressant.

- Oui, répondit Phlegyas d'un air ennuyé.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi je ne le reçois que maintenant ?

- Nous voulions d'abord nous assurer de son contenu.

- De son contenu ?! Comment osez-vous lire les messages qui me sont adressés ?!

Sa colère augmenta encore, contractant violemment les muscles de son ventre et forçant de ce fait le petit à gigoter davantage. Il n'en retrouva que plus d'aplomb ; il était hors de question qu'il mette la vie de son enfant en danger parce que ce mâle refusait de le reconnaître comme légitime.

- Au risque de me répéter, reprit Phlegyas dans un soupir, ce message vient de Delphes et vous connaissez, je suis sûr, les différents que nous avions avec eux dans le passé.

- Oui, dans le passé ! s'écria Mû avec force. Camus a réparé vos bêtises, encore une fois, et nous n'avons plus aucune raison de craindre Delphes aujourd'hui !

Le visage du Chef-conseiller s'empourpra sous la colère et il avança d'un pas vers l'androgynus enceint plié de douleur dont le front se recouvrait de perles de sueur.

- Je vous conseille de faire attention à la façon dont vous vous adressez à moi, murmura Phlegyas pour être sûr que le garde resté à la porte ne l'entende pas.

- Vous me menacez ?! répliqua Mû en sentant la peur le gagner.

Il était enceint, il était faible et fragile, et le mâle en face de lui était un ancien soldat de la Meute qui avait occupé la place de Capitaine avant le légendaire El Cid et le sage Chien-Loup. S'il voulait le faire taire, ce ne serait pas difficile. Mais Mû prit son courage à deux mains, se redressa en tentant d'ignorer la petite douleur vicieuse qui contractait son abdomen, et écouta le Chef-conseiller lui dire d'un air menaçant :

- En l'absence du roi Loup vous n'êtes rien ici, vous n'avez aucune autorité, vous n'êtes qu'un Erudit encombrant qui fait une étude insignifiante sur une partie insignifiante de notre population. Si l'envie me prenait d'ouvrir tous vos messages personnels et même de faire fouiller ce bureau, je ne m'en priverai pas.

- Je suis l'androgynus du roi, vous me devez le respect ! rétorqua Mû, hors de lui.

L'enfant reprit ses ruades dans son ventre sous les contractions qui le malmenaient et l'androgynus sentit son entrejambe devenir humide. Et s'il perdait les eaux maintenant ? Le Chef-conseiller prendrait-il la peine de faire appeler les médecins ou se contenterait-il de le regarder se tordre de douleur sur le sol au risque de mettre la vie de l'héritier de Camus en danger ?

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Phlegyas dans un sourire moqueur. Parce que vous êtes un mâle qui écarte les cuisses lorsque son roi le lui demande ?

- Parce que l'irrespect dont vous avez fait preuve sera rapporter au roi Loup, contra Mû en s'efforçant de ne pas relever l'insulte, et vous êtes sous son autorité ! Faites-moi confiance, lorsqu'il reviendra je lui rapporterais mot pour mot votre affront et je suis sûr qu'il prendra des dispositions. Dissoudre le Conseil royal est encore en son pouvoir, il me semble.

Lorsqu'on le menaçait lui où son enfant, Mû n'hésitait pas à menacer également. Le visage de Phlegyas devint plus rouge encore lorsque sa colère se mua en fureur et, craignant pour la vie de son petit, l'androgynus appela d'une voix forte :

- Garde !

Le soldat ouvrit vivement la porte alors que la voix de Mû s'éteignait tout juste, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un appel de sa part pour agir.

- Majesté ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas dans la pièce, une main sur le pommeau de son épée.

- Il m'est impossible de raccompagner mon visiteur, déclara Mû en se tenant à son bureau, pouvez-vous vous en occupez ?

La pièce était minuscule : juste de quoi faire tenir quatre bibliothèques remplies de livre et un petit bureau d'étude, aussi le jeune soldat devina très certainement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il fit un pas supplémentaire dans la pièce en direction du Chef-conseiller, l'expression peu amène, et lui dit avec dureté :

- Je vais vous indiquer la sortie.

Il s'était adressé à lui sans trop de brusquerie mais l'absence de formule de politesse ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions : si Phlegyas commettait l'erreur de menacer l'androgynus du roi sous ses yeux, il n'hésiterait certainement pas à utiliser son arme et à le tuer si nécessaire. Le Chef-conseiller sembla le deviner, aussi se retourna-t-il vers le garde, le visage déformé par la colère et l'expression outrée. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à se décider.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, lança-t-il avec dureté avant de prendre la porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine de la refermer derrière lui et se contenta de disparaître dans le couloir d'un pas vif, chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Le jeune soldat s'avança vivement vers Mû.

- Tout va bien Majesté ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Voulez-vous que je fasse appeler un médecin ?

Mû sortit une petite fiole de sous sa tunique, l'ouvrit et but son contenu brun ambré en une seule gorgée avant de pousser un soupir et de s'assoir sur la chaise haute de son bureau, non sans une grimace de douleur. Dans son autre main, il tenait fermement le message que lui avait envoyé le Chancelier Virgo lui-même.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix blanche, non je pense que ça ira …

Il changea de position sur son siège et poussa un nouveau soupir, de soulagement cette fois, lorsqu'il constata que ses cuisses n'étaient pas mouillées. Il n'avait pas perdu les eaux et le médicament décontractant faisait déjà son effet : l'enfant ne bougeait que très peu et son ventre se détendait légèrement.

- Merci Sirius, dit-il dans un faible sourire en levant les yeux vers le garde.

- Majesté, tenta ce dernier en avançant doucement, si je puis me permettre, que dis ce message ?

Le regard vert de Mû descendit sur sa main droite dont les doigts s'étaient refermées autour du papier rêche. Il desserra sa prise et déplia le message froissé alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de nouveau de larmes.

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Larissa, capitale de la Thessalie …_

Il était évidemment plus rapide de traverser un pays en passant par le ciel qu'en prenant les routes sur un cheval, mais il fallut tout de même deux jours à la Force de Frappe pour atteindre Larissa. A peine la cité gigantesque, dont le palais principalement battit dans l'obsidienne et l'onyx brillait d'un noir d'encre nocturne unique, fut-elle en vue que le cor Félidé retentit, annonçant l'arrivée pacifique des Seigneurs du Ciel.

Lorsque le roi Griffon se posa dans la cour pavée qui précédait l'entrée du palais, au beau milieu de la capitale, il sentit l'excitation faire battre son cœur plus vite. Rien n'avait changé ici depuis qu'il avait été banni, Larissa était restée identique de même que les regards qui se posaient sur lui, plein d'antipathie et de répugnance. Il prit tout son temps pour quitter sa forme animale, laissant ses traits humains se dessiner lentement alors que les mâles de sa garde personnelle se posaient derrière lui, quittant promptement leur forme originelle.

Lorsqu'il avait regardé Larissa grandir à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, sa colère avait grandi en conséquence, s'accroissant jusqu'à le faire grogner sans qu'il s'en rende compte. La ville était si belle avec ses murs lisses et noirs piquetés de particules d'argent et brillant sous le soleil de cette clémente journée d'automne ; elle grouillait de vie, d'odeur et de bruit, et bientôt elle brûlerait et s'emplirait de sang et de cris. En imaginant cela, le Griffon sentit sa joie monter au point qu'il faillit en éclater de rire.

Larissa l'avait fait souffrir toute son enfance simplement parce que sa mère, une femelle trop jeune et trop bête, s'était laissé séduire par un Seigneur du Ciel trop heureux de déshonorer une Félidée. Lorsqu'il était venu au monde et qu'il avait survécu à son hybridation, la faute commise par sa mère était ainsi remontée au grand jour et elle avait été traitée dès lors comme la pire des criminelles ou des putains, avant que son déshonneur ne fasse effectivement d'elle une prostituée des bas quartiers. Sans que Minos ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle l'avait laissé vivre et avait reporté sur lui toute la violence de sa faute : elle l'avait longtemps maltraité et insulté, revenant sans cesse sur la beauté de son aigle de père qui serait sûrement resté à ses côtés si seulement il n'avait pas vu le jour. Minos en doutait beaucoup mais lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge de quatorze ans, il avait compris que sa mère était devenue folle, alcoolique et sans aucune doute touchée par une maladie dont souffraient beaucoup de femelles de sa profession, et le jeune mâle qu'il était alors avait décidé de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression surprise de son visage lorsque le premier coup de couteau l'avait frappé, et c'était à cet instant qu'il avait réalisé que c'était son destin : tuer les Félidés. Lorsque son crime avait été découvert – le lendemain seulement car il n'avait rien tenté pour s'en cacher – il avait purement et simplement été banni après avoir été passé à tabac : on l'avait roué de coups ; on lui avait craché dessus ; on l'avait insulté et traité de monstre. Mais aujourd'hui il revenait parce que le roi Kido lui-même l'avait imploré.

Celui-ci descendait justement les hautes marches de l'entrée du palais, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, et le roi Griffon sentit sa colère redoubler. C'était un vieillard ; le puissant Griffon qu'il était devenu après des années d'exil se retrouvait à devoir faire face à un vieillard voûté aux cheveux blancs et aux épaules basses ; un vieillard qu'il lui serait facile de tuer. Il n'en tirerait aucun mérite. Avec un sourire hypocrite et du dégoût latent dans les yeux, le roi Kido l'accueillit en disant :

- Bienvenu à Larissa, roi des Seigneurs du Ciel.

Minos ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en sentant sa colère se muer en chaleur. Ce même roi qui avait ordonné son bannissement plus de dix ans plus tôt le laissait revenir dans la cité à bras ouvert, tout en prenant soin bien sûr de lui faire comprendre que pour lui, il n'était pas un Félidé, il était « roi des Seigneurs du Ciel ». Le ton était posé.

- Roi Kido, rétorqua-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'incliner.

- J'ai peur que ce que nous craignons de voir arriver est justement arrivé, reprit le roi Félidé d'un ton inquiet, il semblerait que le roi Dragon ait tué le roi Taurus et fait brûler Ioannina. Votre présence ici me rassure.

Le roi Griffon sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais un mouvement derrière le souverain Félidé, en haut des marches, suivit d'une odeur délicieusement musquée, le fit taire. Il leva les yeux.

Lorsque sa mère s'était installée dans une maison de passe des bas quartiers de la ville, l'emmenant avec lui, Minos avait dû grandir au milieu de femelles rancunières et agressives, qui avaient longtemps profité de sa jeunesse pour lui faire souffrir le martyr. Les coups et les humiliations, bien sûr, mais aussi les punitions injustes – avoir été jeté dehors, nu, par un froid terrible, simplement parce qu'il avait gémi dans son sommeil, restait son souvenir le plus cuisant – et Minos avait fini par détester les femelles et ne pas les respecter. Mais un jour, alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une grande chemise et qu'il arpentait les rues, affamé, à la recherche de nourriture, il était passé devant la porte d'une maison de passe qui ne faisait travailler que des androgynus, les vendant pour quelques piécettes seulement, et l'un d'eux, très jeune, l'avait attrapé en lui souriant pour le laver, le vêtir et le nourrir. Ensuite Minos était souvent retourné là-bas, y avait d'ailleurs connu ses premières expériences sexuelles, jusqu'à son exil. Il était presque incapable de se contrôler en voyant un androgynus à son goût et regrettait d'ailleurs qu'il n'en existât pas davantage au Mont Olympe – les Seigneurs du Ciel ayant encore très rarement recours à ce procédé – mais ne ressentait que de la haine pour les femelles Félidées.

Aussi, lorsque ses yeux gris se posèrent sur ce jeune androgynus aux longs cheveux d'émeraude qui se tenait juste derrière l'héritier bâtard du roi Kido, Minos sentit une chaleur brutale faire réagir sa virilité. Un vent frais souffla de nouveau sur la cour pavée, soulevant délicatement la longue chevelure de l'androgynus, et son odeur délicieuse vola de nouveau jusqu'à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration pour la savourer et sourit, les yeux brillant d'un désir qu'il eut du mal à contenir.

- Nous allons devoir mettre une stratégie en place vous et moi, reprit le roi Kido, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Oui, répondit le Griffon dans un sourire.

Le souverain Félidé semblait avoir remarqué son regard, et cela ne lui plaisait évidemment pas. Pourquoi ? Ce petit Félidé était magnifique et sa transformation semblait parfaite d'après ce qu'il voyait, mais pourquoi une telle possessivité dans les yeux du roi Kido ?

A force de les côtoyer, Minos était devenu maître dans l'art de les remarquer – chose qui n'était pas toujours évidente pour les mâles qui avaient été transformé au moment de leur puberté – et rares étaient les androgynus qui parvenaient à échapper à son regard affuté. D'autant que celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, à voir son corps délicat à la féminité marquée, avait vraisemblablement été transformé avant ses dix ans, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se trouvait là. De toute évidence, seule la grande sommité Félidée s'était déplacée pour assister à l'arrivée des Seigneurs du Ciel ; un androgynus tel que lui n'avait donc rien à faire ici.

Soudain gêné, ce dernier baissa la tête et tenta de fuir son regard en se cachant derrière l'héritier du roi Kido. C'est là que Minos remarqua le diadème qui ornait son front et la ceinture en fins fils d'or qui retenait sa toge serrée au niveau de sa taille. Sans oublier la nature du vêtement lui-même, qui semblait de très bonne facture. Soit le roi Kido prenait grand soin d'un androgynus pour son utilité personnel, mais dans ce cas il ne le montrerait pas ainsi ouvertement à un autre souverain quand on savait que cette société les haïssait cordialement, soit ce n'était autre que son deuxième fils, un petit bâtard dont on disait que le roi n'avait pas voulu se séparer. Alors c'était vrai, ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas qu'une rumeur : le roi Kido avait bel et bien préféré transformé son fils cadet en androgynus plutôt que d'avoir à le tuer.

En réalisant cela, Minos sut alors ce qui lui restait à faire. Le roi Kido était vieux et sans doute déjà mourant, le tuer ne serait pas bien difficile ; son héritier semblait être un mâle fort qui avait confiance en ses capacités mais le Griffon savait qu'il aurait tôt fait de s'ennuyer à le torturer comme il avait prévu de le faire. Mais voici qu'il découvrait le magnifique petit androgynus d'un roi devenu sans doute sénile, lui donnant une nouvelle idée. Toute sa colère, toute sa rage, il allait les reporter sur cet androgynus si précieux aux yeux de son père, et faire en sorte que ce dernier puisse entendre ses cris et voit ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

Et ce serait sans doute délicieux.

...

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit …_

La transformation en androgynus se faisait douloureusement et, pour certains, pouvait même être mortelle. Au fil des années écoulées, les médecins qui pratiquaient ce procédé – qu'ils soient d'une espèce ou d'une autre – avait parfaits leurs connaissances dans ce domaine et le nombre de jeunes mâles morts des suites d'hémorragies internes étaient désormais plus rare. Malheureusement, aucun n'avait trouvé de remède à la douleur jusqu'à présent.

Aussi, Shun se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait enduré pendant près de sept jours alors qu'il n'était âgé que de neuf années. Il avait senti ses entrailles brûler et l'intérieur de son corps se modifier sans qu'il l'ait décidé, avant qu'une fente douloureuse ne s'ouvre entre ses jambes, le transformant à jamais. Même si cela faisait plus de six ans maintenant, le jeune androgynus se souvenait parfaitement de cette douleur sourde qui l'avait alourdi et effrayé.

Hors celle qu'il ressentait en ce moment était toute autre : elle était aigüe et lancinante, comme si on lui enfonçait des anguilles chauffées à blanc dans le bas du ventre. Recroquevillé en position fœtale dans son large lit aux draps chauds et épais, Shun se mordait la lèvre inférieure en gémissant, le corps tremblant. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Que se passait-il ? Sa transformation était pourtant complète, alors pourquoi la douleur était-elle revenue ?

N'y tenant plus, il se leva de son lit brûlant et, pieds nus sur la pierre froide, se mit à arpenter sa chambre, les deux bras autour du ventre. Il respirait fort et devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier tellement il avait mal. La douleur était venue la veille et il avait tellement peur de ce que cela signifiait qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à sa lingère, Esméralda. Inquiète, elle aurait très certainement averti le roi.

Marchant toujours, le jeune androgynus s'efforça de penser à autre chose pour outrepasser sa souffrance et choisi de se souvenir de la joie qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée, alors que les Seigneurs du Ciel venaient de se poser dans la cour à l'entrée du palais. Ikki l'avait protégé. Possessif et protecteur, son grand frère n'avait pas hésité à le protéger de son corps et à défier un énorme hybride bien plus grand et plus large que lui pour le soustraire à son regard, et malgré la peur que Shun ressentait à cet instant, il s'était senti heureux de bénéficier de la protection de son aîné. Bien évidemment, il aurait aimé que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances, car le regard que le roi Griffon avait posé sur lui le faisait encore trembler de peur.

Ce matin-même, son propre père le roi Kido l'avait averti que les Seigneurs du Ciel arriveraient très certainement dans la journée ; les Ours ayant été vaincus par le roi Dragon, le souverain des Félidés ne voulait pas courir le risque de subir le même sort et avait décidé de baser sa défense sur la puissance aérienne de la Force de Frappe. Cela signifiait donc qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer Minos, à qui son père avait prévu de le marier, et Shun n'avait jamais été aussi réticent à se vêtir. Esméralda avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire accepter cette toge de femelle courte qui laissait voir ses chevilles et serrait tellement à la taille qu'elle dévoilait généreusement ses hanches trop fines. Elle avait réussi à lui mettre ce diadème brillant sur le front mais n'avait pas réussi à nouer ses longs cheveux et à les parer de bijoux ; Shun ne s'était pas laissé faire.

Malgré sa peur, le jeune androgynus était tout de même excité, bien malgré lui, car pour la première fois de sa vie il allait rencontrer des Seigneurs du Ciel, l'espèce la plus mystérieuse et la plus belle du monde thérianthrope. Malheureusement, le roi Griffon avait été le premier à se montrer et Shun avait eu la peur de sa vie : l'hybride était gigantesque et ses griffes semblaient aussi redoutables que celle des plus gros gabarits Félidés, sans parler de son bec qui paraissait pouvoir couper même l'obsidienne des murs du palais. De plus, il suait le rut à plein nez et ne se privait pas pour le faire remarquer, inondant la cour du palais de son effluve agressive et piquante qui avait pris Shun à la gorge, manquant de le faire tousser. Abasourdi et effrayé par la puissance qui se dégageait de ce mâle, le jeune androgynus en avait oublié de regarder les autres, apparemment une garde personnelle venue accompagner leur souverain, et s'était ensuite caché derrière son frère lorsque les yeux gris argentés du roi Griffon s'étaient tournées vers lui pour le dévorer.

A cet instant, Shun avait senti un frisson d'effrois parcourir son échine du haut vers le bas car il sut dès lors que Minos le trouvait à son goût ; il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné pour le lui faire comprendre et avait dirigé tous ses phéromones dans sa direction, tentant de l'attirer à lui. Voilà pourquoi Ikki n'avait pas hésité à faire barrage avec son propre corps et à croiser ses bras épais sur son torse en montrant les dents : lui aussi l'avait senti, et s'était fait un devoir de protéger son petit frère.

Parcouru d'un nouveau spasme de douleur, il s'arrêta et leva le visage vers le plafond, les yeux fermés, refoulant un haut-le-cœur. Esméralda s'était trompée, apparemment le roi Griffon ne voyait aucun inconvénient à s'accoupler avec un androgynus contrairement à n'importe quel mâle Félidé – ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner puisqu'il n'était Félidé que de moitié – et n'avait pas hésité à le lui faire comprendre même au beau milieu d'une vingtaine de mâles et de femelles de la noblesse. De toute évidence, il ne parviendrait pas à échapper au destin que son père lui avait choisi, et le jeune Shun en arrivait presque à se résigner.

Dans le couloir, un bruit furtif le fit sursauter et il tourna son regard émeraude vers la porte, les sourcils froncés. Etant un petit gabarit, Shun n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans les bras – d'autant moins depuis qu'il était androgynus – et pas non plus dans les jambes, mais il était très agile, rapide et possédait une très bonne vue ainsi qu'une excellente ouïe. Aussi ce bruit, même infime, ne lui échappa pas.

Ç'avait été comme un gémissement étouffé, mais après quelques secondes d'écoute Shun finit par se dire que c'était sans doute le garde dans le couloir qui avait baillé. Suite à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cour avec le roi Griffon, Ikki avait tenu à placer l'un de ses soldats devant sa porte, bien que son cadet ait trouvé ça un peu excessif. Puis il s'était finalement dit que quelque chose dont il n'était pas encore au courant s'était peut-être décidé à son insu, car après tout, après que les Seigneurs du Ciel soient arrivés, le roi Kido, Ikki et Minos le Griffon étaient partis s'enfermer dans le petit salon, très certainement pour réfléchir et prendre des décisions ; et bien évidemment, Shun n'y avait pas assisté. Peut-être son père l'avait-il vendu contre une protection militaire quelques heures plus tôt, mais il n'en savait toujours rien et cette ignorance l'avait stressé pour tout le reste de la journée, d'autant que cette douleur lancinante ne faisait que grandir.

Il y eut un autre bruit, beaucoup moins discret que le premier, et qui venait cette fois de sa fenêtre. Shun tourna la tête de l'autre côté, sentant les battements de son cœur sourdre à la fois dans son ventre et à ses tempes, et s'approcha à pas feutrés. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, il avait entendu quelqu'un crier.

Un battement d'aile, un sifflement aigu dans l'air, un nouveau cri, et Shun retint sa respiration. C'était comme si une nuée d'oiseaux volaient en ce moment, il pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs ailes et les trous d'airs que cela créait, mais le jeune androgynus devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'oiseaux. Il termina de s'approcher de l'immense porte fenêtre et, timidement, tira les rideaux. Une ombre passa devant sa fenêtre, puis un aigle glatit à lui vriller les tympans et il sursauta, son cœur manquant un battement. C'est alors qu'il entendit les bruits du combat : épée contre épée, des mâles luttaient dans la cour pavée du palais alors que des flèches sifflaient dans l'obscurité, tirées par des ombres furtives.

- J'aurais préféré que tu sois endormi.

Shun sursauta de nouveau et fit volte-face en retenant un cri de surprise. Minos le Griffon était là, devant lui, dans sa chambre, vêtu d'une armure légère recouverte de plumes d'acier, et il le fixait en souriant. A son bras pendait une épée dont la lame était luisante de sang et, en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte grande ouverte, le jeune androgynus vit le corps du garde étendu dans le couloir, la tête tranchée. Il retint un autre cri.

Face à lui, le roi Griffon sourit davantage et ses yeux gris parcoururent son corps avec délectation, se régalant manifestement de ce qu'ils voyaient. Pour dormir, Shun n'était revêtu que d'un vêtement en toile blanc, large et long, qu'il appréciait pour le confort qu'il lui procurait mais aussi pour son apparence simple et rustique. Derrière lui, dehors, il y eut une explosion seulement étouffée par l'épaisseur de la fenêtre et du rideau qui était retombé. Une vive lueur orangée éclaira brièvement leur couleur sombre.

- Je me serais approché de toi, reprit le roi Griffon d'une voix douce, alors que tu dormais paisiblement.

Il avança d'un pas et Shun recula vivement, s'acculant lui-même à la fenêtre dont il sentit la froideur. Le sourire de Minos s'agrandit encore.

En grandissant entouré d'androgynus, il avait fini par les respecter davantage que les femelles, et n'avait même d'ailleurs jamais levé la main sur l'un d'entre eux, se refusant à leur faire le moindre mal. Mais les choses étaient différentes cette nuit, le Griffon le sentait. Il était incapable de décrocher son regard du corps de cet enfant sans défense face à lui et sa virilité était déjà fièrement dressée sous son armure. Il n'avait pas vu d'androgynus depuis plus de dix ans et se rendait seulement compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué ; il n'avait qu'une hâte : prendre ce jeune Félidé, qu'il le veuille ou non, lui arracher sa si belle chemise blanche et écarter ses cuisses pour le faire saigner. Pas seulement parce qu'il était le fils du roi Kido, mais aussi parce qu'il était le plus bel androgynus qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et parce que la terreur qu'il lisait en ce moment dans ses beaux yeux émeraude le rendait complètement fou.

- Je t'aurais arraché ta belle chemise, reprit-il plus fort, et t'aurais fait crier !

Malgré sa peur, Shun réagit avec rapidité et tenta d'échapper à la masse imposante du mâle hybride en face de lui en courant vers la porte mais, malgré sa carrure, le roi Griffon était aussi très rapide. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et dit d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

- Voilà, comme ça !

Tout alla très vite. Shun se sentit propulser sur son propre lit et son ventre heurta le matelas moelleux et les couvertures douces. Il poussa un cri, tenta de se relever, sentit cette douleur lancinante pulser dans ses entrailles puis le poids du corps de Minos qui affaissait le lit à son tour, et une poigne puissante le tira par les cheveux, le relevant avec autorité. Cette fois, le jeune androgynus ne cria pas mais serra les dents et sentit des larmes de douleur perler au coin de ses yeux.

- On va commencer l'humiliation, ronronna le Griffon à son oreille.

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Shun vit la lame de l'épée miroiter sur le mur en face de lui, puis Minos poussa un grognement bestiale et la force qui le retenait douloureusement disparue brusquement. L'androgynus retomba sur le matelas, pleurant et tremblant de peur. Le souffle court et saccadé, il gémit et leva une main tremblotante vers sa gorge. Elle n'était pas tranchée.

Une autre poigne puissante l'attrapa par le poignet et le força à se retourner. Il poussa un cri. Le Griffon avait laissé tomber son arme ensanglantée sur le lit et tenait dans sa main une longue parure émeraude légère et soyeuse que Shun ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Etonné et effrayé, il resta immobile, étendu sous l'hybride qui exhibait fièrement son trophée, ses bras fins levés sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Autour de son visage mouillé de larme, ses cheveux coupés à ses épaules l'entouraient comme une couronne et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment.

Brusquement, Minos jeta la longue chevelure à l'autre bout de la pièce en grognant et attrapa l'androgynus par le cou. Le voir allongé ainsi, sans défense, effrayé et en larme, avait fait monter en lui un désir qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Depuis qu'il avait été forcé de quitter Larissa alors qu'il était enfant, il ne vivait que pour se venger, n'écoutant que sa colère. Il s'était déjà accouplé, bien sûr, prenant des femelles toujours pour les humilier, mais n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin impérieux de se reproduire. Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment il pouvait savoir ça, il se dit que celle qu'il tenait en ce moment était fertile, et qu'il se devait d'y mettre sa semence.

- Petite putain royale ! grogna-t-il les dents serrées.

Shun tenta de crier mais sa voix fut incapable de passer sa gorge, de même que l'air qu'il tenta d'avaler. La main de Minos se resserra autour de son cou blanc et il se débattit avec désespoir, persuadé que le roi Griffon tentait de le tuer. Puis il sentit une autre main, rude et rugueuse, soulever sa chemise et s'insinuer en dessous pour s'introduire entre ses jambes et caresser ses cuisses. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses griffes et ses crocs sortirent alors que ses pupilles vertes se teintaient d'un jaune d'or lumineux mais, lorsqu'il tenta de nouveau de crier, il en fut incapable.

Les yeux écarquillés de colère, de frayeur et de douleur à la fois, il vit l'hybride remonter sa main vers son visage et renifler avec délectation ses doigts ensanglantés. D'où provenait ce sang ? A qui était-il ? Le jeune androgynus sentit la honte et la peur faire battre son cœur encore plus vite. Un sourire satisfait et cruel éclaira le visage de Minos et, lorsque Shun comprit qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang, sa peur atteint un tel sommet qu'il tenta le tout pour le tout et planta ses griffes dans le poignet du roi Griffon.

Ce dernier sursauta et retira sa main, libérant son cou, puis rugit et le frappa violemment. A peine Shun réussit-il à prendre une goulée d'air qu'une douleur foudroyante à la joue gauche le sonna et sa vue se troubla. A-demi conscient, c'est à peine s'il entendit le feulement d'un autre mâle qui jaillissait dans sa chambre et se jetait littéralement sur le roi Griffon qui, surpris, ne put qu'encaisser l'attaque de plein fouet.

L'hybride et le Félidé tombèrent du lit et roulèrent sur le sol, libérant Shun qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Puis une nouvelle poigne l'attrapa, le faisant sursauter, et le visage de son frère envahit son champ de vision.

- Debout ! lui hurla celui-ci en le tirant par le bras.

Toujours sonné, Shun ne put qu'obéir à l'injonction et se releva, chancelant, alors qu'Ikki le tirait derrière lui et lui faisait quitter la chambre, à l'intérieure de laquelle son second, Ban, continuait de lutter avec le Griffon.

Son grand frère, l'épée au clair, lui fit traverser le château en courant, mais Shun avait tellement mal que, plié en deux, il peinait à suivre la cadence. Il comprit alors l'origine de cette douleur et du sang qui avait tâché la main de Minos : il avait son premier saignement. Cette nuit, il était devenu fertile, prêt à se reproduire dès la prochaine lune, et cela n'avait pas échappé à l'hybride qui avait tenté de le prendre de force. Mais, alors qu'il courait, ce ne fut pas la seule chose que Shun comprit. Larissa était attaquée. Non, envahie. Sournoisement, les Seigneurs du Ciel avaient profité de ce que le roi Kido les accueillait dans son palais pour leur trancher la gorge dans la nuit, et ouvrir les portes de la cité pour permettre à toute l'armée cachée non loin de pénétrer directement au cœur de la capitale ; ça, le jeune androgynus le devina en voyant le nombre de soldat de la Force de Frappe qui avaient envahi les couloirs du palais royal.

Ikki continuait de le tirer par la main, évitant les combats alors que ses soldats lutaient avec acharnement, sans que Shun sache trop pourquoi. Ou l'emmenait-il ? Où était Esméralda ? Et son père, avait-il déjà été tué ? Minos était-il venu directement dans sa chambre ou bien aurait-il d'abord préféré égorger le roi Kido ? Malheureusement, la chance des deux frères fut de courte durée car, après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs sans danger, un Seigneur du Ciel leur barra la route et brandit son épée.

Shun fut propulsé sur le côté et heurta le mur avec violence, le souffle coupé, et vit son aîné parer l'attaque de justesse en rugissant. Son ennemi, un soldat de la Force de Frappe à la chevelure dorée, se propulsa dans les airs d'un seul bond, tournoya sur lui-même et tenta d'asséner un coup par le dessus. Un bref instant, le jeune androgynus cru apercevoir, dans le dos de l'adversaire de son frère, des ailes d'un blanc immaculé.

Dans un nouveau rugissement, Ikki écarta l'épée ennemie d'un revers de son arme, et frappa d'un uppercut du gauche, touchant le Seigneur du Ciel en plein thorax. Ce dernier poussa un cri étouffé et s'écroula aux pieds du prince, à la fois sonné et surpris. Ikki leva son arme dans l'intention de l'achever mais, à peine eut-il le temps de l'abaisser, que son adversaire s'envola sous les traits d'un cygne gracieux qui siffla dans leur direction avant de disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

Shun, qui s'était laissé glisser le long du mur sans s'en rendre compte, une main sur son ventre douloureux et le visage caché par des mèches de cheveux désormais courtes, regarda son frère se redresser et réalisa seulement alors qu'il était blessé. Une balafre, pile entre ses deux yeux, faisait couler le sang le long de l'arrête de son nez, et une autre ornait son bras droit, profonde. Il était essoufflé, en sueur, mais bien décidé à en découdre. Depuis combien de temps se battait-il ? Shun était-il resté allongé dans son lit alors que des Félidés mouraient dans le palais ?

- Relèves-toi ! lança Ikki en lui attrapant le poignet de nouveau.

Le cadet obéit, encore une fois, se pliant à la volonté du plus fort sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Ses pieds nus semblaient glacés et il avait toujours aussi mal au ventre mais il courut derrière son frère sans rien dire, gêné par les cheveux qui dansaient devant ses yeux et venaient se coller à ses joues mouillées. Entre ses jambes, il sentait le sang couler et pria pour que le roi Griffon ne le sente pas.

Plus ils avançaient dans le palais et plus les Seigneurs du Ciel était nombreux ; Ikki en abattit un au détour d'un couloir, sauvant l'un de ses soldats qui récupéra son épée et courut en rugissant prêter main forte à ses camarades. Mais le prince ne le suivit pas, il continua de tirer son cadet derrière lui, désirant plus que tout le mettre à l'abri.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les écuries par la porte de service des palefreniers que Shun comprit et il s'arrêta brutalement, tirant sur le bras de son frère.

- Non ! cria-t-il.

Ikki se tourna vers lui, les traits de son visage déformés par la colère. Tout autour d'eux, les chevaux hennissaient, effrayés par les bruits qui leur arrivait des batailles qui se déroulaient à l'étage, et par le feu qui avait pris à l'extérieur, détruisant la sellerie et la réserve de foin qui y était attachée.

- Je ne veux pas, déclara Shun en tentant d'échapper à son aîné.

Des larmes traitresses inondèrent de nouveau ses yeux mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Brutalement, Ikki l'attrapa par les épaules et serra si fort que son petit frère en poussa un cri, puis il le secoua et s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je ne veux pas ! répéta Shun en se débattant.

Il se contorsionna dans tous les sens, manquant se blesser au contact de la longue épée que tenait Ikki, et celui-ci le secoua de nouveau très violemment.

- Arrête ! rugit-il d'une voix grave. Tu sais pourquoi le Griffon fait ça ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?!

Shun se tut puis s'arrêta. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il tenta de parler, mais seul un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Il fait ça pour nous tuer, reprit Ikki, les dents serrées. Pour se venger ! Je ne voulais pas de cette alliance avec les Seigneurs du Ciel mais pour une raison que j'ignore notre père y tenait.

Dehors, le feu avait pris de l'ampleur et c'était comme si les flammes désiraient s'élever le plus haut possible pour toucher la voûte noire du ciel nocturne. Les chevaux, sentant la fumée, paniquaient de plus en plus.

- Il nous tuera, père et moi, continua Ikki d'un air grave, mais pas toi. Ce qu'il te fera subir, ce sera pire que la mort.

Le jeune androgynus sentait les mains chaudes et fortes de son aîné sur ses épaules et fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Au-dessus d'eux, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, et puis des cris. Un aigle glatit à l'extérieur, suivit du feulement d'un félin. Les combats continuaient.

- Et je ne veux pas ça, lui dit Ikki dans un gémissement, je ne veux pas que tu subisses ça.

Sans que Shun le voie venir, son grand frère laissa tomber son arme sur le sol recouvert de paille et le serra contre lui avec force, lui coupant le souffle. Immobile, comme paralysé, le jeune androgynus arrêta momentanément de respirer, collé contre le torse d'Ikki, les yeux écarquillés. Il sentit l'odeur puissamment relevée de son aîné l'entourer et le rassurer, alors qu'une douleur vicieuse poignardait son ventre et que le sang coulait plus fort entre ses cuisses.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Ikki dans le creux de son oreille, je suis désolé Shun. Je n'aurais jamais dû …

Le souffle court, Shun tenta bien de dire quelque chose mais il ne put que gémir et les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Soudain, un rugissement aigu retentit depuis l'intérieur du palais et sembla raisonner dans le cœur du jeune androgynus qui sentit la terreur faire trembler chacun de ses membres. Le Griffon était à sa recherche, et il approchait.

- Dépêches-toi ! reprit brusquement Ikki en s'écartant de lui.

Il le tira de nouveau sans que Shun puisse l'en empêcher et ils sortirent en courant. Dehors, l'air était froid et une bruine fine tombait sans discontinuer alors que les flammes qui ne faisaient que grandir éclairaient leur route ; les écuries royales, beaucoup plus petites que les précédentes, étaient de ce fait visibles de l'autre côté de la petite cour. Une forme immobile étendue dans la boue non loin attira le regard du jeune androgynus qui sentit sa terreur monter encore d'un cran ; l'un des soldats de la Meute gisait là, criblé de flèches. A quelques pas, d'autres corps étaient étendues de tout leur long, certains avec la gorge tranchées, puis d'autres corps et d'autres encore. Tous morts.

Le cœur de Shun sembla s'arrêter. Combien y en avait-il ? Rien qu'ici, à l'arrière du palais, presque à l'extérieur de la cité elle-même, ils étaient des centaines ; et dans les couloirs pendant leur fuite ils en avaient croisé beaucoup d'autres. Alors il comprit. Ikki faisait cela non pas pour le mettre à l'abri, mais pour qu'il quitte Larissa. La cité était perdue. Les Seigneurs du Ciel avaient gagné.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le second bâtiment au moment où le roi Griffon surgissait dans le premier en poussant un rugissement de colère, effrayant plus encore les chevaux. Dans les écuries royales, Ikki lâcha la main de son cadet pour ouvrir le box de son destrier et l'animal sortit promptement en renâclant. De son côté, Shun jeta un coup d'œil à l'extrémité opposé du petit bâtiment et son regard fut engloutit par la profondeur de la nuit. La terre brune parsemées d'herbe rase s'étendait à n'en plus finir, l'horizon disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Un frisson de peur parcourut son échine lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi la large porte était grande ouverte ; c'était ici que son père et son frère sortaient directement lorsqu'ils partaient chasser dans les plaines ou à la lisière nord de la Forêt Profonde accompagnés de leurs gardes personnels ; une porte dont beaucoup ignorait la présence, ici, caché dans les écuries royales. Mais voilà, les deux lourds battant de bois béaient, signe que quelqu'un les avait ouvert pour laisser entrer la Force de Frappe. Le roi Griffon avait semble-t-il tout prévu.

- Monte, lui ordonna brusquement son aîné.

Shun recula en secouant la tête, les yeux larmoyants, mais Ikki ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et l'attrapa de nouveau brutalement.

- Tu dois rejoindre Athènes ! lança-t-il alors que les bruits de la bataille avaient semble-t-il gagnés les premières écuries. Le roi Loup doit être prévenu, par le pacte qui nous lie il doit nous venir en aide !

- Je ne pourrais pas, tenta faiblement Shun.

- Mais tu le dois ! Monte sur ce cheval !

Sans prévenir, Ikki attrapa son petit frère par la taille et le hissa promptement sur le dos de l'animal qui frappa le sol de ses sabots, l'air inquiet et nerveux. Shun sentit le sang couler davantage entre ses jambes et les larmes coulèrent elles aussi lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement.

- Court sans te retourner droit vers Athènes !

- Mais !

Shun n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage : Ikki frappa la croupe du cheval qui sursauta, hennit de mécontentement, et partit au galop droit vers la sortie.

Instinctivement, le jeune androgynus s'agrippa aux crins drus de l'animal, resserra les cuisses autour de son échine pour ne pas tomber et la bruine froide se remit à lui cingler le visage lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre. Le destrier semblait connaître le chemin car il longea rapidement un petit rempart intérieur qui séparait les écuries du palais de l'un des quartiers pauvres de la ville, et Shun entendit nettement d'autres cris ; le bruit caractéristique des flèches crevant l'air et la pluie ; les épées qui s'entrechoquaient ; le rugissement des Félidés répondant au sifflement des Seigneurs du Ciel. La bataille continuait.

Ikki regarda sa jument baie emmener son petit frère dans l'obscurité. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui après l'avoir ignoré et négligé durant tant d'années : faire en sorte qu'il échappe à Minos et à sa cruauté. Car il avait bien vu, plus tôt dans la journée, la lueur qui avait illuminé les yeux d'argent du Griffon alors qu'il dévorait Shun des yeux et il sut dès cet instant que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme prévu. Il avait bien tenté d'avertir le roi Kido, mais ce dernier était resté sourd à ses mises en garde discrètes, et Ikki avait compris à cet instant à quel point l'âge avait émoussé les qualités de son père. Larissa tombait parce que son souverain était trop vieux pour garder la tête sur les épaules et lui trop lâche pour oser se dresser contre ses décisions.

Derrière lui, le prince entendit des pas lourds s'enfoncer dans la boue et il se retourna. Le roi Griffon s'arrêta à l'entrée des écuries royales et lui fit face ; son armure de plumes d'acier était recouverte d'entrailles et de sang, comme s'il s'était repu de ses adversaires. Ils s'entreregardèrent et, brusquement, le visage de Minos se déforma de rage alors qu'il faisait un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

Ikki ne répondit pas immédiatement, concentré. Lentement, du bout de ses doigts se mirent à sortir des griffes et il sentit ses canines se faire plus grande dans sa bouche alors que son corps commençait à se recouvrir d'une épaisse fourrure noire. Les yeux du Griffon devinrent dorés lorsqu'il répéta :

- Où est-il ?!

Autour du cou d'Ikki, un épais collier de poils drus et noirs fit sauter les boutons de sa tunique brodée.

- Tu ne le possèderas jamais ! rugit-il en s'élançant en avant.

L'énorme griffon étendit ses ailes de plusieurs mètres d'envergure et son bec s'ouvrit dans un rugissement puissant ; face à lui, un lion noir aux yeux rouge sang bondit en ouvrant grand la gueule et les deux bêtes se percutèrent.

* * *

Bonjour !

Voilà le chapitre où les choses changent pour les Félidés ! C'est un peu rapide je trouve mais j'apporterais des précisions plus tard. Le Griffon n'en a pas fini ! Alors d'après vous, que disait le message qu'a reçu Mû ? ^^ J'adooooooooooore faire durer le suspens XD

Prochain chapitre : Aiolia et Shun se rencontrent enfin ! J'ai adoré écrire cette scène. A partir de là, Shun va prendre beaucoup plus d'importance mais rassurez-vous, pas au point d'effacer les autres =)

Dimanche prochain je travail, mais rassurez-vous je tenterais de vous publier le chapitre 9 sans, j'espère, trop prendre de retard =)

Bisous bisous !


	10. 9 L'étalon et la femelle

**9**

**L'étalon et la femelle**

_"Parce que je les ai évoqué un bon nombre de fois, je pense que ce n'est que justice que de leur accorder un peu de temps. _

_Comme je l'ai souvent fait remarquer, chaque peuple a un rapport particulier avec l'androgynéité, et ce depuis le début de son apparition dans le monde thérianthrope. Il est difficile d'établir une datation exacte de la création de cette pratique, de même que personne ne se souvient où et par qui fut créé le premier androgynus. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que les médecins d'alors prirent connaissance de ce procédé quelques années seulement après l'arrivée des Canidés, venus du nord._

_Se familiariser avec cette pratique ne fut pas chose aisée car toute la transformation ne se résume qu'à une simple connaissance médicale. Ils se font appeler les « vers de grossesse » et ressemblent presque en tout point aux vers à soie de l'est ; leur élevage est cependant plus délicat et méticuleux car il s'agit en réalité de parasite bien plus gros que la moyenne qui se nourrissent de phéromones et d'hormones sexuels. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à maturité – donc lorsqu'ils atteignent la taille d'environ deux centimètres au bout de seulement quelques jours – ils sont gavés de phéromones sexuels femelle, grandissent d'environ encore un centimètre, puis meurs._

_Pour la transformation, leurs corps ronds et blancs gonflés par la surnutrition sont enfoncés dans l'anus d'un jeune mâle, le plus souvent par trois ou quatre couples de deux – plus le sujet est âgé, plus il y aura besoin de vers – car il n'est pas rare que certains soient expulsés s'ils ne pénètrent pas assez loin. N'étant pas expert moi-même en la matière, je ne peux me baser que sur les explications qu'accepta de me donner le Généticien Larissien : les vers qui restent bloqués dans le corps du jeune mâle vont se désagréger en étant attaqués par le système immunitaire de ce dernier, et libérer alors tous les phéromones sexuels qu'ils auront ingurgité dans leur courte vie. Là, affolé par cette arrivée d'hormones étrangères qui vont aller se coller aux parois intestinales, le corps va répondre à la stimulation et créer un utérus._

_Voilà pourquoi, même si cela est rare, il arrive que certains androgynus soient stériles même si la transformation est complète, et le plus souvent, cela est dû à la mauvaise qualité des vers où à leur nutrition qui ne fut pas suffisante. Voilà aussi pourquoi certains ne survivent pas : lorsque l'utérus se créé, il va tellement bouleverser l'intérieur du corps qu'il ira jusqu'à provoquer des hémorragies mortelles._

_La transformation en androgynus est très douloureuse et certaines espèces thérianthropes n'hésitent pas à infliger cela à de très jeunes mâles. Il est rare de voir un enfant de moins de dix ans y survivre, surtout chez les espèces à sang-chaud – et ce pour une raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas – mais plus ils sont transformés jeunes, plus ils ressembleront à de véritables femelles, et plus ils auront de chance d'être féconds._

_Toutefois il sera plus difficile pour un mâle de faire ovuler et de féconder des androgynus, car leur corps n'étant à l'origine pas celui d'une femelle, leur chaleur ont bien moins d'efficacité ; la grossesse elle-même est plus dangereuse pour eux car leur corps peut très bien faire un rejet si les vers n'ont pas été assez nourris de phéromones, et provoquer la mort du mâle infortuné. Si la grossesse arrive à son terme, le nouveau-né sera plus fragile durant ses premiers jours qu'un enfant né d'une femelle, et ce même si son père est un gros gabarit puissant._

_Cependant, là où les androgynus sont plus utiles que les véritables femelles, c'est pour la qualité de la race. Pour une raison inconnue, les mâles transmettent plus facilement les gênes de races pures que les femelles – c'est pour ça que les héritiers mâles royaux, même s'ils ne sont pas assez racés pour hériter d'un titre, pourront avoir un ou plusieurs enfants de race grâce à ce que nous appelons les « gênes dormants » – ainsi, un androgynus donnera plus facilement naissance à une pure race."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Le lendemain, Thessalie, automne de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

Il avait fui toute la nuit, s'éloignant davantage de Larissa à chaque foulée que faisait la jument de son frère. La pauvre bête avait couru longtemps, effrayée par les bruits de la bataille qui faisaient encore rage dans la capitale, et poussée par Shun qui désirait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le rugissement puissant du Griffon qu'il avait entendu en s'élançant hors de la ville.

Ikki avait-il dû lui faire face ? Les deux mâles s'étaient-ils battus ? A quoi pouvait bien ressembler Larissa maintenant que le jour s'était levé ? Shun réprima un sanglot puis frissonna brutalement alors que son ventre se contractait sous la douleur de sa première saignée. Le sang s'échappa de son corps et il retint un gémissement écœuré. La pluie de la veille s'était transformée en givre durant la nuit et, devant lui, les épais sapins de la Forêt Profonde brillaient sous les rayons de ce soleil matinal, plus encore que les bijoux dont il avait dû se parer le jour précédent. Il était inquiet, évidemment, mais se sentait surtout penaud et honteux. Il avait fui lâchement et tourné le dos à son aîné alors que le roi Griffon l'attaquait, et ne savait désormais si son frère était encore en vie.

Mais ce dernier lui avait expressément demandé – ordonné serait plus exact – de rejoindre Athènes et le roi Loup pour lui réclamer son aide, alors Shun obéissait. Sans se détourner de son but, il avait conduit son cheval droit vers le sud, ou du moins l'espérait-il. De toute sa vie, Shun n'avait jamais quitté Larissa ; tout petit, il avait été élevé dans un Temple qui recueillait les orphelins, dans le quartier nord de la capitale, avant d'être conduit au palais pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Son père l'avait enfermé derrière les murs de Larissa à ses neuf ans et il n'en était plus ressorti après cela, et ne connaissait donc pas les routes de son pays.

Par prudence cependant, il avait choisi de n'en suivre aucune et s'était donc écarté des sentiers, obligeant sa monture à patauger dans la boue gelée au milieu des champs stériles de l'automne, craignant que le roi Griffon ait lancé des Seigneurs du Ciel à ses trousses. Ce qui lui compliquait la tâche pour s'orienter bien que, étant un Félidé, il ait un très bon sens de l'orientation. Le temps non plus n'était pas en sa faveur : la bruine avait cessé et le ciel était dégagé et d'un bleu limpide, mais la température semblait avoir brusquement chutée et Shun, uniquement vêtu de sa chemise de nuit en toile épaisse, était transi de froid. Il grelotait puis transpirait, brûlant, et des courbatures aigües étaient nées dans sa nuque et ses cuisses, signe qu'il avait sans doute de la fièvre. Ses doigts rouges le brûlaient, ainsi que ses pieds nus, et chaque membre de son corps était engourdi ; chaque fois qu'il respirait, l'air glacé pénétrait sa gorge et ses poumons, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. L'atmosphère sentait l'hiver, et l'odeur de la neige à venir l'accompagnait. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la lisière de la forêt se rapprochait, et plus le jeune androgynus se disait que rejoindre la Grèce, et à fortiori Athènes, serait impossible.

Il en était là de ses ruminations lorsque la jument royale, soudain, fit un écart et releva la tête en hennissant très faiblement, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. Instinctivement, Shun s'accrocha à ses crins rêches pour ne pas risquer de tomber et entendit alors, derrière lui, un bruissement d'air. Son cœur, ralenti par le froid glaçant et par son corps fiévreux, se mit brusquement à accélérer, lui faisant tourner la tête de terreur. Dans son ventre, la douleur aigüe lança une pulsation vicieuse qui le coupa en deux. Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres craquelées et la peau rougie de froid, le jeune androgynus regarda derrière lui et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Sa peur s'accrue et il poussa un gémissement.

Dans l'immensité de la voûte bleue au-dessus de lui, il voyait clairement se dessiner cinq silhouettes sombres ailées qui se rapprochaient à vive allure. Sa jument semblait les avoir sentis et ses souvenirs de la nuit passée l'aidèrent à les identifier comme étant un danger. Paralysé de peur, Shun se contenta de les regarder approcher jusqu'à ce que le cri aigu d'un aigle le pousse à agir. Il talonna sa monture fatiguée et celle-ci s'élança dans un galop allongé en soufflant, sans trop qu'il ait à insister. Elle aussi, désirait fuir.

Malheureusement, sa course précédente et son errance nocturne l'avait épuisé et de l'écume blanche et mousseuse eut tôt fait de recouvrir ses lèvres ; elle respirait difficilement mais continuait à galoper. Les destriers Thessaliens étaient, d'après les maîtres de l'écurie royale, les descendants des courageux étalons Epirotes dont le sang avait été mélangé, par des accouplements, à celui des magnifiques chevaux Athéniens. Ils possédaient donc un caractère téméraire mais aussi une apparente noblesse, une taille et une finesse toute en muscle bien unique. A l'origine, les Félidés ne possédaient pas de destriers car étaient mal à l'aise en selle, mais par l'alliance qui les avait uni aux Canidés et la présence d'étalons sauvages Ours sur leur terre, ils avaient réussi à créer une race qui les caractérisait entièrement. Shun savait donc qu'il pouvait compter sur l'entêtement et le courage de la jument d'Ikki, la dernière descendante d'une race royale pleine de force et de beauté.

Mais les Seigneurs du Ciel qui le poursuivaient semblaient tout aussi rapides et forts et ne cessaient de gagner du terrain. Shun, les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'air froid qui lui cinglait le visage, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision et vit avec détresse que la lisière de la Forêt Profonde était encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui, et lui paraissait inatteignable. Il talonna sa monture et le vent glacé lui griffa la peau comme des milliers de couteaux alors que sa tête se mettait à lui tourner. L'air glacé l'avait rendu malade et il sentait la fièvre attaquer vicieusement son corps.

C'est alors que des flèches se mirent à pleuvoir autour de lui, le frôlant chaque fois de très près. Les mâles envoyés par Minos étaient là pour le tuer et lorsque Shun le réalisa, il poussa un sanglot, à bout de force, moitié vaincu par le froid. Chacun de ses membres qui n'étaient pas protéger par son vêtement brûlaient tant ils étaient froids, et il ne sentait plus ni ses mains ni ses pieds. La présence de ces soldats de la Force de Frappe lui disait une chose : Ikki avait perdu contre le roi Griffon, et peut-être était-il mort. Le jeune androgynus se mit à pleurer des larmes douloureuses qui eurent tôt fait de se cristalliser sur ses joues. Au bout d'une dizaine de projectiles qui manquèrent chaque fois leur cible, il commença à se demander pourquoi aucun ne l'avait touché. Non pas que cela l'embête, mais tout le monde savait que les Seigneurs du Ciel étaient les meilleurs archers du monde thérianthrope et ne manquaient jamais leur cible. Alors pourquoi ?

Sa jument n'eut pas cette chance et une flèche se planta dans son arrière-train ; elle chuta dans sa course en poussant un hennissement de douleur. Emportée par sa vitesse, elle s'écroula dans un bruit effroyable et roula sur elle-même avant de glisser sur le sol gelé qui se craquela sous son poids. De par sa légèreté, Shun fut projeté violemment dans les airs avant que l'animal ne tombe et il poussa un cri de douleur en percutant le sol dur. Une pierre, rendue coupante par le givre qui la recouvrait, venait de lui entailler l'épaule. Déboussolée, étourdi et transit de froid, il se redressa mollement, les bras tremblant. Sa vision se troubla brièvement. Derrière lui, sa jument venait de se remettre debout et se cabra en hennissant furieusement, avant que ses pattes arrières ne se dérobent sous son poids ; mais elle se remit promptement debout, une seconde fois. Le projectile était toujours fiché dans sa chaire et le sang coulait abondamment.

Shun cligna des paupières, la vision trouble. La douleur du coup que lui avait porté le roi Griffon à sa joue gauche se réveilla. Les premiers sapins de la forêt, aux aiguilles si grandes et si pointues que même les hermines ou les écureuils ne se risquaient jamais à grimper dessus sous peine de voir leurs belles fourrures transpercées, n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Devant son corps blessé et meurtri, un abri sûr s'étendait, aussi grand qu'un pays mais aussi dense et noir que la nuit. Il se redressa à son tour, constata rapidement que les flèches avaient cessé de pleuvoir et que ses cinq poursuivants se rapprochaient toujours, avant de se tourner vers sa monture.

Il se rua à sa rencontre et la bête eut un mouvement de recul, effrayée, mais le jeune androgynus insista et l'attrapa par les crins avec autorité. Non loin de lui, un aigle glatit mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse la jument royale de son frère derrière lui. Il la tira alors de toutes ses forces et l'animal se mit à trotter en boitant, essoufflée mais insistante. Elle le suivit docilement puis finit par prendre de la vitesse et ce fut elle qui se mit à le tirer. Shun la suivit, porté par son allure.

Au-dessus de sa tête, il entendit des ailes puissantes provoquer un trou d'air et l'ombre immense d'un aigle se dessina sur le sol ; il sentit quelque chose frôler ses cheveux puis poussa un cri de terreur mais les sapins larges et épais de la Forêt Profonde se refermèrent autour de lui. L'aigle trompeta puis remonta vers le ciel, manquant de justesse d'entrer dans un sapin, puis prit de l'altitude et vira, criant toujours d'un air mécontent. Immédiatement, les autres l'imitèrent.

Le jeune androgynus continua d'avancer, les grandes aiguilles aiguisées lui griffant le visage et les bras bien que, devant lui, sa jument écartait les branches les plus dangereuses, sa belle fourrure hivernale épaisse la protégeant de ce genre de blessure. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux profondément avant que Shun ne décide de stopper l'animal en tirant brusquement sur ses crins ; la jument vira à droite puis s'arrêta en renâclant et en piétinant, nerveuse. Shun se tourna, sursauta et retint un cri lorsque les aiguilles d'un sapin dans son dos trouèrent sa chemise en toile et perforèrent sa peau, mais cessa immédiatement de bouger. C'était douloureux, mais c'était en ce moment la seule protection qu'il pouvait s'offrir. Le visage enfouit dans l'encolure puissante de sa monture, il tendit l'oreille.

La chaleur de la jument le rassura un instant bien que les battements sourds de son cœur l'empêchèrent tout d'abord d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Une douleur brutale s'éveilla alors et il gémit : ses pieds sans protection étaient meurtris et quelque chose semblait avoir entaillé son talon droit. Puis les bruits furent clairs : au-dessus de lui, les soldats de la Force de Frappe ne cessaient d'aller et venir, tentant de crever la profondeur de la forêt de leurs yeux perçants pour pouvoir le voir. Tenteraient-ils de le suivre ici, risquant de se blesser ? Le jeune androgynus retint sa respiration lorsqu'un battement d'aile plus proche que les autres frôla la cime du sapin sous lequel il avait tenté de se réfugier. Puis ce fut tout.

Shun retint sa respiration, ses pieds nus et gelés profondément enfoncés dans la terre humide et glacée de la forêt. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, plus aucun remous dans l'air froid. Pourquoi ? Sa jument soupira, changea de patte de soutien certainement pour tenter de soulager la douleur que lui causait la flèche.

- Je suis désolé Sûmira, lui murmura Shun en voyant que, contre toute attente, quelques aiguilles avait transpercé la peau de son harmonieux poitrail.

Il passa une main tremblante sur les petites blessures et étala les perles de sang sur la fourrure de l'animal. Les Seigneurs du Ciel semblaient s'être éloignés aussi le jeune androgynus ferma-t-il les yeux avant de soupirer, puis son corps se mit à trembler brutalement. Le froid, sans aucun doute, allié à la peur et à la fièvre. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et il ravala un sanglot, tenaillé par la douleur qui coupait et brûlait son ventre. Son frère avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu'il puisse fuir et tenter d'atteindre Athènes et le roi Loup, ça n'était donc pas le moment d'être faible.

Soudain, il y eut un craquement sonore qui raisonna dans le silence de la forêt comme un coup de tonnerre, un sifflement de douleur suivit d'un juron et Shun écarquilla les yeux. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une odeur discrète et subtile qu'il ne connaissait pas tentait de ne pas se faire remarquer ; de toute évidence, loin de s'être éloignés, les soldats de la Force de Frappe avaient non pas rebroussé chemin, mais s'étaient posés dans la boue recouverte de glace pour s'engouffrer à leur tour parmi les sapins aux dangereuses aiguilles. Ils étaient bien décidés à le trouver, où qu'il se cache.

Shun émit un petit gémissement de terreur et de désespoir et tenta discrètement de reprendre sa fuite mais ses jambes gelées semblaient paralysées et il manqua chuter, sa tête douloureuse lui tournant ; seules ses mains profondément agrippées aux crins de sa jument l'empêchèrent de tomber. Il se stabilisa et se mit à tirer Sûmira derrière lui, le cœur affolé, épuisé ; il avait chaud, il était glacé, et la douleur de sa première saignée au creux de son ventre ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer. Les Seigneurs du Ciel allaient le trouver, le capturer, tuer le cheval de son frère et le ramener à la capitale pour que Minos termine ce qu'il avait commencé la nuit dernière.

Voilà pourquoi aucune des flèches ne l'avaient atteint ; ils avaient tenté non pas de le tuer, mais de le capturer vivant. Ils étaient à sa recherche pour le ramener à Larissa sur ordre du roi Griffon et étaient prêts, pour ça, à pénétrer dans la Forêt Profonde, territoire des sauvages Agharians.

...

_Au même moment, Agharia …_

L'étalon se cabra et battit l'air de ses deux pattes avant, puis poussa un long hennissement furieux. Aiolia leva les bras et cria à son tour, tentant de surpasser la voix puissante de sa monture, puis grogna lorsque cette dernière retomba sur le sol. Mais aussitôt, elle se cabra de nouveau et le chasseur vit alors quelque chose qui attira son regard. Il se recula légèrement, les sourcils froncés, puis fit un pas de côté et pencha la tête. Le sexe noir de son étalon avait grandi jusqu'à atteindre une taille démesurée. Une fois de nouveau les quatre pattes au sol, l'animal frappa la terre humide en piaffant, nerveux et impatient.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Aiolia.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'abattre cette bête ?! lui lança Milo depuis l'autre côté de l'enclos des chevaux.

- T'aurais pas une ou deux juments sous la main ?

- Jamais ! Hors de question de laisser ta bestiole consanguine saillir l'une de mes reproductrices.

- Juste une, histoire de le calmer ?

- Non !

Aiolia grogna mais ne répondit rien. Son étalon était né voilà cinq hivers de l'un des plus forts reproducteurs de Milo – un chasseur efficace qui avait pour responsabilité de s'occuper des chevaux, et notamment des saillies – qui avait un jour échappé à son propriétaire pour s'engouffrer parmi les juments et monter sa petite sœur. Les deux bêtes étaient nées du même ventre mais n'avaient pas le même géniteur, aussi le poulain né de ce croisement consanguin survécu. Contre l'avis de Milo, Aiolia décida d'adopter le petit animal, tout en jambe et en peur à l'époque, et avait tenté de le dresser. A présent, c'était devenu un étalon aussi fort que son père mais trop fougueux, nerveux et agressif, qui avait encore tendance à lui désobéir. Si Milo voyait l'existence de cet animal comme une honte pour son élevage, selon Aioros, la bête et le chasseur s'étaient bien trouvés.

- Il a besoin d'évacuer la tension, argua Aiolia.

- Non c'est non !

- De toute façon il finira bien par en avoir une, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Pas si je le surveille. Ou pas si tu te décides enfin à l'abattre !

- Jamais.

- On est dans une impasse alors.

Dans un sourire, Aiolia s'approcha de son étalon en douceur, évita un coup de sabot rageur et reprit son pansage. Pour des raisons de sécurité, les mâles avaient été séparés des femelles et vivaient donc dans deux enclos distincts, un peu à l'écart du feu central de la Tribu. Avant que cela ne se décide, chaque chasseur Agharian avait à charge de s'occuper de sa monture, ce qui provoquait des accidents comme celui qui avait conduit à la naissance de son étalon ; mais lorsque Milo devint assez âgé et assez fort pour faire entendre sa voix, il convainquit Aioros de le laisser s'occuper de l'élevage afin d'éviter la consanguinité, qui avait tendance à rendre les bêtes chétives, malades et dangereuses. Depuis, les chevaux Agharians n'avaient jamais été aussi forts.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent paisiblement, Aiolia frottant inlassablement la robe claire de son étalon, l'érection de ce dernier ne semblant pas vouloir diminuer, avant que tout ne bascule. Un événement anodin, dont le chasseur se souviendrait cependant longtemps.

Son étalon se cabra de nouveau, si brusquement cette fois qu'il percuta Aiolia qui tomba en arrière dans la boue. Milo éclata de rire en voyant l'infortune de son camarade couvert de tourbe collante puis s'avança vers le cheval intenable. Malheureusement, ce dernier hennit puissamment puis s'élança en avant dans un galop totalement désordonné, gêné par son sexe démesuré, et manqua même renverser le chasseur qui fit un bon de côté pour l'éviter.

- Et voilà ça recommence, grogna ce dernier.

- Vùxta ! s'écria Aiolia en se redressant.

Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer derrière son étalon mais la voix de son frère aîné dans son dos l'obligea à se retourner

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Aioros en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux mâles se fixèrent quelques instants, silencieux, avant que le cadet ne réplique simplement :

- Le chercher.

Aiolia savait que son frère était très inquiet depuis de nombreux jours à cause des bruits de bataille qu'ils avaient entendu il y a peu au sud de la forêt, et interdisait désormais à quiconque de se rendre là-bas. Il avait peur que la violence des guerres des peuples extérieurs ne finisse par toucher Agharia et désirait garder les siens de tout ça. Aiolia comprenait, bien évidemment, et avait le même désir que lui.

- Fais attention, conseilla simplement Aioros.

Aiolia acquiesça et partit en courant, suivit par un Milo grognant manquant de motivation. Les deux mâles Agharians se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, ils avaient le même âge et avaient même appris à chasser en même temps ; un lien de confiance puissant et étroit s'étaient tissés entre eux après toutes ces années, faisant de leur tandem l'un des plus efficace en chasse. Ils étaient rapides et avaient l'habitude de courir parmi les sapins de la Forêt Profonde, mais ils ne purent rattraper l'étalon qui avait pris une certaine avance et s'évertuèrent à suivre les traces que ses larges sabots avaient laissé dans la boue froide tout en tendant l'oreille. Au loin, un hennissement se fit entendre.

Le lion et la panthère noire couraient côte à côte depuis plusieurs minutes, le vent glacé faisant danser les poils de leur pelage à la couleur et à la texture si différente : Aiolia avait cette particularité d'être un lion entièrement doré, sans un seul poil sombre, comparé à son cousin Kaiser dont le collier autour du cou était d'un brun très foncé, au toucher dru et brut ; et Milo n'avait gardé aucune de ses tâches de naissances, qui avaient fini par devenir entièrement noire avec le temps, son pelage gardant la douceur de velours de ses premières années. Ce dernier étant plus léger et plus fin qu'Aiolia, bien qu'il soit également un gros gabarit, il avait déjà une foulée d'avance sur lui, presque deux, mais le lion ne s'en offusqua pas. Il était tout en muscle et en croc et n'était donc absolument pas taillé pour la course ou la poursuite, mais bien pour l'attaque de front, contrairement à la panthère devant lui qui commençait à le distancer.

Il y eut de nouveau un puissant hennissement et les deux mâles se figèrent. Essoufflé, Aiolia dressa l'oreille et huma l'air, ses bottes larges s'enfonçant dans le sol boueux alors qu'il rejoignait son camarade. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à ses côtés, ce dernier pointa le nord-est du doigt.

- Je crois qu'il est monté, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers une butte de terre verglacée.

Il était un traqueur, son rôle dans le groupe de chasse n'étant pas de mettre à mort les proies mais bien de les pister, et Aiolia le trouvait particulièrement doué dans son domaine. Il y eut un autre hennissement, plus aigu cette fois, et le lion fronça les sourcils. Cette voix n'appartenait pas à Vùxta.

Il suivit Milo et grimpa sur la bute mais l'un de ses pieds glissa et il se rattrapa d'une main à la terre froide. Son camarade fut donc le premier à atteindre le sommet et se figea de surprise.

- Oh ! dit-il simplement.

Aiolia se redressa en grommelant et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il était couvert de boue, il était agacé, il avait froid et il avait faim ; il commençait donc sérieusement à réfléchir à l'idée de son compagnon, qui était d'abattre ce maudit animal, lorsqu'il lança un coup d'œil en contrebas et pouffa de rire, surpris lui aussi.

Vùxta semblait avoir trouvé une jument à son goût car, grimpé sur son dos, il enfonçait son sexe en elle par à-coup puissant, de la fumée s'échappant de ses naseaux chaque fois qu'il grognait de satisfaction. La femelle sous lui émit un petit hennissement, sembla perdre l'équilibre sous le poids de l'étalon, mais se rétablit et tint bon.

- Mais où il a été la chercher celle-là ?! s'étonna Milo en descendant la butte en direction des deux animaux.

- Elle n'est pas à toi ? lui demanda Aiolia en le suivant.

- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas.

Ils firent encore quelques pas avant que Vùxta ne termine son affaire ; il se laissa glisser du dos de la jument avant de soupirer et de rester là, simplement, son épaule gauche collé à l'arrière-train de sa belle, comme s'il désirait la soutenir. Aiolia s'avança vers sa monture alors que Milo s'approchait prudemment de la jument par l'autre côté, et lança en lui flattant l'encolure :

- Ça y est t'es calmé ?

L'étalon plaqua ses oreilles en arrière, farouche, et renâcla en levant le museau.

- Elle est blessée, déclara brusquement Milo.

Aiolia tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'une flèche était effectivement fichée dans le corps de l'animal, juste au-dessus de la patte gauche, en plein dans l'arrière-train. L'extrémité du trait était cassée, ce qui était sans doute dû à Vùxta. Puis il remarqua qu'elle avait également des traces de sang frais sur le dos mais la quantité était trop minime pour qu'il s'agisse d'une blessure, elle avait très certainement porté quelqu'un de blessé sur elle avant d'en être séparé. Les sourcils froncés, Aiolia parcouru les sapins alentours des yeux, les oreilles dressées, à l'écoute et inquiet. Peut-être était-ce une monture du peuple Canidé qui avait réussi à échapper à la bataille, ou peut-être pas.

De son côté, Milo commença par caresser délicatement la fourrure de la jument étonnamment calme, s'approchant toujours plus de la blessure, puis s'empara de la flèche et tira brutalement. La bête eut un sursaut et hennit de douleur et de mécontentement, tenta même de lui échapper mais l'Agharian, habitué aux fortes têtes, la retint par les crins en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes dans sa langue et en la caressant doucement. Le sang s'écoula hors de la plaie en un seul flot lent qui sembla agiter l'étalon : il se remit à taper le sol de ses sabots et Aiolia se recula pour ne pas recevoir un coup.

- Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, reprit Milo dans un grand sourire satisfait, mais elle est magnifique.

Penchant légèrement la tête de côté, le souffle chaud de Vùxta contre sa joue, Aiolia détailla la jument de ses yeux clairs. Sa robe avait une vive couleur cuivrée unie, sans aucune trace de blanc ou de noir ; ses membres fins, musclés et harmonieux étaient couverts de boue et elle semblait épuisée. A ses yeux, un cheval comme un autre.

- Si tu le dis, grogna-t-il en sentant l'intérieur de ses narines commencer à le chatouiller.

- Elle ne vient pas de la Tribu. C'est la première fois que je vois cette bête.

Aiolia éternua bruyamment, effrayant son étalon qui fit un écart, puis inspira une grande goulée d'air par le nez. Une puissante odeur musquée et chaude se mélangea à celle du sang et un sourd grognement raisonna dans sa poitrine sans qu'il en ait le contrôle. Ce roulement grave interpela Milo qui releva les yeux vers son camarade avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le lion en levant le visage, je crois … peut-être …

Il huma l'air froid en fermant les yeux et sentit un brûlant frisson parcourir son corps jusqu'à atteindre le creux de son ventre et descendre vers sa virilité qui frémit. Le grognement dans sa poitrine roula jusqu'à sa gorge et se transforma en un ronronnement chaud et conquérant. Une femelle. Non loin d'eux, il y avait une femelle en chaleur, il pouvait sentir l'effluve entêtant et brûlant de son corps appelant un mâle. Sa tête commença à lui tourner et il prit une grande inspiration, bouche entrouverte, appréciant le goût que ce parfum subtil et brûlant lui laissa au fond de la gorge. Il n'avait jamais senti un tel arôme ; c'était à la fois fort et tendre, piquant et doux, agressif et délicat ; c'était à le rendre fou.

- Mmh, grogna Milo avec satisfaction, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Lui aussi semblait l'avoir senti et, nez levé, il reniflait l'air avec délectation.

- C'est Félidé c'est sûr ! Mais aucune femelle de la Tribu ne sent comme ça.

- Je vais voir, répliqua brutalement Aiolia en se lançant en avant.

- Attends !

- Restes avec les chevaux.

Milo se renfrogna mais resta près de la jument, continuant machinalement de la caresser avec douceur, l'apaisant. Il regarda le lion disparaître derrière les sapins épais puis tourna la tête en entendant un soupir. Vùxta lui lança un coup d'œil noir et déposa son museau sur la croupe de la jument avant de la renifler profondément. L'Agharian l'éloigna d'une main rageuse.

- Ça suffit ! grogna-t-il. Une bête superbe et toi tu la montes comme une vulgaire vache !

L'étalon renâcla, mécontent, et plaqua ses oreilles en arrière avant de frapper le sol rageusement.

- C'est pas la peine de me menacer, lui répliqua Milo avant d'ajouter dans un soupir : exactement les mêmes tous les deux.

De son côté, Aiolia se sentait fébrile. Chacun des muscles de son corps se crispait à mesure que l'odeur se faisait plus forte. Il approchait. Ici, non loin de la lisière nord de la Forêt Profonde, les sapins étaient bien plus denses et plus dangereux que ceux du cœur des bois et du sud et il avait du mal à avancer, les aiguilles accrochant ses vêtements en peau d'élan, d'autant que le séduisant effluve était mêlé à l'odeur cuivrée et agressive du sang. Soit la femelle était blessée, soit elle était morte depuis peu. Il écarta une branche gigantesque, se piquant la paume de la main à en saigner, et se figea.

Elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, étendue dans la boue au pied d'une petite butte comme une apparition pure de blanc et de rouge. Elle était immobile et apparemment blessée à de nombreux endroits, mais respirait toujours et tremblait même de froid. Lentement, Aiolia s'approcha en parcourant son corps meurtri des yeux.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'un fin vêtement d'un blanc cassé et couvert de tourbe et de sang frais qui suintait encore ; sa peau était pâle et parcourue de griffures plus ou moins profondes, signe qu'elle avait couru à travers les sapins ; son corps était fin, harmonieux, aux courbes timides et délicates ; ses cheveux émeraude retombaient sur son visage, collés à sa peau par la boue et l'humidité. Elle n'était pas de la Tribu. Elle appartenait au peuple des Félidés du nord. Elle était belle.

Aiolia sentit son cœur battre fébrilement lorsqu'il s'accroupit à ses côtés ; l'odeur était tellement puissante qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête aussi la secoua-t-il violemment pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées. Il tendit la main, vit qu'elle tremblait d'excitation, et écarta une mèche émeraude du visage pâle. La jeune femelle sursauta et le lion sursauta en réponse, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent très légèrement avant de se refermer. Elle gémit, de douleur et de peur, puis ses dents s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'elle se mettait à violemment trembler. Les sourcils froncés, l'Agharian leva de nouveau la main et la déposa sur la joue glacée et brûlante à la fois, signe qu'elle était gagné par la fièvre.

De nouveau, la jeune femelle frémit, poussa un gémissement et ses yeux se rouvrirent. Un grondement sourd de mise en garde roula dans la poitrine d'Aiolia lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, mais il ne put empêcher son corps de répondre à l'invitation muette de ses effluves brûlants et la chaleur commença à faire grandir son sexe ; ses propres phéromones tentaient d'attirer la femelle à lui. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, les yeux emplis de larmes fiévreuses, tenta de dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable. Elle ne bougeait pas et sa peau à nue, rougie, prouvait qu'elle souffrait du froid. Alors que le ronronnement grave et conquérant gagnait sa gorge, Aiolia se pencha vers elle et prit une grande inspiration par les narines, appréciant de sentir cette petite Félidé prête à lui répondre. Elle était blessée et malade, mais sa raison lui avait échappé.

Il y eut un bruit. Une odeur nouvelle. Des voix. Aiolia releva brusquement la tête, ses crocs luisants visibles entre ses lèvres. Non loin de lui, au sommet de ce petit promontoire glissant et glacé, des mâles vêtus étrangement le fixaient, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Leur odeur était étrange et le lion ne la connaissait pas, mais elle était différente de celle qu'il avait sentie quelques jours plus tôt au sud parmi celle des Canidés ; loin d'être froide, elle était délicate et tiède, ouateuse comme la douce fourrure d'un jeune poulain tout juste né. Et ils étaient armés d'arc plus grands qu'eux et d'épées courtes pendant à leur ceinture de métal.

Instinctivement, tout en bombant le torse, Aiolia se pencha au-dessus de la femelle pour la protéger et grogna d'un air menaçant. Elle l'avait attiré à lui et le lion était prêt à défendre ce qu'il considérait déjà comme lui appartenant. Voyant sa posture agressive et ses cheveux cuivrés se transformer en une collerette de poils drus et dorés, les cinq mâles en face de lui reculèrent d'un pas, la surprise dans leurs yeux se transformant en terreur.

- Nom de ! cria l'un.

- C'est un Agharian ! renchérit l'autre.

- Vos arcs ! hurla un troisième.

Bien évidemment, Aiolia ne comprit rien aux mots que les Seigneurs du Ciel – qu'il prenait pour des Félidés de Larissa – prononcèrent, mais il vit deux d'entre eux saisir une flèche dans leur carquois et bander leurs longs arcs recourbés. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

Le lion doré poussa un rugissement de tonnerre et se rua sur les cinq mâles de la Force de Frappe qui se sentirent brusquement minuscules face à la puissance incroyable qui se jetait sur eux. Le premier d'entre eux eut à peine le temps de viser que l'énorme prédateur avait avalé la distance qui les séparait en seulement deux bonds et lui atterrissait dessus, les deux pattes avant posées sur sa poitrine. L'air s'échappa brusquement de ses poumons et, les yeux écarquillés, il vit l'énorme gueule s'approcher de son visage et il poussa un cri d'horreur.

Aiolia plongea ses crocs dans la gorge de sa proie et sentit le sang emplir sa bouche, faisant frémir chacun de ses muscles alors qu'un grognement satisfait vibrait dans sa poitrine. Un cri de rage retentit à sa droite et le lion releva la tête, sa gueule et son museau recouverts de sang frais alors que sa victime poussait un gargouillement horrible, du sang s'échappant de sa blessure en un flot ininterrompu. Le deuxième soldat allait décocher sa flèche lorsqu'une ombre furtive et sombre eux yeux jaune le percuta en rugissant et Aiolia regarda Milo achever sa proie presque de la même façon que lui ; la force de sa mâchoire étant moindre, il ne parvint pas à lui arracher la jugulaire mais serra plus fort pour l'étouffer, entaillant tout de même sa peau et sa chaire.

Un troisième soldat sortit son épée courte de son fourreau et la leva en hurlant alors que derrière lui, l'un de ses compagnons d'armes se transformait en un grand corbeau noir et prenait son envol. Le cinquième était comme paralysé. Aiolia rugit de nouveau puis se dressa sur ses pattes arrières jusqu'à devenir aussi grand que son adversaire et balança sa patte avant droite, toute griffe dehors. Le Seigneur du Ciel reçu la gifle puissante en plein visage et sa mâchoire disloquée se détacha de sa tête pour s'envoler et atterrir au loin dans la boue. Le soldat tomba au sol, mort sur le coup, et Aiolia retomba sur ses pattes ; sa proie sous son corps avait arrêté de respirer et ses yeux vides contemplaient le ciel caché par les aiguilles des sapins. De son côté, Milo serra plus fort alors que sa victime, prise de convulsion, sentait la vie lui échapper.

Le cinquième soldat sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il vit le regard du lion se tourner vers lui et sa gueule sanglante s'ouvrir sur ses crocs pour pousser un rugissement terrible. Effrayé, il décida de faire comme son compagnon précédemment et laissa sa forme originelle recouvrir son corps d'un fin duvet et de longues plumes blanches. Mais Aiolia fut rapidement sur lui et, de nouveau, il bondit et balança sa patte dans sa direction ; ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du cygne blanc, lui arrachant des plumes et faisant couler le sang, mais l'oiseau, après avoir poussé un cri aigu, s'éleva quand même dans les airs et lui échappa.

Le lion retomba sur ses pattes, leva la tête et poussa un long rugissement menaçant et puissant, ses poils dorés brillant sous un rayon de soleil automnale. Derrière lui, la petite femelle Félidé avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et tremblait de froid ; quelques mètres plus loin, l'étalon et la jument se faisaient désormais face et, timidement, se touchaient du bout du museau.

...

_Quelques instants plus tôt, Grèce, lisière sud de la Forêt Profonde …_

- Cesses de gigoter, j'ai presque fini.

Le Masque de Mort siffla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit le tissu imbibé d'eau-de-vie entrer en contact avec sa chaire à nue mais serra les dents et les poings. Il était habitué à la douleur, mais pas à l'humiliation de la défaite.

- Tu as eu de la chance, reprit Aphrodite dans son dos, un peu plus et la pointe de la flèche touchait ton poumon.

- De la chance ! répliqua le Crocodile en roulant des yeux vers le ciel. Le roi Loup m'a échappé, tu n'es pas au courant ?

L'androgynus Cétacé appliqua le tissu une dernière fois avant de se redresser puis s'insinua dans son champ de vision en lui tournant le dos ; il laissa délicatement tomber ce qu'il avait en main dans une bassine d'eau usée puis s'empara d'un linge propre avant de lui faire face.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir l'abattre aussi facilement ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux cyan brillant dans la semi-obscurité de la tente.

- Non, soupira le Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille en grimaçant de douleur, mais j'aurais pu mettre un terme à cette guerre sept jours plus tôt si j'avais été assez fort.

Aphrodite s'esclaffa, moqueur, et son sourire illumina son visage. Il était incroyablement beau. Le Masque de Mort détourna les yeux, un peu fâché contre lui-même et contre les besoins de son corps. Il voulait une femelle, il en avait besoin pour retrouver son calme et sa confiance en lui mais il ne voulait pas n'importe laquelle, pas comme autrefois. Il ne voulait que Shiryu, il ne voulait que son corps ferme et blanc, la chaleur de sa peau foncée, la douceur de ses longs cheveux noirs et la force tranquille qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux vert d'eau. Il lui manquait terriblement et, en repensant à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlé, il sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes amères. Il lui avait dit adieu alors, comme s'il ne pensait jamais le revoir. S'il avait su à quel point cela pouvait être vrai, il l'aurait au moins serré dans ses bras ou peut-être fait l'amour. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds, les coudes posés sur les genoux et ses deux mains jointes devant lui, pour que le Cétacé ne voie pas sa peine.

- Angelo, reprit ce dernier en dépliant l'épais tissu blanc, tu es le plus fort d'entre nous, et tu sais bien que le « nous » englobe aussi bien les Crocodiles que les Cétacés, alors si tu n'as pas réussis à tuer le roi Loup cette fois-là, c'est qu'il n'était pas encore temps.

Le Crocodile pouffa de rire à son tour et releva la tête, priant pour que ses larmes ne se voient pas. Elles n'avaient pas coulé mais il les sentait toujours, là, derrière ses yeux, prêtes à le trahir.

- Quoi ? sourit de nouveau Aphrodite, aussi séduisant qu'à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus.

- Non rien, répondit le Masque de Mort en étirant ses muscles endoloris.

- Ne bouge pas.

Il obéit et se tint le dos droit puis leva les bras sous l'injonction de son camarade qui enroulait la bande de tissu autour de son torse, afin de protéger la blessure qu'il avait dans le dos. Une flèche s'était plantée là, vicieuse, peu après que les soldats delphiques soient sortis de la ville par dizaine de milliers pour chambouler le champ de bataille et renverser la situation.

Il se souvenait encore de cet instant, sept jours plus tôt exactement, lorsque le trait tiré par un archer franchit le métal de son armure et pénétra sa chaire alors que le roi Loup était là, agenouillé à ses pieds, prêt à recevoir le coup de grâce. La douleur l'avait obligé à fléchir et il avait posé un genou en terre, la mâchoire serrée de souffrance, puis avait relevé les yeux pour réaliser que le souverain des Canidés lui avait échappé.

Les soldats delphiques n'étaient pas restés longtemps hors des remparts de leur cité, mais juste assez cependant pour obliger le Capitaine de l'Armée d'Ecaille à sonner une première retraite ; puis, voyant que les envahisseurs reculaient, ils s'en étaient retournés vers Delphes et avaient refermé les portes. Depuis, le Masque de Mort ne cessait de se demander, jour et nuit, si le roi Loup était désormais à l'abri. Etait-il vivant à l'intérieur des murs de la ville ? Le coup d'épée qu'il lui avait porté ne suffisait pas à tuer un mâle sur le coup, qui plus est un gros gabarit, mais si le saignement n'avait pas été arrêté à temps peut-être le monarque était-il mort de l'hémorragie ? Le Crocodile en doutait, mais il ne cessait de se le demander tout de même.

Les vingt-cinq mille soldats Serpents, Crocodiles et Cétacés qu'il avait sous ses ordres n'étaient pas suffisants pour s'attaquer à une riche cité telle que Delphes, capable de tenir un siège durant plusieurs mois ; il leur fallait être plus nombreux pour ne serait-ce qu'entailler les murs épais de ses remparts de granit blanc. D'autant que mis à part les navires de guerre dont il s'était servi pour mettre la Meute en déroute, il ne possédait rien d'utile dans un pareil cas. Pour franchir de tels murs, il lui fallait des engins de siège et le roi Dragon les avait tous emmenés avec lui vers l'Epire.

Quelques heures seulement après la retraite des Canidés à Delphes, le Masque de Mort avait envoyé un pigeon voyageur vers le souverain légendaire des Serpents afin de l'informer du revirement de la situation. A supposer que l'oiseau mette deux jours à faire le trajet, il faudrait ensuite plus d'une journée aux Dragons de Guerre pour se préparer et prendre la route vers le sud pour un voyage qui durerait entre quatre et sept jours. Le Masque de Mort s'attendait donc à voir arriver le roi Dragon d'un jour à l'autre, tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait encore attendre trois jours au maximum coincé ici, sur les terres grecques, Delphes dressée devant lui et la Forêt Profonde s'étendant dans son dos.

Quinze ans qu'il avait quitté ce pays et il ne s'y sentait plus chez lui ; l'air iodé de la mer et le sel toujours présent même en infime quantité dans l'eau douce le rendait nerveux et agressif ; la terre elle-même était plus spongieuse, gorgée de l'eau froide de l'automne, alors que celle du nord était plus solide, principalement composée de roche ; la basse altitude lui apportait trop d'air et il respirait souvent trop fort et trop vite, jusqu'à s'en faire tourner la tête. Mais ça n'était pas le pire. Ce qui le rendait si féroce, c'était son manque de souvenir. Il avait près d'une dizaine d'année lors de la première année de la « Purification » et n'avait donc gardé aucun souvenir de sa vie sur ces terres – cependant, il se souvenait très bien de la mort de sa famille. Avait-il un jour joué sur le sol gorgé de sang qu'il foulait aujourd'hui ? S'était-il un jour baigné dans les eaux chaudes du sud ? Avait-il déjà approché Athènes, de près comme de loin ? Rien. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Et ça le rendait ivre de rage.

- Détends-toi, lui murmura Aphrodite d'une voix chaude.

Le Masque de Mort baissa les bras, ce qui provoqua un pic de douleur dans son dos, puis jeta un coup d'œil sévère à l'androgynus qui le regardait de haut. Ses longs et épais cheveux turquoise brillaient d'éclats dorés, reflétant la lumière de la bougie sur sa droite et son corps sous sa tunique ocre rouge suintait d'une douce odeur d'algue salée. C'était un arôme léger et à peine identifiable qui spécifiait aux mâles alentours que l'androgynus était fécond. Le Masque de Mort tenta de l'ignorer tant elle lui rappelait l'odeur de Shiryu – tous les androgynus de sang-froid ayant tendance à diffuser le même effluve.

- Il y a une question que j'ai toujours voulu te poser, lança brutalement Aphrodite.

Il se tut, attendant de voir quelque chose apparaître sur le visage du Crocodile mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder par en-dessous, toujours assis sur sa paillasse, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon. Alors il reprit, de l'émotion dans la voix :

- Si l'enfant avait survécu, tu serais resté à mes côtés ?

Les deux thérianthropes s'entreregardèrent gravement. Le Masque de Mort sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'une vague de tristesse le faisait frissonner mais il l'oublia bien vite ; c'était il y a deux ans, mais la douleur était toujours là.

- J'aurais subvenu à tes besoins et à ceux du petit, répondit-il avec gravité, mais, Aphrodite, je ne t'aimais pas. Nous avons couché ensemble une fois, tu es tombé enceint et …

- Oui oui, coupa le Cétacé en se mettant soudainement à sourire, c'était pour être sûr.

Le Crocodile fronça les sourcils puis se redressa, étirant son dos douloureux, sans se lever. Il eut un sourire en coin et demanda :

- Tu voulais être sûr de quoi ?

- De tes sentiments, rétorqua immédiatement Aphrodite, tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Je te connais, du moins je pensais te connaître, aussi lorsque j'ai su que nous en aurions pour plusieurs semaines en mer, j'ai fait en sorte de prendre quelques androgynus avec moi. Je pensais que mon petit Misty te plairait tout de suite, mais tu n'en as touché aucun depuis que nous avons quitté la Macédoine.

Court silence entre les deux amis, qui se regardaient gravement dans les yeux.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda finalement le Cétacé dans un large sourire.

Celui du Masque de Mort était plus timide et il baissa de nouveau la tête, fixant ses deux mains et ses doigts entrelacés. Il avait envie de tout lui avouer, bien évidemment, car Aphrodite avait et aurait toujours une grande importance pour lui – surtout depuis qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour donner naissance à son enfant qui ne survécu pas – mais son secret était inavouable. Il lui était impossible de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de la femelle du roi Dragon, et encore moins qu'il était son amant.

- Bravoure, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ne se souvenait que trop du courage et de la ténacité du jeune Dragon, de la lueur de vaillance dans ses yeux, de son caractère affirmé ; mais aussi, de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. Il frissonna.

- Elle est belle ? demanda Aphrodite dans un murmure.

Le Crocodile releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il ne répondit pas mais son regard le fit pour lui.

- Elle doit être très belle, sourit le Cétacé, c'est pour elle que tu veux gagner cette guerre ?

Là, le Masque de Mort sentit son désespoir revenir au grand galop. Si le roi Dragon parvenait à vaincre le roi Loup, alors la Grèce lui appartiendrait et il deviendrait tout puissant, d'autant que, grâce à la chaleur, la fécondité de Shiryu se révèlerait au grand jour. Mais, au contraire, s'il perdait, il serait sans aucun doute mis à mort et alors Shiryu n'aurait qu'à lui ouvrir les bras. En réalité, quelque chose au fond de son cœur voulait que Rhadamanthe meurs et que les Dragons de Guerre perdent, alors que sa raison et sa colère voulait voir la chute des Canidés. Il était tiraillé.

- Et toi, rétorqua-t-il dans un demi-sourire, pourquoi tu veux gagner cette guerre ? Pour ton Serpent ?

Aphrodite éclata brusquement de rire et leva le visage vers le plafond bas de la tente, dévoilant sa gorge blanche. Le Masque de Mort n'ignorait pas que, quelques semaines seulement après la mort de son nouveau-né, le Cétacé avait fait la rencontre du Capitaine Saga, bras-droit du roi Dragon. Depuis, leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne.

- Reposes-toi, déclara Aphrodite en lui adressant un sourire séducteur, fais attention à ce que ça ne s'affecte pas. J'enlèverais le tissu demain pour d'autres soins.

- Merci, répliqua le Crocodile en regardant son ami sortir.

Ebloui par la lumière étonnamment vive du soleil d'automne, Aphrodite cligna des yeux en refermant sa cape lourde autour de son torse pour se protéger d'un léger vent froid. La question du Masque de Mort le força presque à se souvenir : Saga avait quitté la Macédoine près de six mois plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient donc pas revus depuis. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de le revoir ?

Le rencontrer après la mort douloureuse de son enfant l'avait aidé à se sentir moins seul, et sa présence à ses côtés en devint naturelle avec le temps. Mais l'aimait-il pour autant ? Saga était quelqu'un de calme et de rassurant, d'un peu mystérieux et d'entêté, mais aussi de protecteur. Aphrodite avait vite deviné qu'Angelo ne l'aimait pas et en avait souffert, surtout pendant sa grossesse, aussi l'affection évidente que lui portait le Serpent le rassura. Elle le rassurait toujours.

Soudain, venu de la Forêt Profonde, un rugissement de rage s'éleva et l'androgynus s'arrêta, un peu effrayé. Il tourna la tête vers l'est et retint sous souffle lorsqu'un frisson naquit dans son ventre, suivit d'une intense chaleur qui remonta jusqu'à son cœur et sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, soupira, et imagina les bras de Saga l'étreindre. Oui, elle le rassurait toujours.

* * *

Tada ! Et voilà la rencontre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Les Agharians vont aussi prendre plus d'importance grâce à Shun. Qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer pour lui maintenant ? Petit passage par DM et Aphro pour les découvrir ! Et oui, l'enfant mort n'était pas celui de Saga ^^ Quoi, j'ai jamais dis que c'était le sien moi ! XD Comment vous les trouvez ?

Prochain chapitre : retour en Grèce à Delphes. Camus a-t-il survécu ? Qui est donc ce Chancelier Virgo ?

Je ne me suis pas relue avant de vous publier ce chapitre car je suis au boulot ( et oui, même le dimanche ... noël noël noël ! ) mais je l'avais retravaillé dans la semaine donc je pense qu'il n'y aura pas trop de coquilles =)

Bisous tout le monde !

Je vous souhaite un très bon noël et vous dis à dimanche prochain !


	11. 10 Le Chancelier Virgo

**10**

**Le Chancelier Virgo**

_"Nous les thérianthropes sommes à la fois humains et animaux. De par ce fait, nous ressemblons énormément aux Humains – que nous aimons appeler aussi hommes-singes – mais nous leur différons par de menus détails qui valent tout de même d'être spécifiés._

_Les hommes-singes sont très fertiles et peuvent fonder de nombreuses familles, ce qui n'est pas notre cas, car d'une espèce thérianthrope à l'autre, les modes de reproductions diffèrent de même que la fertilité à proprement parlé, en fonction du gabarit._

_Parmi les espèces qui ont le plus de mal à concevoir, il y a bien évidemment les Cétacés, les Crocodiles et les Serpents. Les femelles de chacune de ces espèces ne peuvent ovuler que si la température extérieure atteint les trente degrés – selon l'expert Généticien de Larissa, il s'agirait même de trente-trois – et cette température doit se maintenir à plus ou moins trois ou quatre degrés durant les trois premiers mois de la grossesse, sans cela l'enfant meurt inévitablement. Les Cétacés, qui ne sont composés, rappelons-le, que de gros gabarits, sont nettement plus désavantagés que leurs cousins Crocodiles qui eux, vont posséder les trois types de gabarit – voilà pourquoi cette espèce est tout bonnement en train de disparaître. Cependant, un enfant Cétacé, Crocodile, mais surtout Serpent, n'aura besoin que de huit mois maximum de gestation, parfois sept, pour arriver à maturité et naître dans de très bonnes conditions. Il semble que cela soit dû à une évolution d'adaptation. Pour pallier à ces difficultés, ces trois espèces ont su s'accommoder entre elles et il n'est pas rare, loin de là, de les voir se mélanger : qu'un enfant naisse de deux parents à sang-froid d'espèces différentes devient chose commune._

_Les Félidés sont parmi les plus fertiles des thérianthropes, malheureusement leur mauvais caractère ne va pas aider l'espèce : les femelles sont indociles et peuvent même être violentes et les mâles sont brutaux et trop impulsifs – voilà pourquoi a été créé le poste prestigieux de Généticien, mais je lui consacrerais un chapitre par la suite. Les femelles sont fécondes et se reproduisent toute l'année, peu importe les conditions, et ce pour neuf mois de grossesse, ni plus ni moins. Il y a cependant une faction dont vous n'ignorez pas l'existence j'espère, et qui agis bien différemment des Félidés : il s'agit des Agharians. J'ai découvert que les femelles de la cité forestière s'arrangeaient toujours pour n'être fécondes qu'en fin d'automne et début d'hiver. Voilà comment, selon moi, elles s'y prennent : ce peuple est très proche de son instinct animal, contrairement aux Larissiens, ce qui leur permettrait de contrôler leur fécondité instinctivement. Ainsi, même si une jeune femelle aura sa première saignée, admettons, au printemps, elle fera en sorte de bloquer les autres tout le long de l'année puis les réveillera à l'approche de l'automne, afin d'être sûre d'être fertile au bon moment. J'ignore comment elles s'y prennent et tout serait, selon moi, qu'une affaire de volonté, mais je trouve cela fascinant. Ainsi, l'enfant Agharian naîtra en été, une saison propice au bon développement des nouveau-nés, et attaquera l'hiver avec de bonnes réserves d'énergie. Il semblerait également que les femelles sauvages qui allaitent se refusent à être de nouveau enceinte et ne redeviennent fertiles que deux ans minimum après la naissance de leur dernier enfant. Ce stricte contrôle des naissances explique sans doute aussi pourquoi les Agharians sont si peu nombreux comparé à leurs cousins Larissiens._

_Les Canidés sont plus fertiles encore que les Félidés, d'autant que leurs femelles sont très dociles et passives – selon un célèbre ethnologue Athénien dont je n'ai pas l'autorisation de divulguer le nom, une femelle Canidée pourra avoir, dans sa vie, entre cinq et huit petits, ce qui est presque autant qu'une femme Humaine. Voilà pourquoi cette espèce est la plus grande de Grèce et, à fortiori, du monde. Cependant, un bébé de cette espèce aura besoin de neuf mois complets de gestation, le plus souvent dix, afin d'être viable ; les nouveau-nés Canidés sont les plus fragiles de la race thérianthrope durant les deux premiers mois de leur vie. Il n'est pas rare qu'une femelle ait deux à trois petits en même temps, ce qui peut être dangereux pour elle, tout comme les androgynus qui sont d'ailleurs les seuls à pouvoir donné naissance à des jumeaux voire plus – ce qui n'est pas le cas pour un androgynus Félidé par exemple._

_La seule chose qui empêche les Ours d'être aussi fertiles que les Canidés sont leurs gabarits : il n'y a que des gros ou moyens gabarits, ce qui pose des problèmes de fertilités pour leurs femelles, tout aussi dociles et douces que les femelles Canidé. Cependant, un bébé Ours sera plus fort et plus résistant que n'importe quel autre bébé thérianthrope, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi cette race n'a pas encore disparue. Comparé aux Cétacés, Crocodiles et Serpents, qui se mélangent entre eux de plus en plus souvent, les thérianthropes de sang-chaud ne se sont jamais croisés et ne le feront sans doute jamais. Aucun Félidé ne s'est jamais accouplé à un Canidé, du moins à ma connaissance, et j'ignore donc complètement si un enfant né de ce croisement est viable ou non._

_J'ignore comment se déroule une grossesse pour les femelles Seigneurs du Ciel, et encore moins un accouchement. Beaucoup de mes confrères ethnologues aiment à émettre des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues que les autres : dernièrement, l'un d'eux tenteraient d'apporter la preuve que les bébés Seigneurs du Ciel grandissent, ni plus ni moins, dans des œufs."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Au même moment, Thessalie, Forêt Profonde, automne de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

- C'était quoi à ton avis ? demanda Milo en se redressant.

- Aucune idée, répliqua Aiolia en s'essuyant la bouche dans une grimace, mais en tout cas, ils ne venaient pas du nord.

- Ils volaient !

Pour les Agharians, au nord ne se trouvaient que les Félidés de Larissa ; depuis des centaines d'années, ils n'avaient côtoyé qu'eux ou bien les Canidés du sud. Ils n'imaginaient pas une seule seconde que d'autres espèces puissent venir les déranger dans leur forêt.

Le lion se détourna des trois corps qui gisaient au sol, teintant la boue de leur sang chaud, puis fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune femelle allongée plus bas. Il ralentit. Son visage pâle, encadré de ses cheveux d'émeraude, était tourné vers la droite et elle tremblait violemment ; son épaule gauche saignait et son vêtement déchiré était teinté de rouge au niveau des jambes. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit de nouveau à ses côtés, puis la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aucun doute c'est une Félidé, argua-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Tu crois qu'ils la cherchaient ? demanda son ami en s'approchant à son tour. C'est dingue ça, Aiolia ils se sont envolés !

- Je sais, j'ai vu.

Le lion passa ses deux bras sous le corps de la petite femelle et la souleva sans effort sous les yeux ébahis de son camarade. Son fardeau émit un faible gémissement fiévreux mais ses yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir et sa tête roula sur la gauche, contre son torse. Là, il vit qu'une plaie béait à la tempe, signe qu'elle était tombée, et le sang coulait dangereusement. Il sentit un frisson de délice parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'une bouffée d'effluve musquée monta jusqu'à ses narines et un grognement rauque raisonna dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Milo d'une voix blanche. Tu ne vas quand même pas la porter jusqu'à Agharia ?

- Elle est malade et blessée, se contenta de répondre Aiolia avant de se mettre en route.

- Mais elle est de Larissa c'est évident !

- Et alors ?

Milo soupira mais suivit l'autre mâle à contrecœur tout en grommelant pour lui-même :

- Aioros va être fou de rage …

Aiolia fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continua son chemin, tentant d'écarter les branches des épineux sapins qui se dressaient devant lui. Malgré tout, quelques aiguilles touchèrent la femelle dans ses bras, éraflant sa peau délicate qui se déchira. Très vite, le lion sentit la chaleur anormale de son corps monter vers le sien. La fièvre était forte. Après quelques pas, il écarta un pin d'un coup d'épaule et les deux chevaux tournèrent leur large tête vers eux. Vùxta l'accueillit d'un faible hennissement alors que la jument avançait d'un pas hésitant en reniflant profondément, les deux oreilles portées vers l'avant. Sa queue fouetta l'air.

- Prend-la, ordonna le lion en se tournant vers Milo.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, cligna des yeux en fixant la petite Félidé avec des yeux ronds, puis rétorqua :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Il semblait plus effrayé que lorsqu'il eut à faire face aux mâles étrangers et ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre le chasseur et le visage de la femelle inconsciente.

- Elle ne va pas te mordre ! lança Aiolia, un peu agacé.

Son ami réceptionna la petite femelle dans ses bras en retenant une réplique acerbe puis fronça les sourcils à son tour et déclara :

- Elle est toute légère !

Aiolia se hissa lestement sur le dos de son étalon qui fit un petit bon en avant, à la fois nerveux et excité, puis tira sur les crins de l'animal pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Elle ne ressemble pas beaucoup à une femelle, constata le traqueur, en tout cas elle est différente des nôtres.

Une fois sa monture stabilisée, Aiolia tendit la main. Milo s'avança vers lui et leva un peu les bras pour que le lion attrape son fardeau et le hisse sur le dos de Vùxta qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, resta sagement immobile. La petite femelle poussa un autre gémissement alors que le chasseur l'installait sur l'échine de son étalon, mais resta inconsciente. Son corps tremblait moins depuis qu'il la tenait contre lui mais il était évident qu'elle était mal en point ; les Agharians ne s'y connaissaient absolument pas en médecine et une fièvre pareille pouvait devenir très dangereuse. Il devait rapidement la mener à Dohko, qui était le seul à s'y connaître suffisamment pour tenter de la guérir.

- Attends ! s'écria brusquement Milo alors que son camarade talonnait déjà sa monture.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers la jument qui se laissa attraper par les crins puis la tira derrière lui. Elle obéit docilement en boitant, trop fatiguée pour résister.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lança le lion en arrêtant son étalon.

- Elle est blessée et malade, répliqua Milo d'un ton moqueur.

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel et eut un claquement de langue à l'intention de son étalon qui s'ébroua et se remit en route. Contre son torse, il sentait le corps fragile et la chaleur musquée de la jeune femelle monter jusqu'à ses narines, suivit de très près par l'odeur du sang frais. L'une des plaies qui l'affaiblissait saignait toujours mais l'arôme avait quelque chose de différent, plus corporel. Il fronça le nez alors que le goût cuivré et métallique de ce fluide si vital emplissait toujours sa bouche.

Milo avait raison, ces mâles armés s'étaient envolés pour leur échapper, et Aiolia n'avait jamais entendu parler de thérianthropes qui en fussent capables. Et pourquoi étaient-ils derrière cette petite Félidé ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle vêtu que d'une robe légère par ce froid, et pourquoi se trouvait-elle si loin de Larissa ?

Shun gémit de nouveau, vaincu par la fièvre et la peur. Il se sentait mieux que depuis de nombreuses heures ; une puissante chaleur à la fois rassurante et agressive l'entourait et le protégeait, et cette odeur avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle était presque comme celle d'Ikki, relevée et entêtante, agréablement musquée avec une petite note de sauvagerie et de liberté. Il soupira alors que la douleur dans son ventre ne cessait de pulser.

Il avait cru pouvoir échapper aux Seigneurs du Ciel en s'aidant de la densité de la Forêt Profonde et y était presque parvenu grâce à l'agilité et l'intelligence de sa jument qui avait su le mener à travers les sapins, lorsqu'un cheval énervé avait fait irruption. Apparemment sauvage, il s'agissait sans doute d'un étalon attiré par l'odeur de sa jument ; il s'était cabré puis avait attaqué en hennissant comme un fou furieux. Sûmira avait pris peur et s'était lancée en avant, entrainant Shun avec elle qui s'était stupidement accroché à ses crins. Entraîné, il avait chuté lorsque sa monture s'était mise à dévaler une butte verglacée et une douleur atroce à la tête l'avait brusquement rendu aveugle. Il s'était ouvert la tempe droite et sentait le sang couler, puis il avait perdu connaissance sans pouvoir y résister.

Et maintenant, il sentait qu'on le portait, qu'on l'entraînait ; il pensait avoir entraperçu un visage derrière la brume de sa fièvre, entendu des voix et des rugissements mais peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à un délire fiévreux. Mais alors, à qui cette puissante odeur brûlante appartenait-elle ? Il décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir et se laissa porter par le doux balancement de l'avancée, tout en se laissant entièrement tomber sur cette chaleur protectrice. Il poussa un dernier gémissement et cessa définitivement de penser.

...

_Au même moment, Delphes …_

Camus n'avait jamais eu aussi mal depuis un stupide accident d'entraînement. L'épée du Crocodile avait pénétré loin dans son épaule, la transperçant presque, lui qui pensait que son armure avait un peu ralenti la lame. En réalité, il ne garda son bras que par miracle. Les soldats delphiques avaient surgi sur le champ de bataille juste à temps pour lui éviter de mourir sous les coups de son ennemi, mais le roi Loup n'en gardait qu'un souvenir flou, vaincu par sa grave blessure et l'infection qui en résultat.

Aujourd'hui enfin, après des jours passés dans un brouillard sombre et épais, il reprenait quelques forces et parvenait à garder les yeux ouverts suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre étroite, sur un lit confortable mais simple, à côté duquel trônaient un petit tabouret et un pupitre. Divers flacons l'ornaient, chacun remplis d'un liquide différent. Une petite fenêtre à droite de son lit avait les rideaux tirés mais quelques rais de lumière vifs l'informèrent que c'était le milieu de la journée.

- Te revoilà ? demanda une voix douce.

Lentement, les battements de son cœur cognant à ses tempes, Camus détourna son regard de la fenêtre et regarda Sion entrer puis refermer doucement la porte derrière lui – il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir, dans le couloir, un soldat en armure posté devant l'entrée. Il tenta de se redresser en s'aidant de son bras droit mais la douleur sous son crâne explosa en un millier de petits points blancs. Il ferma les yeux dans un grognement.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna le médecin sans élever la voix.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi cette fois ? demanda le roi Loup en se laissant retomber sur ses draps.

- Presque treize heures. Tu as meilleur mine.

- J'ai très soif.

Sion attrapa un verre sur le pupitre et l'aida à avaler quelques gorgées.

- J'ai les idées plus claires, déclara Camus en se léchant les lèvres, mais je me sens toujours aussi faible.

- Tu te remets lentement, répliqua le médecin dans un murmure, mais tu ne cours plus aucun danger.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi un simple coup d'épée provoque-t-il ça ?

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Sion fixa son souverain et fils adoptif dans les yeux, comme s'il mettait en doute sa santé immédiate.

- Dis-le-moi Sion, ordonna brusquement le roi Loup.

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'éveillait ; ces quelques jours n'avaient été que de brefs moments de lucidité et de longues heures de fièvre délirante, mais durant les courts instants durant lesquels il était assez éveillé pour poser des questions et entendre les réponses, Sion avait été plus qu'évasif, comme s'il ne voulait pas contrarier sa guérison. Mais maintenant, après sept jours de convalescence, Camus se sentait assez fort.

Voyant la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux, le médecin fut convaincu et, lentement, s'assit sur le tabouret auprès du lit.

- Les lames étaient enduites de venin, expliqua-t-il en modulant la tonalité de sa voix, certainement une idée des Serpents. La plupart de nos soldats sont morts ici, en sécurité derrière les murs de Delphes après des jours de délires et d'agonie. Nous en avons perdu autant sur le champ de bataille que dans la cité.

Camus retint son souffle alors qu'une douleur vicieuse lui vrillait le crâne.

- Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? demanda-t-il toutefois.

- Le Chancelier a utilisé ses meilleurs antidotes sur toi mais, soupira Sion avant d'ajouter : je l'ignore. Certainement parce que tu es un gros gabarit, ou peut-être parce que le poison qui était sur l'arme qui t'a frappé était moins virulent que les autres. Je ne sais pas.

Un nouveau silence tomba entre les deux Canidés. Puis Camus ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et déclara du but-en-blanc en retenant ses larmes :

- Dégel est mort.

Sion baissa les yeux sur ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

- Je sais, rétorqua-t-il tristement, je l'ai vu tomber.

A cet instant, un bruit sourd et timide raisonna contre le bois de la porte et, bien qu'il fût presque inaudible, le roi Loup l'entendit se répercuter dans son cerveau avec violence et il serra les dents. A ses côtés, Sion se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand. Il s'écarta de l'entrée et s'inclina légèrement en saluant poliment :

- Chancelier.

- Bonjour Erudit Sion, répondit une voix qui fit frémir Camus.

Un Canidé pénétra dans la petite pièce, répandant autour de lui l'effluve chaud et tenace des androgynus de cette espèce. Ses longs cheveux d'or dansèrent dans son dos et autour de son visage lorsqu'il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, puis il se figea quand ses incroyables yeux bleus profonds se plantèrent dans ceux de Camus, qui se sentit vaciller.

- Majesté ! lança l'androgynus avant de s'incliner respectueusement. C'est un grand réconfort de vous voir remis.

Camus ouvrit la bouche mais l'émotion coupa sa voix. Ses yeux étaient déjà humides de fièvre aussi les larmes qui s'y noyèrent passèrent inaperçus. Un peu surpris et désolé de provoquer un tel trouble chez son souverain convalescent, le Chancelier fit un pas en arrière, obligeant sa longue chevelure lumineuse à passer devant ses bras. Le roi Loup n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Shaka se trouvait devant lui, en ce moment, comme si sa mort survenue sept ans plus tôt n'avait été qu'une abominable erreur. Il voulut dire quelque chose, garda la bouche ouverte quelques courtes secondes puis la referma lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ignorait quoi dire. Voyant son trouble, Sion s'avança et fit les présentations :

- Je vous présente Asmita Virgo, Chancelier de Delphes, Majesté.

Ce dernier s'inclina de nouveau et Camus sentit une immense déception enserrer son cœur. Shaka était bel et bien mort alors, et l'âme de Mû ne trouverait donc jamais le repos, mais le souverain ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cet androgynus delphique ressemblait tant à son frère adoptif décédé.

- Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses Majesté, reprit ce dernier en baissant honteusement les yeux, si j'avais dès le départ répondu présent pour cette chevauchée vers l'Epire, tant des nôtres ne seraient pas morts alors.

- Non Chancelier, répondit finalement Camus après s'être éclairci la gorge, je comprends votre choix et vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir envoyé votre armée nous aider. Je ne sais ce qu'il se serait passé si vous ne l'aviez fait.

- Je vous l'avais dit que si les Serpents pénétraient en Grèce, je vous aiderais. Des ennemis ont envahi notre pays, je ne les laisserais pas faire.

- Avez-vous pu faire quelque chose pour les corps de nos soldats tombés hors des remparts ?

- Non, et j'en suis terriblement désolé !

- L'armée ennemie est restée sur le champ de bataille, coupa Sion en se rasseyant sur son tabouret, ils ont installé leurs campements aux abords de la forêt et tous ceux qui étaient restés sur les navires de guerre dans la baie – des Cétacés je pense – se sont joints à eux. Nous ne pouvons sortir de Delphes.

Lentement, avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il commença à manipuler les flacons sur son pupitre, remplissant méthodiquement une fiole vide du contenu des autres afin d'en créer une potion. Camus, de son côté, fermait les yeux alors qu'une migraine atroce l'aveuglait.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu devrais te reposer, répliqua Sion avec douceur.

- Répondez s'il vous plait Chancelier.

Ce dernier, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet au médecin de la cour, s'avança d'un pas et dit :

- L'un de mes espions m'a informé qu'ils étaient environ vingt-trois mille.

- Et combien avons-nous perdu de soldats ?

- Camus s'il te plait, l'implora Sion en remuant lentement sa potion qui commençait à prendre une délicate teinte d'un brun doré.

Le roi Loup rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard décidé vers son père adoptif qui n'insista pas. Voyant que l'Erudit rendait les armes, le Chancelier Virgo répondit :

- Un peu plus de cinq mille, Majesté.

De nouveau, Camus ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se forcer au calme. Le corps de Dégel était là dehors, allongé dans la boue et très certainement piétiné jusqu'à en être méconnaissable – tout comme Shaka sept ans avant lui – et sans doute déjà en train de se décomposer. Un membre de sa famille qui n'aurait jamais le droit de reposer paisiblement dans une sépulture, dans le caveau familial des catacombes d'Athènes, alors qu'il était celui qui le méritait plus que n'importe qui. Très certainement plus que lui.

Le roi Loup ne gardait qu'un souvenir flou de la bataille, mais pas de ce qui l'avait précédé – la tension, l'attente, la frayeur – et chaque fois qu'il se rappelait cet instant, il avait honte de lui-même. Il avait joué l'enfant entêté incapable de prendre une seule décision et complètement dépassé par les événements. Ce qui avait entraîné la mort de Dégel. Sentant une rage et une détresse intense le subjuguer, il s'efforça de rouvrir les yeux et se tourna vers la fenêtre, à la recherche de soleil. Son regard croisa inévitablement celui du Chancelier Asmita Virgo, qui le lui rendit.

La ressemblance était plus que troublante, et plus il y pensait, plus Camus se disait que Sion n'avait pas dit la vérité. Il était devenu le tuteur de Mû lorsque ce dernier devint orphelin et accepta donc de s'occuper de l'enfant, qui était aussi son neveu ; il l'avait accueilli lui, l'héritier d'Athènes, parce que Dégel le lui avait demandé, désireux de le mettre loin des griffes du Conseil royal ; puis il avait adopté Shura à la mort de son amant, El Cid. Mais l'Erudit était toujours resté évasif sur les circonstances de l'arrivée de Shaka chez lui. D'après ce que Camus savait, il l'avait un jour trouvé sur une plage de l'île d'Eubée – du moins était-ce ce que le médecin avait accepté de lui dire – mais il ne s'était jamais attardé sur cette histoire. En y repensant maintenant, le roi Loup trouvait ça étrange que l'Erudit parle si peu de la façon dont il avait sauvé la vie de son premier enfant adoptif. Et en voyant Asmita Virgo en ce moment en face de lui, copie conforme de Shaka, il sut que Sion lui avait menti.

- Quoi que vous décidiez de faire Majesté, déclara brusquement le Chancelier, les soldats delphiques vous accompagneront.

Camus tourna son regard sombre vers le visage troublant de l'androgynus et le scruta sans aucune gêne. Il avait sans doute prit ses ruminations personnelles pour des réflexions tactiques et le souverain l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Pour tout vous avouer Chancelier, dit-il de sa voix rauque et brûlante, j'ignore quoi faire pour le moment et je me sens …

Sa voix se coupa et il toussa ; la violente douleur revint sous son crâne et, durant plusieurs minutes, il fut incapable de voir autre chose qu'une aveuglante et douloureuse lumière vive et blanche. Il sentit la main douce et chaude de Sion lui relever la nuque et le forcer à boire un liquide amer qui laissa dans sa gorge une traînée tenace. Il déglutit et garda les yeux fermés le temps que les battements de son cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Il se sentait terriblement faible et il était persuadé que le roi Dragon approchait.

Il s'efforça de rouvrir les paupières, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision, et vit se dessiner lentement le visage inquiet du médecin de la cour.

- Je vais bien, articula-t-il difficilement.

- J'aimerais que tu te reposes maintenant, lui ordonna Sion.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit alors le Chancelier.

- Non ! répliqua vivement Camus en se redressant de quelques centimètres sur sa couche. Nous devons mettre en place …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté, mes archers sont constamment postés sur les tours de garde, et nous tenons l'armée ennemie à l'œil. Dès qu'il se passera quelque chose, nous serons informés.

- Ont-ils bougé ?

- Et bien … non. Pas depuis sept jours. Enfin, pas depuis la bataille.

- Alors c'est qu'ils attendent l'arrivée du roi Dragon. De combien de soldat disposez-vous Chancelier ?

- Delphes a plus de dix mille mâles prêts à se battre mon roi. Avec les quinze mille soldats de votre Meute, nous sommes assez nombreux pour faire face à une nouvelle attaque.

- Oui, tant que les Dragons de Guerre de Rhadamanthe ne seront pas descendu de l'Epire, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'ils l'ont déjà quitté.

Une nouvelle douleur sous son crâne le força à fermer les yeux pour la énième fois mais il s'efforça de rapidement les rouvrir. A ses côtés, Sion triturait toujours ses flacons, le visage fermé et mécontent. Néanmoins, il dressait attentivement l'oreille.

- Et combien sont-ils à votre avis ? demanda finalement le Chancelier.

- Les rapports de l'époque de la « Purification » parlent de plus de vingt-cinq mille Dragons de Guerre en tout, répondit le roi Loup en sentant une immense fatigue l'envahir, je n'aurais jamais dû diviser la Meute …

- Au contraire ! Les Serpent ignorent sans doute tout de cette force armée que vous avez laissé derrière vous, nous pourrons nous en servir !

- Oui … il faut envoyer un message à Athènes pour les informer …

- J'en ai pris la liberté, coupa doucement Sion en le fixant, j'ai préféré avertir Mû le plus vite possible de ce qu'il s'était produit. J'attends sa réponse.

Camus entendit sa voix comme derrière une lourde couverture de laine chaude ; une immense chaleur l'envahit et il sentit ses yeux se fermer sans pouvoir rien y faire, comprenant trop tard que l'Erudit avait sans doute mélangé un somnifère à sa potion et qu'il était en train de s'endormir.

Il tomba dans le sommeil et rêva du corps lourd et rond de Mû contre le sien, amené dans son esprit par les dernière paroles de Sion. Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras tout en le caressant tendrement, touchant son ventre pour sentir son enfant bouger. En sécurité.

...

_Au même moment, Agharia, cœur de la Forêt Profonde …_

L'odeur du sang était de plus en plus forte, et Aiolia sentait Vùxta devenir plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait. Il n'avait pas réalisé s'être autant éloigné de la Tribu en poursuivant son étalon mais les premier feux et les premières tentes se faisaient désirer, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté pour son cheval ; ce dernier avait senti la jument blessée et apparemment en chaleur à plusieurs mètres de distance, peut-être même quelques kilomètres. L'instinct était toujours le plus fort.

Plusieurs fois, il pencha la tête et tenta de faire bouger la petite femelle sur ses genoux, essayant de voir où pouvait être cette blessure qui lui faisait perdre autant de sang, mais il n'était pas à son aise et craignit de la faire tomber. Il prit donc son mal en patience et fit claquer sa langue pour que Vùxta accélère, peinant toutefois à le tenir ; l'animal était plein de tension et de nervosité. Il ne cessait de se pencher sur la petite Félidée qui reposait contre son torse, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle meurt dans ses bras. Tout ce sang qui s'écoulait de son corps n'allait-il pas finir par la tuer ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt ; jamais il n'avait senti une telle odeur, et jamais un simple arôme corporel n'avait autant joué sur l'attirance qu'il pouvait ressentir. Sa propre chaleur augmentait, répondant à celle que diffusait le corps de la femelle dans ses bras, et son excitation grandissait malgré son inquiétude. Il la désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré personne jusqu'à présent, et ce pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas ; il voulait la posséder, il voulait qu'elle soit sienne et qu'elle porte ses enfants.

Lorsque cette pensée frappa son esprit tel une gifle, il sentit tout son corps se raidir. C'était idiot, il ne savait même pas qui elle était ni même pourquoi ces thérianthropes ailés la poursuivait bien qu'il fut sûr d'une chose : elle n'était pas de la Tribu, elle était du nord et n'avait donc pas sa place ici. Aioros allait être furieux. En pensant à son frère, une légère pointe de crainte fit frémir sa colonne vertébrale du bas vers le haut. Il n'accepterait pas que son aîné rejette la petite femelle qui l'avait appelé à lui, et encore moins qu'il ordonne sa mort, et savait par avance qu'il se dresserait contre sa décision. Qu'il se dresserait face au mâle alpha. Hors il ne devait pas remettre l'autorité de ce dernier en question, et surtout pas face à d'autres mâles.

Soudain, une odeur de bois brûlé envahit ses narines, se mélangeant à celle des effluves de la Félidée et du sang, signe qu'Agharia n'était plus très loin. Derrière lui, il entendit Milo pousser un petit cri de joie, suivit d'un hennissement de contentement de la part de son étalon qui tenta de passer au trot mais il l'arrêta en serrant les cuisses. Là, il sentit son pantalon en peau d'élan coller à sa peau. Certainement le sang.

Il passa la lisière des bois et vit que le feu central avait été allumé, signe que l'heure du repas approchait ; ils allaient terminer les derniers morceaux de bœufs laineux et il leur faudrait bientôt retourner en chasse. Il pouvait voir les plus jeunes femelles s'affairer autour de leurs matriarches pour leur servir à manger ; plus loin, celles qui n'avaient plus d'aïeules respectables en vie attendaient de pouvoir se nourrir en espérant qu'il leur reste quelque chose. Alentour, les mâles, qui s'étaient déjà servi sur leurs propres réserves, faisaient leurs préparations pour la chasse du lendemain. Ils étaient tous trop affairés pour le voir arriver et Aiolia laissa donc Vùxta accélérer à sa guise en direction d'une tente un peu à l'écart. Seul Dohko pouvait l'aider.

De son côté, Milo s'éloigna de lui, menant la jument blessée vers l'enclot de son élevage de femelle ; les étalons, tous regroupés dans un seul enclot de l'autre côté, se mirent à hennir et à se bousculer, nerveux et excités. La jument qu'ils venaient de trouver était effectivement en chaleur. Soudain, un cri de joie enfantin le força à stopper complètement sa monture – il ne voulait pas que Vùxta blesse accidentellement un enfant – et il vit Kali, sa nièce, venir vers lui en courant. Ses pas rapides étaient encore incertains mais elle ne chuta pas et poussa un rire qui se mua en un nouveau cri lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- Yoya ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent donc vers lui, et en particulier celui d'Aioros et Marine. Cette dernière, accroupit derrière un plateau de pierre sur lequel elle découpait une large tranche de muscle gras, se redressa en souriant. Puis elle perçu l'odeur du sang frais et son cœur battit d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle vit qu'Aiolia tenait, tout contre lui, un corps apparemment inerte. Elle se rua alors en avant, inquiète pour son enfant.

Voyant cela, Aioros se redressa à son tour, un grognement grave roulant dans sa poitrine et toutes les matriarches se tournèrent vers Aiolia, puis toutes leurs petites filles, et tous les mâles lorsqu'ils entendirent les discussions prendre fin ; tous, ils virent Shun pénétrer à Agharia.

Marine attrapa sa fille qui se mit alors à gigoter et à miauler de mécontentement, ses oreilles rondes tâchées chacune d'un large rond blanc pointant hors de son épaisse chevelure rousse, et n'approcha pas davantage. Néanmoins, elle était assez proche maintenant pour voir qu'Aiolia tenait une enfant dans ses bras, et qu'elle était couverte de sang. Kali se pencha violemment en arrière en geignant, manquant tomber, mais sa mère la rattrapa à temps alors que son mâle s'approchait d'elles. Aioros faisait mine de ne pas être inquiet, pour donner l'impression que tout cela ne l'impressionnait guère et qu'il maitrisait la situation, mais il ne put maitriser l'inquiétude dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda à son cadet :

- Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

Il passa devant sa femelle et sa fille et s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'étalon avant de braquer son regard dans celui d'Aiolia.

- Je l'ai trouvé, répliqua ce dernier d'une voix sûre.

Il se demanda pourquoi Milo ne l'avait pas suivi jusqu'ici pour l'aider à descendre la petite femelle de son cheval, avant de se dire que ce dernier avait sans doute craint le courroux du mâle dominant.

- Dohko ! s'écria Marine d'une voix stridente. Viens vite !

D'après ce que cette jeune mère voyait, c'était une femelle très jeune et blessée et son instinct maternel parla pour elle avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Aussitôt, les pans de la tente étroite qui se trouvait non loin d'eux – mais plus à l'écart du centre de la Tribu que n'importe quelle autre tente – s'écartèrent et un mâle en sortit. Ses yeux vert sombre se posèrent derechef sur Aioros, qui dégageait tant d'autorité, avant de se lever vers Aiolia puis de légèrement descendre sur le corps que ce dernier tenait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et il fit quelques pas vers eux avant qu'un coup d'œil grave du mâle dominant ne l'arrête net.

Aioros garda le silence en reportant son regard sur Vùxta et Aiolia sentit son inquiétude se muer en impatience puis en agacement. Pendant que son frère jouait à se faire respecter, la petite femelle se mourrait.

- Elle est blessée ! lança-t-il alors que son étalon commençait à piétiner.

- Elle n'est pas d'Agharia, argua son frère d'une voix calme mais autoritaire, elle n'a rien à faire ici. Ramène-la où tu l'as trouvé.

Aiolia sentit que son agacement se transformait en colère mais il se contenta de serrer les crins de Vùxta avec plus de force. Son pantalon collait à ses cuisses et l'odeur du sang était plus forte que jamais ; la Félidée avait cessé de gémir depuis longtemps.

- Hors de question, grogna-t-il alors.

Les sourcils d'Aioros se froncèrent et ses épaules se contractèrent.

- Fais ce que je te dis, répliqua-t-il gravement.

- Non !

- C'est une enfant ! s'écria alors Marine.

Elle s'interposa entre les deux frères et fit face à Aioros, Kali dans les bras, puis reprit :

- Tu livrerais une enfant à la mort ?!

Le mâle dominant d'Agharia ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard brillant d'indignation. Il s'était résigné à n'avoir ni femelle ni enfant jusqu'à ce que Marine le choisisse et que Kali vienne au monde, aussi, il les aimait bien trop pour s'énerver contre sa femelle, et prenait donc toujours le temps de l'écouter avec respect. D'autant que, depuis que la Tribu avait été attaquée dix ans plus tôt par les Félidés du nord, les femelles étaient devenues très précieuses pour les mâles et ils évitaient autant que possible d'être violents avec elles désormais.

- Non, répondit-il alors les dents serrées.

Le dénommé Dohko n'attendait que cette réponse pour s'élancer et il arriva très vite à côté de Vùxta. Sans tarder, Aiolia fit glisser la petite femelle blessée sur ses genoux pour que l'autre la réceptionne et c'est seulement une fois descendu du dos de l'étalon qu'elle poussa un gémissement maladif, la tête rejetée en arrière. Le lion vit sa gorge s'offrir à son regard, fine et blanche, et un grand soulagement l'envahit alors ; elle était toujours en vie. Aioros et Marine suivirent l'opération des yeux jusqu'à ce que Dohko ne déclare, après avoir rapidement parcouru des yeux le corps de la malheureuse :

- Elle est fiévreuse, il ne faut pas trop s'approcher d'elle.

- Elle guérira ? demanda Aiolia en mettant à son tour pied à terre.

- Je l'ignore. Je vais faire mon possible.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Marine en s'approchant.

Dans ses bras, Kali avait cessé de gigoter et ses grands yeux bleu marine ne quittaient pas le visage pâle de l'étrangère. Elle semblait subjuguée.

- Oui mais je préfère demander à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit aussitôt Dohko, je ne veux pas que tu l'approches, tu risquerais de tomber malade à ton tour et de transmettre ça à ta fille.

- Oui … tu as raison.

- Milo ! s'écria tout à coup Aioros, le visage tourné vers la gauche. Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher !

Le visage du traqueur émergea de derrière le flanc de la jument blessée, orné d'un sourire un peu idiot, et il dit, penaud :

- Mais je ne me cache pas !

- Mais oui c'est ça, rétorqua Aioros dans un grognement.

Dohko s'en était déjà retourné sous sa tente, portant dans ses bras la petite femelle inconsciente, et ce sous le regard de son sauveur. Vùxta se secoua brusquement puis piaffa, plus calme.

- Aiolia ! lança brusquement Marine en s'avançant vers le lion. Tu es blessé !

Un peu surpris, le chasseur suivit le regard de la femelle et vit que, comme il l'avait deviné, son pantalon en peau d'élan était couvert de sang au niveau des cuisses. Il grommela, agacé, et répondit :

- Non, c'est son sang à elle.

Il se tourna vers Vùxta, leva un peu le visage et vit ce qui allait, à jamais, changer son destin et celui d'Agharia : le dos de son étalon était recouvert de sang.

...

_Quelques instants plus tard, Delphes …_

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ?

Occupé à changer le bandage du roi Loup par un autre, plus propre, Sion ne répondit pas immédiatement mais lui lança un regard profond. Camus venait de se réveiller après plusieurs heures de sommeil forcé et plus aucune lumière ne traversait l'interstice laissé par les rideaux. La nuit était tombée. L'Erudit garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Shaka est mort, que je te dise ou non la vérité ne changerait rien.

- Sion ! répliqua Camus avec force. Tu nous as menti sur lui et tu lui as menti toute sa vie !

Un immense accablement voûta brusquement les épaules du médecin de la cour et Camus en ressentit une certaine honte mais il ne fléchit pas.

- Qui est-il ? demanda-t-il alors que son père adoptif se laissait tomber sur son tabouret dans un grand soupir. Pourquoi ressemble-t-il tant à Shaka ?

- C'est son frère, répondit brutalement son vis-à-vis en évitant son regard, son demi-frère.

Un léger silence s'installa, à peine troubler par le vent nocturne qui soufflait dehors et venait s'écraser sur la vitre sombre.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais rien dit ? demanda de nouveau le roi Loup. Je suis sûr que Shaka est mort en ignorant tout.

- Les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. Lorsque le père d'Asmita s'est marié avec une très jeune noble, il avait déjà une maîtresse enceinte dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Shaka est né de cette femelle et quelques deux ou trois lunes plus tard, Asmita est né de l'épouse légitime. Le Chancelier savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir deux fils et que personne ne devait connaître l'existence de ce bâtard alors, comme nous nous connaissions par l'intermédiaire d'El Cid, il m'a demandé de m'en occuper.

Camus en resta coi. Il tenta de faire glisser son bras sur les couvertures pour trouver une position plus confortable mais une vive douleur aigüe fusa dans son épaule pour descendre le long de son bras et, immédiatement, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Le premier Chancelier à avoir été placé à la tête de Delphes était un frère cadet du roi Loup d'alors, et il savait de source sûre que le précédent Chancelier, celui qui avait tenu tête au Conseil royal d'Athènes quinze ans plus tôt, n'était autre qu'un proche cousin de son propre père. Alors lui et Shaka étaient plus liés qu'ils ne le croyaient.

- Il était de ma famille, déclara-t-il froidement, et nous ne l'avons jamais su !

- Je ne pouvais rien dire ! répliqua Sion en lui faisant enfin face. Lorsque Shaka fut assez grand pour comprendre il était trop tard, le Conseil royal avait renié Delphes et coupé les routes commerciales. S'ils avaient su qu'un enfant illégitime du Chancelier vivait avec moi ils auraient très bien pu s'en servir pour faire pression sur la ville. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et le dernier message que je reçu alors de Delphes me disait de garder le secret. Après ça, toutes les communications ont été rompues. Shaka est mort avant que tu ne deviennes roi et que tu rétablisses les choses alors, oui, il est mort dans l'ignorance.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les firent tous deux sursauter et Camus s'attendait à voir entrer le Chancelier Virgo mais, lorsque Sion ouvrit, un messager se tenait sur le seuil et lui tendait un minuscule rouleau brun, signe qu'il venait de le retirer de la patte d'un pigeon. Il était essoufflé.

- Pour le roi Loup, déclara-t-il entre deux souffles, ça vient d'arriver d'Athènes.

Inconsciemment, Camus se redressa dans son lit avant de se maudire en sifflant entre ses dents tant la douleur était grande. Sa vue se brouilla mais il entendit Sion remercier le soldat avant de refermer la porte. Lorsqu'il put voir de nouveau, il le regarda couper la cire rouge du sceau royal d'un coup d'ongle et dérouler le petit parchemin rêche. Le temps qu'il lise en silence, Camus sentit son cœur manquer un battement. C'était très certainement la réponse de Mû qu'ils attendaient avec tant d'impatience depuis quatre jours.

- Il va bien, lança brusquement Sion en s'approchant du souverain alité, il est très inquiet et pleure la mort de Dégel, mais il est soulagé de te savoir en vie.

- Et le bébé ? demanda Camus d'une voix enrouée.

- Il n'en parle pas.

Le roi Loup poussa un soupir d'agacement. Il s'inquiétait tant pour son androgynus et son enfant à naître qu'il en regrettait amèrement de n'avoir écouté que son orgueil ; s'il avait décidé de ne pas venir en aide au roi Ours il ne serait pas tombé dans ce piège et se trouverait en ce moment-même auprès de Mû. Mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Dégel ne l'avait pas prévu. Personne ne s'en était douté. Il refoula un accès de colère et demanda :

- Que dit-il d'autre ?

- Qu'il a dû faire partir ce message en secret, répondit aussitôt Sion avec, dans la voix, une pointe de colère. Apparemment Phlegyas a intercepté mon message et lui aurait clairement fait comprendre qu'il continuerait. Voilà pourquoi sa réponse à mis autant de temps à nous parvenir.

- Fichu Conseil ! Le pigeon qui nous a amené ce parchemin doit être l'un de mes oiseaux personnels, seul Mû y a accès. Nous allons utiliser le même, sinon nous courrons le risque de voir Phlegyas le lire à nouveau.

- Tu veux mettre une stratégie en place sans en parler au Conseil royal ? C'est dangereux …

- Non. Je veux mettre une stratégie en place avec le Chancelier et Mû, ce sera ensuite à lui de décider s'il en informe le Conseil ou non. Jamais Phlegyas n'a eu aucune autorité sur mes décisions que je sache !

- Calmes-toi. Tu vois bien que Mû a pris ses dispositions. Selon lui il peut entièrement compter sur sa garde personnelle : Sirius et Astérion. Il a peur d'y impliquer Shura maintenant qu'il va devenir Capitaine de la Meute, ce serait le mettre dans une situation délicate.

- Shura … Capitaine ?

Sion braqua son regard mauve dans ses yeux et arqua un sourcil. Camus sentit son cœur se serrer. Faire de Shura le plus haut gradé de la Meute impliquait admettre la mort de son oncle et c'était difficile. Il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser pleinement que ce dernier l'avait définitivement quitté.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à mettre à sa place ? lui demanda l'Erudit.

- Quoi ? répliqua Camus, perdu dans ses pensées. Non. Je … n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis.

D'un geste précautionneux et calme, Sion roula le parchemin sur lui-même et le tint dans le creux de sa main. Il rabattit ensuite la couverture sur le torse dénudé de son souverain et dit :

- Rendors-toi, la nuit est bien avancée. Le Chancelier doit être couché, je lui ferais part de ce message dès demain … en espérant que le roi Dragon ne soit pas déjà aux portes de Delphes.

- Oui, répondit Camus en soupirant, en tout cas il n'a pas tort, ceux qui nous ont tendu un piège doivent penser que la Meute était au complet. Shura sera un atout de force pour nous lorsque Rhadamanthe viendra. On pourra le prendre par surprise.

- Cesse de penser à ça et dort, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir demain avec le Chancelier.

Camus acquiesça, garda le silence et regarda Sion sortir sans faire de bruit. L'obscurité se referma sur lui, ainsi que le silence le plus lourd, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne trouva le sommeil qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

...

_Au même moment, Agharia, cœur de la Forêt Profonde …_

Lentement, avec des gestes précautionneux mais mal assurés, Dohko replaça le drap léger sur les cuisses de l'androgynus puis rabattit la couverture épaisse sur son corps meurtri. Il avait voulu s'en assurer une deuxième fois.

Evidemment, dès qu'il était sorti de sa tente quelques heures plus tôt, averti par les cris de Marine, et que son regard s'était posé sur le corps inerte qu'Aiolia tenait entre ses bras, il avait su qu'il s'agissait d'un androgynus. Il en avait côtoyé assez durant plusieurs années pour les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil, bien que pour certains cela ne soit pas si évident. C'était le cas d'ailleurs pour celui qui reposait en ce moment sur son lit, vaincu par la fièvre et la perte de sang. Longuement, il le dévisagea.

La transformation était parfaite, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi génétiquement : l'androgynus avait une saignée et pour peu qu'il s'agisse de sa première, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Dehors, derrière les lourds pans de sa tente épaisse, une voix plus forte que les autres retentie dans la multitude :

- Alògou !

D'autres voix lui répondirent, scandant le même mot étrange, puis un hennissement furieux de Vùxta creva la nuit. C'était lui qui avait causé cette ivresse et cette allégresse qui s'était brutalement emparée des Agharians, lui, l'androgynus, en laissant couler son sang sur l'échine d'un étalon.

Dohko tira un tabouret à trois pieds branlant et s'y installa avant de se frotter les yeux de lassitude. Il n'était plus habitué à veiller depuis qu'il avait quitté Larissa et n'avait que très peu dormi déjà la nuit dernière – un combat entre mâles avait fait un blessé grave et il était resté à soigner le chasseur durant plusieurs heures. Mais ses yeux las se rouvrirent et il se remit à détailler le visage en sueur de l'androgynus. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, ce petit était assurément de sang royal ; il reconnaissait là les traits de jeunesse du roi Kido qu'il avait longtemps côtoyé. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il androgynus ?

Il y eut un autre hennissement, à la fois effrayé et menaçant, et les voix scandèrent en cœur :

- Alògou !

Dohko ferma les yeux pour écouter les pieds frénétiques frapper le sol et les tambours cogner en rythme. C'était ainsi depuis plus d'une heure, depuis qu'il était sorti de sa tente après avoir soigné l'androgynus pour annoncer à l'alpha, Aioros, assis alors au milieu des matriarches de la Tribu pour le repas du soir, que la jeune femelle qu'Aiolia avait sauvé était vierge, et que le sang qu'elle perdait n'était non pas dû à une grave blessure mais simplement au fait qu'elle était devenue fertile sur le dos d'un étalon. Chacune des matriarches présentes avaient écouté, leurs yeux s'arrondissant, puis la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la Tribu à une vitesse folle ; depuis, les plus vieilles femelles tentaient chacune de forcer leurs petites-filles infertiles à approcher l'étalon furieux, à toucher son dos souillé de sang virginal qu'Aiolia n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer, afin de s'imprégner de cette fertilité dont la puissance et la force était rehaussée par la vigueur de Vùxta. Aiolia lui-même, qui arborait toujours son pantalon tâché au niveau des cuisses, s'était retrouvé pratiquement enseveli sous les jeunes femelles poussées vers lui par leurs aïeules, qui lui avait alors fait d'innombrables offres d'accouplement – seule la présence autoritaire d'Aioros avait su les repousser, évitant ainsi à son petit frère d'entrer dans une rage folle. Mais Dohko avait également dû faire face à l'obstination des matriarches qui avaient, chacune à leur tour, tenter de faire entrer leurs petits-fils les plus forts sous sa tente afin qu'ils honorent la petite femelle malade et blessée qui reposait là, bien qu'il ait tenté à plusieurs reprises de leur expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une femelle. Rien à faire. Il avait réussi à éviter le pire, notamment grâce à sa forme originelle impressionnante, et les choses, enfin, se calmaient désormais.

- Alògou ! crièrent de nouveau plusieurs voix.

Mais dehors, les tambours continuaient de raisonner, emplissant la nuit de leur rythme grave et rapide, accompagnés des voix et des chants qui accueillaient ce signe comme un miracle. Dohko avait vérifié. Deux fois. Un androgynus vierge venait de perdre son sang sur le dos de Vùxta, faisant ainsi renaître l'un des cultes les plus anciens de leur croyance, mais aussi le plus puissant.

Il sourit. Agharia allait peut-être pouvoir se relever de ses cendres et de ses ruines, et tout ça grâce à un androgynus originaire de Larissa.

- Alògou ! lui répondirent les voix qui s'élevaient dans la nuit, sous les premiers flocons de neige.

* * *

Coucou ! Alors comment s'est passé votre réveillon ? Moi très bien, j'ai fais beaucoup de cadeaux à mes neveux, qui ont beaucoup plu, et j'en suis très contente =)

Alors, voici le chapitre 10 ! On en est déjà à la moitié de la fic (je vous rappel que je prévois 20 chapitres pour cette histoire ^^) et il va s'en passer des choses pour les 10 chapitres à venir ! Là, je vous ai fait du Camus et du Aiolia l'un après l'autre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Rassurés de voir le roi Loup vivant ? Que pensez-vous de la dernière partie =) ?

Prochain chapitre : "_Alògou_" ! Ikki et Mû referont leur apparition, chacun avec leur lot de surprise et de malheur, et il se peut aussi que Shiryu revienne ...

En attente de vos impressions !

Bisous ! A dimanche prochain, et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2014 !


	12. 11 Alògou

**11**

**Alògou**

_"Chaque nouveau-né thérianthrope se développera d'une façon qui lui est propre, et certains seront plus résistants que d'autres. Les enfants les plus forts sont ceux des Ours ; cette espèce à une capacité d'adaptation unique et puissante et les petits se développeront plus vite que tous les autres, jusqu'à devenir très rapidement autonomes. Leur calme et leur pacifisme font cependant oublier aux autres espèces à quel point ils sont forts._

_Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, les bébés les plus fragiles seront ceux des femelles Canidés : durant les sept premiers jours de leur vie, ils seront complètement aveugles et sourds et leur survie dépendra de la présence et de la chaleur du corps de leur mère. Si un nouveau-né de cette espèce reste trop longtemps sans sentir l'odeur de sa mère, il arrêtera ni plus ni moins de respirer, et cela peut aller très vite. Voilà pourquoi les femelles Canidé sont les plus douces, les plus patientes et les plus dévouées de toutes. L'enfant, en grandissant, restera très proche de celle qui lui a donné la vie et ne deviendra totalement autonome que vers sa quinzième année._

_Les petits Félidés sont, contrairement aux Canidés, très forts à leur naissance, mais uniquement parce qu'ils sont très rapidement capables d'utiliser leur forme animale pour se défendre. Ils restent fragiles et auront bien évidemment besoin de la présence de leur mère mais – et cela survient quelques heures seulement après leur naissance – s'ils sont effrayés ou mécontents, ils peuvent mordre ou griffer même leurs parents. Ils deviennent indépendants plus vite, vers leur douzième année, mais vont rester étrangement très proches de leur mère, et beaucoup moins de leur père. Seule une maman Félidé peut apprendre la retenue à son fils ; un mâle de cette espèce sera plus facilement attiré par sa forme originelle, et un enfant mâle qui aura perdu sa mère très jeune deviendra très sauvage et violent._

_Les nouveau-nés à sang-froid – qui appartiennent donc aussi bien aux Serpents qu'aux Crocodiles et aux Cétacés – seront très résistants s'ils viennent au monde dans de bonnes conditions : il faut qu'il fasse chaud mais pas trop, sans cela leur température corporelle baissera dangereusement jusqu'à les faire mourir. Les bébés Serpents venimeux produisent, pour certains, très rapidement du venin mais ne peuvent l'utiliser que vers l'adolescence. Pour les petits Crocodiles et Cétacés, ils sont très vite capables de nager instinctivement seuls et deviennent donc très vites autonomes, puisqu'ils pêchent rapidement par leurs propres moyens._

_Personne n'a jamais vu de Seigneur du Ciel qui ne soit pas adulte. Il semblerait que les enfants de cette espèce restent à l'intérieur du Mont Olympe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de se défendre et de se battre. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'ils ont conscience que les Félidés les attendent toujours pour les attaquer, ou parce qu'ils ne peuvent voler que très tard ? Selon moi, seule une approche pacifique pourrait nous permettre de répondre à toutes ces questions. Mais c'est comme si je demandais de conclure un pacte de paix avec les Agharians ; c'est évidemment impossible."_

Extrait de _« Histoire du monde thérianthrope »_

Par le prince Ilias le Lion

an 387 av. J-C

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Larissa, capitale de la Thessalie, hiver de l'an 298 av. J-C …_

Il avait mal. Bien évidemment, il avait fait face au Griffon en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le vaincre et qu'il mourrait rapidement, déchiré par ses serres et son bec noir comme les ténèbres, mais il l'avait tout de même défié. Pour permettre à Shun de s'enfuir et de lui échapper.

Les griffes gigantesques de l'hybride lui avaient effectivement percé la peau jusqu'à ses chairs et ses muscles et le prince Ikki avait senti Minos le dévorer, ou du moins l'avait-il cru. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il le laisse en vie. Après l'avoir réduit à l'état de masse sanguinolente et douloureuse, son ennemi s'était détourné de lui sans plus s'en occuper et s'en était retourné massacrer les siens. D'innombrables Félidés étaient morts cette nuit-là ; pas seulement des soldats de la Horde, mais aussi des femelles, des enfants ou de simples commerçants et fermiers de la ville basse, car les Seigneurs du Ciel, après avoir envahi le palais royal de Larissa, s'étaient dirigés vers le reste de la cité. Perdu dans le brouillard de l'agonie, Ikki n'avait entendu que des hurlements étouffés, mais il savait que son peuple souffrait à cause d'un roi trop vieux. Effrayé, l'esprit obscurci par les années, le roi Kido n'avait fait que prendre les mauvaises décisions jusqu'à conduire son peuple à la mort.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il puisse les compter car, enfermé dans l'obscurité des cachots de son propre palais, il ne parvenait plus à suivre le passage des jours et des nuits. En outre, les blessures infligées sur son corps durant les combats, et ensuite lors de son court duel avec le Griffon, l'avaient rendu fiévreux. A moitié conscient, il sentait la chaleur lui faire tourner la tête alors que l'odeur suintante de sa chair suppurante ne cessait de grandir à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Etait-ce là l'intention de Minos ? Le laisser mourir ici, dans les effluves de sa propre chair en train de pourrir ? Un gémissement douloureux et plaintif répondit à ses ruminations ; dans une cellule tout près de la sienne, son père, le roi Kido, tout aussi blessé et agonisant que lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Ikki retomba dans l'inconscience après avoir tenté d'ouvrir les yeux. Il revint à lui après plusieurs heures lorsque quelque chose de glacé se posa sur son front et le fit sursauter. Il réintégra la réalité de son corps douloureux avec une telle violence qu'il en poussa un cri de peur et de douleur. Ses paupières, collées l'une à l'autre, refusèrent de s'ouvrir et il ne put donc s'aider que de son odorat et de son ouïe. Il entendit le froissement d'une étoffe légère, le tintement aigu d'une ceinture de métal et celui, plus grave, de la pointe du fourreau d'une épée qui se posait sur le sol terreux. Ce bruit-là, il le connaissait, c'était celui qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'accroupissait, armé de son épée au côté. Un Chevalier Ailé se trouvait tout près de lui, non seulement il l'entendait, mais il pouvait aussi sentir son odeur aussi tiède et douce qu'une ouate. Il frémit de dégoût et de colère. De nouveau, la main glacée rencontra sa peau, mais au niveau du torse cette fois, là où un coup de griffe du Griffon l'avait ouvert de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite.

Il réagit en quelques secondes seulement ; par un effort de volonté extraordinaire, il ouvrit les yeux et se jeta sur le Seigneur du Ciel qu'il découvrit en face de lui. Son bras retrouva la vie et sa main se referma autour du cou qu'il trouva ; le soldat qu'il attrapa ainsi écarquilla les yeux mais son cri se retrouva étouffé par l'étau de ses doigts et il le plaqua contre les barreaux. Le bruit de l'impact se répercuta tout autour d'eux, renvoyé vers eux en un écho puissant.

Ikki grogna et sentit ses crocs grandir jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres mais il lutta pour que sa forme originelle reste cachée. Il n'était pas un animal, il était un Félidé Larissien et il était bien capable de venir à bout de son ennemi sans avoir besoin de crocs ou de griffes. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Seigneur du Ciel : des iris clairs, aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été sans nuage, glacials et lumineux. Ses doigts se refermèrent davantage et il vit l'autre ouvrir la bouche, de la terreur sur le visage, puis il l'entendit prononcer ces mots en suffoquant :

- Votre frère … votre frère est vivant …

Le visage de Shun se superposa à celui du soldat et il vit l'expression de frayeur qui avait animé ses traits alors qu'il le tenait contre lui, dans les écuries royales, au moment où il lui avait dit adieu. Ces paroles eurent raison de lui et sa fougue retomba comme elle était montée. Sa main s'ouvrit, son corps le trahit et il tomba en arrière. Son dos heurta brutalement le sol de terre poussiéreux alors que le Seigneur du Ciel se mettait à tousser douloureusement, une main sur sa gorge. Ses courts cheveux blonds dorés encadrèrent son visage.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, Ikki tentant d'éclaircir sa vision et le Chevalier Ailé tentant de reprendre son souffle ; dans la cellule de l'autre côté des barreaux, le roi Kido gémit, un filet de sang coulant lentement de sa bouche.

- Comment … ? tenta de demander le Félidé en sentant sa tête lui tourner.

- Je faisais partie du groupe chargé de le ramener, répondit le Seigneur du Ciel entre deux souffles, il s'est enfui. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le rattraper.

Ikki cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter d'y voir plus clair mais tout autour de lui restait trouble, hormis son ennemi. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ce dernier était lumineux : la blondeur de ses cheveux, l'éclat impitoyable de ses yeux de glace, la blancheur de ses vêtements sous l'argent de son armure ; il semblait rayonner. Le prince Félidé tenta de se redresser et s'adossa au mur froid derrière lui. Tout son corps hurlait de souffrance et la blessure qui zébrait son torse suintait de pus.

- Il a atteint la Grèce ? demanda-t-il en sifflant de douleur.

Le Seigneur du Ciel se redressa en s'aidant des barreaux. Il se courbait de façon étrange, comme s'il était blessé. Il avala une goulée d'air en profondeur, toussa une dernière fois, la main toujours autour de la gorge, puis darda ses yeux clairs dans ceux, gris-bleu, du Félidé.

- Non, répondit-il alors, il s'est réfugié dans la Forêt Profonde. C'est un Agharian qui nous a fait fuir …

Il se tut. Ne termina pas sa phrase. Ikki ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé. Son petit frère, entre les mains des sauvages. Son cœur se serra mais il ne s'autorisa pas une larme ; il s'était laissé prendre par son ennemi pour le sauver et, à présent, il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Shun allait devoir s'en sortir seul.

Il s'exhorta à ne pas trop penser à son petit frère, à la façon dont il l'avait traité ces dernières années, à ces choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, et regarda le Seigneur du Ciel s'approcher de lui. Un grognement d'avertissement roula dans sa poitrine.

- Ne bougez pas, lui ordonna le Chevalier Ailé en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, je vais vous soigner.

Immobile et muet, Ikki le regarda ouvrir un petit pot d'argent qu'il venait de sortir d'une bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Dedans, une patte étrange et grise dégageait une odeur métallique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en fronçant le nez.

- De l'Onguent d'Argent, répondit son vis-à-vis, très concentré. Ça accélèrera la guérison.

Il avait plongé trois doigts dans la patte tout en parlant et, sans prévenir, l'appliqua sur la plaie suppurante. Ikki serra la mâchoire, siffla entre ses dents en frissonnant, puis retint un cri de douleur lorsque la mixture pénétra sa peau et sa chair. Un froid glacial eut tôt fait de se répandre dans tout son torse, calmant la souffrance, et il se détendit.

- Nous préparons ça grâce à la poudre d'argent que nous récoltons dans les mines du Mont Olympe, déclara le Seigneur du Ciel tout en plongeant de nouveau ses doigts dans le pot, mélangé avec l'Herbe des Dieux du sommet, ça donne un onguent très puissant.

Il étala une seconde fois sur la large plaie et la brûlure du contact arracha un cri au Félidé, puis le froid revint et il se détendit de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un mâle qui était son ennemi prenait le temps de le soigner.

- J'en ai appliqué sur les blessures de votre père, reprit ce dernier sans le regarder, mais il est très faible. Il faut être fort pour supporter la guérison.

Voyant la main s'approcher pour la troisième fois, Ikki serra les dents et les poings. La brûlure fut moins violente que les deux fois précédentes et il darda sur son étrange soigneur un regard grave. Concentré sur sa tâche, le Seigneur du Ciel ne le vit pas immédiatement mais ses yeux, brusquement, se levèrent vers les siens et leurs regards se croisèrent. N'y tenant plus, le Félidé demanda avec colère :

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

L'autre ne répondit pas immédiatement ; il le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de se baisser sur son pot et prélever encore un peu d'onguent pour terminer de recouvrir toute la surface de la plaie. Une fois fait, il referma le pot, le remit dans la bourse en cuir, noua le cordon, puis se leva. Son regard rencontra une nouvelle fois celui d'Ikki.

- Parce que le Griffon n'est pas mon roi, répondit-il gravement, et parce que les choses vont bientôt changer …

Ikki fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Sans rien ajouter, le Seigneur du Ciel se détourna, ses cheveux d'or voletant autour de son visage, puis sortit de la cellule sans plus le regarder. Il quitta les cachots.

Le prince se retrouva seul dans la semi-obscurité. Au pied des marches qui menaient vers la sortie, à l'extérieur de sa cellule, une torche faiblement enflammée diffusait sa maigre lumière. Un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite et il regarda le visage agonisant de son père. Ses traits étaient tirés et le sang ne cessait de s'écouler entre ses lèvres. Le roi se mourrait. Sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'un puissant dédain, Ikki détourna le regard. Si Larissa en était arrivé là, si Shun se retrouvait désormais entre les mains de ces barbares Agharians, c'était sa faute.

Dans un soupir il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois d'affilé, étonné de constater que sa vision se faisait plus clair. Etait-ce grâce aux soins du Seigneur du Ciel ? Déjà, la douleur était moins forte et l'odeur de pourriture avait été remplacée par celle, métallique, de l'onguent.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ikki se mit à prier tous les dieux pour que le message qu'il avait réussi à faire partir de Larissa ait atteint Athènes. Esméralda, la lingère personnelle de Shun, l'avait aidé à atteindre la volière, avait ensuite rédigé le message elle-même, tremblante de terreur, alors qu'il la protégeait des assauts des Chevaliers Ailés, puis avait laissé s'envoler le pigeon. Le message était parti, et Esméralda y avait laissé la vie. Il avait été incapable de la sauver et un aigle l'avait abattu sous ses yeux avant de se tourner vers lui et de le frapper en plein visage. Lentement, Ikki leva une main tremblante et toucha la cicatrice collée de sang qu'il avait entre les deux yeux.

Si le roi Loup recevait ce message, peut-être dépêcherait-il sa Meute pour les aider, car après tout, la Horde leur avait prêté main forte sept ans plus tôt contre les Dragons de Guerre de Rhadamanthe. Les Canidés pourraient peut-être profiter de l'effet de surprise et des dissensions qui animaient apparemment le peuple du Mont Olympe. A en juger par les paroles de ce mâle étrange qui venait de le soigner, l'arrivée sur le trône du roi Griffon n'avait pas été appréciée par tous les Seigneurs du Ciel. Ikki ne connaissait pas les subtilités de cette intronisation violente, mais il se doutait que la mort de la famille royale légitime avait sans doute attisé quelques haines. Alors il se mit à espérer.

A plusieurs pas de là, Hyôga serra la mâchoire et s'aida de la rampe de l'escalier pour se hisser à l'extérieur des cachots. Sans faire de bruit, il referma la lourde porte derrière lui. Il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'être ici et si jamais Eaque découvrait ce qu'il avait fait, il le paierait cher. Mais il était prêt à courir ce risque.

Il y a trois jours, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la Forêt Profonde sur l'ordre de son officier supérieur pour tenter de dénicher un malheureux petit androgynus, il avait fait une rencontre inoubliable. En attaquant Larissa, il s'attendait évidemment à devoir faire face aux soldats fiers et forts de la Horde et lui, n'étant pas un oiseau de proie, avait manqué plusieurs fois se faire tuer malgré son talent d'épéiste ; mais en posant le pied dans ces bois épineux et denses, il n'imaginait absolument pas tomber sur la puissance incarnée. Un lion entièrement doré avait tué deux de ses camarades avant de s'en prendre à lui, lui infligeant une profonde blessure dans le dos avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite derrière son camarade Jamian, un gigantesque corbeau. Un mâle sauvage doté d'une force comme il n'en avait jamais vu, entièrement doré, avec des muscles et des griffes capables de faire pâlir Minos lui-même. Jamais il n'avait vu un Félidé de cette taille et de cette puissance. Ce mâle, ce lion d'or, lui seul serait capable de tuer le roi Griffon, il en avait la certitude, il le sentait au plus profond de lui ; et il était le seul capable de mener Minos droit sur lui. Il ignorait encore comment, mais il était sûr d'une chose : la famille royale Félidé ne devait pas s'éteindre, pas comme celle du Mont Olympe. Le prince Ikki devait vivre.

Une douleur lancinante entre ses omoplates le plia presque en deux mais il continua de marcher, ombre lumineuse et silencieuse dans cette nuit d'hiver naissant. Larissa était calme après plusieurs jours de combats et de révoltes vites étouffées, et il apprécia ce silence. En revenant de leur traque deux jours plus tôt, lui et Jamian – un mâle qui, comme lui, était entièrement dévoué à la Princesse Saori – s'étaient mis d'accord pour mentir au roi Griffon : ils lui avaient raconté qu'un mâle Agharian avait tué l'androgynus avant de s'en prendre à eux, et qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu ramener son corps.

Minos avait cru leur parole avant de les renvoyer, ennuyé. Tout ce que Hyôga espérait maintenant, c'est que ce petit androgynus soit plus en sureté avec les sauvages qu'avec le roi Griffon. Mais il en doutait.

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Athènes, capitale de la Grèce …_

Un vent glacial souffla du nord mais le soldat, debout sur les remparts ouest de l'immense cité blanche, ne cilla pas. Ses courts cheveux bleus nuit dansaient dans la brise et ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'horizon. L'androgynus du roi lui avait demandé de veiller, alors il veillait. Le roi Loup lui-même lui avait ordonné de rester à ses côtés pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ni à lui ni à l'enfant à naître, et il était bien décidé à honorer cette confiance que lui faisait son souverain. Quitte à se dresser face au Conseil Royal, il préserverait l'androgynus du roi et lui obéirait.

Il y eut un mouvement sur le fond de ce ciel d'hiver incroyablement bleu et clair, et après quelques minutes de concentration, il distingua nettement les battements d'ailes du messager personnel du roi. Il s'approcha de quelques pas, le vide se trouvant devant lui, et regarda l'oiseau approcher.

Le pigeon se posa sur l'un des créneaux avec une facilité et une grâce étonnante, preuve qu'il était bien issu d'une longue lignée d'élevage intensif, et posa sur lui un regard brillant et intelligent. Lentement, le Canidé approcha sa main de lui et l'animal se laissa docilement manipuler. Il retira le rouleau de cuir de sa patte, sortit le petit parchemin de sa gaine et jeta un regard curieux au sceau rouge qui le maintenait fermé. Il venait bien de Delphes.

Des pas rapides dans l'escalier le firent se retourner juste à temps pour qu'il puisse voir la porte de la tour s'ouvrir à la volée. Le soldat si pressé fit encore deux pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement en le voyant. Les deux mâles se fixèrent intensément, silencieux, puis l'autre sourit et dit, un peu nerveux :

- Sirius ? Je … et bien, que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais à garder la porte du bureau personnel du Seigneur Mû ?

- Astérion s'en occupe pour moi, répondit le dénommé Sirius dans un grand sourire, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Le soldat, qui faisait partie de la garde personnelle de Phlegyas, le Chef-conseiller, jeta un coup d'œil très rapide au minuscule parchemin que tenait son camarade de la Meute, puis eut un sourire forcé.

- Non rien, répondit-il avant d'amorcer un demi-tour vers la porte encore grande ouverte, rien …

Il disparut sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière lui, quittant le haut des remparts aussi rapidement qu'il y était venu. Sirius sentit la colère faire frémir ses instincts de chien de chasse mais il se maitrisa et pénétra à son tour dans la chaleur humide de la tour ; Mû l'attendait.

Il mourrait d'envie, bien évidemment, de lire ce message, réponse du roi Loup à son androgynus, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il accéléra donc, courant presque dans les couloirs d'Athènes, avant de légèrement ralentir à l'approche du bureau personnel de Mû, puis de s'arrêter devant la porte, essoufflé. Il adressa un signe de tête à son compagnon d'arme Astérion, puis frappa. Une voix vive et impatiente l'autorisa à entrer et il pénétra dans la petite pièce chaude et lumineuse.

- Un message vient d'arriver de Delphes Monseigneur, déclara-t-il en s'avançant à grand pas vers la paillasse du bureau.

Mû, le visage émacié et fatigué, se redressa difficilement dans une grimace et attrapa le petit rouleau rêche. Il retira le sceau de cire rouge et déroula le message, ses yeux verts allant furtivement d'un mot à l'autre. Sirius sentait l'impatience grandir en lui mais il ne dit rien.

- J'ai besoin de parler au Sergent … au Capitaine Shura, déclara l'androgynus d'une voix enrouée, vous voulez bien … ?

- Oui, je vais le chercher, répliqua aussitôt le soldat, Astérion reste à votre porte.

Mû acquiesça, une grimace de douleur déforma les traits de son visage mais Sirius, déjà tourné vers la sortie, ne le vit pas. De nouveau, il se retrouva seul, le petit papier dans les mains, alors que la porte se refermait vivement, l'enfermant dans cette petite pièce qui était devenu son seul refuge.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu le premier message venu de Delphes envoyé par Sion, qui lui annonçait le retrait de la Meute derrière les murs de la cité du Chancelier Virgo et la mort du Capitaine Dégel, il suspectait le Conseil Royal de l'espionner. Partout sur sa route, aussi bien dans les couloirs que dans le petit jardin de la cour arrière du palais, il croisait des membres de la garde personnelle du Conseil, tous vêtus de leur cape rouge – alors que ses propres soldats, qui appartenaient à la garde royale, arboraient une cape bleue sombre. Il avait donc décidé, depuis trois jours, de se réfugier totalement dans son petit bureau, sous la surveillance des deux gardes auxquels Camus avait le plus confiance : Sirius et Astérion.

Un nouveau coup dans son ventre le fit sursauter alors qu'une douleur aigüe lui coupait presque les jambes. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange depuis la veille : son enfant avait bougé de façon anormale toute la journée d'hier et depuis ce matin, chaque fois qu'il frappait c'était vers le bas, alors qu'avant ses coups de pieds et de poings tentaient toujours d'atteindre son estomac et son cœur. De ce fait, il avait toujours envie d'uriner.

Un coup à sa porte l'arracha à ses pensées et, une main protectrice sur son ventre, il regarda le garde Astérion pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Monseigneur, lança-t-il clairement, le Chef-conseiller demande à vous parler. Je l'autorise à entrer ?

Mû ne réfléchit que quelques secondes. Phlegyas ne devait surtout pas se rendre compte qu'il s'isolait et était en contact secret avec Delphes, sans cela il prendrait des mesures draconiennes auxquelles, cette fois, il ne pourrait échapper. Il savait bien qu'il en était capable aussi cacha-t-il le petit parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir dans un remplis de sa toge large, juste sur son ventre rond.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il alors en tentant de se tenir droit, qu'il entre.

Phlegyas entra, l'air ennuyé, un message à la main, et attaque derechef :

- Un message de Larissa. Il ne vous était pas spécifiquement adressé, nous avons donc pris la peine de l'ouvrir et de le lire.

L'androgynus prit une grande inspiration, retint une réplique acerbe, et répondit :

- Et que dit ce message ?

- Que les Seigneurs du Ciel ont attaqué la capitale sous les ordres du roi Griffon.

Le souffle de Mû se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se sentit trembler ; les extrémités de son corps, bras et jambes, devinrent brutalement insensibles et il eut peur de tomber mais, les pieds fermement campés au sol, il resta debout. L'horreur de la situation se dessina clairement dans son esprit : un piège solide et puissant était en train de se refermer sur eux, les Canidés, et Camus se retrouvait blessé et faible au milieu de tout ça. Que le roi Griffon ait brusquement décidé de prendre sa revanche et d'attaquer les Félidés, au moment-même ou le roi Dragon attaquait la Grèce, n'avait rien d'une coïncidence à ses yeux. Pour peu que les deux souverains aient conclu un pacte militaire, cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

- Comment … ? tenta-t-il de demander d'une voix pâteuse.

Il sentit son entrejambe devenir brusquement humide mais en avait cure désormais ; son mâle était en danger, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Une crampe remua son ventre, suivit d'un nouveau coup porté simultanément vers le haut et le bas.

- Nous ignorons qui a bien pu rédiger ce message, reprit Phlegyas, mais il n'a assurément pas été écrit de la main du roi Kido, et encore moins de celle du Prince.

Un haut-le-cœur empêcha Mû de répondre. L'enfant avait cessé de bouger et tirait vers le bas ; quelque chose commença à couler le long de ses cuisses. Le stress fit trembler ses jambes. Et si ?

- Le ton semble pressé, reprit le Chef-conseiller sans remarquer son trouble, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Je doute que les Seigneurs du Ciel soient un grand danger pour les Félidés.

- Que nous demandent-ils dans ce message ? demanda Mû, les dents serrées.

- Une aide militaire. Ils évoquent le pacte qui nous unis mais, dans notre situation, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre dans leur envoyer la moindre troupe.

- Non, bien sûr …

- Bien. Je vous laisse donc à vos … affaires.

Il fit volte-face, déjà prêt à prendre la porte, mais Mû l'interpela en ces termes :

- Chef-conseiller, pouvez-vous laisser ce parchemin venu de Larissa sur mon bureau s'il vous plait ?

Phlegyas se figea, se racla la gorge, mais accepta dans un sourire. Il laissa négligemment tomber le papier jaune sur le pupitre et sortit sans rien ajouter. Sitôt la porte se fut-elle refermée sur lui que Mû s'appuya contre le mur en gémissant de douleur. Il porta son regard sur le sol, recula d'un pas, et vit qu'une petite flaque transparente s'était formée à ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Astérion, resté dans le couloir, mais une violente contraction lui coupa la voix, et il ne fut même pas capable de pousser un cri. Il tomba à genoux, les deux mains autour du ventre.

On frappa à sa porte au moment où il se disait qu'il était dans une situation délicate et il ne put que pousser un gémissement de douleur. D'ordinaire, il prenait toujours garde à ne pas être dérangé lorsqu'il étudiait ici, mais il était heureux aujourd'hui que cet endroit soit devenu si fréquenté. Shura entra, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, et se figea lorsqu'il le vit dans cette position, avant de se ruer vers lui.

- Mû ! s'écria-t-il, inquiet.

- Je vais chercher les médecins ! lança Sirius avant de se mettre à courir.

Le nouveau Capitaine de la Meute s'accroupit près de son petit frère adoptif et lui dit d'une voix étonnamment calme :

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il n'était sûr de rien bien évidemment, mais son instinct protecteur lui disait que Mû, en cet instant, était en train d'accoucher.

- J'ai perdu les eaux, lui annonça alors l'androgynus entre deux souffles.

- Je sais, lui répliqua le soldat, ne bouges pas. Assieds-toi.

- Non, il faut que je me lève.

- Quoi ?

- Aide-moi.

L'androgynus posa un bras autoritaire autour des épaules de Shura mais celui-ci lui demanda néanmoins :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Il faut que je marche un peu …

Le soldat se redressa lentement, menant Mû dans son sillage qui, une fois debout, poussa un cri et se courba, une main sur son ventre. La souffrance déformait les traits de son visage.

- Tu veux aller dans tes appartements ? lui demanda Shura.

- Non, répondit l'androgynus, la sueur perlant déjà son front. Non … pas maintenant …

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais la douleur était trop forte et il manqua chuter, cramponné aux fortes épaules du mâle en armure qui le soutenait. Il ne put aller plus loin et, les larmes aux yeux, alors que des pas précipités raisonnaient dans le couloir, il dit :

- Pas sans Camus …

...

_Au même moment, Agharia, cœur de la Forêt Profonde …_

Il avait quitté Larissa, abandonnant son grand frère derrière lui à une mort certaine, pour rejoindre Athènes, mais n'avait pas réussi à aller plus loin que la forêt et Agharia. En plus de la honte, une peur constante l'habitait chaque fois qu'il entendait l'un de ces sauvages parler à l'extérieur de la tente où il s'était réfugié, chaque fois qu'il entendait un rugissement, un grognement, ou bien ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Pire : chaque fois qu'il sentait une odeur, l'effluve agressif des Agharians, chargé de brutalité et de sauvagerie.

Il aurait préféré partir, quitter cet endroit effrayant où il ne reconnaissait ni la langue ni les odeurs, mais il était trop faible. Ses yeux débordaient de fièvre et il sentait son corps perclus de douleurs : son épaule blessée le faisait souffrir chaque fois qu'il tentait un mouvement ; sa pommette, où le Griffon l'avait frappé, commençait tout juste à dégonfler ; l'un de ses talons écorché s'était infecté et chaque centimètres de sa peau semblait à vif, griffés par les aguilles des sapins. Il était incapable de marcher, de se vêtir, et n'avait pas réussi à se relever à cause de la fièvre qui n'avait qu'à peine diminuée. De plus sa première saignée n'en finissait pas et son ventre se tordait encore de crampes, le sang coulant toujours entre ses jambes. Il avait l'impression d'être sale, idiot et lâche. Ikki avait donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse rejoindre la Grèce et il n'avait pu aller plus loin que les premiers arbres de la forêt.

Il s'était éveillé la veille et avait fait la connaissance de son soigneur, Dohko, un mâle de gros gabarit étonnamment calme et doux qui, heureusement pour lui, parlait la langue du nord et avait pu lui expliquer où il se trouvait. Depuis, Shun se morfondait et se haïssait. Il avait bien tenté de se lever, tenté de faire comprendre à cet étrange Agharian qui possédait des connaissances en médecine qu'il ne pouvait pas resté ici et qu'il devait rejoindre Athènes mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Selon lui, quitter cette tente était dangereux : des mâles particulièrement énervés l'attendaient dehors et de toute façon, sa jument étant blessée, il n'aurait pu aller bien loin à pied.

Alors Shun restait allongé, ruminant ses erreurs. Il n'aurait jamais dû obéir à Ikki ; certes, ce faisant, il avait échappé au roi Griffon, mais il était à présent entre les mains des sauvages de la Forêt Profonde, et il avait comme l'impression que c'était pire. Il se sentait écrasé et soumis chaque fois qu'une bouffée de l'odeur corporelle agressive et musquée de l'un des puissants mâles de la cité forestière parvenait jusqu'à lui, malgré qu'il soit, soi-disant, en sécurité sous cette tente, et chaque fois son corps réagissait. Il haïssait cette sensation de chaleur qui l'engourdissait et le faisait frissonner depuis les tréfonds de son corps, car il sentait alors que si l'un de ces sauvages pénétraient ici, il serait incapable de se défendre. Dès que l'un d'eux rugissait à l'extérieur, il tremblait de frayeur. Il ferma ses yeux et ravala ses larmes.

Il resta ainsi longtemps à écouter ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, tremblant de peur chaque fois que quelqu'un passait non loin de son refuge. Dohko l'avait laissé seul pour un court instant lui avait-il dit, car il lui fallait refaire sa réserve de bois sec ; il lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas faire de bruit et, surtout, de ne pas sortir. Alors il s'efforçait de respirer le plus doucement possible et de ne pas bouger. Un éclat de voix à l'extérieur lui fit tourner la tête et il retint son souffle, à l'écoute, puis ses yeux accrochèrent les flammes qui crépitaient toujours ; au centre de la tente, un trou creusé à même le sol permettait à Dohko d'y entasser le bois pour se chauffer. De l'autre côté de ce petit feu insuffisant, des couvertures épaisses posées à même le sol servaient de lit à son médecin Agharian, puisqu'il dormait dans le sien – une paillasse faite de paille humide qui commençait à pourrir et de peaux de bêtes entassées les unes sur les autres, le tout formant quelque chose de très inconfortable. Accrochés aux poutres qui formaient la charpente fragile de la tente – et sur lesquelles les toiles qui le protégeaient de l'extérieur avaient été tendues – de la viande et des plantes séchaient au-dessus du feu central. Au fond, un immense livre fermé trônait sur une table branlante, apparemment construite par quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en menuiserie. La couverture de l'ouvrage semblait être faite en cuir usé, mais de là où il se trouvait, Shun ne pouvait en être certain. Qu'est-ce qu'un livre faisait là ?

Un hennissement strident lui parvint de l'autre côté de la toile épaisse au moment même où une quinte de toux passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il toussa, serra les poings lorsque sa tête, envahit par la chaleur de la fièvre, se mit à tourner et il grimaça lorsqu'une crampe plus forte que les autres contracta son ventre. Il renifla, les yeux débordant de larmes fiévreuses, et sentit alors une odeur incroyablement épicée lui piquer les narines. Contrairement à toutes les autres odeurs qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il s'était éveillé la veille, celle-ci, il était sûr de la reconnaître. Mais c'était impossible.

Les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent et un mâle entra en conquérant ; l'odeur envahit l'endroit en une vague de brûlure déchaînée et Shun sursauta sur sa paillasse de paille dure et humide, puis se redressa. Sa tête lui tourna lorsque l'effluve brute et sauvage parvint jusqu'à ses narines et son corps se mit à trembler. Le sauvage se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux bleus pâles brillèrent dans la petite obscurité tiède de la tente et ses cheveux cuivrés renvoyèrent l'éclat pauvre des flammes dorées. Un grognement rauque et profond envahit brutalement l'espace étroit qui les séparait, venant directement de la poitrine large et musclée du chasseur, et Shun sentit son souffle devenir rapide et court alors qu'un frisson de peur parcourait sa colonne vertébrale du bas vers le haut.

Il décida d'agir comme face à un prédateur : surtout, pas de gestes brusques, éviter même de bouger et, si possible, ne pas le quitter des yeux. Seulement, l'Agharian n'était pas seulement un animal, c'était aussi un homme et, brusquement, il s'avança vers lui en grognant. Shun poussa un petit cri de frayeur puis, malmené par la douleur et la fièvre, se redressa en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il s'adossa à la poutre derrière lui et sentit un courant d'air froid toucher son torse dénudé ; il avait oublié que Dohko l'avait dévêtu de sa toge déchirée et sale. Il était donc nu. Rapidement, il remonta la fourrure épaisse qui lui servait de couverture sur son corps et poussa un nouveau cri lorsqu'il vit le mâle Agharian se pencher sur lui en grognant. L'effluve agressif lui fit tourner la tête et il ferma les yeux avant de baisser la tête en gémissant. Il était à sa merci, il se sentait faible et sans défense et la puissance que dégageait ce sauvage était effrayante, plus encore que la force que le roi Griffon avait utilisée pour le soumettre, car cette puissance-là, brute et sauvage, était naturelle et n'avait pas besoin de la violence pour s'imposer.

Des larmes brûlantes passèrent la barrière de ses yeux fiévreux et il poussa un autre cri lorsqu'il sentit le visage du mâle s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Ses tremblements devinrent plus puissants alors que, instinctivement, il se penchait, offrant sa nuque. L'Agharian renifla son odeur à plein poumon et le grognement de sa poitrine se changea en un ronronnement satisfait qui fit vibrer sa gorge. Shun sentit les vibrations venir jusqu'à son corps brûlant et quelque chose frétilla dans le creux de son ventre. Une larme coula le long de son nez puis tomba sur sa main lorsqu'il réalisa que son corps réagissait à l'appel du mâle, et s'offrait. Il poussa un sanglot impuissant. Le sauvage continua ainsi, à le renifler, grognant chaque fois de satisfaction, et commença même à se frotter légèrement à lui lorsqu'un rai de lumière hivernale éclaira brusquement la scène avant de mourir, avalé par l'obscurité. Shun, sanglotant, sentit l'Agharian s'éloigner de lui et il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne se redressa pas. Une brusque bouffée de colère l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa que, pratiquement allongé sur le ventre, il s'était ni plus ni moins laissé dominer sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'entre ses jambes quelque chose frétillait. Le mâle sauvage l'avait soumis sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

La voix de Dohko lui parvint derrière le brouillard de la fièvre et le bruit de ses sanglots. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, car il parlait alors en Agharian, et le chasseur lui répondit d'une voix grave et brûlante qui le fit trembler. Les deux mâles échangèrent ainsi quelques mots avant que Dohko, d'une voix plus forte, parvienne enfin à convaincre l'autre de s'éloigner, puis de sortir – chose qu'il fit mais non sans avoir, au préalable, grogner d'un air mécontent.

Le silence revint. Shun, incapable de se calmer, n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression d'écrasement qui le tenait ni de l'odeur puissante et épicée du mâle qui l'avait approché. Dohko déposa un petit tas de bois directement dans le feu avant de laisser tomber le reste au pied de son lit, puis il s'approcha de lui, s'installa sur le tabouret, et se pencha en disant :

- Tout va bien, il est sorti.

Très lentement, Shun se redressa. Il tremblait encore et des mèches de cheveux s'étaient collées à ses joues mouillées de larmes. Tout son corps, brusquement affaibli, frissonnait d'une chaleur délicieuse qui le fit grimacer de dégoût. La femelle en lui avait senti les effluves puissants du mâle et s'était soumise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Dohko avec douceur, il ne t'aurait fait aucun mal.

- Alors pourquoi, tenta Shun entre deux sanglots, pourquoi … a-t-il fait ça ?

- Parce qu'il a voulu s'assurer de ton odeur, c'est tout.

Un frisson plus fort que les autres le fit claquer des dents et Shun remonta la couverture, qui était descendue sur son corps meurtri. Il renifla. L'air était encore saturé de la présence du chasseur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

- Les Agharians sont un peu perturbés depuis que je leur ai dit ce que tu étais, reprit Dohko en se relevant, ton odeur est celle d'une femelle en chaleur mais je leur ai dit que tu étais né mâle alors ils sont un peu … enfin, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Il attrapa l'une des plantes sèches qui étaient accrochées au-dessus du feu et en arracha quelques feuilles. Puis il mit un petit chaudron remplit d'eau au-dessus des flammes et jeta sa cueillette dedans.

- Tu sais, reprit-il en retirant son lourd manteau de fourrure brune, ils n'ont jamais vu d'androgynus avant toi.

Shun lui adressa un regard plein de mépris et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Je dois partir ! Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que je gagne Athènes.

Dohko secoua la tête de lassitude en soupira. Depuis la veille, ce sujet ne cessait de revenir entre eux et, chaque fois, l'Agharia lui répondait la même chose.

- Les Seigneurs du Ciel ont attaqué Larissa ! reprit l'androgynus d'une voix plus forte, les larmes glissant de nouveau hors de ses yeux trop brillants. Le roi Loup doit être prévenu !

- Les Serpents ont attaqué la Grèce, lui avoua alors son soigneur d'une voix calme, c'est la guerre au sud.

Le jeune androgynus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et le désespoir l'envahit. Alors, pourquoi était-il en vie ? C'était la guerre au nord, la guerre au sud, et lui il se retrouvait entre les deux factions, abandonnés au milieu des Agharians.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, Athènes, capitale de la Grèce …_

Sion l'avait prévenu que ce serait douloureux, que ces calmants à base de plante ne l'aideraient pas énormément, et Mû savait bien qu'il avait raison. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle souffrance. Son enfant voulait sortir de son corps après presque dix mois passé en lui, avec lui, au plus profond de lui, et tentait apparemment de passer la barrière de sa chair et de sa peau, de le transpercer.

Le véritable début du travail n'avait commencé qu'à la tombée du soir, plusieurs heures après qu'il ait perdu les eaux, et à présent, alors que la nuit n'avait jamais été aussi profonde, il sentait que venait le moment de la délivrance. Dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre insondable, la lune, comme enceinte de lumière, nourrissait les ténèbres de ses rayons d'argent.

Mû était en sueur, son corps n'était que douleur et son ventre était devenu un noyau brûlant de souffrance intense. La présence de Shura à ses côtés, de l'Erudit médecin qui remplaçait Sion et des femelles pour l'aider, ne le rassurait malheureusement pas ; ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'est que Camus soit là.

- Une dernière fois ! lui cria le jeune Erudit. Une dernière fois et c'est bon !

L'androgynus serra les dents, les poings, ferma les paupières et poussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans pouvoir retenir un cri. Il se sentait à bout de force. Des mèches de cheveux parme se collèrent à la sueur de son visage. La main de Shura sur son épaule se resserra, comme pour lui communiquer un peu d'énergie. Et puis soudain, tout prit fin. Faire sortir son enfant de lui fut une vraie libération ; il sentit le poids de ce petit corps étranger le quitter brutalement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague aigüe de douleur lancinante et un soulagement intense le submergea. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit dans un gémissement fatigué, couvert de sueur, de sang et de liquide chaud, puis regarda le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende un hoquet, puis un cri, et les premiers pleurs d'une vie. Il venait de mettre un enfant au monde et la beauté de cet instant le fit pleurer à son tour. Il sentit Shura, tout près de lui, se pencher pour lui dire :

- C'est fini, respire. Tout va bien.

- C'est un petit mâle, déclara l'Erudit dans un grand sourire satisfait, il est parfait ! Un vrai petit prince !

Les deux femelles qui l'accompagnaient pour s'occuper de l'enfant poussèrent de petites acclamations de joie et, heureuses, lui prirent le bébé des mains pour l'emmailloter dans des langes propres et l'essuyer pour qu'il ait chaud. Le petit poussa un nouveau hoquet puis se mit à gémir comme l'aurait fait un chiot. Ses petits poings serrés autour de son visage rouge se mirent à trembler alors que ses cris devenaient plus forts ; ses paupières, toujours collées, frémirent, puis deux petites oreilles triangulaires aussi blanches que la neige pointèrent hors de ses cheveux couleur sarcelle. Il semblait indigné d'avoir quitté le confort relatif et la chaleur du corps de Mû.

Ce dernier tentait de reprendre son souffle et ses yeux étaient incapables de quitter le plafond. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de regarder son petit prendre sa première goulée d'air et pousser son premier cri, mais accomplir ce simple geste, assister à ça sans Camus, c'était bien trop difficile. Une dernière contraction le fit grimacer ; son ventre, encore malmené par cette épreuve, semblait continuer le travail seul, comme s'il désirait expulser hors de son corps tous ses organes vitaux. Un sifflement de douleur passa la barrière de ses dents serrées et il sentit la main de Shura le caresser pour l'aider à se calmer.

- Félicitation Mû, lui dit-il dans un large sourire un peu euphorique, il est magnifique !

Mû lui adressa un sourire pâle et fatigué, puis entendit un pleur plus fort que les autres et tenta de se redresser. Le travail était à peine terminé que son instinct s'éveillait déjà ; l'enfant était perturbé, malmené, apeuré, il devait le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer et sentir son odeur nouvelle, il avait besoin de le tenir contre lui, de le serrer sur son cœur.

- J'aimerais, essaya-t-il d'une voix enrouée, je voudrais … ah !

Une crampe lui fit serrer les poings et la mâchoire. Une autre contraction, plus forte que la précédente. Il sentit quelque chose couler entre ses jambes, tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément, puis cria lorsque son ventre se contracta de nouveau douloureusement. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux fatigués et il darda sur Shura un regard effrayé et plein de question. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

- Erudit ! appela Shura d'une voix inquiète. Je crois que …

Quelque chose donna un coup puissant dans son ventre, aussitôt suivit d'une profonde contraction douloureuse et Mû poussa un cri de souffrance, plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait poussé jusque-là. Près de lui, le soldat en sursauta de peur. Le jeune médecin abandonna rapidement le nouveau-né aux deux nourrices et se tourna vers l'androgynus qui, crispé, pleurait de douleur.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une hémorragie ! lança-t-il en se penchant entre ses jambes. Sinon … mais … qu'est-ce que ?

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, sentant bien que quelque chose tentait de nouveau de s'extirper de son corps, Mû poussa. Un cri déchirant passa la barrière de ses lèvres et Shura sentit l'étonnement le plus sincère le paralyser entièrement. L'Erudit recommença alors à donner des ordres et ce fut la panique tout autour d'eux ; éjecté, le Capitaine de la Meute, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, regarda l'androgynus donné naissance, cette fois, à une petite femelle. Aussitôt sortit cette dernière se mit à pleurer et à gigoter, tout aussi indigné que son frère né seulement deux minutes avant elle.

...

_Au même moment, Agharia, cœur de la Forêt Profonde …_

Il avait pris sa décision et rien ni personne – et surtout par un sauvage qui se prenait pour un savant sage – ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il devait quitter cet endroit, retourner au nord, retourner à Larissa et aider son frère dans cette épreuve. Ikki l'avait délaissé et méprisé durant des années, certainement à cause du fait qu'il était devenu androgynus, et Shun lui en avait voulu quelques temps, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Son frère était loin de lui, il avait risqué sa vie pour le mettre en sécurité ; le problème c'est qu'à présent, il n'était plus en sécurité nulle part. Et surtout pas ici, à Agharia.

Il prit soin de bien rester éveiller lorsque la nuit tomba et s'étira pour engloutir totalement le jour. Ce ne fut pas chose facile car sa fièvre le baignait d'une torpeur tiède qui lui tendait les bras et, durant un court instant, Shun ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières dans un sursaut, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à l'extérieur ; le feu mourant au centre de la tente crépitait doucement ; Dohko, roulé en boule sur ses minces couvertures, ronflait légèrement. Il se dit que c'était le moment.

Il passa une jambe à l'extérieur des draps épais et laineux et frissonna derechef, attaqué par le froid. La température avait encore chuté, il en était certain. Il se redressa, sa vision se brouilla un bref moment puis il enroula son corps abîmé dans l'immense peau de bête qui lui servait de couverture. Il siffla de douleur lorsque son talon droit entra en contact avec le sol étonnement dur et sec de la tente, puis se stabilisa en prenant davantage appui sur ses orteils et sortit rapidement.

Dehors, la surprise le cloua sur place. Une fine couche de neige d'un blanc pur et éclatant recouvrait le sol de la Forêt Profonde ; la boue avait été recouverte de poudreuse légère mais épaisse et les sapins s'étaient parés de leurs manteaux d'hiver : ils ressemblaient désormais à des friandises recouvertes de sucre glace. Shun cilla, sentit le désespoir titiller son esprit et son cœur, mais raffermit sa volonté ; sa place n'était non pas ici, mais auprès de son frère à Larissa. Il s'élança en avant, sans tenir compte ni de la douleur constante de son corps, ni de la faim qui le tenait, ni de la fièvre qui l'affaiblissait. Ici, tout était silencieux et froid ; les premières chutes de neige semblaient avoir eu raison de l'entêtement des Agharians et aucun ne montait la garde dehors par ce temps ; le sol spongieux était aussi blanc que le ciel était noir. Il ne neigeait plus mais le froid était intense et coupant. Déjà, le jeune androgynus sentait ses pieds nus devenir insensibles, ce qui paralysa totalement sa douleur au talon et lui permit de marcher plus vite que ce qu'il avait espéré.

La tente de Dohko semblait être plus à l'écart du centre d'Agharia que les autres car, déjà, les sapins se faisaient plus denses autour de lui. Il sentait leurs aiguilles tenter de le toucher à travers le lourd manteau qui recouvrait son corps, mais elles s'échinaient en vin ; cette peau laineuse, fabriquée à première vue sommairement, était plus résistante que la peau et la fourrure de Sûmira. En repensant à sa jument, qu'il abandonnait derrière lui, Shun ralentit le pas sous sa volonté qui fléchissait. Il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à la prendre avec lui. C'était la jument de son frère, elle lui avait sauvé la vie au prix d'une grave blessure qui la ferait sans doute boiter toute sa vie, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Les souvenirs de cet instant lui revinrent et il s'arrêta complètement, debout dans la neige au milieu des pins, pieds nus et seul. Et si les Seigneurs du Ciel l'attendaient toujours à l'extérieur de la Forêt Profonde ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas capturé ? Shun se souvenait très bien être tombé, emporté par Sûmira qui tentait d'échapper à un étalon en rut, mais ensuite ? Le reste, dans sa mémoire fiévreuse, n'était que présence brute et odeur brûlante. Comment avait-il gagné Agharia ? Il s'inquiétait tellement pour son frère, de ce qu'il avait pu advenir de lui, qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à demander à Dohko les circonstances de son arrivée ici. Si, comme il le craignait, les Chevaliers Ailés l'attendaient, alors cela signifiait que le Griffon l'attendait lui aussi.

Mais Shun ne rumina pas davantage toutes ces pensées car, à quelques pas de lui, un grognement rauque d'avertissement le fit trembler de tous ses membres. Instinctivement, il empoigna les pans de son manteau et les serra contre son corps, immobile et figé. Bête sauvage. Pas de gestes brusques. Cette première tentative n'avait pas tout à fait fonctionné plus tôt dans la journée mais Shun n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Une odeur plus légère, plus subtile que celle du mâle qui s'était approché de lui sous la tente de Dohko le fit frissonner et le révulsa. La chose qui avait frétillé dans son ventre ne bougea pas. De toute évidence, ce mâle-ci était moins puissant que le précédent, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était moins dangereux.

Lentement, alors que les grognements n'avaient pas cessé, Shun se retourna. Il eut à peine fait un quart de tour que son regard accrocha une silhouette noire qui se dressait devant lui, moitié cachée par les sapins griffus et sertie de deux yeux jaunes fendus à la verticale. L'aspect, pourtant, était celui d'un humain. Un nuage de vapeur s'éleva dans l'air glacé lorsque l'Agharian expira en grognant et Shun sentit on souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il entendait clairement la voix de Dohko, dans sa tête, qui lui disait de ne surtout pas sortir, que c'était dangereux, que les mâles étaient nerveux, excités et perturbés. Pourquoi avait-il commis la bêtise de désobéir encore une fois ?

Dans un rugissement, l'Agharian se jeta sur lui. Le jeune androgynus poussa un cri et, emporté par sa peur, se mit à courir sans prendre garde à la direction qu'il prenait. Il aurait pu croire, autrement, que le sauvage avait l'intention de le tuer parce qu'il avait tenté de s'échapper ou pour une toute autre raison, mais il sentait bien, sans trop savoir comment, qu'en réalité l'effluve dirigée vers lui tentait de l'attirer. Il savait instinctivement que s'il se laissait attraper, il se ferait violer, ni plus ni moins. Alors, malgré la douleur qui s'était réveillée, malgré la peur qui faisait battre son cœur de façon désordonnée et malgré le vertige qui manqua le faire tomber, il courut sans se retourner.

Il passa sous un sapin et une branche lui gifla la joue, laissant sur sa peau une trace rouge de sang glacée par la neige. Il poussa un gémissement terrorisé en constatant que ses pas rapides l'avaient ramené à Agharia, puis cria de terreur en sentant un poids terrible s'abattre sur son dos. Une fois passé le couvert des arbres épineux, le mâle l'avait aisément rattrapé avant de se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Violemment, Shun heurta la terre gelée et constata que la neige n'avait fait que recouvrir la boue qui s'était alors cristallisée. La violence du choc et la douleur qui s'en suivit firent exploser dans ses yeux des milliers d'étoiles aveuglantes et il gémit, les larmes de douleur et de désespoir coulant de nouveau sur ses joues. Il se sentait tellement minable et tellement faible, allongé par terre comme une putain des bas quartiers, qu'une violente colère l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit les mains puissantes et autoritaires du mâle le saisir par les hanches après avoir relevé le lourd manteau laineux pour dévoiler son corps nu. A cet instant, le jeune androgynus sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui. Quelque chose de sauvage, d'instinctif et de libre qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer durant longtemps ; quelque chose qui le poussa à sortir ses griffes et à frapper avec aisance et précision en poussant un cri de rage.

Le mâle reçut la gifle en plein visage et recula, étonné. L'odeur du sang recouvrit celle de son corps agressif et Shun tressaillit, sentant au bout de ses doigts ses petites griffes solides se rétracter. Il l'avait blessé. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait l'animal en lui parler avec tant de liberté d'action et il se sentait démuni face à cet instinct sauvage qui venait de s'éveiller. Le feu central de la cité était trop loin d'eux pour que Shun puisse distinguer le visage de son agresseur ; il ne voyait qu'une ombre aussi noire que le néant et deux orbes jaunes brillantes comme de l'or en fusion. Lorsqu'un grognement rauque et mauvais jailli de la poitrine du chasseur, il tressaillit, persuadé de n'être pas assez fort, cette fois, pour le repousser.

Soudain, il y eut des bruits, des éclats de voix et d'autres odeurs se mélangèrent aux leurs. Les Agharians avaient sans doute été alertés par le bruit que cette petite escarmouche avait provoqué. Tournant le dos au centre de la cité, Shun ne vit pas venir vers eux plusieurs matriarches qui criaient, tentant d'adjoindre à leurs efforts ceux des mâles de leur famille, mais il vit clairement celui qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui se relever et filer sans demander son reste. Interdit, il resta assis dans la neige boueuse un instant de trop car, très vite, une poigne sèche mais forte l'attrapa par le poignet et il se sentit projeter sur le sol dans pouvoir rien y faire, alors qu'au-dessus de lui, une vieille femelle criait quelque chose en Agharian qu'il ne comprit pas. Il tenta de se débattre, mais aussitôt une autre poigne l'attrapa et tenta elle aussi de le forcer à s'allonger ; tout près, un mâle grogna. Shun cria, de colère et de frayeur. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qui se déroulait, mais il le savait : de vieilles femelles, constatant qu'il se trouvait seul dehors, avaient réveillé les plus forts mâles de leur famille, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils avaient à faire tandis qu'elles, elles tentaient de l'allonger de force sur le sol froid et détrempé. Il rua, tenta un coup de pied mais un vertige le prit de nouveau. La fièvre envahissait toujours sa tête et embrouillait son esprit, le dépouillant de ses forces. Il entendit la voix de Dohko qui tentait de se faire entendre au loin, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Alors que deux mains puissantes attrapaient ses cuisses pour relever ses hanches, un rugissement terrible raisonna dans tout Agharia, recouvrant toutes les voix et montant jusqu'au ciel noir d'encre seulement éclairé par la lune, ronde et pleine. Les mains le lâchèrent, le mâle recula et les vieilles femelles qui le retenaient se figèrent. Cette puissante odeur musquée, brûlante et écrasante, Shun la reconnut. Il se tassa sur lui-même en tremblant alors qu'au creux de son ventre revenait le frétillement tiède, puis une masse puissante le recouvrit sans l'écraser et, affolées, les matriarches le lâchèrent en grognant, mécontentes.

Le chasseur qui s'était approché de lui dans la journée, sous la tente de Dohko, le recouvrait de son corps pour le protéger et, les crocs luisants et les yeux brillant d'un bleu pâle, il éloignait ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à lui en rugissant furieusement. Shun ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Sans trop comprendre comment il pouvait en être aussi certain, il sut, à cet instant, qu'il était en sécurité. Le calme revint autour de lui, un silence pesant et figé dans l'air glacial de cette nuit d'hiver seulement ponctué du grognement grave du mâle au-dessus de lui.

Shun entendit la voix de Dohko, plus proche cette fois, parler en Agharian, et le mâle lui répondit d'une voix plus douce que ce qu'il croyait. La chaleur de son corps musclé qui surplombait le sien lui fit du bien, comme si ses douleurs s'estompaient. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever, une troisième voix fit son entrée et un vent froid remplaça la puissante présence rassurante. Le jeune androgynus se redressa légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil timide vers le ciel. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine réunis autour de lui, quelques mâles et beaucoup de matriarches mécontentes. Deux yeux bleus translucides rencontrèrent les siens et il rentra la tête dans les épaules, tremblant. L'Agharian aux cheveux de cuivre qui venait de le protéger lui lança un regard dur et son visage n'exprima que la colère alors qu'un grognement sourd de mise en garde roulait dans sa poitrine. Shun sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Allait-il s'en prendre à lui à son tour ?

Le mâle qui avait parlé en dernier reprit la parole et toutes les vieilles femelles se mirent à parler en même temps, apparemment indignées. Elles étaient en colère, et il ignorait pourquoi. Dohko fut interpelé par celui qui semblait donner les ordres et s'avança – ses cheveux hirsutes prouvaient qu'il venait tout juste de se lever – alors que le chasseur qui avait repoussé les siens pour le sauver se redressait et s'éloignait sans cesser de grogner, sans plus le regarder. Immédiatement, Dohko fut sur lui et lui enjoignit de se lever ; il l'aida en le prenant par le bras et le jeune androgynus réajusta l'épaisse couverture autour de son corps, réalisant juste alors qu'il avait été à moitié nu au milieu de tout le monde. L'indignation, la colère et la honte lui firent baisser les yeux et la tête et il suivit son soigneur à pas pressés jusque dans la tente. Sa chaleur l'enveloppa immédiatement, ainsi que son odeur de viande séchée et de plantes aromatiques. La douleur à son talon blessé fusa dans toute sa jambe et il sentit ses muscles fléchir.

Dohko l'obligea à se rasseoir sur sa paillasse inconfortable avant de lui ordonner sèchement de se frotter pour se réchauffer, afin de ne pas attraper plus de mal. Mollement, Shun obéit, se frictionnant les bras. Le regard d'azur de l'Agharian et son odeur suave et agressive à la fois ne le quittait pas, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis que ce serait dangereux, lui dit Dohko après plusieurs minutes de silence tendu, tu espérais quoi ?

- Je dois rejoindre, tenta Shun en claquant des dents, je dois retourner … il faut que …

Des larmes de détresse coulèrent de ses yeux et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour s'abandonner à la faiblesse. Il avait tellement mal, il se sentait si faible, et il avait si peur. Doucement, Dohko s'approcha, s'accroupit à ses pieds, et lui proposa un breuvage fumant dans un verre en terre cuite brûlant. Shun s'en empara en tremblant, appréciant sa chaleur douloureuse.

- Ils ne te laisseront jamais partir, reprit le mâle avec autorité.

- Quoi ? répliqua le jeune androgynus en reniflant. Qui … ?

- Le mâle alpha. Et les matriarches. Tu ne peux pas quitter Agharia.

- Mais ! Je ne suis pas … je suis Larissien ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me retenir ici, je dois retourner auprès de mon frère !

Sa fièvre accrue lui monta à la tête. Ça bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et le sang s'écoula brusquement entre ses jambes, lui donnant la nausée. Il se tassa de nouveau sur lui-même en resserrant la couverture sur sa poitrine avant de l'étaler sur ses jambes. Il avait tellement honte de ce liquide qui s'écoulait de son corps.

- C'est impossible, reprit Dohko d'une voix rauque, tu as réveillé l'Alògou.

Les larmes coulèrent plus fort de ses yeux et il se mit à sangloter. Sa main souffrait de la brûlure de la tasse fumante mais il s'en moquait.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il entre deux souffles.

Dohko prit une grande inspiration puis lui dit, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Littéralement, dans ta langue, on pourrait traduire Alògou par « étalon de sang ». C'est l'un des cultes les plus puissants des Agharians, celui à qui ils accordent le plus d'importance.

Shun renifla une seconde fois, changea sa tasse de main et fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle à la fois inquiet et énervé. Pourquoi parlez-vous d'eux comme si vous n'apparteniez pas à ce peuple ?

- Mais parce que je ne suis pas Agharian, avoua son soigneur dans un sourire mystérieux, j'étais Larissien il y a encore dix ans.

Le jeune androgynus garda le silence, stupéfait. Il aurait pu s'en douter c'est vrai, car ce mâle parlait le Larissien aussi bien que lui, voire mieux, et possédait des connaissances médicales qui auraient dû être inconnues aux Agharians. Mais, encore une fois, il était trop focalisé sur son frère et Larissa pour s'être soucié de ce genre de détail.

- Alors vous devez comprendre mieux que quiconque pourquoi je dois partir ! tenta-t-il avec espoir. Aidez-moi à retourner à Larissa !

- Non, répliqua Dohko avec fermeté, j'ai décidé moi-même de quitter cette ville et de gagner la Forêt, et pour rien au monde je ne ferais marche arrière.

- Alors allez au diable !

Il avait tenté de crier, de rugir lui aussi, de bien faire comprendre à ce mâle à quel point il le haïssait maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret, mais sa voix se brisa et il toussa. Son esprit se brouilla et il se sentit très fatigué. Dohko se redressa dans un soupir et reprit :

- L'Alògou est choisi par la Déesse Mère pour donner sa force aux Agharians. Chaque fois que l'Alògou apparait, cela signifie qu'Agharia va devoir faire face à une terrible guerre, et qu'elle aura besoin de la force des dieux de la Forêt pour vaincre.

Shun fronça les sourcils, renifla encore, puis leva vers Dohko un regard méprisant et dégoûté. Mais le mâle continua, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu :

- Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'Alògou depuis le premier chant de la Déesse Mère, mais chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, Agharia repoussait un terrible ennemi et devenait plus forte et plus puissante.

- C'est une religion de païen ! s'écria Shun avec colère. Vous ne devriez même pas prononcer le nom de cette divinité sauvage !

Dohko grimaça mais persista :

- Il y a dix ans, l'Alògou n'est pas apparu et la cité a été brûlée et détruite par les troupes Larissiennes, dont je faisais partie à l'époque. Je suppose que tu ne l'ignores pas.

Shun garda le silence mais fixait toujours son interlocuteur de ce regard énervé et dédaigneux. Depuis sa prime jeunesse, alors qu'il grandissait dans le Temple religieux qui l'avait recueilli, on lui avait appris à mépriser et haïr les dieux païens de la Forêt Profonde que vénéraient les Agharians. C'était ancré en lui.

- Pour désigner l'Alògou, continua Dohko d'un ton professoral, la Déesse Mère envoie une vierge qui déposera son sang virginal sur le dos de l'étalon choisi. Le mâle à qui il appartient devient alors le Kynigòs, le « chasseur sur le sang », et ce sera à lui de mener les troupes Aghariannes pour sauver la cité.

Il se pencha légèrement sur Shun et lui demanda dans un sourire :

- C'est ta première saignée n'est-ce pas ? Et aucun mâle ne t'a jamais touché ? Alors tu es pur, et pour les matriarches tu es une envoyée de la Déesse Mère venue désigner l'Alògou et redonner de la force au sang Agharian.

- Vous êtes fou de croire à de telles absurdités ! rétorqua brusquement Shun, envahit par une peur insensée.

- Avoue que si c'est une coïncidence, elle est grande. Tu apparais et tu saignes sur un puissant étalon, au moment où les Serpents attaquent le sud et où les Seigneurs du Ciel attaquent le nord, fertile et prête à récevoir.

- Je ne suis même pas une femelle !

- Tu sens la femelle et tu saignes comme une femelle, ça suffit aux matriarches. C'est pour ça qu'elles veulent à tout prix que leurs descendants mâles s'accouplent avec toi, elles veulent marier le sang de leur famille avec celui qu'a choisi la Déesse Mère.

Shun tenta bien de répondre quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à rassembler correctement ses pensées. Malgré lui, il se dit que Dohko avait raison : la coïncidence était grande.

- C'est un présage de guerre, déclara gravement Dohko avant de conclure : et tu l'as réveillé.

* * *

Bonne Année 2014 ! Bonne santé et pleins de bonnes choses ! Alors, z'avez passé un bon réveillon ? Moi, très bon =)

Bien, il se passe pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre, ce qui explique qu'il soit aussi long. Ikki et Hyôga se rencontrent (j'avais trop hâte d'écrire cette scène, et une fois écrite, je l'ai adoré!) comment ça va bien pouvoir se passer entre ces deux-là ? De leur côté, Shun et Aiolia se ... reniflent, et Dohko devient un personnage bien mystérieux. Vous pensez quoi de ces trois-là ? Surprise ! Mû ne donne pas naissance à un héritier, mais deux! Décidément, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié celui-là XD Et on en apprend plus sur l'Alògou, mais ce sera encore développé dans les prochains chapitres =) Lorsque j'ai vu la longueur, j'ai décidé de couper l'apparition de Shiryu pour l'intégrer prochainement, désolé ^^"

Le Chapitre 12 s'intitulera : un Prince et une Princesse ! Voui, on fera plus ample connaissance avec les deux nouveau-nés =) Shura fera une promesse qu'il sera bien décidé à tenir, et de son côté Camus apprendra qu'il est devenu père de non pas un enfant, mais deux ^^ Aiolia reviendra pour nous livrer ses pensées un peu perturbées, et Rhadamanthe aussi refera son apparition. J'espère bien caser Shiryu cette fois ... bref, ce sera un chapitre assez riche je pense ^^

Bisous, à dimanche, et merci encore de votre présence et de vos reviews ! Vous nem =)


End file.
